Doce Tentação
by Larizzaz
Summary: Poucas garotas tiveram a oportunidade de realmente atiçar a curiosidade do conquistador barato Edward Cullen. Mas quando Isabella Swan chega em Forks, a vida dele vira de cabeça para baixo com essa doce tentação. Universidade, Long fic, NC17, lemon, romance.
1. Tentadoramente Irresistível

**Disclaimer**: Absolutamente nada me pertence, vez que não me chamo Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Resumo: **Poucas garotas tiveram a oportunidade de realmente atiçar a curiosidade do conquistador barato Edward Cullen. Mas quando Isabella Swan chega em Forks, a vida dele vira de cabeça para baixo com essa doce tentação.

* * *

**Capítulo I – **_**Tentadoramente irresistível**_

**[Edward]**

A primeira reação que eu tive ao vê-la foi que eu havia morrido e ascendido ao paraíso. Clichê,_ eu sei_. Ela era excepcionalmente linda. Os longos cabelos castanhos caíam em cascata pelas costas, seus olhos castanhos eram absurdamente brilhantes e a face estava levemente corada pelo vento frio que brincava nas maçãs do seu rosto. _Eu estava apaixonado_. Eu estava louco por uma garota desconhecida.

Depois do encontro na entrada da Universidade de Forks eu não a encontrei pelo resto do _campus_. Era difícil localizar uma pessoa que você não sabia o nome, nem, tampouco, sabia descrever com palavras. Para minha surpresa, ela veio ao meu encontro na aula de Química Laboratorial, bem, não ao meu encontro, ela sentou-se na cadeira ao lado.

- Espero que não tenha ninguém sentado nessa cadeira...

- Bem, antes não tinha... Agora que você se sentou, desculpe, não posso repetir o mesmo...

- _Engraçadinho_... – ela disse sem humor e sem me olhar, abrindo seu _notebook_ e jogando os cabelos de forma que achei muito _sexy_ para trás. Um leve arrepio surgiu na minha nuca.

- Prazer, Edward Cullen... – apresentei-me, estendendo a mão e olhando-a firmemente.

- Isabella Swan... _Bella_, para os íntimos... – ela disse em um sussurro, encontrando o meu olhar.

- Como eu posso me tornar _tão_ íntimo assim? – respondi no mesmo tom. Ela sorriu desconcertada e se virou para frente.

- Você _não_ pode... – dei um sorriso torto. Finalmente, uma garota que valia a pena.

**[Bella]**

Edward Cullen. O nome soou agradável nos meus ouvidos. Durante toda a aula, ele não parava de me encarar e soltar sorrisinhos estúpidos para tudo que eu fazia. De alguma forma, aquilo estava me irritando. _Bastante. _Até que eu não aguentei mais.

- Você não tem coisa melhor para fazer... Como, por exemplo, _estudar_?

- Oh, ela está irritada. – ele disse em meio a sorrisinhos enviesados.

- Você é sempre tão estúpido?

- Só quando eu estou perto de garotas bonitas...

Revirei os olhos. Definitivamente, ele estava brincando com a minha cara.

Decidi ignorá-lo. Era mais saudável.

- Então, de onde você veio? Você não estava por aqui semestre passado...

Continuei ignorando-o.

- _Hum_... Decidiu me ignorar então... Não é uma tática muito madura...

- Mas funciona. – o interrompi – É simples e me satisfaz.

Ele deu outro sorriso torto e... _sexy_.

- É bom estar descobrindo o que te dar prazer, Isabella...

Que cara abusado! Corei de vergonha. Eu realmente odiava ser chamada pelo meu nome completo, mas não daria o gostinho dele se sentir tão egocêntrico... Mais do que ele já era.

- Eu não imaginava que os caras de Forks fossem tão inconvenientes...

- Bem, eles geralmente _não_ são... – soltei-lhe um olhar descrente – Eu não sou da cidade.

Suspirei. Ele era daqueles caras que tinham resposta para tudo. Graças aos céus, a aula terminou antes que eu tivesse que continuar me enrolando em perguntas desconcertantes com aquele ser pretensioso e torturador. Definitivamente, não fazia o meu tipo.

**[Edward]**

Assim que a aula acabou, Bella saiu rapidamente da sala de aula, com o seu cabelo esvoaçante, meio corada, meio irritada. Gostei ainda mais dela. Algo em sua aparência me atraía de forma inimaginável. Além de que nunca conhecera uma garota que se irritasse ou entediasse tão facilmente ao meu lado. Sem falsa modéstia, eu, geralmente, tinha um efeito contrário nas mulheres.

- Quem era ela? – Rosalie perguntou irritada, recostada na porta de carvalho da Biblioteca Central – não que ela estivesse estudando por lá – ela esperava Alice, minha irmã, que estava enfurnada em um dos corredores com seu _novo_ namorado.

- Somente uma garota... – respondi simplesmente. Rosalie era muito ciumenta em relação a mim. Nós mantínhamos uma espécie esquisita de semi-relacionamento-aberto-até-demais.

- _Hum..._ Somente uma garota? Você não costuma trocar mais do que um par de palavras com qualquer uma...

- Ela é... _Interessante._

Rosalie fechou a cara. Para a minha salvação, Alice voltara do corredor em passos alegres e saltitou entre nós dois, segurando-nos pelos ombros.

- AH... – ela começou, entre suspiros – Jasper é _demais_!

- Quão demais? – Rosalie dirigiu-se a ela, mas continuou me fuzilando com o olhar.

- Os beijos são perfeitos, ele é romântico e o cheiro dele... _Hum_... O cheiro dele é realmente muito bom!

- E o sexo? – Rosalie continuou seca.

- Ugh! Eu não preciso ouvir isso! – fiz uma careta. Era desagradável imaginar minha irmã fazendo as coisas que eu costumava fazer com outras garotas.

- Nós ainda não transamos! – ela disse empolgada.

- Obrigado pela informação! – respondi sarcástico e recomecei a andar.

- Mas _queremos_! – ela completou corando.

- MUITO obrigado mesmo... – enfatizei meu desconforto.

Alice riu. – Nada que você ainda não tenha feito...

O refeitório estava lotado de pessoas, mas eu procurava por uma em especial: _Isa__bella Swan_.

- Ela não está aqui... – Rosalie sibilou entre dentes. Sentei-me com Alice enquanto Rosalie ia desfilar pelo salão com sua bandeja, escolhendo o que comer. Ou _quem_, seria o mais correto.

- Então, quem é a garota especial que fez Rosalie, a _miss Barbie_ _Universo_, se sentir tão ameaçada assim? – Alice perguntou brincando.

- Isabella Swan... – entoei com desejo. Seus cabelos ainda brilhavam na minha cabeça...

- Bem... Quando você encontrá-la, me mostra... – ela disse simplesmente, balançando os ombros, antes de ir ao encontro de Jasper, o beijoqueiro romântico que a esperava na porta do salão, ávido por mais uma sessão de malhos.

Pena que Isabella Swan não estava por ali.

**[Bella]**

Fui direto para o setor administrativo da Universidade, para terminar de entregar os papéis da transferência que precisava para efetivar a matrícula e ganhar um tempo bônus para... _fugir_ de Edward Cullen.

Incrível como o seu cheiro de perfume másculo e caro me seguiu pelo resto do caminho em que eu já estava fora do seu alcance. O fato era... Edward Cullen exalava sexo. Sexo selvagem, saboroso e sacana. Os três "s" proibidos. Juntos em uma só pessoa. Era quase _irresistível_. Respirei o ar puro do jardim. Ele era irritantemente sedutor.

- _Oi!_ Você é nova por aqui... – não era uma pergunta.

- Todos os alunos dessa Universidade _costumam_ se conhecer? – perguntei irritada. Não é possível. Quer dizer, o folder dizia _mais de quatro mil alunos._ Oi?!

- Prazer, eu sou Mike Newton...

- Isabella Swan... – apertei a mão oferecida, desgostosa.

- Então Isabella, você veio de...

- _Phoenix_. – respondi rápido, acompanhando-o pelo longo corredor.

- Legal! Seja bem-vinda, espero que não sofra muito com o frio de Forks...

Mike era uma pessoa agradável. E não parecia que queria me possuir a qualquer momento, como aquele ser... _Cullen_. E eu ainda precisava de alguém para me direcionar pelo _campus_ enorme.

Ainda bem que Edward Cullen não estava por ali.

**[Edward]**

Na manhã seguinte, Rosalie era só sorrisos.

- Boa remessa de jogadores esse ano, quer dizer, vocês viram o tamanho dos braços daquele cara?

A visível transformação de humor de Rosalie tinha um objetivo bem mais obscuro do que _apenas_ nos informar a respeito dos jogadores imensos de futebol. Ela ainda estava enraivecida comigo e sua tática mudou de "eu estou com ciúmes" para "eu vou te fazer ficar com muitos ciúmes". Bem, eu não preciso dizer que não estava dando certo.

Eu e Rosalie somos ingleses. Eu fui adotado ainda pequeno por um casal sem igual no mundo – Esme e Carlisle, meus pais. Alice fora adotada pouco tempo depois de mim e hoje nós somos mais do que irmãos, nós somos _melhores_ amigos. Rosalie fora prometida como minha esposa, quando ainda éramos crianças, decisão tomada pelos meus verdadeiros pais antes de morrerem. Veja bem, tanto eles quantos os pais de Rosalie eram de um interior inglês _realmente_ tradicionalista. O contrato dizia que nós deveríamos nos casar aos atingir os 22 anos de Rosalie. Bem, ela já está com 24 anos e nós _não_ estamos casados.

Carlisle, por mim, lutara pela anulação do acordo naquela pequena sociedade. No início fora uma afronta à Rosalie, sempre tão certa de que o mundo girava ao seu redor. Apesar de não termos casado, Rosalie apareceu na porta de nossa casa ao completar 22 anos e desde então tem morado conosco. Meus pais a adoram e não tiveram coragem de despachá-la novamente para a Inglaterra depois que os pais dela _também _faleceram. Nós somos sua única família. No final, convenci-a de que não estava preparado para casar com uma mulher excepcionalmente linda, mas que não amava. Hoje, de uma forma ou de outra, nós continuamos atrelados um ao outro, com uma única regra: _sem_ sexo. O que é até meio ridículo, já que a minha _quase_ futura mulher já rodou por metade dos bonitões da elite de Forks.

Estacionei meu Volvo na vaga costumeira. Alice participava da conversa com acenos vazios na direção de Rosalie. Eu conhecia minha irmã o suficiente para saber que aquele tal de Jasper estava virando sua cabeça.

Logo que eu sai do carro, olhei-a. Carregava uma bolsa enorme no ombro, livros entre os braços e fechava a porta de uma lataria que alguém um dia ousou chamar de carro. Rosalie captou a direção do meu olhar em instantes.

- Edward, _vamos_... – ela sibilou mandona. Sorri sacana e sussurrei.

- _Vejo vocês depois_.

Andei sorrateiramente até Bella.

**[Bella] **

- Eu posso carregar seus livros... – Edward Cullen chegou com seu sorriso torto.

- Eu tenho braços. – sibilei teimosa, entre dentes. Uma ajudinha cairia até bem, mas não a dele.

- Sabe, eu nunca tinha conhecido uma garota _tão_ teimosa... – ele disse divertido, arrancando os livros da minha mão com agilidade.

- O que você quer? – perguntei desconfiada. Parecia uma pergunta esquisita, mas eu não estava acostumada a ser perseguida por caras bonitões em Phoenix.

- Você não costuma fazer amizade com ninguém? Porque, sabe, é assim que as pessoas se conhecem... _Interagindo_...

Han? Amigo? Isso era esquisito. Edward poderia ter um rol de amigos bem mais legais do que eu.

- Você é estranho, _Cullen_... – enfatizei a formalidade.

- Você também, _Bella._

Franzi a testa. Comecei a caminhar, ele me acompanhou. Como se livrar de um cara assim? Eu me senti extremamente desconfortável ao lado das suas roupas e cabelos perfeitos. E eu podia jurar que uma garota tropeçou nos próprios pés quando o viu passar.

- Você parece ser popular... – observei. Não era mentira, ele facilmente poderia se passar por um ator famoso, a julgar pelo comportamento das pessoas a sua volta. Eu me sentia, inclusive, _vagamente_ inferiorizada.

- Que matérias você cursa? – ele recomeçou a conversa, casualmente.

- As básicas de Literatura Inglesa e História Moderna... – respondi automática, ainda imersa em pensamentos confusos.

- Então, você _gosta_ de ingleses?

Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- Por quê? Quer me apresentar algum?

- Na verdade, eu nasci na Inglaterra.

Corei violentamente com a informação. Eu deveria imaginar. Ele riu.

- É... Os ingleses são legais... E bonitos. – ele brincou.

Não pude deixar de sorrir.

- Então, o que você fazia na aula de Química Laboratorial?

- Eu faço algumas cadeiras aleatórias... Para expandir os horizontes, entende?

Não era mentira, mas não era completamente honesto. Os temas de química envolviam meu novo projeto literário para a bolsa acadêmica.

- Entendo... – ele disse superficialmente – Então, qual o seu próximo horário?

Minha mente se remeteu ao horário imenso que eu tentei decorar durante o jantar de ontem.

- Acho que Romantismo. – disse vagamente.

- Então eu vou com você! – ele decidiu.

- Claro que não! – respondi incomodada. Era só o que me faltava. Perseguição na sala de aula também!

- Porque não?

- Porque você tem aulas! – rosnei.

- Eu sei...

- E?

- Bella, eu quero ficar com você. _Agora_.

Suspendi a respiração. A voz sussurrante, porém firme, deixou-me em dúvida sobre o que ele realmente estava falando.

Voltei a andar completamente corada.

**[Edward]**

Suas bochechas coradas eram a visão preferida que eu tinha dela. _Ainda_. Dizem que nós só podemos emitir opinião sobre uma coisa que conhecemos por inteiro. E eu mal podia esperar por isso.

Era de se esperar que a classe de Romantismo estivesse cheia de universitárias sonhadoras e carentes. Um lugar bom para encontrar transa fácil. E a opinião não era só minha, com certeza. Observei dois ou três garotos espertos pagando de sensíveis.

Bella não parecia ser assim. Ela simplesmente gostava de Jane Austen e Lord Byron. Não do tipo _fácil_.

- Você assiste aulas chatas... – comentei entediado.

Ela revirou os olhos. Sorri da cena.

- Você me _seguiu_!

- Você me _enganou_! Pensei que você fosse_ legal_... – brinquei.

24 horas e nem um beijo?

- Idiota.

- Bella, amigos não se xingam! – informei.

- É o que você pensa! – ela brincou.

Na verdade, eu me sentia estranhamente bem ao lado dela. Curioso, eu sei.

- Eu tenho uma idéia... – sussurrei no seu ouvido. Senti sua respiração fraquejar e os seus pêlos se eriçarem por completo.

Sorri.

- Você está atrapalhando o desenvolvimento da minha aula chata. – ela disse com a voz fraca.

- _Bella_... – chamei devagar.

- O que foi, Edward? – ela disse virando-se para mim. Sua respiração calma nas minhas bochechas. Eu poderia beijá-la bem ali. Sua boca era _irresistível_ demais.

- Você quer sair hoje à noite? – encarei-a nos olhos. Pude vê-los brilhar levemente. _Fácil_?

- Não. – ela disse cortante, voltando a atenção para aula chata. Definitivamente, ela não era nem um pouco fácil.

Tentadoramente _irresistível_, talvez.

* * *

Merece reviews?

_larizzaz_


	2. Perversamente Sexy

**N/A**: Esta é a minha primeira fic de Twilight e até hoje me choco com o tanto de reviews positivas que recebo a cada capítulo. Sempre é bom lembrar que a fic vai tomar um rumo _lemon_ (ou seja, _sex_, baby!). Agradecimentos animados no final. _Enjoy_.

* * *

**Capítulo II – Perversamente sexy**

**[Bella]**

Amigo, não? Sei. 24 horas e ele já estava me cantando descaradamente.

- Eu pensei que as amizades normais duravam bem mais que um dia... – ironizei.

- Elas duram. Você só não precisa ficar esse tempo todo longe de mim... – ele respondeu em um tom óbvio.

- Você é bem egocêntrico, sabia?

- Eu gosto de você, Bella... – ele disse com um dedo vacilante tocando as minhas bochechas.

Bem, quase funcionava comigo. Ele era perversamente sexy.

Suspirei.

- Edward, eu não quero sair com você.

Ele aproximou-se e sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Eu juro que serei legal... E deixarei você pular direto para a sobremesa. – brincou.

Ótimo. Agora eu estava sendo perseguida para fins libidinosos. O que eu precisava fazer? Escrever uma placa e pendurar na porta do campus com os dizeres 'NÃO'?

- Não, obrigada... – tentei ser educada.

Ele riu.

- Bella, você é absurda...

Franzi a testa. Ele era louco?

O final do horário de Romantismo foi torturante. Edward tinha um prazer bizarro em se manter ao meu lado emitindo calor pelo seu corpo perfeito ou ondas de perfume caro que me submergiam em uma piscina de sexualidade.

Saímos pela sala juntos. Mas mal passamos pela porta que dava para o corredor quando ele me sussurrou alguma coisa e saiu rapidamente, me deixando sozinha. Maluco?

- Então, como foi a aula? – Mike me achou no meio de milhares de alunos e me ajudou com os livros sobressalentes.

- Boa. – respondi sem emoção, meio ranzinza pelo fato de Edward ter me abandonado inesperadamente no meio do corredor. Não que eu me importasse com isso, claro. Mas foi muito mal educado da parte dele.

- Você está indo para o refeitório também? Eu posso te acompanhar...

- Obrigada, Mike. – agradeci. Não sabia onde ficava o refeitório mesmo.

- Você não quer guardar esses livros antes?

- Não precisa... Vou levar todos para casa depois de comer...

Aos poucos as mesas do refeitório da Universidade de Forks estavam sendo preenchidas. Mike tratou de me explicar mais ou menos a organização das mesas, quem comia, onde comia e coisas bizarras do tipo colegial. Será possível que Forks não abrigaria um ser normal que eu pudesse conhecer?

- Então, nós nos sentamos ali... – e ele apontou para uma mesa bacana, lotada de universitários animados, perto da comida gostosa. Gostei da localização.

- Bella, essas são Jéssica, Lauren e Ângela. E este idiota aqui é o Eric. Os outros ainda estão vindo...

Jéssica e Lauren eram as mais falantes da mesa. Cinco minutos e eu gostaria de não ter me sentado ao lado delas. Elas falavam sobre tudo e sobre todos. Ângela era a única que parecia entender minha cara de desespero e foi solidária comigo.

Dei uma olhadela rápida pelo salão enorme e lá estava ele. Cochichando efusivamente com uma moreninha baixinha. Segundo a divisão de Mike e confirmando o que eu já havia presenciado, Edward Cullen _era_ popular. E não qualquer tipo de popular, ele fazia parte dos _tops_ (manifesto meu desprezo por essa classificação), segundo Jéssica.

Fiz uma barreira com os meus livros para me esconder do seu campo visual. Mike trouxe comida na sua bandeja para mim, fato que não passou despercebido por Jéssica, que começou a puxar papo comigo.

- Então, você não gostava de Phoenix?

Resmunguei algo como 'muito quente'.

Ela não se deu por satisfeita. Interrompi-a.

- Quem é aquela que conversa com o Cullen? – perguntei sem assunto. Tudo bem, eu só queria saber quem era ela. Só um pouco. Nada demais.

- Alice Cullen. – me informou. Cullen? – Irmã de Edward, o mais velho.

- Ah... – acenei afirmativamente.

- Então, você está interessada nele? Não se iluda muito, querida... – ela resmungou com ressentimento, olhando-me com desdém. Franzi a testa.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Edward Cullen... – ela entoou com uma voz teatral – 25 anos, cursa Medicina, rico e só namora mulheres perfeitas.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha. Tudo bem, eu sabia que não era nenhuma _miss universo_, mas não podia ser tão ruim assim, podia?

- E aquela que acabou de se sentar na mesa dele é Rosalie Hale, a namorada dele. – ela disse enfatizando a palavra.

Engasguei com o suco de maça que tomava.

- C-c-como?

- Bem, namorada é só uma denominação. Eles mantêm um relacionamento aberto, se é que você me entende... – ela insinuou.

Relacionamento aberto? As palavras 'totalmente maluco' infiltraram-se na minha cabeça.

Fiquei sem assunto de novo com Jéssica e ela passou a dar atenção a Mike, que dividia alguma piada sem graça com Eric, mas que por algum motivo obscuro, fez Jéssica dar gargalhadas bizarras.

Em palavras simples, Edward Cullen era um sacana. Namorava Rosalie Hale - e eu preciso dizer, perfeição é uma palavra insultante à beleza dela, acho que eu nunca vi alguma mulher tão bonita quanto ela, - mas por alguma razão bizarra me perseguiu na aula de Romantismo enquanto ele deveria estar em alguma sala de aula Biomédica.

Reforcei minha barreira de livros.

Terminava de tomar meu suco de maçã e engolir sem mastigar alguns cookies de chocolate quando Lauren tropeçou com seus saltos imensos na ponta da mesa e fez os meus livros voarem por todos os lados e eu me molhar com suco de maçã. Senti minha face queimar de vergonha quando o salão todo se virou para localizar a origem da barulheira.

- Desculpe, Bella... – ela disse sem ressentimentos, fugindo logo do local do crime.

Mike me ajudou prontamente com os livros. O silêncio incômodo no salão fez a minha face ficar mais vermelha ainda, acredito, se fosse possível.

- Vocês podem voltar... A fazer... O que estavam fazendo... – sibilei nervosa. Aos poucos o burburinho retornou. A frente da minha blusa estava molhada com suco de maçã, deixando minha pele mais gelada do que estava. Algumas pessoas riram.

Levantei meus olhos para encontrar Edward lançando um sorrisinho sacana do outro lado do refeitório. Alice Cullen sua irmã, sorria simpaticamente para mim e Rosalie parecia que ia perseguir-me com uma faca afiada a qualquer momento.

Juntei minhas coisas e sai dali rapidamente. Sem dar atenção ao que Mike estava dizendo.

**[Edward]**

Se eu ficava maluco quando ela estava corada, imagine quando ela mantinha um rubor tão forte no rosto, completamente envergonhada. Ela ficava linda quando estava irritada.

Ela juntou os livros tão rápido e saiu apressada, que foi até engraçado como ela deixou aquele garoto – como é o nome dele mesmo? – Rike falando sozinho, com uma cópia de Jane Austen molhada na mão.

Levantei apressadamente para alcançá-la.

- Você não pretende ir atrás dela, não? – Rosalie sibilou cortante.

- É incrível a sua habilidade em ler mentes, Rosalie... – ironizei.

- Você só pode estar brincando! Como você pôde sequer cogitar sair com ela? Ela é um desastre ambulante!

- Ela é perfeita... – disse de pé.

Alice revirou os olhos.

- Você está maluco... Cego, talvez!

Deixei-a resmungando para Alice. Rosalie não tinha propriedade sobre mim.

- Obrigado, Rike... Pode deixar que eu entrego isso a ela...

- É Mike... – ele sibilou furioso.

- Tanto faz... – respondi vagamente, saindo atrás de Bella.

Ela caminhava rapidamente em direção àquilo que ela chamava de carro.

- Bella! – chamei, correndo atrás dela.

Ela nem se virou para sibilar um irritado "me deixa em paz".

Bem, não tinha como eu não alcançá-la.

Peguei seus livros com um só braço. Ela cruzou os braços para cobrir a frente da blusa, muito irritada.

- Então, para onde vamos? – brinquei.

- Você tem dupla personalidade?

Do que ela estava falando?

- Do que você está falando? – exteriorizei o pensamento.

- Você tem uma _semi_ namorada de relacionamento aberto, me perseguiu na aula de Romantismo, sendo que você cursa Medicina, me largou sozinha depois da aula, resmungando palavras desconexas e fica sorrindo desse jeito irritante e perverso para mim! E tudo em apenas 24 horas! Eu nem te conheço direito! Você é maluco! – ela explodiu.

Eu só conseguia rir. Ela era muito absurda. E incrivelmente sexy quando estava raivosa. Tirando o suco na blusa, lógico. Mas isso era resolvível. Quem precisa de roupas?

- Você pensa muito... – respondi bagunçando levemente os cabelos.

- Argh! – ela bufou e saiu andando.

- Ei, Bella, calma ai. – agora eu estava em desvantagem. Já que carregava os livrões pesados. Não deram um armário para essa garota?

- Vem, eu te levo em casa. – falei pegando-a pelo braço.

- Você não vai não!

Bem, ela continuava irritada, o que eu precisava fazer? Garotas como Bella eram complicadas...

- Você está me machucando! – ela rosnou.

- Desculpe por isso... – disse, mas continuei arrastando-a para o meu Volvo.

- Ei, eu tenho um carro!

Apertei o botão do alarme, abri a porta e a empurrei para dentro do carro. Joguei seus livros no banco de trás.

- Então, para onde vamos?

- Você é muito grosso, sabia?

- E você é muito chata! – resmunguei.

- Idem! – ela respondeu com a respiração ofegante.

Ficamos em silêncio dentro do carro. Liguei em uma rádio qualquer.

Bella pareceu se acalmar o suficiente para voltar a falar.

- Eu tenho um carro, sabia?

- Eu não chamaria aquela lataria de carro...

Ela revirou os olhos.

- É meu, foi o que eu pude comprar... – ela disse corada.

- Não se preocupe com sua lat... Com seu _carro_. – completei quando ela me olhou emburrada novamente – Eu te levo em casa.

Era uma boa desculpa para que eu pudesse vê-la amanhã de novo.

- Rua St. Expirè, 21. – ela disse hesitante.

- Você está morando no Bairro Universitário? – eu perguntei, arqueando a sobrancelha.

O bairro Universitário era um ótimo lugar para arranjar encontros. As melhores festas sempre aconteciam por lá, sem falar que a maioria esmagadora dos estudantes de Forks residia lá, daí o nome.

- Algum problema?

- Nenhum... É perfeito. – disse rindo.

Seguimos em silêncio pelo caminho. Liguei o aquecedor porque Bella estava com frio. Quase tinha me esquecido da camisa molhada dela.

- Era bom você tirar essa camisa, tenho uma limpa no banco de trás...

- Obrigada, mas eu me troco em casa...

- Você pode pegar um resfriado.

- Com suco de maçã? – ela perguntou irônica – Duvido muito.

Eu ri. A desculpa do resfriado era boa para as garotas tirarem a roupa. Ela era mais esperta.

Chegamos à porta do seu edifício.

- Qual o seu andar? – indaguei curioso. Talvez aparecesse para visitá-la depois.

- O último... – ela disse vagamente.

Silêncio de novo.

- Posso subir? – perguntei sacana.

- Claro que não! – ela disse meio ultrajada.

- Te pego amanhã às nove da manhã.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Se assim você deseja, mestre.

Ela não tinha a mínima idéia do que eu mais desejava naquele momento.

- Sonhe comigo.

- Ainda são duas horas da tarde...

- Acorde comigo.

Ela revirou os olhos, de novo. E saiu do carro para pegar sua montanha de livros.

É, talvez eu desse um pulinho mais tarde.

**[Bella]**

Eu não sei o que acontecia comigo quando estava próxima a ele, Edward Cullen me deixava confusa.

Quer dizer, vamos encarar os fatos, quem precisaria de Isabella Swan quando se tinha Rosalie Hale ao seus pés? E o olhar dela no refeitório... Céus, sinto que estou me envolvendo em grandes problemas.

Joguei os livros na minha mini mesa de jantar e cai no sofá. Joguei minha blusa encharcada de suco para um lado e fiquei somente de sutiã, de pernas para o ar.

Eu não estava interpretando errado. De alguma forma bizarra, maluca e tresloucada, Edward Cullen, o deus grego da Universidade de Forks, queria sair comigo (e talvez fazer mais coisas comigo).

Eu, a garota estranha de Phoenix que sequer tinha um bronzeado para provar que viveu dezessete anos em uma cidade ensolarada.

Liguei para casa, para contar como os meus dois primeiros dias foram entediantes (tudo bem, talvez nem tanto assim) e depois tomei um banho morno para me enfurnar pelo resto da tarde sobre os meus cobertores.

21h. O relógio da minha cabeceira marcava.

Acordei com alguém batendo na porta.

- O que foi? – abri a porta de forma brusca.

- Pensei que a maluca do 501 tivesse matado você... – Edward disse com a sobrancelha arqueada, detendo-se nos meus cabelos revoltos e a blusa enorme que eu usava. Corei.

- Como você conhece meus vizinhos? – perguntei confusa.

- Você não me disse o número do seu apartamento... – ele disse rindo – Por sorte minha esta era a última porta que faltava bater.

Eu não queria deixá-lo na porta, mas eu não era mal-educada o suficiente.

- Entra. – resmunguei.

- Seu apartamento é legal... – ele começou, visivelmente interessado.

- Obrigada... – eu disse amarrando os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo.

Era tudo que eu precisava. Edward gostoso Cullen me vendo bagunçada, dramática e não-sexy.

- Me dê cinco minutos! – sibilei. Corri para dar um jeito na bagunça que eu era (se eu ainda tivesse salvação).

Coloquei uma camiseta e uma saia qualquer, domando meus cabelos, além de, claro, escovar os dentes (eu ACABEI de acordar, duh!).

Edward já estava acomodado no meu sofá.

- O que você quer?

- Essa é uma pergunta muito, mas muito vaga mesmo, Bella...

- Sem joguinhos, Edward. – sibilei irritada. Eu sabia que ele queria sair e tentar qualquer coisa comigo, eu só não entendia o porquê.

- Eu já disse que quero ser seu amigo. Por que é tão difícil de entender?

Movida pela minha irritação confusa cheguei a centímetros do seu rosto, corando levemente com a atitude audaciosa.

- A verdade comigo, Edward, _sempre_...

Ele piscou calmamente para mim antes de responder.

- Eu quero transar com você, Isabella Swan.

* * *

**N/A:** Ok, eu cuido de você, Ed, não precisa pedir mais!

Agradecimentos a Samara McDowell (que fofinho!), Paat (adoro Edward pervertido! haha!), K (gostei. x), Naka ;D (olha, e vc nem vai esperar muito tempo, postei rapidinho, viu?), Ayesha Malfoy (se eu me impolgar vou acabar escrevendo uns 30 capítulos), Line Black (juro que não demoro, juro! obrigada pelos elogios!), Talizinha (ai meu Deus, imagine Robert Pattinson sussurrando coisas pornográficas no pé do seu ouvido! morri! x), Carolina (ed pervertido é o que há! usiahiusuia), Biele BlackMoon (life is so hard! damn it! toda mulher mereceria um Cullen pervertido! e eu estou incluindo aqui o Emmett tbm!), marinapz4 (espero que continue gostando!) e Jess Oliver Masen Cullen (olha eu postando aqui cedinho! espero que goste!).

Adorei, adorei, estoy surtando!

Campanha mais reviews, por favor!

Xoxo,

_larizzaz_


	3. Amizade bizarramente colorida

**Disclaimer**: Se eu possuísse alguma coisa de Twilight não precisaria implorar pelos meus presentes de Natal.

* * *

**Capítulo III - Amizade bizarramente colorida**

**[Edward]**

- Eu quero transar com você, Isabella Swan.

Eu sei que com qualquer outra garota a verdade simplesmente não funcionaria. Mas eu não podia mentir para ela. Ela era um pouco diferente de todas as garotas que eu já tinha conhecido. Eu não tinha certeza se queria largá-la depois de tê-la uma vez em meus braços.

Ela ponderou a resposta por alguns segundos, corando levemente.

- Por quê?

Tudo bem, ela era maluca. Eu a desejava, teria que haver algo mais implícito nisso?

- Bella, eu não preciso de um motivo. Eu só te desejo. – bastante. Completei na minha mente, mas não precisava parecer tão desesperado.

Um leve tremor invadiu o meu corpo quando toquei sua pele branca, nas suas coxas torneadas. Senti o meu baixo ventre se apertar em desejo.

- Tudo bem. – ela disse com a testa franzida. Fiquei confuso, era um sinal verde? Fitei-a.

- Mas eu não vou transar com você hoje.

Ela disse se afastando, completamente corada, até a cozinha para pegar um copo d'agua.

Passei a mão frustradamente pelos cabelos. _Eu_ precisava de água gelada.

- Bella, você é absurda...

Ela voltou da cozinha e recostou-se na parede da sala.

- Eu acho melhor você ir embora... – disse envergonhada.

- Por que? – ela estava me expulsando?

- Você ouviu... Você não vai conseguir nada hoje.

Aquela era um exemplo de garota confusa.

- Então, minhas intenções não podem ser somente desfrutar da sua companhia?

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Você quer me convencer que suas intenções são não-sexuais?

- Bem... Elas são... – disse bagunçando os cabelos de novo – mas não necessariamente...

Não era mentira. Havia um pouco de verdade quando eu dizia que me sentia bem ao seu lado.

Eu me sentia.

- Entendo...

Eu daria tudo para ver o que se passava pela mente dela.

- No que você está pensando?

Ela deu um sorrisinho enviesado.

- No quanto eu estou com fome!

Sorri.

- Vista-se, nós vamos comer!

- Onde você vai me levar? – ela perguntou desconfiada.

- Serve na pizzaria da esquina? Nós não precisamos ir de carro... – acrescentei rápido para convencê-la.

- Tudo bem. – ela deu de ombros.

Em quinze minutos estávamos caminhando lado a lado pela rua tranquila até um lugar bacana denominado de Mary's Place. Estive algumas vezes lá com Alice, mas nunca com outra garota.

- Que lugar legal... – Bella expôs os meus próprios pensamentos enquanto um cara qualquer nos entregava cardápios.

- É um lugar bacana...

- Você já tinha vindo aqui?

- Sim... Com Alice, minha irmã...

Ela pareceu surpresa, mas não comentou nada.

Fizemos os pedidos.

- Então, você faz Medicina?

- É o que dizem... – comentei rindo.

- Em que área você se interessa?

- Neurocirurgia e cardiologia.

- Uau... Bem legal... – ela disse sincera.

- Eu sou chato... Vamos falar de você.

- Edward, eu posso te fazer uma pergunta? – ela me interrompeu séria.

Eu não tinha muita certeza. Mulheres são seres instáveis, eu não queria estragar o clima legal que eu tinha com Bella.

Acenei afirmativamente.

- O que Rosalie acha que está acontecendo aqui?

Era uma pergunta difícil.

- Ela sabe que eu gosto de você.

Gostar era o termo certo?

- Vocês não namoram?

Passei a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso.

- Na verdade, não...

- Mas me disseram que...

- Bella... – a cortei – Minha história com Rosalie é complicada... Muito. Mas eu sou livre... Para sair com outras pessoas. Assim como ela. – completei devagar.

Será que isso que a impedia de dormir comigo? Rosalie?

- Ah certo... Relacionamento aberto, então?

- Mais ou menos...

- É estranho.

- Um pouquinho. – concordei rindo – Um dia te conto tudo.

Nossa comida chegou. Estar com Bella era fácil. Era do tipo de garota que você se sentia confortável para comer uma pizza gordurosa, sem frescura.

- Por que você veio para Forks?

- Universidade legal... – ela deu de ombros.

- A cidade é uma porcaria. – eu disse rindo.

- As pessoas são perseguidoras... – ela disse com um tom de acusação na voz.

- Algumas. – admiti. Ela sorriu.

- Eu gosto do seu sorriso... – disse de forma espontânea. Ela corou.

- Er-...

- Eu espero que você não fique pensando que eu estou te cantando a toda hora... – brinquei.

- Bem, você está, não?

- Eu não precisaria... – disse sincero. Ela também me desejava, não? Eu só precisava descobrir o porquê dela não querer pular em uma cama nesse instante.

- Eu tenho a impressão que você tem uma impressão errada de mim... – ela disse se enrolando.

- Como assim?

- Bem, você, às vezes, me come com os olhos e isso me deixa confusa, porque eu não entendo o motivo. Quer dizer, Rosalie é perfeita. – ela disse revirando os olhos – E depois teve a declaração bizarra no apartamento... – ela disse corando.

- Você não se vê com muita frequência, não? – disse levando os braços à nuca.

- Você é estranho. – ela disse como se aquilo encerrasse a conversa.

- Idem. – respondi rindo.

**[Bella]**

- Edward, isso não é um encontro, você não precisa pagar a minha parte da conta... – disse teimosa. Era verdade.

- Você realmente não me conhece... Nenhuma garota que sai comigo paga a conta.

- Eu não estou saindo com você. Nós estamos aqui como... _Como_ amigos. – disse convencida.

- Então eu vou pagar, _como_ amigos...

Revirei os olhos. Ele era bem irritante quando queria.

Voltamos pelo curto caminho até o meu apartamento, rindo e conversando futilidades. Edward era daquele tipo de cara que se veste de egocêntrico, metido e chato, mas que no fundo é bem legal, quando você o conhece.

Eu me sentia confortável ao seu lado. Mesmo com todas as cantadas obscuras e o desejo que parecia emanar dele toda vez que a nossa pele se tocava, pelo ao menos por alguns segundos.

Eu não vou mentir. Rosalie me preocupava. Claro que a sua olhada para mim no refeitório hoje cedo, disse muito mais do que cartazes em letras garrafais podiam expressar. Rosalie me odiava. Eu ficava perturbada quando essas hipóteses passeavam pela minha cabeça. Eu não conseguia entender o relacionamento deles.

- Chegamos... – ele disse com um meio sorriso.

- Bem, então, eu já vou... – apontei.

- Você não precisa ficar sozinha essa noite... – ele disse com um sorriso sacana, que me derreteu por dentro. Demorei um ou dois segundos para formular um pensamento coerente.

- Boa noite, Edward.

Ele riu.

- Te pego às nove.

Revirei os olhos.

Ele ainda ficou alguns minutos me esperando entrar, encostado no Volvo reluzente. Dei um tchauzinho irônico a ele, quando entrei pela porta do condomínio. Ele riu.

Tive a impressão de que mal deitei a cabeça no travesseiro e já estava amanhecendo. Eu estava ansiosa. Eu geralmente não me preocupava muito com o que me vestir nas primeiras horas da manhã, simplesmente porque meus pensamentos não se organizavam até as onze da manhã.

A perspectiva de ele me pegar em casa era assustadora. Nós chegaríamos juntos na Universidade e eu tenho certeza que seria a fofoca da vez. Muito legal, por sinal. "Garota idiota que se suja com suco de maça do nada chega com Edward Deus Grego Cullen".

Eu estava enlouquecendo.

Eu estava enlouquecida quando permiti que ele me pegasse em casa.

Eu quero meu carro de volta. Quase chorei, em desespero.

E o mais irônico de tudo é que, tecnicamente, não acontecia nada entre nós.

Meu celular tocou em cima da cama. Era ele.

- Alô... – eu disse com a voz neutra.

- Eu já estou aqui embaixo.

- Descendo, já. – disse desligando.

Sem tempo para me organizar melhor, apesar de ter acordado super cedo, penteei meus cabelos rapidamente e coloquei uma calça legal com um suéter azulado, que pareceram me deixar, no mínimo, apresentável.

Hoje ele estava todo de preto, impecável, como se estivesse se preparando para as filmagens de um filme muito chique e importante. Não adiantou nada acordar cedo e tentar me arrumar. Aquilo superava tudo e todos. Respirei frustrada.

- Você está linda hoje.

Alguém interne esse cara, por favor.

- Não sou eu que pareço uma artista de cinema... – disse com falsa resignação.

Ele sorriu para mim, desviando os olhos da estrada brevemente.

- Azul cai bem em você.

- Onde está sua irmã e... Rosalie?

Ele não respondeu. Estacionou o carro na vaga costumeira, ao lado de um carro que, bem, aquilo era um carro caro. Eu parei por dois segundos para respirar adequadamente antes de sair do Volvo.

Edward rapidamente me entregou os livros que estavam no banco de trás.

- Obrigada. – agradeci constrangida. Dando uma olhada melhor no carro vermelho e perfeito que atraía atenção de diversos alunos.

- Rosalie... – Edward suspirou cansado, ao meu lado, vendo a direção do meu olhar. Uau, aquele carro era dela? – Posso te acompanhar até a sua próxima aula?

- Você não vai assistir aula junto comigo de novo, vai? – perguntei desconfiada. Ele deu uma gargalhada.

- Infelizmente eu tenho uma aula de Genética imperdível...

- Ah... Certo.

Ele caminhou ao meu lado em silêncio, até a sala de aula da Sra. Mason – Mitos Antigos.

- Boa sorte!

Revirei os olhos.

- Nos vemos no refeitório? – ele soou... Esperançoso?

- Talvez... – disse brincando, entrando na sala enorme que parecia um anfiteatro.

Mike acenou brevemente para mim. Franzi a testa, eu não sabia que ele estava na classe de Mitos Antigos.

- Eu não sabia que você estava nessa classe... – disse sentando-me ao seu lado.

- Matéria legal... – ele disse devagar – Você estava conversando com o Cullen? – ele me acusou.

- Qual o problema? – perguntei confusa – Ele me deu carona hoje de manhã... Meu carro... Pregou aqui na Universidade. – menti descaradamente.

- Ugh... – ele resmungou – Você devia ter me chamado.

Estava na cara que os dois não se davam bem. Por que será?

A Sra. Mason começou a sua aula monótona. Mike ficou feliz em se manter ao meu lado, fazendo comentários sobre os slides que passavam e se ofereceu rapidamente para formar par comigo em um trabalho monográfico que valeria uma das notas do semestre.

Eu odiava trabalhos em dupla, mas não pude recusar seu convite.

- Então, quando podemos nos reunir?

- Mike, o trabalho é para daqui a dois meses, eu acho que temos tempo...

O fato é que eu estava impaciente na sua companhia. Eu queria estar ao lado daquele cara chato e misterioso, maluco para me possuir, com seu cheiro exalante de perfume delicioso e caro.

Eu desejava a companhia de Edward Cullen.

**[Edward]**

Eu estava metade concentrado na aula de Genética, anotando os gráficos complicados que envolviam as bases púricas e pirimídicas do DNA humano, quando uma garota estonteante sentou-se ao meu lado. E não era Bella.

- Catherine Radwick. – ela disse sem rodeios para mim. Mais da metade da ala masculina se virou para apreciar sua passagem. Ela gostava de aparecer, com sua saia minúscula e seios estufados em um conjunto branco que mataria qualquer doente que ela tentasse curar.

- Edward Cullen. – respondi no mesmo tom.

- Eu sei. – ela disse abrindo um sorriso, jogando os longos cabelos negros para trás, fazendo subir um cheiro de perfume barato e enjoativo. Seus olhos verdes piscaram de maneira sexy.

Ela começou a anotar a aula, buscando algumas vezes as minhas anotações mais avançadas, fazendo com que os seus seios se recostassem no meu braço.

- Você não precisa fazer isso... – eu disse calmamente, tirando os meus óculos de leitura.

- O quê? – ela perguntou com falsa ingenuidade.

- Se você quiser sair comigo, basta falar.

- Você quer sair comigo, Edward? – ela disse em um sussurro vulgar.

- Anota o seu endereço aqui, te pego às nove.

Transa fácil. Fácil.

**[Bella]**

Depois da aula de Mitos Antigos, Mike não desgrudou de mim. Guardei meus livros no armário designado e segui para o restaurante universitário com ele tagarelando sem parar no meu encalço.

Colocamos o almoço na bandeja. Eu não estava com fome, mas enchi o meu prato do mesmo jeito, procurando distraída por Edward.

Ele entrou no salão, acompanhado de Rosalie, conversando entretidamente sobre um assunto qualquer com ela. Eles não pareciam estar brigando. Tampouco ele tinha sorrisos, como costumava demonstrar quando estava comigo.

Olhei para a minha bandeja cheia de coisas que eu não comia. Eu estava ficando maluca. Era isso que ele queria. Que eu ficasse ao seus pés, desejando sua companhia, só para ele me possuir e depois me largar. Afinal, ele tinha um relacionamento com Rosalie, não? Um relacionamento aberto, mas ainda assim um relacionamento.

Evitei encontrar o seu olhar durante todo o tempo que estive sentada, procurando me encaixar de alguma forma nas conversas que rolavam ao meu redor. Eu podia sentir o seu olhar fixo em mim, eu podia escutar o som da sua risadinha chata, mas não me virei.

- Então, Bella, você que ir também ao _The Pub_? Passo para te pegar...

- Ah, claro, Mike. – eu disse distraída.

- Você pode me dar uma carona também, Mike?

- Hum... Claro... Jéssica.

Sorri levemente. Pelo ao menos eu não estaria sozinha com ele. Deus sabe como eu ando agindo perto de garotos ultimamente.

Não perto de Mike, mas era melhor não arriscar.

**[Edward]**

- Eu acho que o Rike gosta de você... – sussurrei no ouvido dela, assim que ela estava saindo do refeitório.

- Que susto, Edward! – ela disse corando, nervosa.

Sorri.

- E não é Rike, é Mike... – ela disse baixinho para mim, revirando os olhos.

- Tanto faz. – eu disse entediado. Eu não precisava gravar todas as informações sobre a concorrência bizarra, precisava?

- Não se esqueça, Bella, te pego às sete! – Mike gritou em meio a uma multidão para Bella, que corou mais ainda com a atenção insubordinada.

- Você tem um encontro com ele? – perguntei com um tom de divertimento, mas muito irritado. Como ele se atrevia?

- Não é um encontro. – ela disse distraída.

Isso não esclareceu muita coisa.

- Onde ele vai te levar? – interroguei.

- Em um lugar qualquer... Todo mundo vai... – e subitamente ela ficou vermelha de novo. Me distrai pela coloração da sua bochecha. – Jéssica vai pegar carona com ele também.

Ela não seria capaz de entrar em um mènage¹ com esse cara, seria?

- Meu celular vai ficar ligado a noite toda... Se você precisar ser salva de pessoas chatas... – eu disse brincando. Fiz uma nota mental de ligar para ela depois do encontro com Catherine. Ou durante. Sei lá.

- Obrigada pela preocupação, mas eu acho que vai ser divertido... – ela disse sorrindo – Pessoas, música, bebida...

- Divirta-se, então.

O que eu queria, que ela me chamasse também?

Fiquei subitamente irritado.

- Bem, eu tenho que ir. – disse sem vontade, mas chateado.

- Talvez eu te ligue, Edward... – ela confessou com um sorriso maravilhoso, antes de se virar e ir em direção ao seu carro estranho.

Tive vontade de beijá-la.

Eu realmente esperava que ela me ligasse.

* * *

**N/A:** Edward, eu te ligo, sem problemas. Me espera deitado em casa, de cuequinha preta, que eu chego já.

Agradecimentos a Jess Oliver Masen Cullen (AHH, muita coisa ainda vai rolar. =X Literalmente, pessoas também... hahahha! Oh meu Deus, estou soando confusa. Edward Perfeito Cullen é mais do que direto meu bem, ele faz e faz bem! =X), Maríllia (Oh Jesouis. Você não sabia, mas acabou de fazer meu dia com esse comentário! Eu simplesmente acho que sou cansativa demais no que escrevo. =/ MAS QUE BOM QUE VC EXISTE P/ ME DIZER O CONTRÁRIO, não?), Paat (Só aceito se ele for nos matar de prazer, oh meu Deus, esse homem é perfeito demais pra existir.), Biele BlackMoon (Quem não gosta de um bad guy? EU GOSTO! Hauihsiuahusia, mas ele vai ficar bonzinho, bonzinho, =X Oh, o que eu estou falando? Ele já é BOM!), Thaís Gabriela (Feeeeliz Natal! Muito obrigada pelo comentário, espero que goste do presente singelo! =*), Marcia B. S. (Vamos pedir um Edward Sexy Cullen de presente de natal, mulher, não é possível que não somos boas meninas p/ ganhar um! xD Ah, Edward é BEM direto, você verá ao longo da fic! Beijinhos!), Thaa (Ed pervo e nós mais ainda! Hahahah!), Raquel Cullen (Vc ainda não viu o que é safadeza-mor! Ai zezus, essa minha mente perva!), Ana Gabi (Brigada pelo comeeeeents! Cap novo! Comenta, viu? =*), Thay Cris (Ha! Claramente! O Em com certeza tem marca nessa fic, alguns capítulos e ele já está entrando na parada! =X), Nath-sw (iusaiushuaihusia! sedução de vampiros - eu ri alto! aiai, você morrerá cm a lemon, opa, não posso falar ainda! =X), Nanda (uma luta justa por Ed's tarados! eles mereceeeem! Hahaha!), Síh (Essa fic literalmente vai ficar foda mais pra frente. =X Oh gosh, desculpe o linguajar. Hahaha! Obg pelo coments!), Hyuuga Clau (AAAH, não me pede pra continuar que eu me impolgo e ela já está ficando enooorme!), Lollita (Que honraa! Eu estou sempre tentando escrever melhor, mto obrigada pelo elogio! Continue lendo! =*), Mione03 (Não me elogia que eu me empolgo! HAHAHA. Ed é mais do que direto, ele é hiper sexy fazendo isso! xD Obg pelo coments, pelos elogios! Feliz Natal pra vc!), Sabaku no AnaH (Cara, eu adorei seu nick! Hahaha! Estoy continuando! COMENTA!), Mariie Swan (Juro que pedirei pro Noel um pra mim e um pra vc! Hahaha! =*), Juh.(Hj eu acordei e pensei, se tiver 30 comentários, eu posto de presente de Natal e vc foi a responsável pela premiação! Hehehe! OBRIGADA JUH! Pelo coments e tudo! Continua lendo! =*).

Estou surtando de felicidade! FELIZ NATAL!

Reviews? (Oi, estoy implorando!)

_larizzaz_


	4. Frustração Sexual

**Disclaimer**: Se eu possuísse alguma coisa de Twilight daria pitaco em New Moon.

* * *

**N/A**: Ok, eu estou triste porque vocês estão favoritando a fic e não me deixam nem uma aviso mini para dizer 'oi, você é chata, mas sua fic é legal! continua!'. Sério, sério. Estou quase chorando. Quanto mais vocês comentarem, mais rápido chega os capítulos interessantes, tipo o capítulo VI, com lemons! Uau, uau, uau. Obrigada a todos aqueles que deixaram sua marquinha, vocês não sabem como eu vibro a cada review, e pra essas pessoas eu dedico esse capítulo. =) Como de costume, agradecimentos no fim. Enjoy! x)

* * *

**Capítulo IV – Frustração Sexual**

**[Edward]**

Estacionei meu Volvo na frente do apartamento de Catherine e liguei para avisá-la de que já estava a sua espera. Ela respondeu em uma voz aguda e cheia de gritinhos estridentes por perto, que já estava descendo.

Encostei a cabeça no banco, impaciente. Não estava afim de esperá-la por muito tempo.

Grande parte da minha vontade de transar com Catherine era frustração. Frustração de não ter Bella. Bella com seu cheiro doce de morangos, inocente e corada. Catherine era gostosa, certo. Nada mais do que isso.

Trinta minutos depois ela desceu em um vestido minúsculo e vulgar, invadindo meu carro com aquele cheiro esquisito de perfume. Fiz uma nota mental de tentar tirar aquele cheiro de lá a qualquer custo.

- Olá. – ela disse sexy, com lábios intensamente vermelhos. Tentou me beijar, virei o rosto.

- Aqui não. – disse seco. Droga, meu carro ia ficar horrível.

- Tudo bem... – ela disse animada – Onde vamos?

Não valia a pena levá-la a um restaurante. Fácil demais.

- Vamos pular direto para a sobremesa.

Eu tive nojo assim que as palavras saíram da minha boca. Eu as tinha usado com Bella. Bella. Ela quem deveria estar ali.

O cheiro horrível e a voz aguda me trouxeram de volta à realidade.

Estacionei em um motel barato da estrada.

- Aqui? – ela perguntou desapontada.

Eu sorri involuntariamente. O que ela esperava? Não era porque eu era rico que ia jogar meu dinheiro fora.

Era um lugar sem luxo, barato e com uma privacidade mínima.

O quarto cheirava a mofo, como sempre. Garotas oferecidas como Catherine sempre iam para ali comigo.

Ela pulou em cima de mim, com ferocidade, esfregando-se e tirando a minha roupa agilmente. Ótimo, eu também não queria perder muito tempo.

Quando sua língua invadiu minha boca, eu tive vontade não beijá-la.

Joguei-a na cama e a essa altura seu vestido já estava longe. Ela tinha os seios exageradamente grandes para uma mulher normal. Involuntariamente comparei com os seios de Bella.

Seria rude se eu pedisse para chamá-la de Bella?

- Venha, Edward... – ela disse com a voz aguda. Eu ainda não estava preparado. A excitação era mínima.

O telefone tocou. Eu estava pronto para ignorá-lo e terminar o serviço com Catherine, mas o nome que apareceu no visor fez eu esquecer do que eu estava fazendo ali.

**[Bella]**

Por algum motivo bizarro do destino eu assenti sair com Mike e sua trupe de amigos para um barzinho muito frequentado por universitários bêbados e festeiros. Eu estava entediada. Edward estava completamente certo, eu precisava ser salva de pessoas chatas.

A noite inteira não foi uma perda total de tempo. Por exemplo, eu descobri que Jéssica é muito apaixonada por Mike (e muito! A se levar em consideração o tempo e a excitação forçada em que ela ouve as piadas sem graça dele). E que o episódio suco de maçã e Lauren não foram mera coincidência. Ela simplesmente resolveu não gostar de mim.

Então, de repente eu me peguei pensando em Edward. E mais do nada ainda, eu estava telefonando para que ele fosse o meu motorista encantado salvador. Ele disse que o telefone ficava ligado a noite toda, não?

- Oi. – ele atendeu no terceiro toque.

- Alô, Edward?

- Fala, Bella.

Mas o que eu ia falar? Por que eu liguei mesmo? Ai, que estúpida.

- Estou te interrompendo?

Ele ponderou a respostar por alguns segundos.

- Não.

- Ah. Ok.

- Que barulheira é essa?

- Eu estou no _The Pub_, sai com o Mike, lembra?

Ele riu do outro lado da linha.

- Espero que você não esteja me ligando bêbada, Bella.

Corei sozinha.

- Ah. Desculpe. Por ter ligado. Eu pensei que... É melhor eu ir.

- Vou passar para te pegar! – ele disse rápido.

- Não precisa! O Mike disse que me leva de volta! Eu nem sei porque eu te liguei...

- Sem chance... Você já me atrapalhou mesmo. – ele disse com um falso riso.

- Ei, você disse que...

- Estarei ai em trinta minutos. – e desligou.

Voltei para a mesa entupida de gente.

- Onde você esteve? – Mike perguntou desconfiado.

- Atendendo o telefone...

Eu já estava ficando chateada com o tom de acusação na voz dele. Quem ele pensava que era? Enfiei na boca o canudinho da bebida alcoólica que me forneceram para evitar ser grossa com ele.

Edward demorou menos do que eu esperava. Em quinze minutos eu recebi uma mensagem sua dizendo que me esperava na porta.

- Mike, eu já estou indo, não se preocupe em me levar de volta...

- Claro que não, Bella! Eu te trouxe, eu te levo de volta. Pode deixar, eu já vou pagar a conta e...

- Mike, eu já tenho carona! – disse alto em meio a barulheira.

- Quem? Onde? – ele perguntou franzindo a testa.

- Mike, me ouve! Se preocupe em levar a Jéssica de volta, ela vai gostar da sua carona... – falei piscando para ele, que parou confuso.

Aproveitei sua confusão para fugir da balbúrdia e ir ao encontro de Edward. Ele estava próximo a porta do _The Pub_, encostado displicentemente no seu Volvo.

- Bella, você está tão bêbada. – ele brincou quando eu tropecei em uma pedra pelo caminho.

- Claro que não! – eu disse envergonhada, em frente a ele.

- Claro que sim! Passos vacilante, hálito de... – ele chegou bem perto da minha boca – _vodka_? E face corada. Sintomas característicos.

- Idiota! – eu disse rindo, revirando os olhos.

- Bom, entre. – ele abriu a porta como um perfeito cavalheiro – Para casa ou para outro bar?

- Você poderia parar de brincar com a minha cara?

Ao sentar no banco de couro eu senti o cheiro horrível de um perfume horrível, feminino e de péssimo gosto. Ele estava com alguém?

- Belo... _Perfume_. – eu disse sem evitar uma careta. Droga, o mínimo de álcool no meu sangue me impedia de mentir convincentemente.

- Desculpe por isso... – ele disse sem rir.

- Onde você estava? – perguntei curiosa.

- Você realmente não vai querer saber.

Fiquei chateada. Ele estava com uma garota. Sabe-se lá onde, fazendo sabe-se lá o quê.

- Eu te atrapalhei, não? – perguntei tentando extrair mais informações. Como se eu tivesse direito sobre elas.

- Não... – ele disse hesitante.

- Droga, eu não deveria ter te ligado. – pensei alto.

- Sem dramas, Bella! – ele sorriu, desviando os olhos da estrada – Não era com ela que eu queria estar.

Corei novamente.

- Ela era tão ruim assim?

- Você tira pelo perfume. – ele brincou.

Continuei pensativa. Ele estava com uma garota. Fazendo coisas. E agora ele estava comigo? Ou ele não fez coisas com ela? Que confusão.

Idiota.

Chegamos no meu apartamento.

- Obrigada por ter me salvado. – eu brinquei depois de um minuto ou dois.

Ele pegou uma mecha dos meus cabelos entre os dedos para brincar, me observando sério.

- Bella, eu posso subir? – ele disse em um sussurro que me deu vontade de beijá-lo ali mesmo.

Esqueci de respirar por alguns segundos. E quando respirei novamente, o cheiro desagradável invadiu minhas narinas, clareando meus pensamentos.

- Edward... Você estava com outra garota há horas... – disse sarcástica.

- Não aconteceu nada. – ele disse simplesmente.

- Ah... Claro. Porque você me diria a verdade.

- Eu não minto para você. Eu não consigo. – ele disse sinceramente.

- Você pode subir... – eu disse com a voz fraca. Eu não queria realmente que ele fosse embora – Mas não vai acontecer nada.

- Eu juro que me comporto. – ele disse abrindo um sorriso torto.

Subimos em silêncio. Logo que chegamos ao apartamento Edward instalou-se no sofá enquanto eu fui trocar de roupa.

- Onde você guarda a comida gostosa? – ele gritou da sala.

- Segunda prateleira à esquerda da geladeira.

Voltei e ele assistia confortavelmente um desenho animado na minha televisão, comendo os meus chocolates.

- Imagine se você fosse íntimo.

Ele sorriu.

- Você não se arrependeria. Vem, está passando "Coragem, o cão covarde".

- Você é uma criança, sabia? – disse me sentando ao seu lado, pegando um chocolate.

- Sua casa é aconchegante. – ele disse simplesmente.

Eu sorri, quase fechando os olhos. Eu estava ficando com sono.

Então, eu estava assistindo televisão ao lado dele, ouvindo sua respiração calma. E de repente, eu estava sonhando que adormecia em seus braços.

**[Edward]**

A claridade adentrou a sala de Bella e me fez acordar. Ela dormia tranquilamente nos meus braços, com a cabeça recostada sobre o meu peito, respirando baixinho.

Ela era linda. Linda demais. Eu a queria assim para sempre.

Vagarosamente ela abriu os olhos e eu pude ler a confusão em seus olhos.

- Bom dia. – eu sussurrei.

Ela pulou do sofá, cruzando os braços e corando efusivamente.

- Desculpe... Por isso! – ela disse rápido.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- Eu dormi bem e você?

Ela remexeu os dedos da mão, nervosa.

- A-aconteceu a-alguma c-coisa? – ela gaguejou. Eu ri.

- Você quer dizer... Sexo?

Ela assentiu vermelha.

- Bella, você vai estar bem acordada quando eu fizer alguma coisa com você. - eu disse me espreguiçando, sorrindo mais ainda do embaraço dela.

- Oh. – ela disse entre suspiros, aliviada.

- Você fala meu nome enquanto dorme. – soltei.

- Claro que não! – ela disse ultrajada.

- "Edward... Edward..." – imitei em uma voz terrivelmente melodiosa.

Ela pegou uma almofada para me atacar.

- Seu... _Idiota_... – ela disse brava.

- Ei, é a verdade. – disse me defendendo.

Começamos a gargalhar. Ela ainda dividida entre raiva e vergonha.

- Eu estou com fome.

- Não tem nada para comer em casa... – ela andou prendendo os cabelos, desviando o olhar de mim.

- Eu preciso ir em casa... Trocar de roupa. – disse suspirando. Eu não queria deixá-la. Será que ela se importaria se eu mudasse para a casa dela?

Eu estava maluco. Eu estava obcecado por ela.

- Então, nos vemos no campus?

Eu poderia passar para pegá-la, não?

- No campus? – repeti.

- Eu preciso ir de carro hoje, vou fazer algumas coisas depois da aula...

O quê? Eu não poderia ir com ela?

Edward, larga de frescura. Ela tem uma vida também.

- Tudo bem. Nos vemos no campus. – eu disse como se não me importasse, me dirigindo até a porta, lutando contra o desejo de beijá-la, ao vê-la recostada na parede – Até.

Bati a cabeça três vezes no volante do carro. Eu precisava parar de me importar com ela. Aquilo já estava fugindo do meu controle.

Era puro desejo, uma doce tentação, não?

- Onde você dormiu? – Rosalie perguntou irritada, quando eu entrei no meu quarto. Ela estava sentada na minha cama, como uma perfeita perseguidora.

- Não é da sua conta. – respondi simplesmente.

- Olha aqui! Você ainda me deve satisfações!

- Desde quando, Rosalie? Você não andou me dando satisfações quando andou dentro do carro daquele tal de Emmett. – acusei venenoso.

- É diferente! – ela gritou.

- Por que é diferente?

- É diferente porque eu não estou obcecada por ele!

- Eu não estou obcecado por Isabella Swan. – disse calmamente.

- Você tem uma maneira engraçada de demonstrar isso! Perseguindo-a pelo campus, acompanhando-a em festas universitárias, dormindo na casa dela...

- Rosalie, sai daqui. – sibilei com raiva.

- Você não tem esse direito, você não tem, Edward! – ela recomeçou a gritar. Atraindo a atenção de Alice e Esme para o quarto.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Esme perguntou nervosa.

- Ele não tem esse direito, Esme, ele não tem! – ela me acusava, ficando vermelha de irritação.

- Rosalie, calma, querida...

- Ele não tem o direito de me deixar assim!

- Eu não tenho nada com você! Eu sou livre! Eu não estou preso a um acordo ridículo que os meus pais fizeram estupidamente com os seus pais, Rosalie!

- VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE SE APAIXONAR POR ISABELLA SWAN.

- SAIA DAQUI. A-GO-RA.

Esme e Alice tiraram uma Rosalie esbaforida da minha vista.

Ela era ridícula.

Eu não estava apaixonado.

Edward Cullen não se apaixona.

**[Bella]**

Eu já estava desacostumada ao barulho estridente do motor do meu carro e o desconforto em relação ao Volvo perfeito de uma certa pessoa. Não que eu tivesse andado milhares de vezes naquele carro. Mas é que... Quem não se acostuma com coisa boa?

Eu podia sentir na minha pele vagamente o cheiro dele. Aquele cheiro bom. Sua face ficava aparecendo de tempos em tempos na minha mente, o jeito como ele sorriu quando eu estava abraçada com ele. Eu me sentia segura.

Dirigi irrequieta para a Universidade, e quando cheguei o carro dele já estava lá. Assim como o de Rosalie, estacionado muito distante. Será que eles não vieram juntos? Talvez eles se desencontraram.

Segui tranquilamente pelo meu caminho, esperando vê-lo. Mas ele não estava no estacionamento. Pude ver seus cabelos reluzentes longe, no fim do corredor e antes que eu pudesse gritar o seu nome, uma garota o alcançou. E apertou seu bumbum. Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

Era a garota com quem ele esteve, eu tinha certeza. Primeiro porque ela se mantinha próxima a ele com intimidade latente. Segundo, eu reconhecia o perfume de longe. Céus, eu era como um cachorro esquisito que encontrava droga em malas.

- Bella, você conseguiu voltar bem ontem? Eu fiquei preocupado.

Eu poderia ter saído correndo ao ouvir a voz desestimulante de Mike, mas o quase beijo entre Edward e a vadia mal-cheirosa, fez eu chegar até mais próxima dele.

- Não se preocupe, correu tudo bem. E você e... Jéssica?

Tudo bem, a aproximação era fictícia. Era bom manter minhas intenções claras.

- Ah. – ele disse corando efusivamente – Eu a levei... Em casa.

- Ótimo. – eu abri um sorriso arrebatador – Mike, eu preciso ir, nos vemos depois.

Interrompi antes que ele começasse a falar, logo que vi de canto de olho, Edward tentando nervosamente se livrar da moça ao me ver. Eu realmente não queria confrontá-lo agora.

Dei um beijinho no rosto de Mike antes de seguir meu rumo, fazendo este corar mais ainda e Edward fazer uma cara de confusão.

**[Edward]**

Ei, por que ela estava beijando ele?

- Edward, nós podemos sair de novo se você quiser... Coitada da sua mãe, ela está bem? Ela já saiu do Hospital?

- Catherine, para de tagarelar. – eu disse irritado, tentando me desvencilhar dela – Eu não quero nada com você.

- Mas Edward, ontem a noite foi tão boa, o que aconteceu? São os meus seios? – ela acrescentou baixinho.

Revirei os olhos. Ela era estúpida ou o quê?

- Bella? – gritei antes que ela virasse o corredor.

- Catherine. – ela disse apontando para si mesma.

- Eu não estava falando com você. – falei deixando-a plantada. Mike-Rike me olhou com uma cara de ódio. Depois eu lidaria com ele.

Bella entrou agilmente na sua sala de Romantismo, ignorando os meus chamados. Passei as mãos pelo cabelo, nervoso. Eu não corro (literalmente) atrás de mulheres. É geralmente o contrário.

Abri a porta de uma vez, jogando meu autocontrole para o ar. Quer saber? Dane-se. Eu estava frustrado de todas as formas possíveis. Bella deu um pulo, virando-se corada ao constatar que era eu a fonte de barulho que atrapalhava a aula monótona dela.

- Desculpe Sra. Aryes, ele já está saindo. – ela sibilou nervosa, quando todos se calaram.

Subi as escadas pesadamente, irado com aquela garota confusa, tomei os livros que ela segurava entre os braços e os joguei no chão.

Então eu fiz o que eu estava louco para fazer desde a primeira vez que a vi.

Eu segurei sua nuca com força, olhei no fundo dos seus olhos e a beijei.

Como se nossa primeira vez fosse também a nossa última.

* * *

**N/A:** Edward, beija eu também. Suspiro.

Agradecimentos a Jess Oliver Masen Cullen (Ai meu Deus, cuecas boxers, MORRI! Zezus, subiu um calor agora! E eu comecei a ler a sua fic! Mas só vou comentar quando ler tudo! Hahaha, eu sou má! Que nada... Adoro suas reviews, morro de rir! Continue por aqui! Beijinhos!), Helena Camila (Espero que você tenha lido o capítulo mais recente =X Sem mais comentários, haha! Beeijos!), Marcia B. S. (Ed é realmente esse tipinho tosco, mas que não ama ele? Não se preocupe que a Bella dá um jeito nele! E ainda temos a noite de Ano Novo para implorar por um Cullen, sim! Hahaha! Beijinhos!), riton (Ai, eu amo Ed safado Cullen. Bem mais sexy, exalando sexo selvagem a qualquer hora do dia! Hehehe! Muito obrigada pelo coments. Beijinho!), Thay Cris (Hahaha! Depois do seu comentário eu realmente reli e tbm achei confuso. Acho q tá no primeiro capítulo. A Bella cursa Literatura Inglesa e História Moderna! Hahaha! Ed está enlouquecendo, assim cm nós por ele! Beijinhos!), Mariie Swan (Ed sempre vai direto ao ponto. E ele acerta. SEMPRE. Ai zezus, pensar nele me faz ficar cm MTO calor! Beijinhos querida, e obrigada pelo coment!), Talizinha (Aqui! E eu nem demorei! x))) Hehehe, beijinhos! Comenta de novo!), Amandah Cullen (OMG, morri, desmaiei com o seu comentário. A melhor que você já leu? OMG! Estoy tendo um treco! Tem tantas fics EB boas por ai e vc me diz isso da minha singela fic! Mto obrigada! Beijinhos!), Mahtty (Hahah! Eu sei que essa tática de elogiar minha escrita é um golpe pra ganhar caps mais rápido! Eu sei! Hehehheeh! Comenta rápido que os próximos caps são... quentes? OMG! Eu gosto de escrever sob os dois pontos de vista, mas o Ed é meu preferido, mais simples! Beijinhos!), Ana Gabi (OMG, idêntico ao Ed nesse sentido? Então ele deve ser quente, tentador, enlouquecedor... er- melhor eu parar! hiushaiuhsiua! Estou eu aqui postar, apesar de não ter alcançado as 50 reviews q eu queria, pq eu adoro vcs, sabia? Sniif! Beijinhos!), Raquel Cullen (Ela ligou! Hahahha! A autora teve q dar uma mãozinha no destino, antes que ele fizesse alguma besteira, não? x)) Hahah! Continue lendo! Beijinhos!), Bruna236 (Oh my! O Ed faz nós todas hiperventilar com esse estilo macho fatalle dele, sempre pronto para nos seduzir e realizar nossos desejos. Oh jezus, respira, autora, respira! Hauishiau! Fico mto feliz q vc esteja gostando e obg pelo coments! Beijinhos!), Dakotta (O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI, LENDO MINHA FIC? EU INTIMO VC A VOLTAR A ESCREVER! HUMPF! Brincadeiras a parte, é uma honra ter uma autora do seu cacife, comentando numa fic minha. Snif. Beijinhos!), Mione03 (Aiii santíssimo. Edward Sexy Cullen só serve para atiçar minhas fantasias mais pevertidas. Hahhaha. E o Ed tem uma imaginação incrível! Ele é gostoso e tudo mais, mas ainda assim é homem e tbm tem as inseguranças dele, pq não sbe oq se passa pela cabeçola da Bella. Beijinhos!), Juh (e mais uma vez a Juh leva a responsabilidade pelo post! Em sua homenagem, por vc não comentar sempre, o post veio mais cedo! Hahahah. Brincadeiras a parte, obg pelo seu coments, eu adoro! Beijinhos!).

Bom, agora eu vou apelar para a chantagem emocional. Só escrevo mais e posto se tiver um milhão de reviews na minha caixa de email, que tal? Vocês conseguem? Hahahaha!

Próximo capítulo com cenas proibidas para menores.

Brincadeiras a parte, reviews para minha felicidade?

Bom final de semana!

_larizzaz_


	5. Viciado em você

**N/A:** Eu disse que só no capítulo VI estavam as lemons? Sorry, eu havia esquecido o quanto este capítulo não é nada ingênuo. FELIZ ANO NOVO! Que 2009 seja perfeito para todos. E eu não preciso deixar de falar que eu ADOREI todas as reviews que eu recebi! Simplesmente, estou extasiada! Agradecimentos no final, enjoy x).

* * *

**Capítulo V – Viciado em você**

**[Bella]**

Eu esqueci onde estava ou como respirar quando Edward me olhou daquele jeito. E quando os seus lábios tocaram os meus, eu sabia que estava condenada.

Ele me beijou vorazmente, como se não houvesse ninguém nos observando. Sua língua macia, ágil e experiente fez as borboletas do meu estômago se revirarem em nervoso.

Escutei ao longe a balbúrdia que se instaurara, a Profª Aryes gritando freneticamente e algumas alunas dando risadinhas incômodas.

Pareceu uma eternidade, até que ele me soltou. Sorrindo.

- SRTA. SWAN!

Eu tinha certeza que estava imensamente vermelha. A vergonha que eu sentia era incomparável.

- Er-... Ah-ah... E-eu... – comecei a gaguejar, confusa, passando a mão pelos meus cabelos.

- Nós estamos indo... Conversar... Lá fora. – Edward disse sério.

A maioria feminina soltou um "Hum..." coletivo.

Eu desci as escadas sem ao menos olhar o que diabos ele ainda estava fazendo por lá. Foi um alívio passar pela porta. Recostei-me na parede próxima. Edward Cullen me beijara?

Edward saiu rindo da sala, com os meus livros na mão. Evitei encontrar o seu olhar.

- Então... – ele disse calmamente quando estávamos os dois sozinhos no corredor imenso.

- Por que você fez aquilo? – perguntei meio brava, tirando coragem sabe-se de lá onde.

- Foi tão ruim assim? – ele deu um sorriso torto.

Foi perfeito.

- Não, é que... – eu recomecei confusa.

Ele se aproximou perigosamente.

- Parado bem ai! – eu disse com um dedo em riste. A aproximação dele me confundia, eu não conseguia formular pensamentos coerentes.

- Eu achei que foi muito, muito melhor do que eu esperava.

Corei mais.

- Edward, se afasta, eu...

- Bella, faz um favor? – ele sussurrou – Cala a boca.

Ele voltou a me beijar, me prensando contra a parede, fazendo com que eu jogasse minha bolsa no chão para ficar com as mãos livres. Agarrei a sua nuca com força, quando ele começou a trilhar um caminho intercalado de beijos e cheiros da minha boca até o pescoço.

Eu estava beijando Edward Cullen. E eu gostava. _Bastante_.

Com uma mão ele traçava círculos na minha barriga, fazendo eu arquear o corpo em sua direção. Ele estava me enlouquecendo com seus beijos na base do meu rosto e o nariz tocando meu pescoço, buscando pelo meu cheiro, buscando por mim.

- Edward... – eu sussurrei com a voz fraca – Para, por favor. Nós ainda estamos na Universidade.

- Meu carro está por perto. – ele disse com a voz ofegante, agarrando com força a minha cintura.

Tremi.

- Não, é muito cedo. – eu disse hesitante, fechando os olhos.

- Bella, você dita as regras.

- Você vai se arrepender disso. – eu disse abrindo um sorriso sacana a ele.

**[Edward]**

Aquela não era Isabella Swan. Ou pelo ao menos eu não a deduzi tão facilmente quanto eu pensei que ela fosse: só doce, frágil e irresistível. Como eu estava errado.

Joguei suas coisas atrás do Volvo, em qualquer lugar e entrei no banco do motorista. Bella era quente, enquanto me beijava, segurava minha nuca com força, deslizando as mãos pelo meu cabelo, fazendo eu me arrepiar com o seu toque. Eu queria possuí-la de todas as formas possíveis e impossíveis. Quando tentei tirar sua blusa, ela recuou.

- Eu dito as regras, não?

Dei um sorriso torto. Ela fez um sinal para que eu abaixasse o banco e depois pulou para o meu colo, encostando-se displicentemente no volante do meu Volvo. Quando se sentou em cima da elevação da minha calça, ela corou de vergonha, mas não disse nada. Levou a mão até o cós da minha calça, passando o dedo levemente, me causando arrepios.

- Bella, você é má.

Ela abriu o mesmo sorriso torto que eu costumava dar a ela. Subiu as mãos por dentro da minha camisa, até o meu peito, lambeu meu pescoço vagarosamente, fazendo com que eu suspirasse de prazer.

- Você é gostoso, Edward. – ela disse baixinho no meu ouvido, lambendo o lóbulo da minha orelha. Segurei sua cabeça com força, para guiar a sua boca até a minha, levantando o meu corpo até ela, grudando-a em mim.

Passei as minhas mãos pelas suas pernas maravilhosas, detendo-me no seu bumbum, fazendo ela arquejar levemente. O cheiro de morangos que ela tinha, misturado ao suor selvagem, faziam com que eu ardesse mais ainda em prazer.

Abri o primeiro botão da sua calça, mas ela recuou novamente, segurando as minhas mãos.

- Eu ainda não quero fazer isso. – ela sussurrou.

Ela estava brincando, não?

- Você não quer? – provoquei sussurrando no seu ouvido, enquanto passava a mão levemente pela sua parte mais íntima, por cima da calça jeans.

- Ainda não. – ela disse pesadamente, fechando os olhos.

- Não é o que o seu corpo diz.

Os seios dela estavam intumescidos, duros e ela mordia os lábios completamente seduzida.

Ela me beijou de forma selvagem antes de dizer.

- Eu ainda não posso.

Ela finalizou nosso breve contato, saindo de cima de mim e voltando ofegante e vermelha para o seu banco de origem. Aquela garota era inacreditável. Eu estava pronto para ela, mais do que pronto e ele simplesmente me... Rejeitava?

Bati a cabeça no volante. Frustrado sexualmente, como eu andava.

- Bella, você me frustra.

- Você agüenta... – ela disse rindo.

Beijei-a novamente.

- Você não precisa fugir de mim. Eu só mordo se você pedir.

Ela gargalhou. Eu estava com vontade de mordê-la por inteiro.

- Vamos lá, Bella. Vai ser tão prazeroso para você, quanto eu tenho certeza que vai ser para mim.

- Você não vai desistir, não?

- Não. – sorri de lado. Ela estava cedendo? Ceda, Bella. Ceda pelo bem da minha sanidade mental e desejo sexual.

- Nem eu. – ela completou com um sorriso – Eu preciso ir, você vem?

Ela estava brincando? Eu estava explodindo de tesão e ela agia naturalmente, como se não tivesse dado razão para aquilo.

Passei as mãos pelo cabelo. Eu preciso de uma distração. Só uma distração. Que não envolva como o seio dela se encaixa perfeitamente na minha mão, ou imaginando ela gemer meu nome, enquanto eu me encaixava entre as pernas dela.

- Esse silêncio me incomoda.

- A sua resistência ao sexo me incomoda.

- Eu disse que você se arrependeria de me deixar ditar as regras.

Ninguém costumava me negar sexo. Ótimo Edward, você está definitivamente perdendo o jeito.

- Você não sabe o que está perdendo.

Eu poderia prensá-la. Ou forçá-la. Não seria muito legal da minha parte.

Ela suspirou, jogando os cabelos para trás e abrindo a porta.

- Nos vemos por ai.

- Definitivamente. – sussurrei ao vê-la sair envergonhada do carro, com as roupas um pouco mais amassadas que o normal. Finalmente eu estava conhecendo a verdadeira Bella Swan.

**[Bella]**

Sai do carro sem olhar para trás, completamente nervosa e com o coração a mil. Eu podia sentir seu olhar fixo em mim. Há cinco minutos eu estava me amassando com Edward Sexy Cullen. OH-MEU-DEUS.

Eu estava maluca. Como eu conseguia resistir àquele homem? Definitivamente eu era anormal. O cheiro dele, o beijo... E aquele volume embutido dentro daquela calça? Só de pensar nisso meu estômago já está se apertando e eu estou ficando com falta de ar.

Ainda bem que eu não encontrei ninguém pelos corredores. Eu espero sinceramente que a notícia não tenha se espalhado o tanto quanto eu penso que ela se espalhou.

Meu celular vibrou no mesmo momento em que o último pensamento ocorreu.

_Mensagem de Mike Newton às 11h46_

_Você beijou Edward Cullen na aula de Romantismo?_

Ok, eu estava encrencada. Incrédula talvez, se até Mike já sabia e estava me mandando mensagens, imagine a escola toda, oh não, pior. Rosalie. Eu acabei de assinar meu atestado de óbito. Aquela loira tem cara de assassina.

Apertei o botão verde do meu celular. Ele estava em primeiro na lista.

- Já está pronta para outra sessão? – ele atendeu rindo.

- Saiba que nesse exato momento eu estou revirando os olhos para você.

- Eu sei. – ele disse com aquele ar de sabe-tudo – Provavelmente está corada também.

- É bom saber que você me lê tão facilmente.

- Pelo contrário, você é a garota mais estranha que eu já conheci.

Só por não ter ido para a cama com ele?

- Eu acabei de receber uma mensagem muito estranha... – disse mordiscando os lábios.

- Bem vinda ao clube.

- Como se já soubessem de... Bem, você sabe...

- Não se preocupe com isso.

- Hum...

- Por que você está preocupada?

- Rosalie. – disse em um suspiro.

- Eu já disse, não se preocupe com isso.

- Eu não sou assim Edward. Eu não fico com caras envolvidos em relacionamentos complicados.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio do outro lado da linha.

- Você ainda está ai?

- Eu estou tentando pensar claramente, sua voz me trouxe lembranças... Agradáveis.

- Você pode me levar a sério por um instante?

- Bella, relaxa. Eu vou dar um jeito nas coisas. Te vejo a noite.

E desligou.

Pelo resto do dia eu não o vi pelo campus. Evitei áreas comuns ou superlotadas, já que as pessoas estavam começando a me encarar demais ou soltar comentários enquanto eu passava. Da parte das garotas parecia haver um consenso de que eu definitivamente não merecia ser beijada por Edward Cullen. Da parte dos garotos, meus peitos e bumbuns eram as áreas mais visadas, como se eu fosse uma espécie de gado valorizado agora, depois de ter sido marcada pelo grande fazendeiro Cullen.

Mike estava completamente irritado com o rumo das coisas. Ele simplesmente odiava Edward e estava surtando a cada vez que me olhava, exigindo explicações diversas sobre o assunto. Explicações que eu não queria, nem era obrigada a dar. Ele estava parecendo o meu ex-namorado psicopata ciumento, que eu não gostaria de lembrar naquele momento, para não trazer má sorte.

Passei em uma livraria do bairro para tentar tomar um café para clarear minha mente e encontrar uma leitura agradável que me tirasse daquele mundo maluco que envolvia ele. Eu estava viciada nele. Viciada em um cara que eu mal conhecia, mas que se encaixava com precisão em tudo o que eu precisava. Eu não o conhecia nem há uma semana!

O café não gerou efeito nenhum em mim. Pareceu ter me acordado. Acordado para mostrar, esfregar na minha cara o que eu estava perdendo por não ter puxado aquele zíper e feito sexo selvagem com um cara desconhecido, dentro do seu Volvo perfeito.

Eu estava me preparando para imaginar como seria a sua parte mais íntima, em uma espécie de loucura traumática por não ter feito sexo, quando uma pessoa se aproximou e me cutucou irritantemente.

- Você anda beijando meu irmão.

Era Alice Cullen, a irmã de Edward. Ela carregava uma bolsa pesada nos ombros e um grande romance entre os braços. Seus cabelos espetavam para todos os lados e ela tinha olhos ridiculamente brilhantes, como uma criança alegre demais.

- Bem... Ele me beijou primeiro. – eu disse sem graça, com a voz fraca. Era possível que eu me sentisse intimidada por todos os Cullens? Ela também tinha a aura de superioridade do irmão, mas de alguma forma, ela era positiva demais em relação a tudo.

- Eu gosto de você, Bella. – ela disse sincera, sorrindo. Tudo bem, aquilo estava ficando estranho demais. Edward também gostava de mim. Eu espero que ela não esteja se referindo a mim com um sentido pornográfico também.

- Eu não sou uma pessoa muito _gostável_... – respondi com a mesma sinceridade que ela.

Ela sorriu.

- Nos vemos por ai, Bella. Se você ver o Ed ainda hoje, pede para ele ligar dizendo se vai dormir ou não em casa, por favor?

Corei absurdamente.

- E-eu não sei se ainda nos veremos hoje... – eu disse desconcertada.

- Você mente muito mal... – ela disse meio longe, dando tchauzinhos para mim, antes de sair da loja.

Ótimo. Pelo ao menos ela parecia gostar mesmo de mim. Engraçada, essa tal de Alice. Peguei as chaves do meu carro, paguei meu café e sai. Pronta para me entocar em casa e esperar ansiosamente por qualquer notícia dele.

**[Edward]**

Eu simplesmente liguei o Volvo e sai dali, depois que desliguei o celular, pensando que ela já tinha se arrependido e estava voltando. Eu precisava sair daquele lugar antes que perdesse completamente todo o controle que eu estava tentando manter, antes de trazê-la de volta e obrigá-la a ficar com o seu corpo perfeito grudado em mim.

Eu precisava me distrair, mas o seu cheiro doce parece ter ficado impregnado no meu carro, no meu corpo. Eu estava excitado demais para pensar coerentemente, então eu somente dirigi. Até que a gasolina do carro acabasse.

No posto, sai do carro e resolvi comprar cigarros. Mas eu não fumava. Então eu comprei chicletes, que infelizmente fizeram eu sentir um cheiro de morangos frescos. E morangos me lembravam Bella. Nada estava funcionando. Eu estava viciado. Viciado nela.

Voltei transtornado para casa, mas não encontrei ninguém. Fiquei, pelo que pareceram horas, encarando o teto do meu quarto, procurando respostas plausíveis por eu estar tão louco por uma garota esquisita, que me rejeitava com todas as suas forças. Bati com os punhos fechados no colchão. Eu estava irritado, por que ela simplesmente não era como todas?

Joguei as minhas roupas impregnadas com o cheiro dela pelo meu banheiro e entrei imediatamente debaixo do chuveiro, sentindo a água fria bater nas costas. A água era fria, mas eu continuava quente. A todo e qualquer momento meu olhar se desviava para o celular que tinha ficado sobre a pia, esperando que ela me ligasse, mandasse uma mensagem ou qualquer coisa, qualquer notícia, sinal, de que não era somente eu quem estava obcecado.

Coloquei uma calça qualquer, com uma blusa qualquer e joguei o sobretudo negro por cima. Já estava anoitecendo em Forks e aos poucos o tempo esfriava. A noite prometia uma nevada. Uma boa noite para ficar imerso em um cobertor com uma garota quente o suficiente.

Sai de casa e me peguei dirigindo em direção a casa dela. Obsessão. Dei meia volta e me dirigi ao Mary's Place para me alimentar, eu estava faminto apesar de tudo. Esqueci de comer durante todo o dia. Quando me peguei olhando pela centésima vez para o celular sobre o balcão fiquei mais irritado ainda. Eu estava tão _gay_, esperando a ligação de uma garota. Eu estava tão covarde, por estar sofrendo uma _semi_ rejeição.

Respirei fundo e digitei uma mensagem.

_Onde você está?_

Uma mensagem sem delongas. Uma mensagem macho o suficiente.

Sorri quando a resposta veio em menos de um minuto. Então não era somente eu que estava grudado no telefone, era?

_Mensagem de Bella Swan às 19h37_

_Em casa. Meditando._

Não pude deixar de abrir um sorriso maior ainda, imaginando-a pronunciando aquelas palavras.

_Quer meditar comigo?_

A confiança tinha retornado com tudo. Hoje ela seria minha.

_Mensagem de Bella Swan às 19h39_

_Talvez. Você realmente deveria trabalhar sua paciência. Meditação pode ajudar._

Bem, ela estava dizendo que eu não era paciente? Uau. Eu nunca tive tanta paciência na minha vida.

_Você deveria se divertir, viver mais. Sexo pode ajudar._

Há-há. Agora eu quero ver.

_Mensagem de Bella Swan às 19h40_

_Saiba que agora eu estou gargalhando. Suas piadas sem graça me divertem._

Claro que sim, Bella, é para isso que eu existo. Estava com uma vontade louca de abraçá-la.

_Eu não estou muito longe._

Eu poderia ir correndo se ela quisesse.

_Mensagem de Bella Swan às 19h42_

_Aparece. Mas liga antes para a sua irmã._

O quê? Era um pedido, no mínimo, incomum. Disquei o número de Alice rapidamente, enquanto pedia a conta.

- Oi. – a voz alegre de Alice soou.

- Oi. – respondi rápido, digitando a senha do cartão. Bella me esperava.

- Então, ela te deu o recado?

- Ela pediu para eu te ligar, o que foi?

- Nós esbarramos por ai. Eu gosto dela. A companhia dela é bem agradável, como você já tinha me dito...

Informação repetida.

- Alice, eu já estou indo para casa dela, o que você quer?

- Sabe o que é engraçado? Eu pedi a ela que você me ligasse para dizer se iria dormir ou não em casa... Então?

Como assim? A escolha era minha? Minhas escolhas já estavam muito bem definidas. Ponderei o comentário por um instante.

- Não, eu não vou.

- Tudo bem, boa noite para você.

- Com certeza. – sorri sacana.

Eu toquei a campainha e escutei um 'Entra' quase que instantaneamente. Ela estava realmente meditando. Ou tentando, sei lá. Ela estava sentada no chão da sua sala, com as costas retas, expirando e inspirando devagar, sob o som de uma música tranqüila. Reconheci a composição de Debussy.

- Eu realmente pensei que você estava brincando.

Ela abriu um sorrisinho desdenhoso, ainda de olhos fechados.

- Eu queria tentar uma coisa. – completou depois de um momento ou dois.

- O quê? – perguntei curioso, franzindo a testa e me aproximando dela.

- Sente-se.

Obedeci ao comando e me sentei à frente dela. Ela abriu os olhos vagarosamente e me encarou com curiosidade. Jogou a cabeça para o lado antes de voltar a falar com uma voz suave.

- Você poderia fechar os olhos?

Acatei a ordem, novamente.

Eu pude sentir ela se remexer e se movimentar na minha direção. Eu pude sentir o som da respiração ofegante dela, ao chegar muito próxima de mim.

- Não se mexa. – ela sussurrou no meu ouvido, mordiscando a minha orelha, como já havia feito antes. A língua dela fez todos os pêlos da minha nuca se eriçar de prazer, o meu coração acelerar e o baixo ventre se apertar.

Com o nariz ela percorreu desde a minha orelha até a nuca, sentindo o meu cheiro, sem me tocar.

Depois, seus dedos vacilantes tocaram o meu casaco e ela mesma o retirou. Fiz menção de me mexer.

- Não se mexa, nem abra os olhos.

Seus dedos estavam completamente quentes, quando tocou a barra da camisa que eu usava e a puxou para cima, se livrando dela. Com a palma da mão percorreu meus ombros e costas, trilhando o caminho com um toque suave dos seus lábios. Minha calça parecia que ia rasgar.

Ela sentou-se atrás de mim e me abraçou pelas costas. Soltei a cabeça para trás, apoiando-me na testa dela. Com as mãos ela caminhou pela minha barriga e – com ousadia – acariciou levemente o volume das minhas calças.

- Bella. – eu gemi baixinho para ela.

Ela retirou os braços que estavam ao meu redor e eu me virei, para ficar de frente para ela, abrindo os olhos. Ela mantinha a expressão serena, levemente corada.

- Você promete ser gentil? – ela disse corando furiosamente como uma garotinha, desviando o olhar de mim.

A inocência dela me confundiu e eu franzi a testa.

Ela soltou um longo suspiro antes de falar.

- Eu não tenho muita experiência nesse campo...

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – franzi a testa.

- Significa que eu fiz sexo uma ou duas vezes... E levando em consideração o fato de que você já deve ter transado com _quase _todas as garotas dessa cidade... Eu me sinto acanhada.

Sorri fracamente. Eu não tinha transado com _quase_ todas as garotas dessa cidade. Havia algumas que não faziam meu estilo.

- Você pode falar alguma coisa, por favor? – ela suplicou.

Eu avancei e a beijei. Ela estava quente e eu podia sentir as batidas aceleradas do coração dela.

- Tenho certeza que você será incrível... É disso que você tem tanto medo? – ela era linda demais. A inexperiência dela não me assustou, pelo contrário, fiquei aliviado. Significava somente que ela queria fazer sexo tanto quanto eu, mas estava com medo de não satisfazer minhas expectativas.

Adorável.

Depois de uns segundos, ela assentiu com a cabeça.

Então era por isso. Por isso que ela não fazia sexo comigo. Era tão inesperado, tão simples.

Eu a puxei para um abraço e a beijei de novo, o coração ainda batendo muito forte. Forte demais. Forte o suficiente. Eu suspirei. Pela primeira vez, minha consciência se abriu e um pensamento cruzou minha cabeça. Eu não estava pronto para magoá-la.

- Bella, você tem certeza?

Foi a vez de ela me fitar confusa.

- Eu p-pensei que você q-quisesse... – ela gaguejou envergonhada.

- Eu quero. – disse simplesmente, dando-lhe um selinho. Levantei e ela acompanhou meu movimento. Com um impulso a carreguei entre os meus braços, sob o seu olhar incrédulo, e a levei em direção ao seu quarto. Coloquei-a delicadamente na cama, voltando a beijá-la levemente.

- Você está tão nervosa. – disse baixinho para descontraí-la. Ela sorriu de leve e fez menção de se despir.

Toquei suas mãos levemente, antes de dizer.

- Sinto muito, mas não vai acontecer ainda.

Ela corou de vergonha e me fitou confusa. Irritada, talvez.

- Como?

Coloquei o dedo levemente sobre os seus lábios, antes que ela explodisse sem motivo e sussurrei.

- Mas não significa que eu não possa te dar prazer. É sua vez de ficar calada.

Levantei sua blusa vagarosamente para apreciar a visão da barriga branquinha dela. Ela me olhava com um misto de curiosidade e confusão, mas obedeceu o comando e não disse nada.

Passei a língua pelo seu ventre, fazendo-a arquear o corpo e soltar suspiros baixos. Desabotoei sua calça jeans vagarosamente, atento às suas reações, em êxtase. E

Desci sua calça, deixando-a somente de calcinha, apreciando a visão. Sorri de prazer. Linda demais. Ela corou, envergonhada e revirou os olhos quando eu sussurrei quão linda era ela.

Segurei as suas coxas com firmeza e a mordisquei por cima da calcinha, fazendo-a fechar os olhos e gemer baixinho, com a mão nos meus cabelos. Ela estava molhada, tão pronta, mas eu não podia. Era especial. Tinha que ser mais do que especial quando fosse a hora e não só perversão.

- Você tem certeza disso? – ela disse com uma voz mole. Engoli em seco e quase desisti de tentar me segurar.

- Silêncio, Bella.

A voz dela não colaboraria, eu já estava literalmente com a boca na minha maçã do desejo e eu só precisava de um ato mínimo para me descontrolar e não me importar com ela.

Eu tirei sua calcinha com a boca, arranhando os meus dedos levemente pela sua pele branca. A respiração dela ficou subitamente ofegante e acelerada, esperando pelo meu próximo passo. Apertei sua coxa com firmeza antes de passar a língua por ela.

Ela segurou meus cabelos com força, com desejo e foi o que eu precisava para continuar a lambê-la. A medida que a minha língua adentrava a passagem e as minhas mãos acariciavam suas pernas, ela parecia perder a vergonha e se abria, facilitando as coisas para mim.

Seu gosto era tão perfeito quanto ela e só serviu para me atiçar mais. Eu estava maluco de desejo, ela era doce, uma tentação.

Levantei o rosto e retirei a língua, para tocá-la com os dedos. Ela arquejava o corpo em desejo e sussurrava baixinho me pedindo por mais, de olhos fechados, imersa na sua perversão.

Minha ereção era tamanha, que eu poderia jurar que chegaria ao meu ápice só de olhar a forma como o seu corpo se movimentava de prazer e ela enlouquecia de tesão.

- Oh, isso é tão bom. – ela sussurrou baixinho.

Aumentei o ritmo com os dedos e os gemidos aumentaram. Ela segurou a minha mão e a desceu, para sua entrada. Com uma mão abri seus lábios para continuar a lambê-la, enquanto coloquei o outro dedo dentro dela. Movimentando com delicadeza, para não machucá-la.

Quando ela segurou os meus cabelos com uma força surpreendente eu sabia que ela estava chegando no ápice. Seu gemido foi tão delicioso que me deu vontade de penetrá-la de uma só vez.

Retirei meu dedo devagar, e acariciei suas pernas, enquanto ela pendia com o corpo mole, acalmando sua respiração aos poucos, corada por ter atingido seu primeiro orgasmo comigo. Sorri de satisfação.

Ela continuou de olhos fechados, mas eu sabia que era porque ela estava envergonhada o suficiente para me encarar. Eu mesmo fechei suas pernas e fixei meu olhar em qualquer lugar que não fosse lá.

Deitei ao seu lado e foi o suficiente para que ela se encolhesse e abrisse os olhos, suspirando para mim.

- Isso foi ótimo. – ela disse com um rubor intenso na face, cobrindo-se com o cobertor que estava sobre a cama.

- Disponha. – eu disse dando a ela o meu melhor sorriso torto.

- Você sabe que eu estou com vontade de sumir agora, não? – ela disse envergonhadamente sincera.

- É engraçado de se ver. – completei rindo.

- Para você. – ela disse revirando os olhos e os direcionando em direção às minhas calças.

- Bella, relaxa.

- Você tem certeza? – ela perguntou com um sorriso. Não, eu não tinha.

- Você vai ter muitas oportunidades para fazer isso que eu sei que você está _doida_ para fazer... – disse para envergonhá-la.

- Seu idiota. – ela disse rindo, colocando as mãos no rosto para se esconder. Beijei sua testa e a abracei, ignorando a minha tensão sexual persistente.

- Boa noite, Bella.

Permiti que ela adormecesse em seus braços.

E pela primeira vez, eu estava sendo um exemplo de paciência. E eu só precisei de uma sessão de meditação para isso.

* * *

**N/A: **Sem comentários pornográficos, estou hiperventilando.

Espero que vocês se encontrem abaixo. Preciso de um método mais efetivo. /Hum.

Agradecimentos a Cat e Dan (Ed sexy na nossa vida, só para nos fazer morrer e renascer todos os dias! Eu estou lendo Sangue e Lua, eu adoro Jake/Rose, tá realmente ótima, quando ler tudo, eu comento! =)) Beijinhos!), Natalia Masen Cullen (Querida, você é das minhas! Vamos jogar tudo para o ar e cair nos braços desse homem. E QUE HOMEM! Aiai, hiperventilando! Obg pela review! Beijinhos!), Lolitta (Adorei seu estilo de escrita! Até agora estou hiperventilando com aquela fic! E cadê a att? Beijinhos!), 2bewizU (Oh meu zezus, eu me impolgo com essas reviews! Muito obg pela marquinha e espero que vc tenha gostado do novo cap! =DD Beijinhos!), Lunna Cullen (aquele beijo foi Ed Cullen nos fazendo hiperventilar! Espero que vc tenha hiperventilado nesse cap tbm! beijinhos! x)), Dakotta (Pare de me fazer ficar fissurada nas suas fics! Agora tô viciada em 'Tô amarradão ae, brother!' e esperando ansiosamente por um novo cap! VÁ ESCREVER - para não perder o costume! Beijinhos!), Carol Masen Cullen (Suas reviews são uma droga? Só se for uma droga viciante para mim! HAHA! Muito obg pelos elogios, não desista da fic! Beijinhos!), Maria Lua (Bom eles se beijaram e... Bem, é isso mesmo! Oh meu Deus, estoy acabando com a fic! Obg pelo comentário! Beijinhos!), Noelle (Mike-Rike ainda vai enlouquecer demais a vida do Cullen! Morro de rir. Ed o odeia profundamente! Hahahah e ele está descontrolado! Beijinhos!), NatBell (Oh zezus, pelo ao menos eu tenho certeza que você vai comentar nesse cap, pq as lemons estão começando =X, ai minha mente pornô trabalhando a mil! Obg pela review, beijinhos!), Mariie Swan (Edbeijaeunafrentedetodos! Corrigindo, agarre nós, mulheres que te amam! Haha! Obg pela review, beijinhos!), bruna326 (Abafa, finge que eu não escrevo lemons tbm! HAHAHA. Se alguém descobre, morro! Obg pela review! Beijinhos!), Raquel Cullen (Ed, como sempre, se livrando da forma mais fácil. Hiashiuahsia, pobre Catherine. A Bella ainda vai crescer muito nessa fic, eu espero!Obg pela review! Beijinhos!), Ana Gabi (Edward perfeito. *.* Edward gostoso. *.* Omg, SIM, ele é TUDO e mais um pouco! Beijinhos!), Juh (O que você chama de tão cedo? =XX Husiahishia, brincadeira, a tensão sexual entre eles só tende a aumentar e MUITO. Acho que o Edward vai ter uma síncope. Eu espero que vc goste desse e dos que vão vir! E poxa, vc não levou os créditos dessa vez, mas eu pirei com sua review! =) Beijinhos!), M. Cullen ( AIIIIII, vamos hiperventilar juntos. Expira, vai, Inspira. ME DÁÁ ESSE HOMEM, POR FAVOR! Beijinhos!),Mahtty (HAHA! Resisti a tentação de te enviar o cap. via msn, e espero que tenha valido (?) a pena. E eu acho que sua review foi a maior mesmo! HUISHIUHUSI. Cara, pior que lendo, é verdade, o Ed tá uma mulherzinha, cheio de contradições. Que nada, que nada. Ele é lindo, anyway. *.* QUE VENHAM AS LEMONS! Beijinhos!), Line (Toda mulher merece um Ed Cullen na cama, no sofá, no banheiro, no carro... AIAI. Huiashiahisa, deixa eu parar que já tô hiperventilando! Ed, dazzle me! Obg pela review! Beijinhos!), Natália (Oh gosh, vc não sabe o quanto eu estou postando na velocidade da luz, eu geralmente sou muito lenta! Mas, pelo ao menos, até o cap. VII já está garantido! Hehhehe, muito obrigada mesmo pela review, espero outra! Beijinhos!), JPenelope (Assim vc me mata de felicidade! Hauishiauhsia, puxando o meu saco desse jeito! Espero que vc goste desse cap! =) beijinhos!), Zihsendin (oh my gosh, zih, vc numa fic de twilight minha! Hahaha! Espero que tenha gostado! beijinhos!), Ju Weasley Cullen (HAHAH! Eu ri com sua review! Ai, que lindo, ainda bem que os leitores de HP tbm estão gostando dessa fic de Twi! =) Cap novo, sem delongas! Odeio a Catherine. ¬¬ Bizarra. HAHA. Beijinhos!), Ana Filipa (Well, o resto do beijo está nesse cap e eu espero q vc leia e goste! HIHI. Obg pela review, adorei *.* Beijinhos!), Marydith Masen Cullen (Oh zezus, não arranque minha cabeça se um dia eu abandonar essa fic. =X Eu não vou abandonar, mas ngm sabe do futuro ne? Ai, estou soando confusa! Anyway, obg pela reviewww! Beijinhos!), Nick (Review ótima, estou ansiosa por outra! Hahaha! Beijinhoos!), C... (Ai, quem me dera ser uma máquina para memorizar todas as idéias que eu tenho por segundo! =) Obg pela review! Comenta mais! Beijinhos!), Riton (Juro que se eu tivesse poderes mágicos daria esse prazer a você. Ed, pegael!Beijinhos!), HalfBloodHannah (Cá estou eu, att super rápido para mim mesma, viu?! =)) Beijinhos! e comenta mais!), Amandah Cullen (HAHAHA! ED, ME BEIJA! Morrendo. Ele ainda vai sentir MUITO ciúmes dela. =XXX Comenta mais! Beijinhos!).

Lemons?!

Muito obrigada pelas reviews e favoritações, fazem o meu dia!

Me avisem se as lemons ficarem muito vulgares, eu tento descrevê-las de forma diferente (eu demoro séculos para isso), mas a opinião de vocês é que conta.

REVIEWS para o outro capítulo vir super rápido?

Love ya, people.

_larizzaz_


	6. Perversão?

**Disclaimer**: Se Twilight me pertencesse eu seria podre de rica e não precisaria fazer alguma coisa da vida para me sustentar, acordaria todo dia às onze da manhã, comeria chocolate que nem uma louca e depois faria uma lipoaspiração - porque malhar não é legal - e iria acompanhar a turnê de _McFly_.

* * *

**N/A**: _Geez_, vocês vão me matar do coração com tantas reviews lindas, juro! Era para eu ter postado há uns dois dias atrás, mas vocês sabem como a vida (no geral) me ama. Então, um capítulo _meio hot_ para tentar alegrar o final de semana de vocês! Espero que o capítulo corresponda às expectativas, vocês não sabem o quanto estou nervosa com isso. Agradecimentos derretidos no finalzinho, leiam com carinho e não me xinguem se alguma coisa estiver fora dos conformes! Então, uma boa dose de Edward _Hot_ Cullen e Isabella _Perfeita_ Swan para vocês. Enjoy. x)

* * *

**Capítulo VI – Perversão?**

**[Bella]**

Quando eu despertei vi que estávamos envoltos no mesmo cobertor. Com certeza, obra de Edward, já que eu simplesmente apaguei desde a noite passada. Depois de muita tensão, Edward soube me relaxar da maneira correta e eu corei absurdamente só de imaginar no que tinha acontecido.

Ele dormia tranquilamente ao meu lado, com a respiração calma. Eu sinceramente não conseguia entendê-lo. Depois de tudo, eu estava preparada (ou pelo ao menos achava que estava) e ele escolheu o caminho mais difícil. Era _ridículo_. Eu queria poder entender o que se passava pela cabeça maluca dele.

Continuei fitando-o, até que ele despertou, abrindo os olhos devagar.

- Bom dia. – eu sussurrei. Ele abriu um sorriso tranquilo para mim e passou a mão de leve pelo meu rosto.

Corei absurdamente e girei o meu corpo para cima, grudando os olhos em qualquer ponto do teto, para evitar encará-lo.

- Você não _precisa _ficar com vergonha. – ele disse imitando meu movimento e colocando os braços confortavelmente na nuca.

- Claro que não. – eu disse simplesmente. A verdade é que eu queria sair correndo da minha própria casa. Não ajudava muito acordar toda bagunçada com o seu objeto de desejo ao seu lado, depois de uma noite em que ele colou a cabeça entre as suas pernas.

E eu gostava. E eu queria _mais_. Mas ele _nunca_ iria saber disso.

Permanecemos em um silêncio incômodo novamente.

- Eu preciso ir em casa. – ele disse rindo.

- _Ah_, claro.

- Bella, pelo amor de Deus, você vai voltar a falar comigo, não? – ele perguntou divertido, levantando-se.

- Eu _estou_ falando com você.

- Não, _não_ está.

- Desculpe, é só _que_... – eu corei.

- Se eu soubesse que _essa_ seria a sua reação, eu _nunca_ teria feito, você está sendo muito infantil...

Nossa, falou o Edward _Maduro_ Cullen.

- Eu _não_ sou infantil. – rosnei brava para ele – Desculpe se eu nunca estive em uma situação como esta e não _sei_ como reagir – completei brava, me levantando de repente.

Grande erro. Eu ainda estava _nua_, da cintura para baixo.

Fechei os olhos e os punhos, irritada. Ele estava com o sorriso torto _característico_.

- Bem, eu _gosto_ da visão.

- Idiota. – eu disse revirando os olhos. Apesar do que dizia, _não _prosseguiu ontem a noite.

Ele continuou me encarando, grudando os olhos em cada parte do meu corpo. Eu também sabia provocar. Sabia, _não_?

Virei de costas e andei calmamente em direção ao meu banheiro, tirando a minha blusa pelo caminho e desabotoando o sutiã, balançando os cabelos.

- Bella, o que _você_ está fazendo? – ele sussurrou, incrédulo.

- Eu vou _tomar_ banho. – disse da forma mais inocente que eu pude, cobrindo os meus seios delicadamente com os meus braços, girando a cabeça para o lado.

- V-você tem certeza? – ele disse limpando a garganta, desconfortável.

Sorri.

- Você não quer _também_, _Ed_? – fiz manha.

Ele levantou-se de supetão e começou a andar em direção a sala.

- _Covarde_. – sussurrei para ele antes de entrar no banheiro.

Ele deu meia volta e segurou minha cabeça com força – chegando a machucar – antes de me beijar com voracidade.

- _Não_ me provoque, Isabella. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, antes de ir embora.

Desabei. Enlouquecedor. Tentador. Edward _Sexy_ Cullen, me possua, _por favor_.

**[Edward]**

Bati a cabeça três vezes na parede do corredor. Eu estava tão _gay_, tão _anti_-Edward Cullen. Meu Deus, a garota estava _nua_, na minha frente, e eu cai fora. Bati a cabeça _mais_ vezes. Eu estava precisando.

O telefone vibrou no meu bolso. Era _Alice_.

- _Então_?

- Então o quê? – perguntei descendo as escadas. Era melhor do que usar o elevador. Era uma boa distração.

- Você não vai me fazer dizer, vai?

- Alice, _eca_, eu não vou falar dela para você.

- Eca, _digo eu_, _Ed_! Eu só quero saber como foi!

- _Inesperado_. – vasculhei a palavra certa pela minha cabeça.

- Como?

- Alice, _larga_ de _ser_ curiosa.

- Edward, eu estou _matando_ aqui por uns _míseros_ detalhes. – ela rosnou do outro lado da linha.

- Nós não fizemos nada _demais_.

- Como assim? – eu podia imaginar sua sobrancelha subindo alguns centímetros.

- Isso que você ouviu.

- Como assim? – ela repetiu.

- Destrava, Alice.

- É uma pergunta simples, já que eu nunca ouvi falar de uma noite sequer em que você passou a noite na casa de uma garota e não fez nada _demais_ com ela.

- _Ela _não é pornográfica como você. – alfinete.

- Edward, larga de ser chato. Eu sou um exemplo de _namorada_ maravilhosa. Por falar nisso, vocês estão namorando?

- Claro que não! – eu disse confuso.

- E o que vocês fizeram durante a noite?

- Chega, eu estou desligando o telefone agora. – eu disse pulando os degraus do terceiro andar.

- Não, não! Espera... Não me diga Edward que você assustou a pobre garota com o _seu_ tamanho? – ela disse gargalhando do outro lado da linha. Aparentemente, era uma piada muito engraçada para ela.

- Alice, nós não transamos porque _eu_ não quis.

- Oh meu Deus, você broxou?

- Eu vou oficialmente _desligar_ o telefone. – rosnei.

- Desculpe, eu não pude perder a piada. EU PRECISO DE DETALHES! – ela berrou.

- Larga de ser uma irmã pervertida, isso é _nojento_. – e desliguei.

Saquei as chaves do _Volvo_ e entrei rapidamente, ainda espiando para ver se ela estaria pela janela. _Claro que não_. Provavelmente estaria amaldiçoadamente deliciosa, com água correndo pela sua pele branca, cobrindo... _Edward, para de pensar nisso!_

Dirigi em alta velocidade para casa, sem me preocupar, porque, _bem_, eu não estava pensando. No momento, só a minha cabeça debaixo conseguia _pensar_ em alguma coisa. Boa, por sinal.

Estacionei de qualquer jeito na frente de casa, sem entrar na garagem.

- Oi _mãe_. – dei um tchau breve para Esme enquanto subia as escadas em direção ao meu quarto. Alice, que tomava café da manhã, me seguiu saltitante.

- Você deveria pedi-la em _namoro_.

- Você não acha que é muito cedo para isso? – rosnei.

- Claro que _não_! Você já dormiu...

- _Duas vezes na casa dela_. – Rosalie rosnou do corredor, super irritada.

- _Vão_ ver se eu tô na esquina.

Tirei a camisa e entrei no banheiro, trancando-o, antes que Alice entrasse _também_. Ela estava impaciente. Claro que isso não a impediu de ficar confabulando com Rosalie na porta.

- Você deveria levá-la na _festa_ para os _calouros_, hoje!

- Mas é claro que não! – Rosalie disse ultrajada.

- _Loirinha_, você já está namorando, deixa o meu irmão em paz!

- Ela _o quê_? – gritei alto do Box. Eu estava ouvindo bem?

Rosalie começou a ralhar com Alice.

- Aquele grandalhão, o Emmett! – Alice completou me informando, e rindo.

- Alice eu vou te dar um cascudo. – Rosalie ralhava irritada.

- _Ai, _me larga_._

- Vocês podem sair do quarto para que eu possa me vestir em paz? – gritei enquanto passava desodorante e penteava os cabelos.

- Saia do quarto, Rosalie.

- Sai você!

- Saiam as duas! – experimente morar com duas mulheres controladoras em casa. _Eu sofro_.

Sai de toalha.

- Não _adianta_ me conquistar agora, Edward. – Rosalie se pronunciou.

- Emmett tem duas vezes o seu tamanho. – Alice sussurrou para mim.

- Ótimo! – eu disse feliz – Parabéns, _seja feliz_! Agora saiam!

- Argh, _Ed_. Sexo deveria te deixar de bom humor. – Alice resmungou, empurrando Rose para fora do quarto, que ainda falava coisas desconexas, indignada.

Eu não tive uma boa noite de sexo – deu vontade de falar, mas me controlei. Era informação demais.

**[Bella]**

A campainha tocou. Provavelmente Edward, louco de tesão por mim, pronto para me possuir de todas as formas malucas possíveis, sem se importar comigo. Do que eu estava falando? Ele se importava comigo?

Sai do chuveiro e coloquei uma toalha, o cabelo respingando. Engraçado que nós somos programados para acreditar que mulheres molhadas são _sexys_, mas eu estava mais parecida com um pintinho molhado do que uma_ top model_ selvagem.

- Eu _sabia_ que você ia voltar. – abri a porta, rindo. Meu sorriso se desfez ao ver quem era e eu fechei a porta novamente. – Desculpe, eu _preciso_ me vestir!

- Tudo bem! – Mike disse com a voz fraca, do outro lado. Corei absurdamente. Ótimo, agora eu tinha aberto a caixa de pandora e estava condenada a ser exposta para todos os homens que de alguma forma faziam parte do meu círculo social.

Coloquei uma caça _jeans_ com uma blusa qualquer, enxugando os cabelos com a toalha, antes de voltar à porta e deixá-lo entrar.

- _Oi_, Bella! – ele disse mais feliz do que de costume.

- _Oi._ – sussurrei envergonhada, abrindo passagem para que ele entrasse.

- Trabalho da Sra. Mason! – ele disse _feliz_. _Eu_, pelo contrário, não estava feliz em fazer um trabalho monográfico com uma dupla irritante nas primeiras horas da manhã de um sábado que tinha tudo para ser perfeito.

- Nós não íamos fazê-lo daqui a alguns dias? – era para daqui a dois meses!

- Bom, eu estava por perto e decidi que era uma boa hora para nos reunirmos. – são dez horas da manhã!

Com uma cara de morte, peguei alguns livros que poderiam nos servir, enquanto Mike se acomodava na minha minúscula mesa de jantar. Coloquei o celular no bolso, caso _ele_ precisasse falar comigo. Não que ele precisasse, logicamente.

Então, ele começou a discorrer sobre Mitos Gregos que influenciaram a cultura romana e, de alguma forma, serviram de influência para a formação do padrão social cultural ocidental e blá, blá, blá. Eu me distrai com o segundo parágrafo de suas anotações anormalmente grandes, porque quando eu _vi_ que elas eram grandes, eu pensei em Edward e sua calça.

Minha cabeça começou a se movimentar sozinha e eu fiz uma cara de quem estava compreendendo perfeitamente, enquanto imaginava a sensação da língua dele entre as minhas pernas. Corei absurdamente e um sorriso escapou dos meus lábios.

- Nossa, que coincidência, eu _também_ achei a lenda do Minotauro engraçada!

- _Muito_. – eu disse com falso entusiasmo.

O bolso frontal da minha calça _vibrou_.

_Mensagem de Edward Cullen às 10h56_

_Você quer ir a uma festa idiota para os calouros hoje à noite?_

Mike tentou ler a mensagem, indiscretamente.

- Desculpe, eu preciso responder isso. É _importante_. – acrescentei.

_Claro, porque não?_

- Bella, nós realmente precisamos terminar essa parte. Que tal discutirmos isso durante o almoço?

- _Ok_, Mike. – disse revirando os olhos.

_Mensagem de Edward Cullen às 10h57_

_Esteja sexy às 8h._

E até a perspectiva de passar a tarde discutindo assuntos escolares com Mike não pareceu ser tão ruim.

**[Edward]**

Às 7h30 eu já estava na frente da casa dela. Às 7h35 ela olhou impaciente pela janela. Às 7h40 ela já estava dentro do carro comigo.

- Há-há! Eu sabia que você já estava super ansiosa por outra _sessão_ igual a de ontem a noite. Confesse, Bella, você _não_ consegue ficar longe de mim.

- Quem estava meia hora, adiantado, na porta da minha casa? – ela desdenhou.

- Quem olhou pela janela, esperando impacientemente?

- Eu não estava_ procurando_ por você. Estava vendo se Mike não tinha resolvido _acampar_ na frente do meu apartamento.

Quem diabos é Mike?

- Por que?

- Ele passou a tarde me irritando com um trabalho monográfico para daqui a dois meses... – ela disse revirando os olhos. Ah, Mike-Rike!

- Eu disse que você tem um efeito sobre o _Rike_. – completei rindo. Mas com uma vontade avassaladora de arrancar sua cabeça do corpo e vê-lo sangrar até morrer pedindo por ajuda.

- Não é sobre ele que eu quero ter um _bom_ efeito. – ela disse em um sussurro, olhando pela janela.

Sorri. Ela tinha efeito o bastante sobre _mim_.

Emmett, _o grande_, passou mais cedo em casa para pegar Rosalie e se apresentar à família. Sinceramente, eu não sei como Rosalie, com um _vácuo_ na cabeça conseguiu conquistá-lo. Tudo bem, ela era _bonita_, mas _namorar_? Ele devia ser maluco.

- Rosalie está namorando. – eu informei a Bella. Ela virou-se de supetão para mim.

- _Como_?

- Você ouviu. – eu disse rindo.

Ela abriu um sorriso enorme quando desceu do Volvo, aparentemente _mais_ feliz.

Como o local estava completamente lotado de pessoas estranhas e garotos que a olhavam dos pés a cabeça eu a envolvi pela cintura em uma atitude protetora, fazendo-a me olhar confusa. O cheiro de morango dos cabelos dela agora me envolvia por completo.

- O que você _pensa_ que está fazendo? – ela disse entre dentes quando um grupo de garotas histéricas nos olhou, _chocadas_.

- Sem comentários sobre isso... – eu disse revirando os olhos, em uma atitude como a dela.

Ela sorriu.

- Você está passando tempo _demais _comigo.

A proximidade entre os nossos corpos me fazia sentir _novamente_ aquecido. Dentro do lugar as pessoas estavam absurdamente enlouquecidas. Avistei Alice e Jasper, Rose e Emmett e guiei _Bella_ ao encontro deles.

- Rosalie está ali! – Bella rosnou no meu ouvido – Você tem certeza que ela não vai jogar uma garrafa na minha cabeça?

- Eu estou _te_ protegendo. – sussurrei perto do pescoço dela, fazendo-a amolecer um pouquinho.

- _Oi_, Bella! – Alice berrou _animada demais_.

- Oi - ela cumprimentou envergonhada.

- E ai, cunhado? Tudo certo? Quer dizer que essa é a sua gata? _Que mulherão_! – Emmett perguntou animado também, com uma cerveja na mão. Rosalie o fuzilou com o olhar. Por um momento achei que ele levaria uma garrafada na cabeça.

Bella sorriu constrangida.

- Nós _não_ somos namorados. – ela explicou.

- Nós somos como..._ amantes_? – provoquei no ouvido dela.

- Deixa ela respirar,_ Ed_. – Alice disse rindo, mas só fez com que Jasper imitasse meu movimento e grudasse nela também.

Bella começou a se movimentar de acordo com a música. Rebolando, bem, _lá_.

- _Garota_, eu estou tentando _manter_ algum respeito por aqui...

Ela gargalhou, virando-se de frente para mim.

- Edward, nós podemos parar _de fingir_ que você se importa e continuar de onde paramos ontem... – disse com lábios entreabertos, de forma sexy, passando a mão pela barra da minha camisa.

Ela não estava entendendo. Eu me importava. Até demais.

Guiei-a com a mão na sua cintura para longe da multidão e olhares curiosos até a parede mais próxima, onde pude encostá-la e colocar meus braços na altura da sua cabeça, impedindo-a de _fugir_ de mim. Não que ela estivesse fugindo. Ela estava me tentando mais do que nunca.

- Eu _não_ quero que _você_ se arrependa. – sussurrei nos seus ouvidos.

- Eu nunca estive _tão_ certa. – ela retribui em um sussurro também, acariciando com força a minha _outra_ cabeça. _Quase_ soltei um gemido alto. Aquela garota era _louca_.

- Tudo bem, eu estou no meu limite. – disse rápido, jogando-a na minha frente e andando com ela. Meu estado era perceptível _demais_.

- Ei, _Bella_, _Ed_! – Alice acenou do outro lado.

- _Tchau_, Alice! – Bella retribuiu um tchauzinho para minha irmã que fez uma cara de interrogação.

Mas que droga, saiam da minha frente.

Abri a porta e a coloquei com _falsa_ delicadeza, rápido até demais.

- Você não vai colocar _nem_ o cinto de segurança? – ela disse com um sorriso enlouquecedor.

- _Isabella_, você tem tanta sorte... – eu disse arrancado com o carro.

- Por que? – ela disse manhosa.

Respirei fundo. O cheiro de morangos do cabelo dela _não_ ajudava.

- Você tem sorte de eu me importar o _suficiente_ com você para não fazer isso em qualquer canto obscuro dessa cidade.

- _Oh_, estamos tensos... – ela disse se aproximando.

- Você quer que eu _bata_ o carro? – perguntei impaciente quando ela lambeu a minha orelha.

Ela me encarou divertida.

- _Relaxa_, Edward.

Escolhi levá-la até a minha casa. Eu _nunca_ tinha levado uma garota até a minha casa. _Ela seria a primeira_.

- Para onde estamos indo?

- Minha casa. – sussurrei sério – Fica a cinco minutos daqui.

Ela abriu um sorriso sincero, tranquilo e eu me senti completo. Retirei uma mão do volante e coloquei sobre a mão dela que estava no banco.

Em casa, tudo estava escuro. _Esme _e _Carlisle_ passariam a noite fora e as outras duas garotas estariam na festa com seus respectivos, se não fossem para qualquer lugar que, sinceramente, não me interessava agora. Abri a porta para vê-la encarar boquiaberta a minha casa.

- Vamos, Bella, _não_ é hora para isso. – apressei.

Ela riu.

- Sua casa é _perfeita_.

Abri a porta e reativei o alarme. Pude sentir seu coração voltar a bater aceleradamente, em nervosismo, mas dessa vez eu não sei se conseguiria parar. Indiquei o caminho pela escada, apoiando-a por trás, beijando-a ocasionalmente no pescoço, enquanto fazia com que ela subisse os degraus.

No meu quarto, tranquei a porta para não sermos surpreendidos e acionei com o controle remoto o ar condicionado e o som portátil.

Colei seu corpo no meu, por trás, passeando com as mãos pela sua barriga, beijando seu pescoço e sussurrando o quanto ela causava um _bom_ efeito em _mim_ no pé do seu ouvido. Levantei seus braços para trespassar a blusinha _amarrotada_ vermelha que ela vestia, deixando-a com um sutiã da mesma cor.

Por cima do seu sutiã, segurei seus seios, confirmando o que tantas vezes eu tinha imaginado: cabiam perfeitamente na minha mão. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e gemeu baixinho no meu ouvido, enquanto aproveitou a oportunidade para me _acariciar_ por cima da calça _jeans_.

Levantei ela com um movimento, fazendo com que ela encaixasse as pernas ao redor da minha cintura, carregando-a até a minha cama. Eu estava maluco para penetrá-la, mas tive _paciência_, eu não sabia o quão dolorido poderia ser para ela.

Abri os botões da sua calça com facilidade e me livrei dela. O conjunto vermelho que ela usava atiçou mais ainda a minha visão. Eu não sabia que ela tinha levado _tão_ a sério a minha mensagem mais cedo.

- _Linda_. – sussurrei. Ela sorriu da mesma forma tranquila que no carro e eu fiquei mais confiante de que _aquilo_ estava mais do que _certo_ em ser feito.

Quando eu deslizei a mão pelo seu corpo e me livrei da _lingerie_ que ainda a cobria ela corou de vergonha. Joguei minha camisa para um lado e abri os botões da minha calça, me livrando da mesma forma que fiz com as dela.

Por um momento, ela me olhou_ preocupada_, mas eu a beijei com _carinho_, deslizando as mãos por suas coxas, abrindo-as com delicadeza. Toquei-_a_ da mesma forma que já tinha feito antes, fazendo com o que seu corpo desse o leve movimento arquejante, já conhecido por mim.

Enfiei um dos dedos para confirmar que ela estava completamente _molhada_ e pronta para o ato. Vasculhei nos bolsos da minha calça jogada pela cama uma _camisinha_ (**N/A**: SEXO SEGURO!) e a coloquei com agilidade, sem problemas.

Posicionei meu corpo sobre o dela e a cabeça do meu _membro_ sobre a _entrada_ dela. Segurei o meu peso, sem forçá-la, _ainda_, sussurrando baixinho para ela.

- _Bella_, abra os _olhos_. – ela estava com os olhos fechados, tensa, irrequieta, mas me obedeceu.

Como ela tinha coragem de dizer que eu não me importava com ela? Eu mergulhava nas palavras silenciosas que aqueles olhos me diziam, tentando fazer o _melhor_ para ela.

- Você pode me pedir para parar, _se quiser_, tudo bem?

Ela assentiu, nervosa. Tomei seus lábios entre os meus e aos poucos fui soltando o peso do corpo que segurava com os braços sobre a cama, forçando a passagem apertada.

Ela arranhava minhas costas com força, ofegando, jogando a cabeça para trás.

- Você está _bem_? – nossa, como ela tinha dito que já havia feito sexo alguma vez na vida?

- _Sim_. – ela disse suspirando, quando eu parei o movimento.

- Bella, _me_ olha, você não vai querer perder a melhor parte.

Ela me olhou confusa e eu aproveitei o momento de distração para deslizar sobre ela. Ela soltou um _gemido_ alto de _dor_.

- Oh meu Deus, _acho_ que você _acabou_ de me _partir _em duas.

Abri um sorriso enorme para ela e esperei um pouco para que ela se acostumasse com o volume _dentro_ dela. Beijei seu colo inteiro e dancei com as minhas mãos por suas coxas e bumbuns, causando arrepios pelo seu corpo.

Voltei a beijá-la novamente e ela relaxou o suficiente para começar a tentar se movimentar _sob_ mim.

- _Não_ faça isso. – eu disse com um sorriso torto.

- Então, faça você.

Obedeci ao pedido dela, com prazer, e iniciei um movimento leve, deslizando vagarosamente para dentro e fora dela, aumentando o ritmo das estocadas assim que ela apertava com mais desejo as minhas costas.

Aos poucos a tensão dela foi sendo substituída por gemidos alucinantes na base do meu ouvido que me faziam enfiar com mais força, perdendo a noção de tudo, sem saber realmente se ela estava sentido prazer ou dor.

- Bella, eu estou _tão_ perto. – eu queria tentar segurar mais um pouco, mas parecia inevitável. Os seus gemidos enlouquecedores, suas mãos me puxando mais contra si e as suas pernas cada vez mais abertas faziam com que eu estivesse agindo por instinto e esquecesse qualquer racionalidade que pudesse passar pela minha cabeça.

- _Ed_... – ela sussurrou no meu ouvido – Eu quero sentir você gozar _dentro_ de mim.

Eu senti meu ápice chegando assim que as palavras saíram da sua boca _sexy_. Meu membro pulsava dentro dela e ela girava o quadril, envolvendo-o num rebolado tentador que me fez entrar com mais força ainda dentro dela, sentindo um prazer que eu _nunca_ tinha sentido com mulher alguma.

Apesar de _já_ ter conseguido _gozar_ eu não parei de me _mover_ sobre ela. Ela mantinha os olhos fechados, com força e me apertava mais forte do antes.

- _Bells..._ – eu sussurrei no ouvido dela – Eu quero que _você_ goze para mim.

Assim que ela subiu as mãos para agarrar os meus cabelos e puxou a minha boca em direção a dela, com força, eu sabia que ela _também_ estava atingindo seu ápice. Sua respiração estava fora do normal e o seu coração parecia que ia sacar do peito.

Eu me retirei lentamente de cima dela, quando seu corpo amoleceu, e me deitei ao seu lado, olhando-a com um sorriso no rosto.

- Você gostou?

Ela revirou os olhos, sorrindo.

- Você está brincando, _não_? Foi _perfeito_.

_Perfeição_.

_Aquela _era uma palavra para definir o que tinha sido aquele momento.

E pela primeira vez eu me senti completo ao lado de uma mulher. Dessa mulher, a _minha_ mulher.

* * *

**N/A: **Edward, vamos protagonizar momentos perfeitos juntos também?

Meodeos, eu sei que parece impossível, mas tentem se encontrar, ok? Hehehe, vocês não sabem o tanto de carinho que eu tento depositar nessas _minis_ respostas aos comentários de vocês, é muito importante para mim e espero que cada uma faz a diferença aqui comigo. =)

**Agradecimentos** a** Mahtty** _(Meu companheiro de MSN! Hahaha! Eu racho de rir com as merdas que a gente fala e claramente, você tinha que ser o primeiro na lista de agradecimentos, pq nesse exato instante sua janelinha tá piscando freneticamente aqui enqnto falamos bobagens. Eu espero sinceramente que vc goste do cap o tanto que eu gostei de escrever. =XXXX HAHA! E eu espero tbm que vc consiga narrar na sua cabeçola o q eu tentei escrever, senão constataremos que eu sou uma péssima escritora de lemons! Não decai meu conceito, por favor, eu sou apenas legalzinha até agora! Ai zezus, isso já tá enormeeeeee! (Sem trocadilhos!) Beeesos! Obg por me aturar no MSN! HAHA!), _**Zihsendin** _(Nossa, Ed é vida! Oh my gosh, espero que vc tenha curtido o capítulo, pq esse tirou meu fôlego! Tem muitas fics boas de twi por aqui, se qser dar uma olhada nos meus favoritos, hehehhe! Okok, twilight é vida mesmo! Bsos)_, **InfallibleGirl** _(Huiahushuaihusia! Espero que esse tbm tenha sido impactante! Haha! Marrapaz, to dizendo mesmo, assim vc me mata! Fica lendo e não deixa uma reviewzinha?! Mas muito obg pelo coments nesse cap., vc não tem idéia do quanto isso me anima! Beijinhos!)_, **Raquel Cullen** _(Tá, o Ed é um cafajeste. Mas a Bella ainda vai aprontar muito com ele, pode deixar. =X Raquel, esse ano pra gente vai ser demais! Mto obg pela review, vc é uma das meninas que acompanha a fic desde o início! Obg msm! Bsos!)_, **JPenelope** _(Hahah! Espero que o cap. tenha sido bom! Pq, meo, eu hiperventilei escrevendo! Hahaha! Obg pela review! Bsos!)_, **Marcia B. S.** _(Não leia antes! Hehehehe! Ah, então vc já conhece esse cap., mas espero que leia de novo e goste! xD oba, lemonss! Haha! Besos!)_, **bruna326** _(Espero sinceramente q não tenha frustrado suas expectativas! Hahaha! Um belo ano para vc, querida! Besos!)_, **Juh.** _(Se eu te disser que essa fic ainda nem começou, vc não acredita! Hahaha! Surgem mil idéias por segundo na minha cabeça maluca e pelo ao menos, eu to gostando do resultado até agora! Hehehe! Poxa, de novo sem os créditos, mas eu ainda vou dedicar um cap. pra você! X) espero que tenha gostado do cap novo! Besos!)_, **Lolitta **_(Oh gosh, eu preciso dizer primeiro que amei a att que vc fez. Rose/Emmet PERFEITOS! E o Kellan interpretando com tanta veracidade nosso amiguinho. TEAM GOSTOSO KELLAN! Hahaha! Gostou desse cap tbm? Obg pela review! =*)_, **Raquel B.** _(Eu ri muito dessa review! Pois gruda nesse e espera por mais! Essa fic tá só começando. ;D Besos!)_, **Noelle** _(Haha! Perto de Isabella Swan, Edward precisa aprender a se controlar, pq ela é a tentação perfeita, não? E eu não sei de onde eu tirei essa do gado, mas às vezes é como eu sinto que certos homens tratam as mulheres! Hahahha! Como um gado valorizado. Esses putos. ¬¬ Besos! Obg pela review!)_, **NatBell** _(Pior que por Ed Cullen nós podemos fazer as loucuras mais inimagináveis. Que homem é esse? Me explica! Obg pela review! Besoss!)_, **.Dakotta.** _(Haiushiauhsuiahuishuai! Eu ri demais com sua review! Ai zezus, Ed devasso e doce? Pior que ele é, só para nos enlouquecer! Shora! =~ Acredita q ainda não li o cap 6 pq estou esperando uma att pra ter dois caps imensos pra ler? E cadê, hein? Tô esperando senhora! HA! Besos!)_, **Maria Lua** _(Nossa, eu adoro a Alice, ela é a irmã que eu não tenho! xD MAAAS, nesse cap ela não aparece tanto, mas nos futuros sim! Espero que tenha gostado! Besos!)_, _(Como assim em dúvida de comentar? VOCÊ TEM QUE COMENTAR, OII! Hahaha! Eu necessito de reviews pela minha sanidade! Hehhe! Brincadeira! Espero que vc continue gostando, ok? Besos!)_, **Stapani rs.** _(Espero que esse cap tenha te feito hiperventilar mais ainda! HAHAHA! Ele é perfeito, ele é sexy, oh my gosh, esse homem TEM que existir, nem que seja só por uma noite, não? Geez, que vida injusta! Hahaha! Obg pela review! Besos!)_, **Cis** _(Todas sentimos uma inveja ridícula dessa Bella sortuda, que droga hein? Pq cada uma não tem um Cullen desse na vida? PQ? Hehehe! Feliz ano novo! Que 2009 seja perfeito para vc, querida! Obg pela review! =*)_, **Jeh-chan** _(Hahaha, e ai, gostou do cap.? Cara, qndo eu for bem rica mandarei fabricar Edward e todo mundo que leu a fic vai receber um! HAUSHUIAHIUA! Mto obg pela review, Jeh, MESMO! Besos!)_, **Alex R.** _(Hahaha, simplesmente adorei a descrição do Ed e da Bella! Encaixa perfeitamente neles! Hahaha! Espero que este cap tbm não esteja _tão_ vulgar assim e vc possa me deixar uma review! Hehehe! Besos!)_, **Anna** _(ai zezus, eu babo por esses elogios, fico parecendo uma louca na frente do pc! Feliz 2009 pra vc! Espero que seja um ano de realizações, obg pela review!)_, **Ana Filipa **_(oh gosh, TODAS NÓS NOS VICIAMOS, LÓGICO! Hahaha! Obg pela review!)_, **Ju Weasley Cullen** _(FATO que fiquei super assustada com o seu impura, quase choro, sério! Haushuaihsia. E eu espero que vc não tenha morrido com esse cap impuro e ainda possa me deixar outra review ou scrap sem me xingar mto. xD Que nada! Beijinhos garota e eu tenho ctza que um dia vc vai ganhar um super beijo do __seu__ Edward Cullen! Hehehe)_, **Amandah Cullen** _(Eu acho que nessa fic o Ed ainda vai nos fazer sentir todas as emoções possíveis e existentes, desde ódio a amor! Hehehe! Obg por estar sempre acompanhando e um feliz 2009! Besos, querida!)_,**Marydith Masen Cullen **_(Ok, eu preciso dizer que tenho medo desses métodos super avançados de tortura! I KILL YOU! Do nada. Tô bêbada de sono, acho! Releva. Hehehe. Obg pela review e pelo elogio, =)) Besos), _**Pepita** _(Ok, eu só posso dizer que eu RI e muito. o.o)_, **Sabaku no AnaH** _(Cara, já te disse que sou fã do teu nick, ne? Hahahah! Bella safadeenha, ne? =XX Haha, será que os papéis tão se invertendo? NHAA! Comenta mais? Besos!)_, **mione03** _(Hahaha! Todas queremos Ed Cullen todinho e seus familiares! Ai, eu amo a Alice demais, ela é linda. xDD Ela ainda vai ajudar muuito nessa fic! =) Gostou do cap? Besos!)_, **Fernanda Kowalewicz **_(Ed = Sexy. FATO. Hahaha, olha, o cap novo nem demorou tanto assim, né? Espero que vc continue gostando da fic! =) Beeesos!)_, **Jubs.s** _(Ai que review fofa e emocionante, quase choro aqui. =D Sério, muuuuito obg por todo o carinho que vc demonstrou nas reviews e pelas palavras, vc não sabe o qnto é importante! Eu tento realmente não vulgarizar essa parte das lemons, pq eu não quero que pareça jogado. Ai geez, vc não sbe o tempo que eu passo pra escrever um parágrafo delas. MUITO obg pela review e espero que vc tenha curtido o cap! =)) Beesos!)_, **Caaarol** _(HAHAH, eu adoro o Mike-Rike! E por incrível que pareça, desde o primeiro momento o Ed gritava isso na minha cabeça, quem não bagunça com os pseudos rivais e sente ciúmes deles, mesmo eles sendo toscos? Hahaha! Obg pela review, querida! Besos!)_, **Marianna Vailant **_(Hehe, às vezes as pessoas falam e eu não cnsg acreditar. Muito obg pelos elogios e me avise se eu estiver passando do ponto certo! É uma linha MUITO tênue mesmo e eu fico com medo de fazer merda. Obg pela review, querida! feliz 2009 pra vc! Besos!),_** Yasmiin- **_(Então espero q vc tenha visto logo a atualização, né? =))) AAAAH, as fics de Twi são muuuuito boas! Tem umas por ai, que, putz! Fico de queixo caído! Obg pela review, fofa, MESMO! Continue lendo! Besos!)_, **Carol Masen Cullen** _(HAHA! Ninguém em sã consciência rejeitaria esse homem, meeeeeeo, que isso! HAHAHA. Ed foi fofo mesmo. Ele vai tentar ficar anti-fofo, mas a gente sabe que ele não consegue, né? HEHE! Beeeeesos!)_.

Nossa, ficou enorme!

Então, então? O capítulo foi muito bom, legal, ruim, um lixo?

Gente, o Emmett apareceu! HAHA, quase esqueci de dizer isso.

**REVIEWS,** gente!

Bom final de semana! Vocês já sabem como funciona!

Até o próximo.

_larizzaz_


	7. Luxúria

**Disclaimer**: Se Twilight me pertencesse, eu teria tempo e dinheiro o suficiente para desenvolver os quatro livros que eu quero no momento.

* * *

**N/A:** Faz três dias desde à última atualização. Vocês sabem o que isso significa? Que eu estou surtando ao som de Rihanna - Disturbia, porque eu recebi 40 reviews lindas pelo capítulo passado (suas pervas e pervos! x) e isso me deixou tão feliz que em plena segunda-feira, uou, aqui estou eu! E minha felicidade está tão grande que eu _voltei_ a escrever O Diário de Lílian Evans - para quem lê Harry Potter e acompanha essa fic, em breve estarei postando e já tenho mais _dois_ projetos de Twilight em andamento! Vamos aproveitar que eu fico de férias até Março e estou com muito tempo de sobra!

Esse capítulo, particulamente, é uma continuação do passado porque eu _não_ sou adepta da _dormidinha depois do sexo_. Sério, sério. A vida tem que continuar (no caso, as lemons)! Desculpem às vezes pela linguagem, mas vocês não sabem o quanto é difícil descrever uma cena que era para ser completamente despudorada sem torná-la um caso de _sexo barato_ de filme cult. E eu adoro o final desse capítulo, meio do nada isso. Bem, a forma de agradecimentos está sofrendo mutação, mas informações no final. Love ya! Enjoy! x)

* * *

**Capítulo VII – Luxúria**

**[Bella]**

Eu podia sentir um leve ardor entre as minhas pernas, mas a sensação que o _orgasmo_ deixara em mim foi imensamente prazerosa.

Edward usou o _edredom_ para nos cobrir, já que a temperatura caíra e estava ficando frio, apesar de ainda estarmos completamente suados. Ele ainda tinha o seu sorriso torto e me olhava _ansioso_, talvez esperando pelas minhas reações.

- Eu estou bem, _Edward_... – disse revirando os olhos.

- _Que bom_. – ele disse com a testa franzida, antes de abrir um sorriso sacana – Eu gosto quando você me chama de _Ed_...

Corei absurdamente e puxei mais os cobertores para cima. Ainda era difícil estar _tão_ íntima assim dele. Ele, pelo contrário, tinha as cobertas somente até a barriga, de forma descontraída.

- Agora _eu_ quero _tomar_ um bom banho. – ele me disse de lado.

- _Seu aproveitador_... – brinquei.

- _Claro!_ Eu não sei se você vai me chutar nas primeiras horas da manhã, eu _preciso_ aproveitar...

Ele disse se levantando, _nu_, me puxando entre os seus braços, _nua_, para me carregar até uma porta próxima que eu logo descobri que se tratava de um banheiro.

O contato entre nossas peles e o fato de ele poder olhar para baixo e me ver como eu vim ao mundo me fizeram _corar_. Puxei um pouco dos cabelos para frente dos meus seios, fazendo com que ele sorrisse com o meu movimento, mas ainda assim não disse nada.

Ele me depositou, com cuidado, na beirada da banheira branca e eu cruzei as pernas em um ato mínimo de dignidade que ainda me restava. Enquanto ele abria as torneiras eu o observei, atenta.

Os braços brancos não tinham músculos em excesso, mas da mesma forma, ele era forte. Os ombros eram largos, como se tivesse praticado _anos_ de qualquer esporte. Ele era magro, com a barriga bem desenhada, pernas de jogador de _futebol_ e eu ainda me perguntava como _aquilo_ tinha conseguido entrar _realmente_ dentro de mim, tão pequena.

- Você não se _cansa_ de olhar? – ele perguntou com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. Corei de vergonha e desviei meu olhar para a água que jorrava das torneiras abertas.

- Eu _não_ estava olhando. – sussurrei.

Ele gargalhou e entrou na água morna, molhando o rosto e os cabelos, me oferecendo ajuda com uma mão, para acompanhá-lo.

Delicadamente, coloquei primeiro um pé dentro da água e depois o outro, com medo de escorregar, mesmo sabendo que ele me seguraria caso acontecesse qualquer coisa. Fiz o mesmo movimento que ele, molhando os meus cabelos e depois o rosto, lembrando-me das ocasiões que eu me olhava no espelho ainda molhada depois de um banho, perfeitamente _não-_sexy_._

Sentados de frente um para o outro, ambos _não_ sabíamos como agir. Ele tocou as minhas mãos e as trouxe para os seus lábios, dando-lhes um beijo de cavalheiro. Levou-as até a sua nuca, fazendo com que eu envolvesse seu pescoço com o braço, me aproximando mais dele. Coloquei minhas pernas por cima das dele, envolvendo sua cintura, sentindo novamente aquele _ser grande_ por perto.

Ele me beijou daquele jeito avassalador, que eu ainda _não_ estava acostumada. Forte, com necessidade, com desejo, deslizando as mãos pelas minhas costas até o bumbum, apertando-os com força.

Eu passeava com as mãos pelo seu peitoril másculo, gemendo de vez em quando contra o seu pescoço, já tendo consciência de aquilo o deixava enlouquecido de prazer. Assim como o meu baixo ventre se apertava de desejo, seu membro pulsava perto da minha pele, cobiçando uma penetração rapidamente.

Eu me ajoelhei na banheira, levantando o corpo alguns centímetros para poder me sentar no colo dele, enquanto ele me ajudava segurando com as mãos cada uma das minhas coxas, abrindo o espaço pelo qual ele _tão_ ansiava.

Ainda era dolorido, mas de forma suportável, especialmente quando ele transfigurava o seu rosto, cheio de _tesão _por mim, sussurrando-me palavras baixas e gemidos tentadores quando eu arquejava o corpo para cima e para baixo, empinando os meus seios para tocar o seu peito.

- _Que delícia, Bella_. – ele repetia contra a minha orelha, apertando os meus seios com uma mão e _puxando_ os meus cabelos de forma selvagem com outra. Ele me carregou, sem esforço, até a borda da banheira, deixando que eu apoiasse as costas na parede e permanecesse sentada, de frente para ele.

- _Eu_ poderia _lamber seu corpo inteiro_. – ele disse intercalando o meu colo entre beijos e _chupões_, literalmente sugando a água que estava por ali. De alguma forma eu teria que repensar a imagem que eu tinha de mim _não_-sexy-molhada.

Por outro lado, Edward _sim_ parecia um modelo sexy e molhado de qualquer revista pornô pronto para penetrar todos os poros do seu corpo, das formas mais alucinantes possíveis. Em um momento misto de coragem, curiosidade e desejo irreparável correspondendo à forma faminta que ele me olhava, eu segurei seu membro com as próprias mãos e abri um pouco as minhas pernas, implorando com gestos que ele fizesse _aquilo_ que eu queria.

Ele me deu o seu sorriso torto característico e levantou os meus braços e posicionou-os em cima da minha cabeça, prendendo os meus pulsos contra a parede, restringindo meus movimentos. Sem qualquer delicadeza ele me penetrou de _uma_ só vez, preenchendo o vazio entre as minhas pernas, ganhando um gemido alto de mim.

Seus movimentos não foram leves como os da primeira vez. Ele me preenchia com urgência, estocando forte, sem deixar espaço para que eu me movimentasse ou _fugisse_ de qualquer forma. _E eu gostava_.

Eu gostava da forma pela qual ele ansiava pelo meu corpo e se inebriava com o cheiro do meu _sexo_; eu gostava da forma pela qual ele sussurrava meu nome enquanto segurava as minhas coxas; eu gostava quando ele tentava _pensar_ racionalmente quando nossos corpos estavam grudados demais, procurando não me machucar.

- Eu quero tudo, _Ed_.

E ele obedeceu a minha ordem rapidamente, sem contestar, me pressionando com tanta força contra a parede que as minhas costas chegaram a se machucar. Eu podia sentir a base _dele_ me atingindo e o contato frequente das suas _bolas_ contra a minha pele. Aquele movimento causou em mim uma sensação inimaginável, apressando o meu ápice.

- _Não pare_. – eu sussurrei no seu rosto, sentindo a água da banheira que cobria o meu rosto se misturar ao suor, assim como pequenas espasmos elétricos causados pela fricção, pronta para chegar aos céus.

Ele colocou tudo de forma tão _forte_ que eu _pensei_ que ele tinha _gozado_, apesar de não ter sentido líquido algum dentro de mim. Ele me olhou fixamente, com um meio sorriso nos lábios, enquanto eu estava brava, _brava _e _cobiçando_ por mais, enquanto ele interrompia a minha felicidade.

- Por que você parou? – eu perguntei com a voz rouca.

Ele não me respondeu. Ao invés disso, continuou com aquele sorriso irritante e mordiscou os meus lábios, sem me beijar. Desceu com a _língua_ pelo meu pescoço até os meus seios, mordiscando as pontas _duras_, devido ao meu tesão. Desenhou círculos com ela pela minha barriga, mordiscando-a desde o início, fingindo que desceria.

- Pelo amor de Deus, você _quer_ me enlouquecer? – perguntei _semi_ irritada, apertando seus cabelos e tomando eu mesma a iniciativa para que ele descesse. Ele sorriu contra a minha pele, mas não perdeu mais tempo. Colocou três dedos na minha abertura, enquanto _sugava_ o meu _clitóris_ fazendo eu ficar tonta de com aquele jogo sensual, enchendo o meu corpo de _luxúria_.

Eu passei uma das pernas pelo seu ombro, pronta para segurá-lo ali, se fosse preciso, para impedi-lo de parar com aquela sensação maravilhosa. Eu ansiei por _mais_, seus dedos não eram suficientes para me deixar completa, mas ao mesmo tempo eu não queria soltar seus lábios macios e ágeis daquele lugar.

Com o ápice próximo novamente, como se ele não tivesse me interrompido, as minhas pernas involuntariamente se abriram mais e eu apoiei minhas mãos na parede, ofegante, arquejante, _delirante_. Ele teria novamente o meu _gosto_ na sua _boca_, já que parecia impossível para mim adiar aquilo por mais alguns segundos.

Edward _já_ esperava pelo apogeu da minha tentação, de alguma maneira ele sabia quando ele chegava, as reações do meu corpo eram transparentes demais. Quando aconteceu, o meu corpo se amoleceu por completo, mas, ao contrário da outra vez, ele não me deixou descansar. Com um movimentou ágil me penetrou novamente, _enfiando tudo_, tocando cada parte do meu corpo com as mãos, concentrado.

Ele segurava as minhas pernas, fazendo com que eu me abrisse completamente para ele, enquanto jogava todo o seu peso contra mim. Era _elétrico_ sentir a fricção do seu membro contra a minha _vulva_ relaxada. Seu _gozo_ era quente e se derramou pelo meu interior, fazendo com que ele amolecesse o corpo também, mantendo a testa contra a minha, sorrindo _satisfeito_.

Eu me sentia satisfeita com nós dois imersos na _nossa_ perversão. Mergulhados nessa luxúria, aproveitando tudo com urgência agonizante, antes que o dia amanhecesse e nos trouxesse de volta à realidade.

**[Edward]**

Naquela noite, ao dormir, eu sonhei com o castanho profundo dos olhos dela. Olhos tão secretos, furiosos, gloriosos que me puxavam para perto caso eu ousasse me afastar. Eu despertei com o cheiro delicioso que ela carregava, o de morangos, mas não com ela ao meu lado.

Perto do meu celular estava um único bilhete com as palavras _"Me liga"_ escritas. Era até irônico que eu reclamasse daquela indiferença estampada claramente em um pedaço de papel, quando eu, várias vezes, já deixara garotas sozinhas durante a noite, sem um pingo de consideração.

Disquei o número do celular dela, já gravado na memória eletrônica do meu aparelho, mas desliguei antes do primeiro toque. A parte de mim _anti_-Edward queria que eu ligasse e ouvisse a voz _sexy_ dela. A parte Edward-_macho_ emitia ondas significativas de um _"dane-se"_ misto à mesma indiferença que ela já havia demonstrado.

Levantei da cama e sai do quarto, meio dividido entre irritação e confusão. Era _domingo_, o que ela tinha para fazer de tão bom assim longe da _minha_ cama?

- Bom dia, _cinderela_.

- Por que cinderela? – perguntei distraído abrindo a geladeira atrás de uma bebida.

- Aquela que vai embora das festas antes da meia-noite... – Alice disse sugestivamente – Então, como _foi_ a noite?

Perfeita, ótima, deslumbrante, a melhor da minha vida? Mexi nos cabelos.

- Foi _boa_.

- _Bella_ pediu para você ligar para ela. – Alice disse arqueando a sobrancelha, divertindo-se intimamente com essa informação.

- A que horas você encontrou com ela? – perguntei ranzinza. Ela soltou uma risadinha aguda.

- Às oito da manhã, _bela adormecida_. – ela disse divertida, mordendo os lábios para não falar qualquer besteira, indicando para mim o relógio da cozinha, que marcava _duas da tarde_.

- Nossa. – foi a única coisa que eu disse. Eu, geralmente, não era _tão_ dorminhoco assim.

Rosalie e Emmett entraram na cozinha soltando risos estrondosos, vestidos como _tenistas_ profissionais, segurando raquetes. Se Rosalie _fosse_ Bella, eu realmente não deixaria ela usar aquela espécie de pano branco que cobria apenas dez centímetros do seu quadril.

- E ai, _cunhado_? – Emmett perguntou feliz, estendendo o braço para me cumprimentar – Acordou _cedo_, hein? Aquela sua namorada deve ser um tanto quanto selvagem para te derrubar até as _duas_.

- _Ela é_. – eu disse abrindo um sorriso imenso para os dois, só para irritar Rosalie, que bufou ultrajada.

- Eles não _são_ namorados. – ela informou de canto de olho, mas Emmett não percebeu o tom ácido na voz dela.

- Então, nós dois temos sorte, porque a minha _ursinha_... Vou te contar... – ele disse alegremente, dando um tapinha no bumbum de Rosalie, que corou. Eu e Alice soltamos gargalhamos descontroladamente.

- Não ligue para eles, _ursinho_. Vamos... – ela sussurrou para ele, nos fuzilando com o olhar.

Alice fez menção de enxugar lágrimas dos olhos.

- Eu nunca pensei que viveria para ouvir _Rose_ ser chamada desse jeito...

- _Ursinha_, _tão_ meiga e fofa. – Alice riu novamente.

Terminei de tomar o copo de leite que estava em minhas mãos.

- Então, você não vai ligar para ela?

- _Talvez_. – confessei.

- _Ed_, eu não acredito que você vai ser um idiota de _não_ ligar para essa garota.

Eu não costumava ser rejeitado e confesso, Isabella Swan não estava fazendo bem para o meu ego.

Alice tomou o celular da minha mão e discou.

- Tudo bem, se você não liga, _eu_ ligo.

- Alice, eu vou te _matar_. – sibilei quando ela colocou no viva-voz, o celular que já estava chamando.

- _Alô_? – eu pude ouvir a voz de Bella.

Pulei em cima de Alice e nós mergulhamos em uma briga silenciosa.

- Alô,_ Edward_? – Bella repetiu. Eu ganhei a briga, logicamente.

- Você... está... morta! – sibilei para Alice, que deu de ombros – _Oi_, Bella!

- Ah, _oi_. – e de repente um barulho estridente ao fundo

– O que você está fazendo? – arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- _Supermercado_. – ela disse afoita – Acabei de derrubar uma pilha de coisas.

Sorri. _Desastrada_.

- Por que? – perguntei confuso.

- Meus pais _estão_ na cidade, vou fazer um jantar a eles. Desculpe-me por ter saído sem avisar... – ela disse brevemente.

A voz dela me desnorteou.

- Oh, _tudo bem_, eu só acordei agora... – descontrai.

- Ah... – provavelmente corada.

- Então, você não vai me convidar para o _jantar_? – brinquei.

- Você _quer_ jantar com os meus pais? – tom desacreditado.

- _Não_ realmente... – respondi sincero.

Ela sorriu.

- Nos vemos amanhã? – ela perguntou depois de uma pausa.

Amanhã? _Só_ amanhã?

- Eu posso te ajudar com o jantar, se você quiser... – ofereci.

- Você sabe cozinhar? – tom descrente de novo.

- _Não_ realmente... – eu disse devagar. Sanduíches contavam?

- Eu posso te ensinar se você quiser... – ela disse com _leve_ audácia.

- O que você vai cozinhar? – fingi interesse.

- _Salmão_. Meu pai _gosta_ de peixes.

- Parece difícil.

- _Não_ realmente... – ela me imitou.

- Te encontro que horas? – disse desviando dos olhares curiosos de Alice.

- Acho que em vinte minutos eu já estarei em casa. Te mando uma mensagem. – mordendo os lábios? Lábios deliciosos por sinal.

- Eu espero.

- Até. – ela disse simplesmente e desligou.

- Então?

- Alice, você é _bem_ intrometida, sabia?

- E você me ama assim mesmo, _bobinho_. – ela disse como se eu fosse uma criança. Revirei os olhos.

- É o que _você_ pensa...

Subi para trocar de roupa. Eu precisava me distrair, vinte minutos parecia uma _eternidade_ para vê-la. Era estranho eu ainda estar interessado nela depois do sexo. Talvez porque o sexo tenha sido _realmente_ bom.

Eu não saberia explicar o que ela tinha, o que ela fazia comigo, porque quando eu sentia o cheiro dela, tudo saía do controle. Do _meu_ controle.

_Mensagem de Bella Swan às 14h45_

_Em casa._

Peguei as chaves do Volvo rapidamente e pulei as escadas, quase correndo em direção ao carro. Não era necessário responder a mensagem, _era_? Eu estaria com ela em alguns minutos, a mensagem só me atrasaria _mais_ ainda.

No apartamento, a porta _já_ estava aberta. Ela estava concentrada, no balcão da cozinha, lendo uma receita qualquer, cheia de coisas para fazer. Aproveitei que seu cabelo estava no alto da cabeça para cheirar sua nuca e arranhar o seu pescoço com os dentes, fazendo-a rir.

- Oi. – ela disse simplesmente, sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- Eu senti sua falta. – confessei.

Era bem mais másculo do que dizer que havia ficado louco quando não a encontrei do meu lado, na cama.

Ela parou a leitura por alguns segundos e virou o rosto de lado antes de me dizer.

- Eu também.

O jeito como ela moveu os lábios me fez esquecer _de novo_ o que se passava na minha cabeça de cima. Segurei sua cintura com firmeza, enquanto depositava longos beijos na sua nuca.

- _Ed_... – ela gemeu lentamente – Eu _realmente_ preciso fazer isso.

Ótimo, para mim. Estávamos voltando à fase da rejeição novamente.

- Tudo bem. – suspirei – Em que posso ser _útil_?

- Você pode espremer as laranjas... – ela disse como se fosse algo muito engraçado a se fazer.

- E como se faz isso? – perguntei coçando a cabeça.

- Com o espremedor... – ela disse em um tom óbvio – _Assim_.

O objeto doméstico fez um barulho de que iria partir em pedaços a próxima coisa sólida que viesse em seu encontro.

- Eu não vou entregar minha mão para ela ser fatiada por... _Isso_.

- É _só_ segurar a laranja! – ela disse mordendo os lábios, divertindo-se e colocando outra laranja para ser fatiada.

- Você já ouviu falar em suco de laranja _pronto_ _para consumo_?

- Tira o gosto da comida. – ela revirou os olhos.

Parti para minha árdua tarefa, concentrado, enquanto Bella temperava o peixe. Definitivamente, eu não queria aprender a cozinhar. Coisa _anti_-macho de verdade, além de ser meio esquisito ver a consistência das coisas que supostamente deverão te alimentar antes de um aquecimento propriamente dito no forno.

Sentei na bancada da cozinha quando ela utilizou-se do_ meu_ suco de laranja delicioso para preparar o molho do seu peixinho _sem graça_. Com certeza, o meu era o complemento que faltava.

- Onde você aprendeu a cozinhar?

- Com minha mãe... – ela disse distraída – Não que ela cozinhe _bem_, justamente por isso eu tive que pegar as rédeas da situação.

Sorri.

- É a primeira vez que eu cozinho... – disse sacana.

- Você _espremeu_ laranjas! – ela disse rindo.

- Cozinhei, _oras_.

Ela revirou os olhos pela décima vez naquela tarde, em uma atitude _tão_ dela.

Desci da bancada e a puxei para um beijo. Ela se atrapalhou com a panela e por pouco não a derrubou. Sorri levemente com o _desastre ambulante_ que ela era. Mas eu gostava. Estranhamente, eu gostava daquela garota estranha.

Para minha paranoia, ela não correspondeu ao beijo da maneira que eu gostaria.

Ótimo. Eu estava perdendo o tato para isso _também_.

- Eu _só_ preciso terminar de fazer isso. – concordei sério com ela e voltei a me recostar na bancada.

- Você fica engraçado quando está chateado. – ela sibilou sorridente, ainda mexendo a mistura idiota.

- Bella, eu _preciso_ ir. – cortei o assunto, bravo.

Pacientemente, ela desligou o fogo e colocou alguns fios que caíam insistentes pelo seu rosto atrás da orelha, caminhando até o meu lado, imitando a minha posição.

- Você não precisa ir embora _ainda_. – disse corada.

Com birra, continuei na mesma posição. Céus, Alice tinha razão. Eu era uma como uma criança malcriada.

Ela subiu os dedos pelo meu braço, prostrando-se de frente para mim. Pude encarar o sorriso sacana que ela me dava e, bem, lá estava indo meu autocontrole pelos ares de novo. Nunca uma garota tinha mexido tanto comigo quanto ela.

Beijamo-nos como se não nos víssemos há meses e logo ela estava com aquelas pernas enlouquecedoras dela em torno da minha cintura, _pedindo_ com gestos corporais para eu possuí-la em plena bancada da cozinha. Sentei-a onde estava sentado anteriormente, arrancando ferozmente sua blusa. Eu sentira falta daquele corpo e não havia se passado _nem_ vinte e quatro horas.

Ela desabotoou os botões da minha camisa agilmente, enquanto desceu a mão até _ele_, pegando-o de forma selvagem. _Uau_, ela estava ficando _muito_ boa mesmo naquilo. Gemi baixinho com a cabeça entre seus seios perfeitos, enquanto ela arfava, quente, _me_ desejando.

- _Oh meu Deus_!

Nós dois demos um pulo com a voz estranha. Bela cobriu-se com as mãos, enquanto eu fechei agilmente os primeiros botões que consegui tocar.

Engoli em seco. _Droga_.

É, aquela _deve_ ser a mãe dela. E se as minhas previsões estiverem corretas, aquele _supostamente_ deve ser seu pai.

E ele _carrega_ uma arma.

_Droga_.

* * *

**N/A:** _Ed_, se você morresse, poderia vir me assombrar sem problemas.

Então, gente, àqueles que tem login no FF, eu vou responder a review por lá (pelo Review Reply), com muito carinho, quem não deixa o email, eu coloco por aqui, ok? É melhor para facilitar a minha vida e não alongar essa parte demais! De qualquer forma, eu adoro qualquer uma delas e, recapitulando, se o seu nome não estiver abaixo, é porque o agradecimento está no camarote do seu e-mail! =)) Besos, darlings!

Reviews sem email/login:

**Mahtty** _(hahahah! olha, eu deveria pôr a culpar da demora de três dias do capítulo em você, sabia! porque eu estou presa por um encantamento a só postar quando vc estiver online para ser o primeiro a comentar. sei, sei. eu adoro o emmett! haha, amo ele demais, e a rose só é um pouco chata ainda, tá? ela ainda vai ficar mais! hahaha! eu tbm fico tensa demais nas cenas das lemons, não sei como ainda não tive um treco descrevendo-as, mas é a vida. full of lemons! e pára de ser EMO só porque o seu agradecimento é o primeiro. haha. e com certeza, a sua review ainda foi a maior, e maior ainda o meu comentário que deveria ser mini! BEEJOS!);_

**Anna P** _(ah querida, o Ed ainda vai se soltar bastante, viu? é só o começo da relação. hahaha. que nada, muito obg pela review e seu carinho, e esse Ed é o que toda mulher deveria ter pelo ao menos por uma noite. OH MY! hahah. BEEEJOS!)_;

**MariH A.** _(ai, eu amo o Em! *.* olhinhos brilhando por ele, que músculos são aqueles, senhor? eu espero que vc tenha conseguido dormir da última vez! hahahha. sério, sério. não morra até o fim da fic, plis, eu ainda quero reviews. /hum, interesseira. hahaha. continua leendo, querida! BEEJOS!);_

**Nane~** _(demorar a att, o quê? eu nunca demoro *mentira*. haha, quem me viu, que me vê! mas vc sabe, essas reviews lindas me estimulam e cá estou eu postando mais cedo! hehehe! obg querida! BEEJOS!)_;

**Bels.'** _(aiii, que lindo! eu tbm acho. hehehe. obg pela review, dear, continue acompanhando! =) BEEJOS!)_;

**Jubs.s **_(ah, pode demorar o que for, mas a resposta pra sua review chega de alguma forma! nem que seja viu fumaça ou um modo de comunicação indígena. haha! cara, eu concordo plenamente com vc, eu prefiro os joguinhos ao sexo teórico, acho MUITO mais excitante e sexy. e eles ainda vão jogar muito um com outro. ai, eu adoro sua review, sério, tão boa pro meu ego! brincadeirinha! espero realmente que eu não te decepcione com a fic! continua lendo e comentando! BEEEJOS fofa!);_

**Cathy Cullen** _(iusahuishiua, adorei o trocadilho que você fez, rilitros. x) obg pela review, fofa! continue lendo! BEEJOS!)_;

**Lolitta** _(Você tá brincando, né? Eu AMEI a lemon Em e Rose, acho que já li umas 3 vezes! Por falar nisso, cadê a sua att, ainda tô esperando! RUM. Espero que o cap esteja apresentável! BEEJOS!)_;

**Nick **_(só definições que não se encaixam, é? uisauishuia, ai gente, vocês adoram levantar minha moral. xD muito obrigada pela review, mesmo! gostou desse? =D BEEJOS!);_

**Nanda** _(uma continuação saindo, fresquinha! x)) obg pela review, dear, continuem acompanhando! x) BEEJOS!)_;

Ai Bella, o que você vai aprontar?

Em breve, atualizações.

**REVIEWS**, please, por favor, me amem?

love ya,

_larizzaz_


	8. Deixe os dados rolarem, querido

**Disclaimer:** Se Twilight me pertencesse eu passaria os dias de pernas para o ar e não precisaria correr atrás de um emprego.

_TEAM EDWARD _EU EXALO SEXO_ CULLEN._

* * *

**N/A: **Crioncinhas of my life. Desculpas pela demora na postagem mas eu estou hiper-ultra-mega doente. Vocês não sabem o tanto de força que eu estou usando do lado britânico da vida para postar hoje, porque pelo resto do dia eu tenho certeza que estarei cansada o suficiente para mergulhar nos meus sonhos de _bela adormecida_. Aí vocês me perguntam: Ok, o quê está maluca tem para estar tão mal assim? Simples. Amigdalite e cálculo renal, tudo junto. Nunca senti tanta dor na minha vida. Vou tentar responder todos os reviews, naquele mesmo esqueminha. Espero que gostem do capítulo e o próximo não demora. Beijinhos. Enjoy. =)

* * *

**Capítulo VIII – Deixe os dados rolarem, querido**

**[Edward]**

- _Isabella_!

Oh. Eu acho que ela vai surtar. _Acho_ que estou prestes a morrer. _Tão_ novo.

- O que significa isso? – o Sr. Swan pronunciou-se sério. Bella colocava a roupa, rapidamente, de cabeça baixa, completamente corada.

- Er-... – eu comecei nervoso, os dois distraíram-se da filha para me olhar – Prazer, eu sou Edward Cullen.

Estendi a mão, mas nenhum dos dois parecia sóbrio ou feliz o suficiente em me ver.

- Eu acho melhor você ir... – ela sussurrou baixinho, sem encará-los ainda.

Ok, eles _nunca_ tinham feito aquilo? Eles eram o quê? _Celibatários_?

Recolhi a mão e ela me forçou com aqueles olhos perfeitamente castanhos.

- Então... Foi _bom_ conhecê-los. – completei de forma polida. Sr. Swan estreitou os olhos para mim e eu pude vê-lo levar as mãos ao suporte da arma. Ok, ok. _Estou saindo_. As pessoas estão precisando de sexo por aqui.

Bella quase correu comigo para a porta e somente sussurrou um breve "_depois"_ antes de bater na minha cara. Eu podia ouvir a discussão que estava rolando dentro do apartamento, mas eram só palavras desconexas para mim. Desci as escadas e fiquei encostado no _Volvo_, um tempo ainda, para ter certeza que eles não atirariam na própria filha ou arremessariam-na pela janela.

Nós estávamos nos beijando, e daí? Não era como se nós estivéssemos assaltando bancos ou assassinando pessoas. Era normal, era natural. Senti pena de Bella e senti vontade de voltar ao seu apartamento para apoiá-la, desde que o pai dela mantivesse aquela arma longe de nós, logicamente.

Entrei no carro, depois de alguns minutos, mas não dirigi de volta para casa. Fui para o _Mary's place_ pedir alguma bebida forte, localizando-me próximo a casa dela, caso ela precisasse de mim ou eu ouvisse tiros. Revirei os olhos, _sozinho_, com esse pensamento.

- Então, o quê vai ser?

- Dose dupla de Whisky, _puro_.

**[Bella]**

Eu estava sentada no sofá, enquanto Papai andava impaciente de um lado para o outro, desatando em um discurso infinito pela cena que ele presenciara. Eu não _o_ culpava. Eu poderia levantar as minhas mãos e gritar "_culpada_", ser crucificada e seguir com a minha vida. Mamãe não comentava nada enquanto ele tinha os seus acessos. Ela me olhava com uma cara horrorizada, como se eu fosse o ser humano _mais_ impuro da face da terra. Eu não _a_ culpava também. No meu lugar, a minha reação seria a mesma. Eu _era_ absurda.

- Um absurdo, um _absurdo_! – ele repetia sem parar. Pensei seriamente na possibilidade de ele ter travado enquanto tinha uma espécie de ataque cardíaco.

- Bella, _e_ o Jacob? – mamãe perguntara. Suspirei.

- Exatamente! Que pouca vergonha! Você deixou um _namorado_ em Phoenix...

- _Ex_-namorado. – sibilei automática. Renee abriu os olhos para mim, ameaçadoramente, sustentei o seu olhar.

- Charlie, Renee... Obrigada pela preocupação, mas eu já sou maior de idade, eu posso muito _bem_ lidar com essa situação.

- Você acabou de completar vinte e um anos, mocinha, não pense que responsabilidade e lealdade nascem de uma hora para outra. E pelo visto, não entrou nada de novo nessa sua cabeça vindo para cá. Pelo contrário, você continua cometendo os mesmos _erros_. – Renee explodiu.

- Edward _não_ foi um erro. – sibilei irritada, tentando controlar minha raiva. Sai andando para a cozinha – Talvez Jacob tenha sido.

- Não chame seu...

- Ele não é _nada_ meu... – enfatizei. Ela sabia do que eu estava falando. E ela não falaria para Charlie. _Não ainda_. Era muita informação para a pobre cabeça do meu pai. Ele jamais aguentaria saber de todas as loucuras que se passaram na minha vida.

- Tudo bem, vamos nos acalmar...

- Mãe... – eu sussurrei. Eu prometi a ela que ia tentar, não? – Forks era para ser um recomeço. O _meu_ recomeço. – completei quando Charlie fez menção de abrir a boca – Eu _acho_ que estou me saindo bem.

E eu realmente achava. Se eles quisessem culpar alguém era melhor _culpar_ Edward Cullen com seu cheiro insuportavelmente atraente.

- Vamos jantar, _por favor_?

Peguei os pratos e os talheres para arrumar a mesa.

**[Edward]**

Dois dias se passaram sem que ela me desse notícias novamente. Alice me controlara e escondeu meu celular antes que eu a bombardeasse com mensagens de texto, querendo saber se ela ainda estava viva ou, _pelo ao menos_, se lembrava de mim. Não que eu precisasse ficar lembrando a minha presença para garota alguma, claro. Elas geralmente lembravam-se das nossas perversões por si só.

No domingo a noite eu mal pude dormir tranquilo sem notícias suas. Sem uma mensagem qualquer dela me dizendo que tinha sobrevivido. Ou que me odiava por ter transado com ela, _mesmo_ que ela tenha gostado. Ou que ela _não_ tinha gostado mesmo da nossa transa e ia procurar alguém melhor. Nem para dizer que o sábado perfeito tinha sido um sonho surreal.

Eca, cruzes, _anti-_Edward de novo. Agindo como uma garota desesperada.

Na segunda eu a procurei por todo o _campus_, mas ela não estava em lugar algum. E como Alice escondeu meu celular, eu não pude contatá-la. Enchi o saco de Alice, dizendo que talvez, naquele exato momento, Bella estivesse ligando ou tentando se comunicar e eu não estava correspondendo às mensagens dela. Minha irmã tirou o celular do bolso e disse que estava olhando de hora em hora e nenhuma notícia dela até então.

De repente, eu estava imaginando as mortes mais bizarras da garota por um casal fanático de pais que a mataram por ela ter feito sexo com um cara gostoso. Ou talvez tivessem arrastado ela de volta para sua cidade natal, tentando mantê-la longe de um cara gostoso. Ou quem sabe, simplesmente era a verdade nua e crua: ela estava me ignorando. Naquela tarde, depois da aula, passei em frente ao seu apartamento no Bairro Universitário para constatar que sua lataria estava estacionada por lá e portanto, ela não tinha saído da cidade.

Eu era um babaca mesmo. Aquela garota estranha estava sempre me odiando e me rejeitando e onde eu estava? Prostrado de tocaia em frente ao apartamento dela ou nas ruas próximas, como um perfeito perseguidor. Dirigi irritado para casa.

Eu não sei como a terça feira passou.

Na quarta, meu nível de _stress_ estava em um estado crítico. Eu estava irritado com _tudo_ e com _todos_. Eu seria capaz de puxá-la pelos cabelos e exigir satisfações. Não seria uma cena muito bonita de se ver. Até Mike-Rike eu conseguia ver com mais frequência nos lugares que frequentava. Talvez por ele estar tão ansioso para ver Bella, quanto eu. Eu precisava me manter longe dele. Com um nível de _irritação_ assim como o meu, ele poderia ser o escolhido para levar um soco no meio do rosto.

Ela _surgiu_ no meio do corredor de Química Laboratorial, apressada, cheia de livros, com uma trança mal feita nos cabelos. A presença dela foi como um _baque_. Eu a procurei por dois dias inteiros e de repente, ela se deu ao _trabalho_ de aparecer na minha frente, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Entrei na sala sem falar com ela e me sentei _anti-social_ em um canto qualquer. Ela parou mordendo os lábios na porta da sala e caminhou decidida até aonde eu estava. Colocou os livros em uma poltrona, enquanto sentava-se na que estava vaga ao meu lado.

- Espero que não tenha ninguém sentado nessa cadeira... – ela repetiu como em um _deja vù_.

- Tanto faz. – eu disse ranzinza.

Ela suspirou.

- Você não me ligou.

- _Idem_.

- Eu tive problemas com os meus pais, _você sabe_... – ela explicou em um tom descontraído.

Permaneci calado.

- Ainda assim você poderia ter ligado para me checar...

Anotei a aula com ferocidade.

- Sabe... Isso é _realmente_ bizarro. A tática de ignorar é minha.

- "É simples e me satisfaz". – respondi com as palavras dela, permitindo um leve sorriso torto. Ela acompanhou o sorriso.

- _Ed_... – minha nuca se arrepiou levemente quando ela utilizou a nossa espécie de apelido sexual – Tem muita coisa acontecendo, por hora.

- Eu sei. – disse franzindo a testa.

- E meus pais estão na cidade... – ela disse revirando os olhos – O que torna _tudo_ mais difícil para mim.

- Bella, você não _precisa_ se preocupar com isso. Não é como se eu fosse seu namorado ou coisa assim.

- Nós não somos... _Como amantes_? – ela perguntou irônica, achando alguma coisa engraçada naquilo.

- Ah, isso sim. – eu disse rindo. Era bem mais confortável do que um título entediante de namorado.

- Ótimo, _então_.

- Sabe, você é uma_ péssima_ amante.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- E eu posso saber o porquê?

- Nenhuma amante deixa o seu amante _três_ dias na mão.

- Você supera... – ela disse copiando as fórmulas redigidas no quadro.

- Definitivamente, eu preciso de _outra_ amante. – provoquei.

- Querido, garotas _não_ faltam nessa escola. – ela disse sussurrando no meu ouvido.

- É difícil quando o seu próprio corpo tem preferência sexual... – respondi no mesmo tom, fazendo-a corar.

- Ainda bem que eu não tenho esse problema... – ela disse com audácia.

- Não? – eu perguntei com um sorriso torto, levando as mãos à suas coxas, subindo vagarosamente. Ela suspendeu a respiração por alguns segundos, quando eu _a_ toquei levemente.

- Me ligue quando descobrir o que você quer... _Querida_.

Levantei no mesmo instante que o sinal tocou. É como dizem: um dia é da caça e o outro é do caçador. E eu não estava mais afim de bancar o idiota.

**[Bella]**

Eu o encarei, boquiaberta. Ele não se virou para soltar outro comentário implicante para mim, ele simplesmente se foi e me deixou plantada no meu lugar, sozinha. Ótimo. Muito bem. Ótimo. Juntei minhas coisas com visível raiva e sai pelo corredor.

- _Bella, quanto tempo!_

- Não enche o saco, Mike. – disse entre dentes, virando no corredor da biblioteca.

- Oh, você está de mau humor?

- _Sempre_. – sibilei.

- Posso te acompanhar?

- Faça o que quiser.

Tudo bem, Mike não merecia que eu fosse brava com ele. Não _tanto_ assim.

- Mike, eu _realmente_ não sou uma boa companhia hoje. – o avisei.

- Não importa... – ele disse coçando a cabeça em uma atitude Edward. Franzi o cenho – _Amigos_ são para os bons e maus momentos, não?

- Supõe-se.

- Então, pode deixar que eu te acompanho... Somos amigos, não?

- Ok, Mike, eu _já_ entendi.

Edward estava parado próximo à entrada do restaurante do _campus_, conversando de forma descontraída com uma garota bonita, a se julgar pela forma como os seus cabelos perfeitos caíam pelas costas e os seus seios se empinavam mesmo pela blusa _não_-decotada. Devo ter ficado completamente corada, porque Mike me perguntou continuamente se eu estava bem.

O _cara de pau_ teve coragem de me olhar e acenar levemente com a cabeça, enquanto a menina discorria sobre um assunto qualquer, entusiasmada com si própria por estar conversando com _Edward Cullen_. Como se fosse uma grande coisa. _Era_, mas eu nunca mais admitiria isso a ninguém.

É jogo que você quer? Então deixe os dados rolarem, _querido_.

Toquei a mão de Mike com delicadeza, enquanto transferi todo o peso de alguns livros para o meu outro braço.

- Mike, eu não mereço um amigo como você. Sempre _tão_ preocupado comigo. – minha voz saiu em um sussurro. O meu primeiro pensamento foi 'a quem eu quero enganar?', mas aparentemente, a julgar pela coloração que trespassou o rosto do loiro, ele caíra naquela.

- Q-que i-isso, _Bella_. V-você é-é...

Sorri, encorajando-o. Pelo canto de olho, vi que Edward ficara tenso, a julgar pela força que ele mantinha o maxilar e os braços cruzados no peito. A menina ao seu lado, não percebera a atitude dele ou _se_ percebera, estava ignorando-a.

Subi os dedos vagarosamente pelo braço do _meu_ amigo querido, esperando uma resposta. Mike ficou confuso com a minha mudança de reação e não conseguiu articular-se. Dei batidinhas carinhosas nas costas dele e sussurrei.

- Desculpe, a TPM me deixa sensível.

Pisquei inocentemente para ele e andei para a porta do restaurante.

- Um belo dia hoje, _não_? – perguntei simpática aos dois e sai antes que Edward me articulasse uma resposta _não_ muito educada. A garota fez uma cara confusa para mim.

Eu precisava parar com aquilo. Lá estava eu voltando a ser quem eu costumava ser por um garoto que sequer valia a pena. Um garoto que na primeira oportunidade corria atrás de outras, para me substituir. E daí que nós estávamos _três_ dias sem sexo? Ninguém morre por isso. Nem mesmo Edward _eu exalo sexo_ Cullen.

Desfiz a minha trança com rebeldia. A quem eu queria enganar? Nós dois éramos livres para fazer o que quiséssemos. Tudo bem, _tecnicamente_ eu não era. Mas Forks era um recomeço, não? E _um_ recomeço significa que você procura fazer as coisas certas sem causar os mesmos erros do passado, que deve ser esquecido. Irremediavelmente, aquilo soou como uma frase feita na minha cabeça. Mas eu queria; queria ser ingênua, pequena e inatingível. Era mais fácil ser frágil do que forte o tempo todo.

Enfiei a cara nos meus livros de _Química Laboratorial_ e nas anotações da última aula, enquanto comia _pizza_. Era bem mais seguro me concentrar no meu projeto literário do que na forma como Edward parecia dar bola para cada garota bonita que estava naquele salão. Não que eu estivesse com _ciúmes_, claro que não.

Mike se sentou ao meu lado, mais calmo, comendo seu sanduíche de frango, lançando-me olhadelas de vez em quando. Eu achava aquilo engraçado, e apesar de achá-lo bonito, eu não tinha nada a ver com ele. Jéssica, pressentindo o perigo, ocupou a cadeira ao seu lado.

- Então, _belo_ dia, não? – arqueei uma sobrancelha a ela.

- Ela está de TPM. – Mike explicou. Jéssica fechou a cara. Informações demais para ela, Mike.

- Vocês _já_ ficaram? – perguntei de supetão. Mike se engasgou com um pedaço do seu sanduíche, enquanto Jéssica adquiriu uma coloração rubra que eu nunca tinha visto no rosto de ninguém.

- Cof... Cof... Be-m. Cof. S-sim.

Claro que eu sabia daquilo.

- Eu acho melhor você salvá-lo antes que ele morra engasgado e não possa transar com você _de novo_.

Jéssica pareceu acordar para a vida e deu batidas na costa de Mike.

- Eu só não quero que você morra. – ela se explicou rapidamente.

- Como foi? – continuei com a testa franzida. Eu não conseguia imaginá-los em uma cama. Só o que vinha na minha cabeça eram as imagens de Edward _Nu_ Cullen.

Os dois me olharam extremamente embasbacados.

- Ah, _pelo amor de Deus_, não sejam infantis. Eu estou pesquisando para o meu projeto literário.

Dava vontade de gargalhar pela forma como eles evitavam se olhar.

- Er-, _foi bom_. – Mike sibilou vermelho, achando, de repente, que as comidas do outro lado do salão eram bem mais atraentes. Jéssica o olhou desapontada por um momento, antes de confirmar com a cabeça e me olhar com raiva.

- Desculpe pela intromissão. – eu disse com um meio sorriso.

Os dois se levantaram e deram desculpas para fugir de mim e das minhas perguntas comprometedoras. Ponto para Bella. Livrei-me de _dois_ coelhos com uma cajadada _só_.

É, eu estava insuportável hoje.

O celular vibrou dentro da minha bolsa, era _mamãe_.

- Querida, onde você guarda a panela que _faz_ macarrão? Seu pai está faminto.

- Bem longe de você, _mãe_.

Era incrível como as instruções simples de um macarrão _não_-queimado não adentrava a cabeça de Renee.

- Escute, tem um lugar perto do apartamento chamado de _Mary's Place_, você pode almoçar lá com ele.

- Tudo bem, _tudo bem_.

Desliguei rapidamente.

- Tsk, tsk. Já está oferecendo a localização do _nosso_ restaurante para outros, _Bella_?

Ah, agora ele falava comigo. Edward se sentou com sua bandeja ao meu lado. Fofoca, fofoca e _fofoca_ ao meu redor.

- Eu não me surpreenderia se você levasse a _loirinha_ até lá. – indiquei-a com a cabeça.

- Claro que não. – ele disse sacana – Nós vamos ao _The_ _Pub_.

- Cuidado com as bebidas daquele lugar, me disseram que são um pouco fortes...

- Definitivamente. – ele disse ainda com o sorriso torto na cara – Então, _já_ matou o Mike-Rike de vergonha?

- Claro que não... – eu disse com falso ultraje – Eu estava planejando uma noite à três com ele e Jéssica.

Mordisquei a pizza. Bingo. Edward ficou minimamente vermelho.

- Você podia ter uma noite à três _comigo_.

- Desculpe-me, mas a _loirinha_ não me chamou muito atenção. – irônica.

- Ligue-me se você encontrar alguém _bom_ para você.

- Claro, você será o primeiro a saber. – completei sarcástica – Não poderia ser o Mike, _poderia_?

Ele segurou o maxilar por alguns segundos e depois respondeu relaxado.

- Eu _não_ durmo com homens.

- Você iria gostar. – ele me olhou descrente – Bem, _eu_ gosto.

- Engraçadinha. – ele disse rindo.

- Hoje é um dia _maravilhoso_ para piadas... – sarcasmo.

- É bom saber que o meu bom humor te contaminou.

- Da melhor forma possível. – eu disse sem emoção.

- Te vejo por ai.

- _Idem_. – respondi seca.

Agarre essa loira e se explodam _juntos_.

Não que eu estivesse com ciúmes, _claro_.

**[Edward]**

Carla, era o nome dela. Ao contrário de Catherine, ela era uma pessoa agradável para se bater papo, mas ainda assim _muito_ oferecida. Ela simplesmente ficava extremamente risonha ao meu lado e aquilo já estava começando a me irritar, as garotas dessa cidade não poderiam ser _normais_? Ou simplesmente, todas elas não poderiam ser como Bella?

Oh claro, agora eu queria garotas que me ignorassem.

- Então, como eu ia dizendo... – ela continuou quando recebemos as bebidas na mesa – A professora Mason é extremamente detalhista quanto ao processo...

Deixei minha mente vagar novamente. A garota era realmente bonita. Engoli minha dose de Whisky em uma só vez.

- Nossa, você bebe rápido... – ela disse rindo.

Dei um sorriso torto.

E lá estava ela. Com Mike-Rike e a tal da Jéssica. Ela estava falando sério? _Sério que ela entraria em um ménage com aquele cara e não comigo_?

- Oh... E aquela _é_ Isabella Swan. – Carla me informou.

- É, eu sei. – resmunguei quando Bella me deu um sorrisinho simpático. Era provocação que ela queria?

- Então, _Carla_, você mora sozinha?

A garota corou imensamente com a pergunta.

- Sim, sim... – ela disse se equilibrando melhor na cadeira.

- Ótimo. – eu disse abrindo um sorriso largo a ela e alcançando suas mãos. Ela se inflou de orgulho com aquela atitude. _Quase_ revirei os olhos.

- Que _tal_ nós nos conhecermos melhor? – ela disse sussurrando no meu ouvido. Bella cerrou os olhos do outro lado.

Encostei levemente os meus lábios no dela.

- _Talvez..._

Eu pude ouvir os passos pesados antes dela chegar.

- Edward, eu posso falar com você agora? – oh-oh, _muito_ irritada.

Carla fez uma cara de poucos amigos para Bella.

- Eu estou ocupado agora, _lover_. – brinquei.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha para Carla, desafiadoramente.

- Eu disse, _agora._

Ela completou distanciando-se para o fundo do _Pub_, onde ficavam os toaletes.

- Desculpe, _não_ vai demorar muito tempo.

Carla concordou confusa e irritada, voltando a atenção para a sua _coca-cola diet_.

Ultrapassei as mesinhas que compunham o local, entupidas de gente bebendo e entretidos com a música alta, até os fundos do lugar, onde poucas pessoas estavam, vez ou outra entrando em portas aleatórias.

- Então,_ o que foi_ agora?

Bella me pegou pela camisa, completamente irritada, e me _arrastou_ até a porta onde ela estava recostada anteriormente. _Era um dos banheiros do local_. Ela trancou a porta, furiosa, antes de se virar para mim, fazendo menção de explodir.

Eu sorri torto com a cara que ela fez.

- _Nunca_ mais faça isso comigo. – ela disse entre dentes, antes de arrancar os primeiros botões da minha camisa e me beijar contra a parede.

* * *

**N/A:** Edward _Sem Camisa_ Cullen, eu não me importaria se você fosse o meu médico.

Capítulo sem lemons, que tristeza, gente! Haha, vocês vão me desculpar, mas eu adoro esse capítulo. *.* E o próximo tem lemons. /Hum. PERVOS E PERVAS.

Agradecimentos a todos aqueles que comentaram no capítulo passado, vocês não sabem como eu pareço uma boboca lendo essas reviews, rindo sozinha. Mamãe acha que eu sou louca. *.*

Reviews sem email/login:

**Mahtty**: Ok, você vai me matar quando ver que eu postei sem te avisar, mas, hey!, eu tenho uma desculpa plausível! x) Não podia deixar um final de semana sem perspectiva para as pessoas se divertirem (a quem EU quero enganar?). E, bicho, eu MORRO com suas reviews. E não sei que se sentir puro, seu pervo-mor. Cara, eu sei que vc precisa fazer par com a Alice nessa fic, pq ela é a melhor, né? Ai, eu amo ela. HAHA, e vc adivinhou de onde eu tirei a cena da arma, inspirada justamente no filme, o Charlie tava tããão gaiato ali, meo. HAHAHA. Cara, não posso demorar muito, tô quase correndo pra minha cama! BEEEJOS, e eu quero reviewzão de novo. /Hum. BEJOS.

**Yasmiin:** Caraca, eu ri. 'tomara q a arma esteja travada! edward é muito novo e lindo para morrer.' Concordo com você, pessoas bonitas, gostosas e prazerosas não deveriam morrer tão cedo! HAHA. Lê-se, Edward Cullen não se vá ainda, por favor. HAHA. BEJOS, darling.

**Noelle: **Definitivamente, você ainda não os viu descontrolado. Quando ficar proibido, fica mais gostoso. É O QUE DIZEM. Hehehe. BEJOS.

**Jub.s:** Juro que toda vez que eu vou escrever um diálogo deles com esses joguetes, eu lembro de você, porque nós somos gêmeas nisso, eu adoro esses joguinhos tbm! *.* E o que eu estou falando? Eu realmente acho que somos gêmeas, alguém não te separou de mim na maternidade? Eu concordo com tudo o que você disse. Eu AMO reviews imensa, de paixão, e eu tbm sou muito chata para gostar de fics, inclusive das minhas! Eu sempre tenho aquela nóia de escritora que as coisas nunca estão boas o suficiente. E eu consegui achar seu profile uma única vez e agora o fanfiction me odeia e não me deixa achar de novo. ¬¬ Wherever, eu vou achar de novo e já tá favoritada. x) BEJOS, darling.

**Marianna Vailant:** Ai geez, o que foi essa review? Fui no céu e voltei. Aiai, esses dois estão só começando a bagunçar a vida um do outro. *.* Adoro. Continue lendo, surtando, me mandando reviews, making me happy, que os dados ainda vão rolar demais! x) BEJOS.

**Nanda**: TADINHO DO ED! Tá, eu defendo ele com unhas e dentes. HAHA. E ele ainda não se deu tão mal assim, vai. Continue lendo, darling. BEJOS.

**Nick**: HAHA, pode mandar todo dia mesmo que eu não reclamo! xDD E os pais dela fazem parte de um plano bem mais maligno, muahuahuahua. Que nada. (ou não) Geez, já estou soando confusa, hora de voltar a dormir! BEJOS, darling e obg pela review.

**Crisa: **Opa, opa. Postado e espero que você curta! BEJOS!

**Nane~:** Calma, calma, ele não morreu! Agora não me mata por eu parar bem na parte das lemons! (Larissa, pára de dar idéias!). HAHA. BEJOS, darling e até a próxima. =*

**Anita Simons**: Bem, até agora eu não estou demorando nas att, né? Espero que não muito. E o Ed tem um tipo de dom pra se safar dessas coisas, haha! BEJOS darling!

**Lolitta:** Bloqueio? Vamos extirpar essa palavra do nosso vocabulário, isso não te pertence mais! HEHE. Que nada, eu entendo completamente como é, tenho mil idéias e bloqueios com essa fic por segundo, não sei como eu mesma aguento. E socos ainda vão rolar, espere só. Ai, ai, que má! x) BEJOS.

**Cathy Cullen: **HAHA, eu concordo! Homem na cozinha é uma coisa linda de se ver. Mas quando eles aprendem a fazer alguma coisa eles se tornam mestres nisso, vide meu próprio irmão que sabe fritar ovo como ninguém! HAHA. Muito obg a você por estar lendo e continue acompanhando. BEJOS.

**Fuh:** Que review enormemente linda! Chorei. Ah não, pare de não comentar nas fic e deixar as pobres leitoras mui tristes, isso é tão ruim, você não sabe o quanto. Snif. O caráter do Ed nessa fic é algo que eu me enrolo demais, juro. HAHAHA. Porque eu não sou homem e não entendo os homens, então, como fazer que um cara como Ed Sexy Cullen se apaixone? É muito complicado e me tira horas de soninho gostoso pensar _como_ fazer isso, mas ainda bem que vc curtiu o resultado. Ai geez, o melhor trabalho sobre o livro? Assim vc me mata. Eu ainda sou muito amadora com essa fic de twilight, tem fics excelentes por ai, que eu morro lendo, mas MUITO OBRIGADA pelo elogio. Enfim, a Bella não vai engravidar nessa fic. Isso nem se passa na minha cabeça para essa fic, especificamente, eu acho que não tem muito cabimento com a personalidade dos dois. Talvez em um futuro muito distante e se houvesse uma continuação. Se. nada planejado ainda! OBG PELA REVIEW E PELO CARINHO, darling. BEEJOS e até o próximo.

**Grê**: Continue por aqui e seja feliz, ok? HEHE. Um excelente final de semana para você, repleto de coisas boas! BEJOS.

**Zih**: Pára de ser preguiçosa e vai logar, mulher. HAHA. Cara, você nem sabe o que eu achei aqui, uma fic sua para mim. Sério, eu nem sei se vc me lembra quando escreveu uma de presentinho para mim e eu achei aqui, de repente, do nada. Mas não lembro mais em que pasta tá pra te mandar um trechinho. /Hum - lerda. Poisé, eu te intimo a continuar acompanhando essa fic. Hehe. BEJOS.

Gente, já estou super cansada _de novo_, nem parece que eu dormi a noite inteira e parte da manhã. Até o próximo e espero encontrar todo mundo bem!

Sem mais delongas, até o próximo eeeeeeee,

**REVIEWS**

Para eu ficar boa mais rápido? =)

BEIJOS.

_larizzaz_


	9. Verdadeiramente amantes

**Disclaimer**: Se Twilight me pertencesse, eu seria bem protegida contra ataques de ETS e viajaria para o espaço em 2012 para não morrer com o final do ano Maia.

_TEAM JASPER BLOND HALE._

* * *

**N/A:** AHH. Eu deveria ter postado ontem, mas tem um curso de férias de Constitucional III que está tomando parte do meu tempo. Tenho um livro inteiro do digníssimo Gilmar Ferreira Mendes para decorar até quarta-feira (er-... lascou!). Esse capítulo é ENORME, acho que um dos maiores que eu escrevi até agora (que exagero, duas páginas a mais e o 10 é maior) e eu também gosto dele. x) Principalmente da lemon. =XX (que eu sei que vocês amam também!). Preciso dizer que fiquei em êxtase com os comentários? ^^ Minhas doenças se curam cada vez mais com cada uma! Obrigada pelos votos de saúde e tudo mais, darlings! Bom, estou escrevendo mais _três_ fics de Twilight, diferentes dessa, mas ainda não postei, porque quero tê-las completas, antes de tudo. Chega de fic inacabadas na minha vida! x) Reviews naquele esquema mafioso. Enjoy. x)

* * *

**Capítulo IX – Verdadeiramente amantes**

**[Bella]**

O que ele estava pensando? Que ia ficar de_ conversinha_ com aquela _vadia_ loira ridícula, sem noção, enquanto eu aguentava Mike e Jéssica, sozinha? E por que ele estava rindo daquele jeito para ela? Eu estava com vontade de _socá-lo_ forte _naquele_ lugar, para parar de ser tão estupidamente idiota.

- Se eu soubesse que a solução era te deixar irritada, teria feito isso com antecedência. – ele soltou entre beijos.

- Faça isso de novo e eu te _soco_.

- Sadomasoquista, Bella? Eu acho que você ficaria _sexy_ com uma roupa de couro...

- Dá para parar de brincar com a minha cara enquanto eu estou tentando te levar para cama?

- _Tecnicamente,_ isso é um banheiro.

Revirei os olhos, ele gargalhou.

- Idiota.

- E _mesmo assim_ você está aqui comigo.

Ele me levantou com facilidade contra a parede. Por que eu tinha que ficar _tão_ insana assim ao lado dele, ao ponto de me trancar dentro de um banheiro público para que ele não passasse nem um momento a mais longe de mim ou do meu corpo?

- Você veio de _saia_... – ele sussurrou feliz no meu ouvido.

- E ainda assim você diz que eu não facilito as coisas para você. – disse revirando os olhos.

Ele deslizou a minha _roupa íntima_ pelas minhas coxas, sem parar de me beijar. Era incrível a habilidade que ele tinha para se livrar das minhas peças rapidamente. Fiz uma nota mental de perguntar os lugares mais inusitados que ele já havia feito sexo. Ou talvez fosse desnecessário, eu realmente _não_ queria falar sobre isso.

Ele apertou meus seios com voracidade, segurando-me com força na parede, para que eu não deslizasse pelo azulejo _barato_. Desabotoou a sua calça, mas não a tirou. Encaixou minhas pernas adequadamente e me penetrou com ferocidade. Eu estavas prestes a ser _fundida_ com a parede, já que o espaço entre nós era mínimo.

- Você vai me machucar... – eu disse entre gemidos.

- _Você_ pediu. – ele disse sério, me encarando entre estocadas, mas colocou a mão entre a minha cabeça e a parede, para que eu ficasse confortável.

- _Ed_... – eu sussurrei baixinho com a sensação frenética que ele causava em mim. Eu apoiava meus braços no seu pescoço e logo meu corpo estava começando a ficar molhado com o meu suor e o _dele_, seus fluidos se misturando aos meus. Por que eu passara três dias mesmo _sem_ aquilo? Sem sentir o seu membro me preencher por completo, _fazendo-me_ mulher.

Alguém bateu na porta, provavelmente querendo usar o banheiro.

- _Ocupado_. – Edward desdenhou, movimentando-se dentro de mim, enquanto eu segurava aqueles cabelos maravilhosos, que me faziam pirar.

Ele me desencostou rapidamente da parede e nos sentou em cima do _vaso_ _sanitário_, estimulando para que eu me movimentasse sobre ele. Era uma posição ainda desconfortável para mim, mas que ele parecia adorar, a julgar pela forma como ele mantinha os olhos em cada curva minha, segurando o meu quadril para ajudar no movimento.

Eu joguei os fios de cabelo incômodos que grudavam na minha face para trás e arqueei o meu corpo com vontade sobre ele, fazendo-o gemer deliciosamente, pedindo _por mim_. De tempos em tempos, ele passava a mão pelos meus seios, cintura ou me puxava para um beijo alucinante, completamente eufórico.

Era um fato concreto agora. Eu adorava _tentar _Edward Cullen. Adorava quando ele mantinha os olhos vidrados a cada menção de movimento do meu corpo, ou quando ele parecia adivinhar todas as reações que eu tinha a ele. Eu adorava _ver_ as reações que eu causava nele, como segurar os lábios com força quando ele sentia um imenso prazer por estar me possuindo.

- _Rebola_ para mim, _Bells_. – ele pediu e eu obedeci, _tão_ vulgar quanto a Carla do lado de fora poderia fazer. Ele me atraía como um imã potente e eu o obedecia como se de alguma forma eu dependesse daquilo. Eu gostava de sentir a sensação de que era _livre_ perto dele para ser quem eu tivesse vontade de ser.

Com a iminência do seu ápice prazeroso, ele grudou o corpo no meu e colou a boca na minha, adentrando a passagem com a sua língua perfeita, no mesmo ritmo frenético que eu mantinha sobre ele. Ele segurou os meus cabelos, me dominando, encarando qualquer informação profunda nos meus olhos enquanto se satisfazia por completo.

Abracei-o cansada, quando ele parou e fechou os olhos, como se quisesse guardar aquele momento ou simplesmente aproveitar a sensação. Ele correspondeu ao meu abraço, cheirando os meus cabelos com _visível_ devoção e os afastou para beijar meu pescoço com delicadeza.

- _Edward_, você _está_ ai?

Arqueei uma sobrancelha involuntariamente para a dona da voz, mas não pude conter um sorriso. Desencostei de Edward para encará-lo com uma expressão hilária no rosto, como se estivesse acabando de se lembrar de uma coisa.

- Ele sai em um segundo, _querida_.

- Você adora me causar problemas... – ele disse com um sorriso torto, tentando domar os cabelos completamente bagunçados por mim.

- Nós somos _amantes_, faz parte do meu serviço.

Sai de cima dele, para abaixar a minha saia de forma displicente. _Sempre mantendo o pingo de dignidade que ainda me restava_.

- Você viu minha _calcinha _por ai? – perguntei vermelha.

- Não, _não_... – ele disse meio distraído, enquanto acompanhava meus movimentos.

- Você não quer que eu abra a porta e ela te encontre com _ele _para fora, não?

Edward encostou os dois braços na nuca, enquanto me falava com um sorrisinho sacana.

- O que é _bonito_ é para se _mostrar_.

- _Ótimo_. – disse irônica.

Ele riu da minha expressão de desgosto, enquanto abotoava a calça e tentava, _em vão_, desamassar a camisa. Arrumei o seu colarinho, enquanto ele passava a mão pelos meus cabelos, tentando me beijar.

- Você me deseja _tanto_. – ele disse convencido.

- Idiota. – revirei os olhos.

Destranquei a porta do banheiro para encontrar uma Carla prostrada na parede, furiosa. Ela cerrou os olhos quando nos viu sair de lá, completamente bagunçados, suados e cheirando a sexo sacana.

- Foi _bom_ te conhecer. – fingi ingenuidade, saindo na frente antes que ela quisesse dirigir qualquer palavra a mim.

- _Er-_... – eu ainda vi, de canto de olho, Edward tentar começar a se explicar, sorrindo abertamente, antes de eu virar o corredor, fugir dos gritos histéricos e desaparecer no barzinho lotado.

**[Edward]**

Perdi a conta de quanto tempo eu fiquei coçando os cabelos, com um sorriso ridículo nos lábios, enquanto uma Carla furiosa desatava em um discurso chato e infinito sobre mim e a minha atitude machista, bizarra e desprezível de deixá-la sozinha por...

- Trinta e cinco minutos, Edward! Trancado no banheiro, enquanto você tinha um encontro COMIGO! Isso não se faz nem com...

- _Trinta e cinco minutos?_ – repeti. Uau. O tempo voou. – Nós definitivamente precisamos rever nosso conceito de _rapidinha_.

Carla bufou indignada e perplexa. Pensei que talvez ela pegasse um jarro de flores próximo para quebrar na minha cabeça, mas ela simplesmente saiu andando, deixando-me para trás.

-_ Ei_, espera. Eu te levo em casa! – sempre um cavalheiro, não? Mesmo quando seu pretenso encontro te pega no flagra com outra.

- Não se atreva a se aproximar de mim, Edward Cullen. – que garota geniosa.

- Eu te trouxe, eu _te_ levo!

Ela fungou por alguns segundos, antes de soltar,

- _Tudo bem_.

Eu não queria nem imaginar o que Bella faria comigo se pegasse Carla dentro do meu carro, mas era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer pela garota. Quer dizer, eu realmente não deveria ter feito isso com ela, mesmo que eu não estivesse me sentindo arrependido.

Seguimos em silêncio pelo trecho. Carla se recusava a falar comigo e, sinceramente, eu não fazia muita questão. O cheiro de morangos da pele _dela_ ainda estava grudado na minha pele e _flashes_ do seu corpo sobre mim me distraíam completamente do mundo exterior. Eu não sei como ela fazia aquilo comigo, nem onde aprendera, mas ela fazia _bem_.

- Olha Carla, desculpe mesmo. Eu e... _Isabella_ temos uma... _relação_ complicada e nós estávamos apenas... _discutindo_ no banheiro.

Ela saiu do carro sem me dirigir mais nenhuma palavra. Eu dei de ombros.

Pelo resto daquela noite, Bella conseguira: a) estragar meu encontro com Carla; b) me pintar de cafajeste para Carla; c) fazer eu acreditar que realmente era um cafajeste; d) estragar uma das minhas camisas favoritas; e) transar comigo, sumir e não atender o telefone; f) desligar a porcaria do telefone, e; g) me deixar na mão pelo resto da noite.

Segui para a casa ciente de que _só _teria a companhia noturna de um travesseiro e _mal_, porque agora Alice costumava roubar todos os meus travesseiros que ficavam sobre a cama.

- _Edward?_ Nós estamos aqui. – a voz de Alice soou da sala de TV, quando eu cruzei a entrada.

E lá estava ela. Divertindo-se com Alice, o tal de Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett, assistindo uma comédia qualquer na televisão. Ok, Rosalie não estava com uma cara de quem estava se divertindo com a situação. Emmett, pelo contrário, dava gargalhadas estrondosas, junto com ela. Cerrei os olhos.

- _Bella_?

- Oi, _Ed_.

Essa mulher ainda vai me enlouquecer completamente.

- Então _Bells_, quanto tempo... – eu disse me jogando no sofá.

- Onde estão os botões da sua camisa? – Alice perguntou confusa.

- Saíram... – eu disse dando de ombros.

- É uma camisa _Ralph Lauren_, os botões não _saem_... – ok, era bom mudar o assunto para um terreno mais seguro. Alice era meio maníaca quando se tratava de roupas. Bella me olhou pelo canto do olho.

- Então, qual é o filme? – Alice cerrou os olhos para mim, brava. Engoli em seco.

- _Oh_, eu não sei o nome, mas é hilário! – Emmett disse, quase se engasgando de rir com a cerveja que bebia.

- _Muito_! – Rosalie disse emburrada quando os dois – Emmett e Bella – voltaram a rir juntos.

Jasper e Alice soltaram risadinhas entre si.

Bella se levantou e veio sentar-se ao meu lado, no sofá de dois lugares. Os outros se mantiveram no chão, deitados no tapete felpudo de Esmè, concentrados demais na comédia ridícula que passava, ou simplesmente dispostos a nos ignorar. Rosalie envolveu Emmett, _o grande_, com seus braços, em uma atitude inútil de protegê-lo de quem quer que fosse. No caso, de Bella. Ela estava com ciúmes._ Sempre estava_.

- Tsk, tsk, _Ed_. Tantas pessoas no mundo precisando de uma roupa e você desgastando uma camisa Ralph Lauren novinha...

Rolei os olhos e sussurrei no seu ouvido.

- Eu acho que, de alguma forma, os papéis estão se invertendo por aqui. Quem parece ter uma dupla personalidade agora?

- Certamente, não _eu_. Eu não transei alucinadamente com uma garota para sair com outra _três_ dias depois. Sério, você está tão desesperado assim? – ela sussurrou de volta.

- Desculpe, mas eu não fugi dessa _mesma _garota, ela faz isso por mim... E, por favor, sério que você vai se utilizar daquelas baboseiras psicológicas? Você não pareceu _nada_ traumatizada hoje...

- Meus traumas são _mais_ profundos, em um ponto que certamente você ainda _não_ alcançou – ela disse olhando sugestivamente para _ele_ – Mas não se preocupe, eu não vim aqui para que você me cure, só quero que você devolva uma _coisa_ minha...

- Bella, eu sinto te desapontar, mas embora eu faça Medicina, ainda não descobrimos como devolver os fluidos trocados durante uma relação sexual.

Ela cruzou as pernas, revirando os olhos.

- Eu quero minha _calcinha_ de volta, é uma das minhas _preferidas_...

- Bom, você não se opôs quando a tirei de você, então, tecnicamente, _não_ foi furto... Agora é minha.

- Por favor, me diga que você não é daquele tipo de maníacos que passa a noite em claro cheirando as peças íntimas de uma mulher...

- Como você adivinhou?

- Engraçadinho... – ela disse cerrando os olhos.

- Não adianta me elogiar, _Bells_, eu não vou devolver.

- Vamos lá, Edward, você não quer me irritar, não é mesmo?

- Você está brincando, não? Se você for ter uma daquelas reações explosivas de mais cedo eu _definitivamente_ quero te irritar.

- Idiota.

- E ainda assim você veio até a minha casa.

- Tudo bem, eu _já_ estou de saída.

Segurei no seu braço.

- Sem dramas, _Bells_, você sabe que eu seria capaz de ajoelhar para que você ficasse...

E eu seria capaz mesmo. Que gay.

- Você ajoelharia mesmo? – ela disse arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Força de expressão... – eu disse limpando a garganta.

- Você me deseja _tanto_. – ela sussurrou no pé do meu ouvido.

Você não tem ideia do quanto. Edward, não rime as frases. Isso é _GAY_ também!

- Que tal se você subisse até o meu quarto e eu te mostrasse onde eu a guardei?

- Eu realmente acho que _não_ vai ser necessário. – ela disse devagar, mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha discretamente e descendo a mão pela minha perna. Corei pelo assédio com tantas pessoas próximas.

Eu mal consegui respirar regularmente antes que o sangue descesse para _aquele_ lugar e ela já estava tirando a dita cuja do meu bolso, discretamente e guardando na sua bolsa.

- Tem certeza que é a Isabella Swan que eu conheço?

- Com três doses a mais de um _Whisky_ forte.

- Tão simples assim a chave do sucesso? Teria te oferecido uma bebida antes.

- Talvez outra hora, eu preciso ir.

- Como assim? Você_ realmente_ só veio atrás da sua _calcinha_?

Ela mordeu os lábios por um segundo.

- Ela é confortável e... _sexy_. Você tem idéia de quanto tempo eu levei para encontrar essa combinação perfeita?

Não consegui segurar uma gargalhada. Emmett me acompanhou, pensando que se tratava do filme.

- Bella, _tão_ absurda. - Ela mordeu os lábios novamente.

- Charlie precisa me ver em casa daqui a pouco, antes que ele saia me procurando pela cidade...

- Seu pai é _chatinho_, não? - ei, ele tinha uma arma e é perseguidor!

Ela me deu um _tapa_ no braço!

É, falar mal do pai não é uma atitude muito esperta.

- Vem, eu te _acompanho_ até a porta. – sugeri.

- _Agora_ você me expulsa?

- Se você tem tão pouco tempo quanto diz, eu acho que _mereço_ aproveitar antes que você vá embora. – sussurrei.

- Você não merece, mas eu sim. – ela disse convencida, se levantando – Tchau gente, já estou de saída.

- Ah Bella, fica por aqui, você pode dormir _por ai_... – Alice disse rindo.

Já disse o quão esperta a minha irmã é?

- Ah, talvez outra hora, Alice... – Bella disse educada, se despedindo de todos, depois eu a acompanhei.

- _Usem camisinha!_ – Emmett gritou. Rosalie revirou os olhos. Bella corou.

Eu coloquei a mão nas suas costas, para guiá-la e foi como se ela tivesse levado um choque, estremecendo levemente. Sorri com a reação, era engraçado ainda a forma como nossos próprios corpos agiam quando estavam juntos. _Era elétrico_, mas certamente, ambos já havíamos percebido isso.

- Você tem quanto tempo? – perguntei abraçando-a carinhosamente por trás, enterrando a cabeça nos seus cabelos.

- _O_ suficiente... – ela disse rindo.

- Você sabia que nós passamos _trinta e cinco minutos_ no banheiro?

- Precisamente?

- Contados e jogados na minha cara...

- Carla parecia furiosa...

- E você me deixou lá sozinho!

- Era _seu_ encontro, não meu.

- Eu não precisaria estar em um encontro _se_ você não...

Ela se virou de repente e colocou um dedo sobre os meus lábios.

- _Não agora_.

Ela me beijou calidamente, buscando os meus lábios, completamente sem fôlego. Nós já estávamos fora de casa, mas a luz era suficiente para que eu visse o seu rosto corado, seus lábios avermelhados e o brilho que os olhos dela emitiam quando estava comigo. Eu não me cansava de observá-la, eu tinha a imagem do olhar dela gravado na minha mente. Aquilo soava como uma grande coisa, até para mim.

Arrastei-a para o jardim enorme de Esmè, próximo à porta de entrada. Eu não queria nem imaginar o que a minha mãe faria se soubesse as coisas impuras que suas plantas fofas estavam prestes a presenciar, mas não é como se _alguém_ fosse contar a ela. A não ser, lógico, que ela desenvolvesse uma espécie de linguagem herbívora... Ok, FOCO, Edward.

Suas mãos estavam quentes e passearam pelo meu peito, causando-me calafrios. Bella sorriu sozinha, quando parou com os dedos nos furos _sem_ botões, que _ela_ mesma tinha arrancado. Eu desci as mãos que seguravam suas costas por sua cintura, apertando-a, fazendo círculos com os dedos, enquanto ela me beijava no pescoço. Um ponto fraco, por sinal.

Encostamos em uma árvore qualquer, e eu a abençoei por ela está no nosso caminho. Bella elevou a sua perna esquerda, fazendo com que as minhas mãos deslizassem por ela, contornando a saia que ela usava, já que ela não usava roupa íntima.

Foi quando o seu celular tocou. Nós tentamos ignorar freneticamente a banda estrondosa que ela carregava no seu _mini_ aparelho, mas alguém queria muito falar com ela. _'Dane-se'_, as palavras se infiltravam na minha cabeça.

- _Ed_, eu preciso atender... – ela disse arfando.

- Claro que não precisa... – eu disse pressionando o corpo contra ela.

- Provavelmente é o Charlie. Acredite, será _pior_ se eu não atender.

Fechei a cara. E daí que ele tinha uma arma? _Dane-se_. _Quem se importa?_

Ela me empurrou delicadamente com as mãos, como se estivesse com _pena_ de se afastar demais e abaixou para pegar a bolsa jogada de qualquer forma no chão, suspirando ao constatar que era o pai _quem_ ligava, atrapalhando o nosso momento.

- _Oi_? – ela atendeu em um sussurro, quando eu voltei a beijá-la contra a árvore, depositando beijos pelo seu colo, que eu tanto _idolatrava._ Perfeita.

- _Eu estou a caminho_. – ela disse tentando me afastar, impaciente, enquanto eu passava a mão por suas pernas, eriçando os seus pêlos.

- _Na estrada, pai..._ – toquei a parte interna da sua coxa, fazendo-a suspirar.

- _Provavelmente dez minutos_... – abri os seus _lábios_ e os massageei levemente com os dedos – _Oh não... _– ela arfou, fazendo cara feia para mim.

_- Não, eu só acho que estarei ai em trinta minutos, ocorreu uma colisão enorme por aqui..._

Sorri no pé do seu ouvido.

- Mentir faz mal.

- _Não, pai, eu não consigo ver os envolvidos, por que você não..._

De repente, ela erigiu o corpo e suas reações mudaram, apesar de não me impedir a parar o que estava fazendo. Franzi a testa, ela arregalou um pouco os olhos, _até demais_, e seu coração acelerou anormalmente.

- Bella, aconteceu...

Ele me impediu com um dos dedos.

- _Por que ele está em Forks? Não, pai, eu não vou discutir pelo telefone com você. Chegarei em breve._ – e desligou, irritada.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei preocupado – Quem está em Forks?

Ela deu um sorrisinho cansado.

- Ninguém. – ela disse ainda olhando para o celular.

- Você _está_ mentindo.

- É uma pessoa _indesejada_. – ela disse devagar, medindo as palavras – Como um _ex_-namorado...

- Seu _ex_-namorado?

- _Sim_. – monossílabos. Não gosto de respostas monossilábicas. De repente, um ódio se apoderou de mim. Por que ela tinha _estado_ com outros caras?

- Ele te assusta ou...

- Não, _não_ isso. – ela disse sincera – _Escuta_, eu realmente preciso ir.

- Claro. – o clima já estava cortado mesmo, eu me odiava por isso. Eu odiava o pai dele e o seu _ex_-namorado por isso...

- Não desapareça.

- _Idem_.

Ela deu um sorriso fraco, erguendo-se na ponta dos pés para depositar um beijo casto nos meus lábios.

- Nos vemos por ai, _Ed_.

Eu vi o seu carro se distanciar e um imenso receio se apoderou de mim. Alguma coisa estava terrivelmente errada. Eu não via a hora de me _livrar_ dos meus _futuros_ sogros, e isso não era um tipo de pensamento que um _genro_ perfeito teria.

**[Bella]**

Por todo o caminho eu tive vontade de atropelar _qualquer coisa_ para extravasar todos os sentimentos obscuros que se apoderavam de mim. Raiva. Ódio. Desejo de matar. As palavras de Charlie ainda ecoavam na minha cabeça, como um repente bizarro.

Ele estava na cidade.

Jacob _Idiota_ Black estava na cidade.

E eu desejei com todas as forças do mundo que ele e Edward Cullen _não_ se encontrassem.

* * *

**N/A: **Edward, pode vir para cá, que eu tenho um jardim inteiro para florirmos juntos.

Você é o adubo da minha vida (?).

Obrigada três vezes mais do que eu agradeço pelas reviews. Foram _59_ só dessa vez, o que me faz dar pulos de alegrias no msn (Mahtty me atura). Meu sonho é ser daquelas autoras _cools _que recebem 1000 reviews por vez, sonho impossível de se realizar, mas me deixem sonhar, _ok_? Não paga e faz bem pro meu ego.

Ah, eu quero deixar esclarecido também que a Bella _não_ vai engravidar nessa fic. Simplesmente _não _cabe no script.

**Reviews sem login/email:**

**Mahtty:** Ok, não adianta querer mudar mais. Agora é _nossa_ tradição você está sempre em primeiro! Mil desculpas por não ter te esperado no capítulo anterior, mas eu sei que vc me entende! E meo, QUE REVIEWZÃO! ADOREI. Dou mil gargalhadas com essa review, toda vez que leio. E eu odeio o FF com todas as minhas forças brasileiras e britânicas por desejar estragar minha felicidade e minar suas reviews! ARGH. Já te disse mil vezes, pais são estranhos e dramáticos e eu tenho medo. A pergunta que não quer calar: Será que eu vou ser assim algum dia? OHMY. E o Acre existe? =XX Ai, são tantas as obscuridades dessa vida. Legal, pq vc mandou eu _não_ postar agora pq vc está lindamente no telefone. Ótimo. Te odeio. Voltando a review, Jacob já começou a dar as caras no finalzinho, mas sua aparição completa só se dá no cap. 11, infelizmente. Ou não. Depende do ponto de vista, sei lá! E claro que essa fic tinha que ter caps. para deixar as pessoas puras antes de jogá-las aos lemons e ao Deus dará. HAHAHA. Espero que esse cap não esteja tão impuro, ohmy! Geez, vou parar de escrever comentários enormes! TEADORO, BEJOS, darling e meligadoAcre.

**Zih**: Jake ainda tem dois capítulos para chegar e estragar a nossa felicidade. HAHA. Odeio ele , mentira, não odeio tanto assim. Pára de ser preguiçosa e vai logar! IUAHUISU. BEEJOS, darling.

**Noelle**: HAHHA, cara, eu tbm adoro esses middle names, confesso. Quer dizer, não tem definição melhor e em toda história minha algum personagem ganha uma característica especial nesse sentido e eu amo a do Edward Sexy Cullen. Sexy, gostoso, tesudo, tudo de bom da minha vida, eu te amo e não me largue mais e por ai vai! HAHAHA. Continue por aqui sempre! BEJOS, darling.

**Nane~**: LEMONS, LEMONS. Eu sabia que você estava vibrando por isso! HAHAHA. E no próximo capítulo tem mais. =X I guess. Well, obrigada pela review, darling, volte e enjoy! BEJOS.

**Cathy Cullen:** HAHA. Cara, vc puxou um ponto interessante. Eu odeio as passagens de tempo dessa fic. Simplesmente odeio. Pq faz só _duas_ semanas que eles se conheceram e as coisas já estão... Assim? Como eu disse, odeio a passagem de tempo. Mas, como a minha avó diz, só são preciso alguns segundos pra tudo mudar na vida, logo. Considere duas semanas muito, ok? HAHA. Obg pela review, darling! MESMO. BEJOS.

**Anita Simons: **Sim, infelizmente Jacob vai dar o ar de sua desgraça e muita confusão vai rolar por causa desse _mini_ segredo. Mas não esquenta, curte as lemons e deixa as preocupações pro próximo capítulo! HAHA. Obg pela review e BEJOS.

**Lolitta**: Eu AMO quando a Bella se torna sexy. O que, às vezes, não é nem voluntário, ela simplesmente morre de ciúmes e ai a chapa ferve. HAHA. Espero que tenha gostado do cap, e eu continuo esperando suas atualizações ansiosamente! BEJOS, darling!

**Nick**: Morri com esse elogio! Obrigaada. *.* Eu tbm odeio ficar doente e espero me recuperar completamente logo, logo! Muito obg pelo seu carinho e pela review linda! Espero que essa fic continue prendendo sua atenção e tirando seu fôlego! ^^ BEJOS, darling.

**Cami:** UISHAIUSUA. Rachei de rir. O Ed dessa fic é quase um protesto ao Ed sem graça da tia Steph. Ok, eu adoro romances e tudo mais, mas eu amo meu Ed Exalo Sexo Cullen, de paixão, ok? IUSHAUIHUSIA. Sou a favor do mantra que toda mulher deveria ter um desses pelo ao menos por uma noite, para morrer feliz! xD Continue acompanhando e curtindo, ok? Obg pelas reviews! BEJOS, darling.

**Maila: **Que absurdo, darling, você tem que comentar! UISHAUIHUSIA. Além de me deixar feliz e mais disposta para escrever, vc acaba se sentindo mais leve, mais feliz. Viu? Todos nos beneficiamos! SHAUISUA. Que nada, obrigada pela review, querida, serve como incentivo e eu espero que vc continue lendo e curtindo, mesmo que seja só de BBB! =) BEJOS.

**Gi-chan**: Ai, quem viveria sem Lemons? Não eu! =X IUSAHIUSHIUA. E claramente, Edward Sem Camisa Cullen é um BIG incentivo! HAHA! Continue lendo e curtindo, darling! BEJOS.

**Juh**: Sexo no banheiro e os dois molhados de suor! OHMY. Pobre Carla, eu, sinceramente, fiquei com pena dela nessa fic, mas, fazer o quê, né? Cara, eu preciso te dizer que eu RIALTO com as suas divagações sobre a Bella puta-problemática-perdeuseubemprecioso. Ri muito, cara. Na verdade, a história dela com Jake nem é _tanto_ assim. É até bem simples e previsível, eu acho. Ou não, sei lá, quando vcs descobrirem, me digam! xD ED XONADINHO CULLEN! ADOREI! IUHSIUAHUSIHUAI! Ai cara, essa sua review me fiz rir que nem uma boba, mamãe acha que eu sou usuária de entorpecentes. Obg por tudo, darling, vc realmente me animou demais e eu espero que as lemons desse cap estejam boas! HAHA. BEJOS.

**MariH A.**: Ai meu Deus, se você ficou curiosa com o final do cap. passado, imagine com esse. Bem, o que eu posso dizer? O passado de Bella a condena, mas não é nem tão cabeludo assim, ok? Nas próximas cenas da novela, vc irá descobrir quem matou Lineu! (?) Ok, releva, já tô bêbada de escrever demais, de dor e de me lavar de rir com essas reviews! Mto obrigada pela sua, darling! BEJOS.

Bem, eu ainda não terminei de responder _todas_ as reviews desse capítulo, mas aos poucos elas estarão no camarotezinho do email de vocês. Desculpem pela minha lerdeza, mas algumas me inspiram demais e lá vai Larissa correndo para o Word.

Próximo com lemons e primeira aparição Jacobiana. Bom ou ruim? Votem!

HAHA.

_**REVIEWZONAS**_?

Adoro vocês, my darlings.

BESOS NA BOCHECHA E TAPINHA NAS BUNDINHAS,

até a próxima.

_larizzaz_


	10. Jacob Idiota Black

**Disclaimer:** Se Twilight me pertencesse... Bem, eu estaria satisfeitíssima com a minha conta bancária.

* * *

**N/A: **Ai que friozinho bom! Aqui está caindo um pé d'água enorme e eu pensei, 'por que não postar'? E hoje nós completamos UM MÊS de fic! Apertem os cintos e segurem a cabeleira porque esse capítulo traz lemons _plus_ final maluco, presentinho para vocês. A lemon desse capítulo _é_ a minha preferida, espero que vcs curtam tbm. Nesse capítulo, particulamente, as coisas vão dar uma reviravolta maligna. HAHA. Que nada. Nós chegamos a _300 reviews_! OHMY, MORRI. Agradecimentos no final, esquematizado, abram suas caixas de email! Enjoy. x)

* * *

**Capítulo X – Jacob **_**Idiota **_**Black**

**[Bella]**

Eu estacionei tentando manter a calma. Tentando me lembrar de qualquer exercício de meditação que eu loucamente tenha praticado ou _tentado_ aprender para controlar o meu gênio forte e me deixar sensível, sensata e equilibrada.

Eu _definitivamente_ não me sentia sensível, sensata ou equilibrada. Para falar a verdade, eu estava completamente descontrolada, fora de mim e rebelde. Eu _literalmente_ queria chutar a bunda daquele idiota para fora da minha vida, para sempre.

Eu me perguntava como eu poderia ter me relacionado com alguém tão idiota quanto Jacob. Ok, ele _era_ apaixonado por mim. Admito que quando você tem dezessete anos isso parece uma grande coisa. É quase uma confirmação de que você pode ser boa em alguma coisa, você _pode_ ser amada por um garoto. Eu não teria que morrer solteira.

Meu erro foi corresponder ao sentimento do meu melhor amigo. Não _corresponder_, essa, claramente, não seria a melhor palavra quando você não se sente da mesma forma em relação àquela pessoa. Eu _aceitei_ os sentimentos de Jacob e os retribui da forma que _ele_ gostaria. Eu nunca pensei, em momento algum que isso teria consequências tão drásticas.

E agora estava eu aqui. Finalmente eu havia encontrado um cara que eu sentia aquilo que estava descrito em cada livro _ridículo_ de romance na face da terra, como a ridícula falta de ar, borboletas no estômago ou qualquer bobagem parecida e Jacob _Idiota_ Black voltava para a minha vida. Eu sentira em quase _duas semanas_ ao lado de Edward aquilo que eu nunca tinha sentido em _quatro anos_ ao lado de Jake.

Desci do carro, girando as chaves nervosamente entre os dedos. Talvez eu devesse dar meia volta e voltar para a casa de Edward, passar a noite com ele e lidar com isso nas primeiras horas da manhã, mas não seria uma atitude muito sensata.

Sai do elevador pisando forte e entrei em casa pronta para soltar os cachorros, em cima do _cachorro_.

- O que _ele_ está fazendo aqui?

- Bom te ver também, _querida_. – cerrei os olhos para o moreno estúpido, sentado no _meu_ sofá.

- Ah, nós achamos que talvez você quisesse receber uma visita dele, sabe... Forks é _tão_ diferente de Phoenix, _Bella_...

- Sabe, eu _não _quero receber visitar de ninguém! Por duas semanas minha vida esteve ótima sem nenhum de vocês se intrometendo nela...

- Não fale assim, nós somos sua família... – Renee me cortou.

- Ele _não_ faz parte da minha família. – disse mimada, me trancando dentro do quarto, tentando me acalmar o suficiente para não matá-lo ali mesmo. Jacob ainda bateu de hora em hora na minha porta, me chamando, mas em algum momento ele deve ter desistido, porque finalmente eu parecia estar adormecendo em completo silêncio.

Eu acordei com um humor péssimo e sai de casa antes que qualquer um deles acordasse. Jacob dormiu no sofá, enquanto os meus pais ocuparam o segundo quarto que havia no meu apartamento. Dirigi-me a uma _cafeteria_ próxima para ingerir qualquer bebida com cafeína o suficiente para me manter acordada e me aquecer durante as primeiras horas da manhã.

Eu estava péssima. De alguma forma, o dia anterior com Edward parecia ter acontecido há alguns anos e não _ontem_. Eu estava confusa com a espécie de reação que ele teria. Não que ele fosse do tipo que se importava muito com esse tipo de coisa, mas eu, definitivamente, tinha um mau pressentimento quanto a isso.

Acho que foi um dos poucos dias (senão o único) que eu cheguei cedo na Universidade. Não havia um ser humano ou alma penada para me acompanhar por aquele lugar. O estacionamento estava completamente deserto e eu pude estacionar em qualquer lugar agradável sem ter que acelerar vorazmente antes que alguém roubasse a minha pretensa vaga.

Segurei o celular na mão, esperando que uma ligação ou mensagem de Edward _brotasse_ do nada. A minha fissura por ele era tão grande que eu passei a noite tenho sonhos impuros com aquele homem, de todas as formas possíveis. Aquilo não era bom. Renée sempre me dizia, que no momento em que você se sente assim por um homem, talvez seja melhor você se afastar dele. Alguém sempre vai amar mais na relação, e nunca espere que seja você.

_Merda_. Talvez eu estivesse mesmo me apaixonando por Edward, mas eu, com certeza, não encarava isso como uma coisa ruim. Apesar de que talvez fosse. Quer dizer, o cara mais gostoso do século, _talvez_, dando bola para mim. _Eu_ queria possuí-lo.

Não esperei muito tempo dentro do carro porque o dia estava extremamente frio. Apertei o cachecol envolta do pescoço, enquanto me equilibrava para não cair em algumas poças de lama espalhadas por todo chão, indicando que a noite trouxera uma tempestade de água que eu sequer notara.

A Biblioteca da Universidade de Forks – e é a primeira vez que eu entro nela – era o único lugar suficientemente aquecido no _campus_ onde eu gostaria de me manter. A bibliotecária estava encolhida na sua mesa com um copo de café fumegante debaixo do nariz, provavelmente tentando aquecê-lo, enquanto eu me enfurnei pelas instantes imensas atrás de um lugar escondido, onde ninguém pudesse me perturbar. Não que houvesse muitas pessoas àquela hora por ali, obviamente.

_07h30_. O meu relógio de pulso marcava. Abri uma cópia de _Frankenstein _de Mary Shelley por diversão, tentando me livrar de qualquer romance _aguado_ demais, antes que eu derramasse lágrimas por qualquer coisa. Não que eu chorasse com frequência. Eu realmente estava sensível. Talvez estivesse mesmo de TPM.

_Mensagem de Edward Cullen às 07h35_

_Provavelmente você ainda está dormindo._

Ok, eu não estou dormindo mais. Mas que raios de mensagem é essa?

_Mensagem de Edward Cullen às 07h36_

_Você dorme demais, só para constar. Deu tudo certo? Você parecia estranha quando saiu daqui, ontem. Tanto faz, mande-me notícias. Amantes sabem escutar, às vezes, se você quiser._

Mordi o lábio. A ironia presente em cada frase, mesmo que ele não soubesse.

_Mensagem de Edward Cullen às 07h37_

_Ou se você precisar de qualquer outra coisa, se você quiser._

Qualquer coisa? Digitei as primeiras palavras no celular, antes de receber outra.

_Mensagem de Edward Cullen às 07h37_

_Qualquer outra coisa como sexo, se você quiser._

Gargalhei involuntariamente e olhei para os lados para ver se ainda estava sozinha. A bibliotecária não parecia do tipo que toleraria qualquer tipo de barulho na sua enorme biblioteca silenciosa e perfeita.

_Você poderia deixar eu digitar uma resposta, primeiro?_

Eu mal apertei o botão de "_send"_ e já recebi a resposta.

_Mensagem de Edward Cullen às 07h37_

_Oh, ela está acordada._

Claro que não, estou mandando mensagens enquanto _ainda_ estou dormindo.

_Desde às 6h._ _Por que __você__ está acordado?_

Fechei a cópia de Mary Shelley e me debrucei sobre os livros. Edward Cullen era _bem_ mais interessante que o _Frankenstein_.

_Mensagem de Edward Cullen às 07h39_

_Eu estava pensando em você._

Ok, eu praticamente caí da cadeira, no meu jeito desastrado. Ele queria me levar para a cama? Aquilo funcionava e MUITO bem. Eu estaria morta até o final do semestre, com aquele tipo de cara.

_Onde você está?_

Soava informal o suficiente.

_Mensagem de Edward Cullen às 07h40_

_Tomando o desjejum. E você?_

Mordi o lábio. Aquilo estava se tornando uma marca do meu nervosismo.

_Na biblioteca do campus_.

_Mensagem de Edward Cullen às 07h41_

_Você sabe que o campus está deserto a uma hora dessas, não?_

Edward poderia ser mais obtuso? Depois _eu_ era a absurda.

_Sério? Eu ainda não tinha percebido. Frankenstein estava me distraindo._

Eu estava para desistir de outra mensagem dele, cinco minutos depois.

_Mensagem de Edward Cullen às 07h46_

_Frankenstein é feio, Bella. E não te diverte._

Sorri, tapando em seguida a boca, com os dedos, como se fosse proibido.

_Disse o senhor diversão._

_Mensagem de Edward Cullen às 07h47_

_Pelo ao menos eu sou bonito._

E como era.

_Convencido_.

Recostei-me na cadeira, tentando me aquecer, em vão, causando atrito entre as minhas mãos para gerar qualquer espécie de calor para a minha pele.

_Mensagem de Edward Cullen às 07h50_

_Onde você está enfurnada nessa biblioteca enorme?_

Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

_Você está na biblioteca?_

_Mensagem de Edward Cullen às 07h51_

_Eu como rápido. Comidas, para esclarecer._

Gargalhei involuntariamente, _de novo_.

_Você anda deveras pornográfico._

- Você não ajuda. – a voz dele soou no corredor perto do meu.

- Não é justo, eu estava ganhando no esconde-esconde. – sussurrei.

- Ajudaria se você não risse _tão_ alto.

- Vou me lembrar disso na próxima vez... – disse corada, quando ele chegou à minha frente.

- Eu _sempre_ vou te encontrar, Bella. Não importa onde você esteja.

- Bom saber disso... – abri um sorriso. Era possível que uma pessoa ficasse mais bonita durante o frio?

- Você está com frio? – ele perguntou observando que eu ainda segurava as minhas mãos.

- Um pouco. – eu disse revirando os olhos.

- Eu posso te aquecer. – ele disse com um sorriso torto.

- _Nós estamos em uma biblioteca_.

- E _eu_ ando pornográfico. Eu _só_ vou te abraçar. – ele disse, me puxando contra o seu corpo, me envolvendo com os braços cobertos dele, seu cheiro maravilhoso me envolvendo naquela aura quente e deliciosa.

- Você está _quente._ - falei rindo contra o seu casaco.

- _Yo soy caliente, baby._

- O quê? - perguntei.

- Esquece... - ele disse franzindo a testa - Aulas de espanhol vindo na minha cabeça.

Sorri.

- Larga disso..

- Do quê?

- De me fazer rir...

- Você sabe que eu gosto de te fazer rir. - ele disse beijando a minha testa, eu subi a mão até seu pescoço, para me apoiar antes que meus joelhos cedessem, de qualquer forma.

Ele levantou minha cabeça com uma mão e levou os meus lábios até os dele, delicadamente, me beijando com ternura pela primeira vez. Não foi aquele tipo de beijo agonizante, como se o mundo pudesse acabar a qualquer momento ou como se nós fôssemos nos separar a qualquer momento. Era _não_-intencional sexualmente, _era_ puro. Ele manteve as mãos na minha cintura, sem descê-la demais para qualquer lugar que pudesse sugerir outra coisa.

Eu franzi a testa levemente, muito confusa pelo que ele estava fazendo comigo.

- O que foi? - ele perguntou em um sussurro, mordiscando meus lábios.

- _Nada. _- eu disse em um sussurro fraco, quando ele passava a própria língua por eles. - Você está _perdendo_ o jeito...

- Por que? - ele perguntou confuso, afastando os cabelos da minha testa.

Corei, desviando o olhar.

- Parece que você está se _acostumando_ que eu tome a iniciativa...

Ele deu um sorriso terrivelmente torto, enquanto afastava a pilha de livros que estava na mesa atrás de mim.

- Você _disse_ que nós estávamos na biblioteca.

- Desde quando você ouve o que eu digo? - sussurrei quando ele me sentou na mesa de madeira dos fundos da biblioteca.

- Desde quando você pede para que eu faça isso?

- É sua culpa, você me viciou.

Ele deslizou o cachecol enrolado ao redor do meu pescoço, deixando-o cair em qualquer canto. Eu senti um pouco do clima frio, mesmo sem saber de onde vinha aquela brisa estranha, já que nenhuma janela parecia aberta por aquele lugar. Os pêlos da minha nuca se eriçaram, involuntariamente, somente com a sua respiração quente perto de mim.

Colou novamente seus lábios nos meus, mas não me beijou. Ele sabia que eu gemeria quando suas mãos tocassem a minha pele, deixando brecha para que o ar gélido entrasse pela abertura mínima que as suas mãos fizeram ao elevar o meu casaco, e logo depois, o meu suéter azulado. Eu estava _quase_ mudando de ideia, estava frio demais para _aquilo_, sem um cobertor por perto.

- Eu _não_ vou tirar sua roupa. - ele disse rindo contra o meu _colo_, quando eu tremi sem querer.

- Que ótimo, porque está frio. - resmunguei.

- Você vai já se aquecer. - ele disse enquanto se encaixou entre as minhas pernas, me abraçando com força pela cintura, segurando minha nuca, enquanto descia com seus lábios por todo o meu pescoço, depois de morder o lóbulo da minha orelha.

Eu desci as mãos pela sua barriga perfeita, encaixando os dedos no cós da calça que ele usava. _Estava quente_ e eu não pude evitar um sorriso. Ele suspendeu a respiração com a posição dos meus dedos e quando eu desabotoei o primeiro botão, prendendo a minha cabeça com uma das mãos, enquanto tocava os meus seios por cima da roupa com a outra.

Desci o zíper vagarosamente, corando com aquilo. Era _diferente_ quando você tinha que tocar. Ele deve ter percebido a minha hesitação, porque deu outro _famoso _sorriso torto, antes de dizer com a voz rouca nos meus ouvidos.

- _Vai em frente._

Eu senti a queimação no meu rosto. Deveria estar pior do que uma pimenta a uma altura daquela, mas eu tirei a coragem não sei de que lugar em que ela estava escondida para abaixar a roupa dele com as duas mãos.

- Frio? – eu perguntei sem realmente saber o que falar. Talvez eu não devesse abrir a boca nunca mais, porque a minha voz saiu terrivelmente tremida, meio rouca.

- _Não_ realmente. – ele disse com um sorriso sacana no rosto, subindo a mão pelo meu corpo, com beijos avassaladores.

Prendi as pernas ao redor do seu corpo, constatando o que ele já havia falado. Eu _estava_ me aquecendo. De repente ocorreu a mim que vestir aquele casaco hoje era ter vestido roupas _demais_ para o dia.

Ele não tocava nenhuma parte do meu corpo por tempo demais e eu entendi o recado. Era a _minha_ vez de tentar tocá-lo, apesar de eu preferir enfiar a cabeça em qualquer buraco a ter que fazer aquilo. Ele poderia facilitar para mim, mas ele _não_ iria.

Enquanto ele segurava os meus cabelos e devorava o meu pescoço com seus beiços, voltei a colocar os dedos levemente sobre ele, dessa vez, na barra da _boxer_ preta que ele usava. Deslizei a palma da mão pelo volume proeminente, fazendo-o arquejar, pulsante.

Mordi os seus lábios ao mesmo tempo em que coloquei as minhas mãos por dentro da sua roupa íntima, tocando o seu membro. _Ed_ ofegou baixinho no meu ouvido, estimulando-me para que eu prosseguisse. Eu _sempre_ estava perdida, com a respiração dele daquele jeito, próximo _demais_ de mim.

Eu circulei os dedos ao redor _dele_ e segurei com _falsa_ delicadeza. De alguma forma, eu me sentia possessiva em relação a ele, como se Edward fosse só meu, pelas sensações que somente ele me causava. Eu nunca imaginei que chegaria perto de derreter de tesão por um homem e lá estava ele para me provar justamente o contrário.

Eu fiz o movimento que _ele_ faria se estivesse dentro de mim. Ele _chupou_ meus lábios, com vontade, enquanto colocou os braços ao redor da minha cabeça, para que seu corpo não caísse sobre o meu. Estava _tão_ entorpecido quanto eu ficava quando ele mantinha os dedos em mim, fazendo com que eu praticamente o observasse como em um espelho, o modo como eu me comportava quando _ele_ me acariciava.

Sua respiração modificava-se por completo e um leve rubor preenchia sua face. Os cabelos caíam despreocupadamente pelo rosto, como se não houvesse importância onde eles estivessem, desde que ele continuasse a sentir aquilo. Ele ficava tão fissurado e obstinado, quanto eu.

- Isso é _bom_, _Bells_.

Foi a minha vez de abrir um sorriso sacana a ele e morder seus beiços. Eu comecei a _suar _e sentir a queimação característica no meu baixo ventre, meus seios enrijecidos pelo toque de suas mãos. Alguns fios de cabelos começaram a _grudar_ na minha nuca, enquanto ele me enchia de beijos ardentes e deslizava as mãos pela minha cintura.

Um barulho aparentemente longínquo fez com que todos os meus sentidos se apurassem de novo mediante o silêncio anterior do lugar. Ele percebeu minha tensão e levou um dos seus dedos para a minha boca, gesticulando para que eu me mantivesse em silêncio. Eu pensei em soltá-lo e me recompor, mas ele próprio segurou a minha mão, para que eu continuasse.

- Você não quer _parar_ agora não é mesmo? – ele disse em um sussurro praticamente inaudível, mas suficiente para que eu entendesse algumas palavras e deduzisse o significado total.

Eu lambi o seu pescoço em resposta, fazendo-o fechar os olhos e respirar pesadamente. Com a outra mão, que estava livre e paralisada em seu peito, desci o resto da sua _boxer_ para encontrar seu membro vigoroso e teso, me encarar intenso. Ele estava certo, eu _gostava_ de olhar e agora eu tinha descoberto outro _hobby_ para minha lista imensa também: eu _adorava_ tocá-lo.

Eu não tinha ideia de _como_ mensurá-lo, mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza, era maior do que eu tinha em pensamento, ou talvez eu ainda não tivesse dado uma olhada melhor. Era diferente quando eu _o_ tinha em minhas mãos e podia sentir a textura perfeita e exalar o cheiro inebriante que me atraía por completo. _Era_ perfeito.

Meu celular tocou, fazendo _nós_ dois darmos um _pulo_ de susto, mas dessa vez, Edward fora mais rápido do que qualquer pensamento meu. Ele se aproximou mais de mim, emanando as auras de perversão pelo seu corpo que _só_ ele sabia emitir e deslizou uma das mãos longas pelo tampo da mesa para torcer o aparelho de uma vez e tirar sua _bateria_. O silêncio voltara a reinar mais uma vez e eu fiquei realmente preocupada em que talvez alguém fosse atraído pelo som barulhento.

- Você acha que _alguém_ pode ter ouvido?

- Se ouviu, bem... Nós teremos que ser rápidos, _Bells_.

Eu me derretia com o tom de voz despreocupado dele, como se ser pego na Biblioteca ou em qualquer lugar não fosse _vergonhoso_ o suficiente. Ele abriu os botões da minha calça e me ajudou a deslizá-la pela perna, sem preocupar-se em tirá-la por completo. Meu corpo estava em brasa quando ele _afastou_ a minha peça íntima e me tocou com dois dedos, antes de sussurrar roucamente.

- Hum, _tão_ molhada.

Ele fez com que eu me deitasse brevemente para equilibrar o peso sobre o tampo da mesa. Apoiei os cotovelos sobre qualquer lugar, sentindo a cópia de _Frankenstein_ sobre o meu braço direito, meu peito subindo e descendo furiosamente, como se fosse a _primeira _vez que ele faria aquilo.

Ele beijou a minha barriga branquinha, como gostava de fazer, antes de deslizar para dentro de mim, realizando o movimento que eu tanto adorava, apertando meu quadril contra si. Eu arquejava pesadamente e fiz menção de me levantar, antes que ele me impedisse com um sorriso divertido e eu entendi que se fizesse isso, o tampo da mesa poderia virar.

Era como se nós não pudéssemos nos tocar. Ele segurava as minhas coxas, enquanto eu tinha que manter o peso do outro lado, apenas nossas partes mais íntimas em atrito. Então nós mantínhamos contato visual. O sorriso torto dele fazia com eu desejasse sugar seus lábios, passar a mão pelo corpo altivo dele e _ajudá_-lo a fazer aquilo de qualquer forma. Não estava facilitando as coisas para mim e ele _sabia_ disso, daí o sorriso matador.

Eu decidi provocá-lo, sussurrando coisas sacanas, inaudíveis, mas que ele conseguia entender pela forma como eu remexia meus lábios, sussurrando perversões para mim da mesma forma, fazendo eu corar de prazer, deliciada. _Não_ parecia real.

Mas era.

Era real porque eu _sentia_ o seu membro inteiro e suas mãos avassaladoras. Eu podia _ver_ os seus lábios à distância certa de mim, sem poder tocá-los. Eu _ouvia _o som da sua respiração forte, tinha o _gosto_ dos seus lábios na minha boca e absorvia o _cheiro_ másculo que vinha de todos os seus poros.

Eu desisti de tentar chegar até ele e entrei no jogo de uma vez, _tentando_ me insinuar. Não que eu já tivesse feito isso muitas vezes. Mas o olhar diferente de todos os meus que ele já conhecia, _o_ fez acelerar com tudo, fazendo eu me entorpecer com tudo.

Era como uma droga perfeita para mim. Meu corpo se relaxava por completo e as únicas áreas sensíveis eram aquelas em que ele se deliciava, deixando um rastro quente por onde passava. Ele diminuiu o ritmo por alguns segundos e eu coloquei um dos dedos na minha boca, sibilando para que ele _não_ parasse.

Eu fechei os olhos, sem conseguir pensar em nada realmente, só _sentir_ a fricção. Minha mente era como um papel em branco em que tudo o que eu desenhava derivava das reações que ele me causava naquele momento. Eu abri os olhos para encará-lo, quando o seu membro tocou o ponto fundamental dentro de mim, que fazia com que eu visse estrelas simultaneamente.

O orgasmo era como uma _explosão_ de coisas, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Eu queria abraçá-lo e ao mesmo tempo não. Tocá-lo ou não. Beijá-lo ou não. Simplesmente ficar jogada naquela mesa, curtindo todas as sensações, em êxtase.

Nossa sintonia era tremenda que eu sabia que ele estava _lá_ também quando arqueou o corpo na minha direção, dedilhando minha barriga, me olhando _embevecido_. Ele saiu de dentro de mim, vagarosamente, normalizando a respiração aos poucos. Ele estava _corado_ também e me deu um sorriso de lado por eu estar simplesmente _jogada_ por cima de tudo, curtindo o momento.

- Eu _acho_ que preciso me vestir. – sussurrei envergonhada, saindo com cuidado de cima da mesa. Ele quase gargalhou. Não tinha vergonha de mostrar o próprio corpo para mim, então demorava excessivamente para se recompor. Eu ainda tinha problemas com aquilo.

Nós dois nos vestimos rapidamente, porque, afinal, o lugar _ainda_ era público. Eu achei que deveríamos estar com _sorte_ ou simplesmente era _cedo_ demais para que alguém resolvesse adentrar os terrenos mais obscuros da Biblioteca. De certa forma, agora eu _adorava_ aquele lugar.

Ele me puxou entre beijos divertidos para sentar no chão frio. Eu havia esquecido que _estava_ frio _mesmo_. Mas o sangue correndo em turbilhão por cada vaso sanguíneo meu, ainda me mantinha em uma temperatura agradável. Ele passou o braço pelas minhas costas, em um abraço adoravelmente gostoso.

- É bom demais fazer _isso_ com você.

- Eu também me sinto assim. – falei rindo contra a sua pele, revirando os olhos pela obviedade.

Ele tirou o seu celular de qualquer lugar para mandar uma mensagem qualquer. Franzi a testa em confusão, ele sorriu sem desviar os olhos.

- É _para_ Alice.

- _Ah_. – suspirei mais aliviada. Minha curiosidade ainda me mataria, um dia.

Nós ficamos por alguns momentos, juntos, como numa bolha. Era _fácil_ sorrir, abraçar e se divertir, eu me sentia cada vez mais unida a ele.

- Nós precisamos _ir_ para a aula.

- Aulas são chatas... – Edward disse me fazendo cócegas.

- Ai... Pára... _Ed_.

- Só se me chamar de _Ed_ de novo.

- Bobo! – eu disse me contorcendo, vermelha – Ok, ok, _Ed_.

- Assim é bem melhor, _Bells._

Pegamos os meus livros e saímos rindo. Ainda bem que a bibliotecária não estava no seu lugar de origem, corei absurdamente quando chegamos na porta e ela provavelmente pensaria coisas _nada_ boas de mim.

- _Ed_, você quebrou meu celular... – rosnei.

- Claro que não, _Bells_, eu só tirei a bateria.

- Você _quebrou_ a bateria.

- EI BELLA! – argh, Mike.

- Eu posso socá-lo? – Edward sussurrou divertido no meu ouvido, guiando-me pela cintura.

Tentamos fugir, mas ele nos alcançou.

- _AH,_ - ele disse arfando - É que tinha uma pessoa perguntando por você por ai...

Tentei encaixar a bateria inútil no lugar. Edward me compraria um celular novo, com certeza.

- Olha, ele está _bem_ ali.

- E _quem_ é ele? – Edward perguntou entediado, com ciúmes na voz.

Sorri.

- _Isabella Black_. – o idiota que se aproximou cuspiu as palavras.

Levantei os olhos, horrorizada, para o dono da voz. Edward e Mike me olharam confusos, quase divertidos.

- É _Swan_. – Edward corrigiu com _falsa_ educação. Mike emburrou a cara para ele.

- Eu acho que você estão meio atrasados por aqui... _Ei_, você pode tirar a mão da cintura dela?

Edward arqueou a sobrancelha com prepotência. Eu cerrei os olhos para o idiota moreno à minha frente.

- _Não se atreva..._ – sussurrei.

- E quem é você para me dar ordens?

- Jacob Black, o _marido_ dela.

* * *

**N/A**: Alguém disposto a socá-lo? Edward, eu indico você, querido.

Muito obrigada mesmo pelas reviews, gente. Tô surtando de alegria, aqui! E obrigada a todo mundo que anda colaborando para as 1000 reviews por capítulo, ISAIHSIUAHUISA, ainda chegaremos lá! Vocês sabem que quanto mais eu recebo, mais me animo, néé? Capítulo _flash_.

_Agradecimentos a reviews sem email/login:_

**Mahtty**: Ok, eu sinto que você vai me matar lenta e dolorosamente. Primeiro pq eu estou postando sem a sua permissão. IUSAHISA. Segundo, éé, eu esqueci. What the fuck. Okoko, você já sabe que suas reviews são respondidas em primeiro e já sabe tbm que as suas são as maiores, acho que vou te dar alguma espécie de prêmio! Wherever... AAAAAAI, eu morro com as suas reviews, FATO. E sempre leio na horas inapropriadas, tipo, quando eu tô com muita dor e não posso rir! ISAUIHIUSAHIUSA. Cara, pergunta que não quer calar da vez. Por que a atual quer SEMPRE saber da ex? Fato consumado esse. UISHAUIHUSA e a descrição foi bonita mesmo! Olha aqui, o Em não é um alcoolatra, viu? Ele só gosta de beber. UISAHISHIUA. Mas eu ri alto com o 'mas que coisa mais de favela, gente'. E tô rindo de novo sem parar agora! MAS QUE DROGA. IUSHAUIHSIAHOIUSAOIUSA. Meo, eu tbm amo o capítulo passado e ei, eu tive mesmo um bloqueio imenso nele, tá? E fato, eu já tô escrevendo demais! BEIIJOS e pare de dizer que o Acre não existe. Eu acabei de descobrir que o Acre é na verdade aquele lugar onde os EUA jogam os ETs e OVNIS. Como é o nome mesmo? ÁREA 51. Babadão esse. D TEADORO, DARLING.

**Mariana Mayumi**: Muito obrigada pela review, darling! Eu, geralmente, não tô demorando muito com as atualizações, então, continue por aqui! BEIJOS, darling.

**Gin: **Não pire, eu não quero ser presa. UISHAIUSA. Mas meo, eu tbm quero o Jake chato e mau, confesso. =X UISHUAIUSA. Continue se viciando e acompanhando, darling. BEEIJOS. E AH. Vai sim, mas vai demorar muito mesmo.

**Nick: **Jacob Mala Black, tinha que aparecer, né? Infelizmente, sua presença incômoda foi requisitada por essa autora maluca! xD BEIJOS, darling, espero que tenha gostado do cap.!

**Natália: **É incrível como essas pessoas pornográfias adoram lemons, né? Ainda bem que a gente não é assim! IUHSAUIHSUIA. Obrigada pela sua contribuiçãão! Ainda bem que eu posso contar com vocês pras 1000 reviews! HAHA. BEIJOS, darling!

**MariH A.:** UISAIUHIUSA. Tá parecendo uma novela mexicana mesmo! E Ed não precisa se esforçar tanto assim, ok, ele precisa, pq nos próximos capítulos ele vai surtar um pouquinho! o/ E eu não vou comprar Eclipse. UISAUIHSUA. Só vou comprar BD quando sair. Mas Eclipse tem umas partes super interessantes. xD BEIJOS, darling, obg pela review!

**Marianna Vailant**: OHMY. Claro, claro, suas reviews são SEMPRE inspiradoras. Lendo 5 da matina? Vai dormir, sua maluca. USAHUISHUIA. Que nada, continue lendo e dando pitaco. Sinto que os outros dois capítulos não vão ser os preferidos da nação, mas tudo melhora depois, lembre-se depois! HAHA. Obrigada por tudo, darling. E pela review fofa! BEIJOS.

**Cathy Cullen: **Ohmy! Realmente, eles estão hiper-ultra-pervertidos. A Bella ainda vai ficar com saudades disso. HAHA. E dessa vez, você foi o grande incentivo para a postagem desse capítulo, porque foi a review 300. Quase chorei aqui, de emoção, então, OBRIGADA. Espero que tenha curtido a lemon desse capítulo tbm e vai ter um novo local pra se adicionar à lista, não? HAHA. BEIJOS Cathy! =*

Mistério de Jacob a se resolver. Reações? No próximo.

Obrigada por tudo, gente! Não demoro a postar se vocês me derem reviews (viu, como eu sou legal?). HAHAHA.

Uma ótima semana abençoada para vocês, que seja cheia de surpresas, felicidade e alegria!

**REVIEWS? **(Pra não desacostumar).

BEIJOS, my darlings.

_larizzaz_


	11. Mentiras

**Disclaimer: **Se Twilight me pertencesse eu não precisaria sair voada daqui a pouco para o cursinho, para me matar de estudar, para tentar uma vaga em concurso público.

_TEAM EMMETT!_ Porque amigo, que é amigo, chega na voadeira (ou no soco mesmo).

* * *

**N/A:** Ok darling, postando SUPER rápido, porque daqui a pouco estou saindo para o cursinho e não vou poder postar _nem_ amanhã, _nem_ depois da manhã. Minha internet tá triste! Wherever, vou tentar ir para uma lan, ou furtar o dispositivo de internet portátil de Dad's para poder responder _todas_ as reviews, então não se assustem se eu demorar um pouquinho! Well, gostaram da surpresa do capítulo anterior? Er-, sei que não. Esse capítulo finaliza basicamente a primeira parte da fanfic. No outro, nós adentramos na segunda parte. x) Well, sem mais lenga-lenga. AMEI TODAS AS REVIEWS, passei mal de rir. Agradecimentos sem login no final. Enjoy. ;)

* * *

**Capítulo XI – Mentiras**

**[Edward]**

_- Jacob Black, o marido dela_.

As palavras soaram confusas nos meus ouvidos. Eu realmente ouvi o que eu penso que ouvi ou esses murmúrios no corredor estão alto demais para que eu já esteja confundindo as letras? Acho que ele disse _melhor amigo_ dela. Talvez eu esteja com surdez crônica.

- O QUÊ? – eu e Mike-Rike perguntamos com um tom mais elevado na voz. Bella, à minha frente, deu um pulo de raiva e estapeou a cara do moreno próximo, vermelha. Depois, com o dedo em riste, começou a pronunciar mil frases incompreensíveis ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu vou _matar_ você, Jacob Black! O que você _pensa_ que está fazendo? Você não tinha outra pessoa melhor para atormentar a vida? Me deixe eu paz, eu te odeio, eu _te_ odeio com todas as letras, pare de se meter onde não é chamado...

Minhas mãos caíram da cintura dela e eu estava envolto em um turbilhão de pensamentos confusos, passei os dedos pelo cabelo bagunçado.

- Casada? – Mike-Rike perguntou em meio as palavras de Bella, completamente perplexo, literalmente de boca aberta. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e ele parecia que tinha visto um fantasma ensanguentado.

O _tal_ de Jacob Black, pelo contrário, encarava a todos nós de forma muito divertida. Como se a rebelião de Bella não fosse com ele e eu e Rike estivéssemos de _passagem_ pelo corredor.

- Obrigado por soltar a cintura dela... – ele disse para mim, em uma voz debochada.

Arqueei a sobrancelha e fechei os punhos. Não gostava da cara dele.

- _Bells_, o que _está_ acontecendo? – eu disse com uma voz baixa, mas que foi alta o _suficiente_ para que os três mais próximos me escutassem.

Bella corou e fez cara feia para Jacob antes de virar-se para mim.

- _Edward_, ele está maluco, não é nada demais. – ela tentava se explicar rápido, afoita, de um jeito _não-_dela.

- Diga isso ao _padre_ que nos casou... E a _certidão_ que comprova.

- Não _era_ um _padre_!

- Pera aí, então é verdade? – eu me pronunciei.

Ela ficou vermelha e começou a balbuciar palavras inaudíveis.

- Certo, agora, _para casa_... Querida. – acho que ele estava _tentando_ ser engraçado. Controlei-me para ignorá-lo e encarar Bella-pimenta.

- Então, você mentiu? – eu disse franzindo a testa.

- _Tecnicamente_, não foi uma mentira. – ela sussurrou.

- Ótimo. – eu disse dando meia-volta.

Algumas pessoas observavam curiosas o desenrolar da cena, já que nós todos estávamos parados no meio do corredor, interrompendo a passagem e causando tumulto. Eu não gostava de escândalos. Não combinava comigo, então eu sai andando, frustrado. Eu provavelmente nunca usara tanto do meu alto-controle, dividido entre socar a cara de _burro_ que Mike-Rike fazia ou espancar o moreno debochado.

- Edward, fala comigo. – Bella me seguiu.

- Ah, agora você vai atrás dele, _é_? – Jacob veio atrás dela, correndo para nos alcançar.

- _Sumam daqui_. – sibilei. Eu não estava com paciência para lidar com ela. Eu não sabia o porquê, eu simplesmente não estava. Tinha sido uma manhã perfeita até então. De repente, tudo estava _muito_ errado.

- Eu não acredito que você esteja _tão_ chateado com isso, não é como se você o mestre da moralidade por aqui! – ela disse evasiva.

- Eu _não_ estou chateado. – continuei, refazendo o meu caminho até o Volvo.

- Bella, eu não acredito que em duas semanas você foi capaz de arrumar um _namoradinho_ ciumento, que fogo de mulher!

- Cala a boca.

- Você está _mandando_ eu calar a boca?

Não vale a pena, não vale a pena. Eu repetia para mim mesmo. Alice me mataria se caísse sangue na blusa nova que ela tinha me dado. Apeguei-me a esse pensamento.

- Você é muito _cínico_, Jacob! Os papéis estão em suas mãos a mais de um mês e você está enrolando! Edward, me escute, _tecnicamente_, eu sou casada, _mas_...

- Você está muito _enganada_ se _pensa_ que vai levar o divórcio! – _Jacobicha_ se pronunciou.

- Some da minha vida! _Me_ larga, Jacob!

O moreno a segurou pelos braços, impedindo-a de continuar a andar. Era inútil que ela tentasse se libertar, ele era _três_ vezes maior do que ela.

- Ok, você foi longe demais, _larga_ ela. – eu disse com raiva.

- Bella, será que seu _namoradinho_ quer brigar?

Então, eu não aguentei. Elevei o meu pulso direito e acertei em cheio naquela cara de retardado que ele tinha. Ele cambaleou por um breve momento antes de soltar uma Bella horrorizada, que levou as mãos à boca, e planejar um revide.

- Você é mais _idiota_ do que eu pensei... – talvez eu fosse. Apesar de ser _tão_ esguio quanto ele, eu não parecia o tipo que carregava pesos em uma Academia. Ele, _sim._ Ele partiu para cima e me deu um soco no estômago, que – Oh. Meu. Deus. – aquilo doía para merda.

Eu revidei com outro soco e uma cotovelada no nariz dele, que _deslocou_ do lugar. Parecia que ele tinha sido atropelado ou algo assim. Alice vai me matar quando ver um sangue que _não é_ meu na camisa nova.

- Briga! Briga! – eu podia ver alguns idiotas gritando e um tumulto se formando. _Jacobicha_ pulou em cima de mim e nós caímos rolando como dois loucos na grama. Bella agarrava os cabelos sem saber o que fazer e, de vez em quando, arriscava uns chutes para nos fazer parar.

- Mike, _faz_ alguma coisa! – ela gritava.

Ajoelhei o estômago de _Jacobicha_ da mesma forma que ele fizera, fazendo urrar de dor e cair para o lado, não antes de me dar uma _rasteira_, quando eu fiz menção de me levantar.

- Parem! _Parem_! – ela continuava histérica. Eu queria gritar para ela _parar_ de gritar.

Ambos os oponentes tentaram se levantar, mas o _idiota_ fora mais rápido e me acertou um soco que me fez _voar_ no meu Volvo. _Puta que pariu_. Meu Volvo, não! Eu vou quebrar a cara desse desgraçado, agora!

Eu acertei duas esquerdas diretas nele, furioso. _Puta que pariu_ de novo. Desgraçado, filho da mãe, _viado _de uma figa, eu vou aleijar esse _porra_, meu carro tava novinho. Ele cambaleou, atordoado.

Enquanto eu planejava as melhores maneiras de cortá-lo em pedaços, atirar aos ursos da montanha, fazer uma fogueira e transar com Bella ao redor, _alguém_ surgiu do nada e acertou uma em cheia na sua face direita que ele caiu como um boneco de posto mole. Eu já estava arqueando os braços para o próximo combatente quando o reconheci.

- _Emmett_? – perguntei confuso. Ele estalou os dedos.

- Quem _é_ o próximo?

Eu me senti um inútil por não ter conseguido nocautear um cara do tamanho de Emmett, o _grande_. Mas, paradoxalmente, eu tive vontade de apontar Emmett para o espertinho do Rike que _abraçava_ uma Bella chorosa e desesperada, ainda.

- Oh meu Deus, você _o_ matou! – ela disse se ajoelhando para dar uma olhada em _Jacobicha_. Ótimo. Eu bato no marido que ela odeia, não o nocauteio, ele morre e eu ainda sou o cara que é preso enquanto ela chora no seu velório.

- Vamos embora daqui, cara. – Emmett me puxou quando a multidão estava mais do que excitada com o desfecho da situação.

Eu pude ver que Rike ligava para uma ambulância, enquanto Bella nos seguiu.

- Eu _vou_ com vocês.

- Eu _não_ sou seu marido, Bella. – rosnei ressentido.

- Bella, depois a gente se vê! _Vai_. – Emmett me apoiou.

- Mas _Edward_...

Emmett desativou o alarme do seu _Jeep_ e eu pulei para o banco da frente, deixando-a sozinha. Eu realmente não queria lidar com Bella agora e suas bobagens femininas. Eram _mentiras_ que ela tinha, _como_ eu costumava mentir, _como_ todos mentiam, a única diferença era que ela sabia. Ela _sabia_ que eu_ sempre_ fui sincero com ela. Desde sempre. E BUM. Ela era casada em Phoenix, provavelmente deveria ter cinco filhos esperando pelo seu leite materno em casa, enquanto transava em banheiros públicos e bibliotecas comigo. Era tão... _Não_-ela.

Era tão _vaca_ da parte dela.

_Eu_ me senti traído, apesar de não ser o _marido_ da relação.

- Então, em quem eu bati? – Emmett começou a conversa ao sair do estacionamento cantando pneus. Um incentivo a mais para o nível de popularidade.

- No marido dela. – senti uma pontada aguda no estômago e fiz careta.

- Definitivamente eu preciso te ensinar a brigar... Você tá com uma cara _horrível_, brother...

Dei uma olhada na minha imagem pelo espelho do banco do passageiro. Eu parecia uma espécie de gladiador que havia acabado de ganhar uma batalha sangrenta. Havia cortes pelo meu rosto e no meu lábio inferior.

- Eu estava ganhando dele, sabe. Mas você atrapalhou o meu grande desfecho com aquele nocaute desnecessário.

Emmett gargalhou.

- Eu nunca pensei que você fosse do_ tipo_ que entra na porrada, sabe... – ele disse feliz, como se fosse uma criança que tivesse acabado de ganhar uma caixa de doces.

- Eu _não_ entro.

- É,é... Parece mais do tipo, sabe..._Playboy_.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha a ele.

- Tá _me_ estranhando, cara?

- Espere até eu contar a Rose... – ele continuou animado e freou de repente na esquina – Você não está morrendo, _está_? Você não tem uma hemorragia interna, _não_?

Foi a minha vez de gargalhar.

- Eu _acho_ que ainda estou vivo. – disse com ironia.

- Ótimo. – ele disse mais animado – Eu não quero ter que preencher os papéis no necrotério. Provavelmente teriam que me arranjar um lugar perto de você, quando _sua_ família me matasse.

- Fica tranquilo. E por que minha família _te_ mataria?

- Rose diria que eu não fui rápido o suficiente antes que o cara te esmagasse. Alice me mataria por você ser enterrado, bem... _Desse jeito_. – ele gesticulou - Esmè iria chorar e eu não sei lidar com mulheres chorando. Eu não conheço Carlisle o suficiente para dizer o que ele faria. – ele terminou franzindo a testa.

- _Previsíveis_... – resmunguei. O que Bella faria se eu morresse? Não que eu simplesmente morresse nas mãos daquele cara. Eu não era _gay_ o suficiente para se detonado em uma briga, lógico.

Chegamos em casa e eu podia sentir alguns dos meus músculos cedendo quando sai do carro de Emmett. Mas claro que eu não diria isso ele. Na verdade, eu estava até um pouco assustado com esse _status_ de _novo_ melhor amigo meu que agora ele se encaixava por ter me ajudado com _Jacobicha_.

Ele, por outro lado, ia na minha frente narrando as partes mais interessantes da _pancadaria_ que ele chegou a observar antes de se intrometer e abria caminho para eu passar como se eu fosse um herói de guerra ou _algo assim_.

Impossível não _sorrir_ ao lado daquele cara maluco.

- OH MEU DEUS! – Alice gritou desesperada, pulando do sofá, quando me viu entrar em casa. Rosalie veio correndo da cozinha, com um penteado estranho na cabeça e logo se arrependeu quando viu que Emmett _também_ estava ali.

- Isso é sangue? - Rose perguntou meio assustada, ao me analisar melhor. Sua saída de fininho foi frustrada quando Emmett a agarrou pela cintura.

- Vocês precisavam ver Edward. – o grandalhão reiniciou a batalha épica – Socou o cara com duas esquerdas perfeitas, eu tenho certeza que ele viu estrelinhas naquela hora...

- Você _estava_ brigando ou rolando na grama? – Alice perguntou agoniada, ao me girar por completo, para ver os estragos.

- _Os dois_. – eu disse coçando a cabeça, mas me arrependi logo assim que disse. Rolar na grama com outro cara não era uma expressão que eu devesse ficar repetindo por ai.

- Você estragou suas roupas... – ela disse chorosa.

- Obrigado, irmãzinha. Eu me sinto _realmente_ ótimo. – disse sarcástico.

- Você não acha que eu devo chamar o papai para te examinar?

- Eu _estou_ bem. – rosnei.

- Você _está_ sangrando. – Rosalie expeliu as palavras.

- Não é o meu sangue.

Meu celular vibrava há muito tempo, mas eu resolvi desligá-lo. Era Bella, claramente. Ignorei-a e subi para o meu quarto. Os três ainda me seguindo e me pressionando. Emmett querendo mais detalhes e já exagerando que eu havia impedido o cara de ter _filhos_ pelo resto da vida (além dos cinco que ele já tinha?), Rose e Alice preocupadas com o sangue e a minha aparência desagradável.

- Eu vou ligar para Carlisle. – Rose disse decidida.

- Nem pensar. – fiz cara feia – Eu não vou para o Hospital ser examinado.

- Você precisa! – Alice insistiu – E se você estiver sangrando internamente, uma cara morreu assim em _ER_, sabia?

- Eu não estou em uma série de TV.

- Vamos lá, meninas. Desde quando uma _briguinha_ faz mal para a saúde? Vamos dar um descanso para o cara...

As duas emburraram e ele as carregou para fora do quarto.

- Valeu, _brother_...

Imediatamente após fechar a porta, eu me arrependi. Pensando melhor, eu não queria ficar sozinho, porque estar sozinho me fazia relembrar toda e qualquer parte do corpo dela, o seu cheiro e as suas palavras. Parecia surreal que _aquela_ garota fosse outra completamente diferente da que eu conhecera. _Casada_. Casada com um brutamontes ridículo.

Por mais que eu quisesse esfaquear _Jacobicha_ e me ver livre dessa Bella _dona-de-casa_, meu corpo dizia outra coisa. Era como se o período de abstinência estivesse voltando de novo e não fazia nem algumas horas desde a última vez que eu a tive comigo. Ela continuava me atraindo de forma potente, porque ela era como eu. Mesmo que eu não fosse daquela forma com ela. _Anti_-Edward agindo como uma de suas _groupies_ desesperadas por sexo. Era ironicamente ridículo.

Eu não sei dizer por quanto tempo eu dormi naquele dia. Mas eu não tive sonho algum. Talvez eu tivesse batido a cabeça forte demais em qualquer lugar para me impedir de sonhar, o que era _muito_ bom por um lado, uma vez que eu não precisaria encará-la em lugar nenhum, mesmo dentro da minha cabeça.

- Edward, _acorda_. – eu iria matar Alice por tê-lo chamado. Quantas vezes precisaria dizer que era um macho de respeito? Machos _sempre_ ficam _bem_ depois de brigas.

- Pai, eu _tô_ bem.

- Você deveria ter ido ao Hospital. Pouparia _meus_ ouvidos do sermão da sua mãe...

- Ela é _tão_ exagerada.

- Claro que não é. Por que você andou brigando? Porque eu estou dizendo, o outro cara não está nada, _nada_ bem! Não era o tipo de comportamento que eu esperaria de você.

- É complicado. – rosnei.

- Tanto assim que não poderia ser resolvido na base da conversa?

- Ele estava machucando... Uma garota. – eu disse brevemente.

Era até ridículo que eu tivesse que me explicar a alguém. Mas era Carlisle, o meu pai perfeito, que nunca se metera em brigas e era bonito o suficiente pela família inteira, mas completamente devoto à minha mãe. Eu admirava acima de tudo a capacidade de Carlisle para _amar_. Confesso, eu ainda não sei muito bem como se faz isso. Talvez _nunca_ saiba.

- _Garotas_... – ele disse rindo, tirando a minha pressão – Sempre as que causam as maiores confusões.

- Nisso eu tenho que concordar. – disse rindo torto.

- Por um milagre, você _está_ bem... Mas acho que alguns exames...

- Eu estou bem, sim, pai. Eu sei brigar, _obrigado_.

Para a minha surpresa, ele gargalhou, cruzando os braços.

- Rosalie disse que apostaria _dois_ carros que você não duraria cinco minutos se Emmett não tivesse chegado...

- Essa _traidora_...

- Não se preocupe com isso, Alice te defendeu dizendo que você aguentaria _dez_.

- É bom saber o quanto a minha família me apoia. – disse com sarcasmo.

- Estamos aqui para isso. – ele disse juntando os equipamentos e se retirando do quarto – E, antes que eu esqueça, Bella já ligou umas _dez_ vezes para cá. Talvez fosse _bom_ se você retornasse.

- É, talvez... – eu disse bravo de repente.

- Você não vai ficar com raiva para _sempre. _– ele deu de ombros antes de fechar a porta.

Eu queria um momento de descanso sem as pessoas azucrinando a minha vida, dizendo o que eu deveria fazer. Era informação demais por um dia, eu queria e não queria vê-la de novo. Talvez eu estivesse sendo humanamente hipócrita demais, mas quem se importa?

Religuei meu celular, mas ela não mandara mensagens. No fundo, eu queria que elas estivessem aos montes ali, com Bella me implorando por qualquer coisa. Eu _queria_ ter a capacidade de ignorá-la e voltar a ser o que eu era. Arrogante, prepotente e Edward Cullen de novo. Coloquei o primeiro casaco que vi pela frente e desci as escadas, procurando distração.

Emmett, Alice e Jasper estavam sentados na bancada da cozinha, esperando por Rosalie.

- Estão de saída?

- Comer _pizza_... – Alice respondeu brevemente – Hum, quer vir?

- Talvez não seja uma boa ideia.

- Vamos lá cara, é aquele lugar com boliche. Eu vou arrebentar _todos_ vocês naquele jogo. – Emmett disse convencido.

- Essa eu quero ver... – Jasper comentou descrente.

- Então, já ligou para...

- _Não_. – cortei Alice. Se fosse para falar sobre _ela_ era realmente bom não me deslocar para outro lugar com eles.

- Para de ser ridículo, Edward e...

- Para de agir como a minha psicóloga!

- Então para de fazer bobagens! _Idiota_.

- Ei, ei, não vamos brigar! – Emmett apaziguou.

Acabou que seguimos em dois carros para o _tal_ do boliche de Emmett. Definitivamente, ele era como uma criança crescida (ou talvez fosse _gay_ mesmo, eu nunca vi um homem tão animado por ver _bolas)_. Alice ainda estava emburrada comigo e Rosalie estava com um humor melhor do que o normal, chegando até a _rir_ para o nada.

No final, valeu a pena. Eu ainda não tinha passado tempo o suficiente com os novos _agregados_ da família – Jasper e Emmett - mas eles eram bacanas. Alice parecia incrivelmente risonha com o loiro ao seu lado e Rose não parecia ela ao lado de Emmett. Talvez as pessoas fossem assim. Condenadas a se _tornar_ outras, dependendo do ambiente.

O resto da semana se arrastou e eu já estava cansado do meu drama pessoal. Estava me sentindo dentro de um romance tosco, agindo toscamente, obrigado a me transformar em um cara sentimentalmente tosco por estar desiludido com uma garota estúpida.

Bella não me procurara mais e eu decidi que talvez _aquele_ fosse o melhor para nós dois. Apesar de tudo, eu não conseguia imaginá-la nos braços de qualquer outro homem, nem considerar a hipóteses de que suas expressões _não_ eram minhas. Mas eu me acostumaria. Definitivamente, eu me acostumaria.

Alice atingira um nível fenomenal de _stress_. Decidira me ignorar e soltar indiretas toda vez que eu me encontrava no mesmo recinto que ela, então passei a evitá-la também. Não importava que eu estivesse sendo idiota o suficiente, era a _minha_ idiotice pessoal, ela não tinha que se intrometer, mas de algum modo obscuro, ela se sentia _tão_ ligada a Bella quanto eu. Então, passei a considerar a hipóteses de nós sermos gêmeos que nasceram em épocas diferentes, ou que simplesmente Bella teria uma espécie de aura maligna que atraía todos os _Cullens_ sem dó, nem piedade.

Por mais dois dias eu evitara a Universidade e fui acampar com Emmett nas montanhas. Nunca pensei que um _soco_ me uniria àquele cara, mas foi o que aconteceu. Ele era agora como uma referência _pessoal_ de amizade.

- E daí que ela _é_ casada? Menos trabalho para você.

- E se _Rose_ fosse casada?

- Seria uma situação completamente diferente... – ele disse emburrado.

- _Muito_ diferente... – eu disse com sarcasmo.

- Vocês _não_ tinham um compromisso, as mulheres se ligam nisso, _cara_...

- Por isso você pediu _Rosalie_ em namoro?

- _Yep_. Nós já tínhamos saído algumas vezes, mas ela estava dando bola para o _otário_ do James Firshe, então eu fui mais esperto e a pedi em namoro. Você sabe, garotas precisam de romance e baboseiras melosas...

- Eu não vejo Bella como esse _tipo_ de garota.

- _Brother_, não existe _tipo_ de garota nesse quesito. Todas querem ouvir um "_eu te amo_".

- Onde você aprendeu sobre relacionamentos? – perguntei sorrindo.

- _Filmes_. – ele disse como se fosse _muito_ esperto – _Fast and furious_ (Velozes e furiosos) tem muito mais a nos ensinar do que carros bacanas e garotas gostosas. No fim, sempre há uma garota legal para o mocinho.

- Obrigado por compartilhar _toda_ a sua _infinita_ sabedoria comigo, mestre Yoda.

Gargalhamos.

- Você _a_ ama?

- Vamos com calma, eu ainda estou na parte de abstinência sexual.

- Eu acho que amo, Rosalie. – ele disse meio confuso – Como _você_ sabe dessas coisas?

- Sei lá, cara. Isso é _muito_ estranho.

- Definitivamente. – ele disse sombrio – Então, _veados_ ou _ursos_? – ele completou sorridente, jogando a minha espingarda.

- _Você_ escolhe. Quem não conseguir _um_ deles paga uma rodada de bebida para o outro.

- _Beleza_, então.

No final das contas, Emmett perdeu quando eu consegui capturar um dos ursos da montanha, ficando enfurecido. Ele _era_ bem competitivo e nós teríamos uma revanche depois das bebidas no bar mais próximo que encontrássemos, se Alice não me ligasse _tão_ desesperada.

- Onde você está? Estou tentando falar com você há horas!

- O que foi, alguma coisa aconteceu? – perguntei preocupado, ela parecia... _Desesperada_?

- Bella está voltando para Phoenix, você precisa fazer alguma coisa!

Engoli em seco. Ela estava, _o quê_?

- Edward! ME ESCUTE!

- Eu já entendi Alice. – rosnei.

- FAÇA ALGUMA COISA!

- O que você quer que eu faça? Segure suas pernas e a amarre em algum lugar?

- Oh sim, boa idéia.

- _Alice_. Não é uma escolha nossa. É uma escolha _dela_.

- Você poderia parar de ser ridiculamente teimoso e...

- _Tchau_, Alice. – e desliguei, furioso. Como ela podia? Como ela podia estar voltando para Phoenix. Ela _não_ podia fazer aquilo. Simplesmente, _não_ podia.

- O que aconteceu? – Emmett perguntou com a testa franzida.

- Bella está voltando para _Phoenix_.

- E o que você _ainda_ está fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou subitamente desesperado também. Parem de reagir dessa forma!

- Eu estou deixando ela ir...

- Ok, você não pode fazer isso. Quanto de sangue de urso você viu? _Tá_ maluco?

- Emmett, eu preciso de uma bebida.

- E isso, de acordo com os filmes que eu vi, se chama _estupidez_.

- E daquelas _bem_ fortes.

_Mensagem de Bella Swan às 18h26_

_Eu estou voando para Phoenix daqui a pouco._

_Talvez eu volte, talvez não._

_Talvez eu deva matar realmente Jacob, talvez não._

_Talvez você devesse ter me ouvido, talvez não._

_Talvez._

_Talvez eu esbarre com você por ai, de novo._

_Talvez não._

_Eu ainda sou a Bella,_

_A ingênua de Phoenix._

_Você ainda é Edward,_

_O cara prepotente de Forks._

_Teria alguma forma de ter dado certo?_

* * *

**N/A: **Nem sempre o orgulho é uma coisa saudável, Cullen. Agora, corra para a minha cama e a deixe ir, eu te consolo. (?)

Bem, gente, para quem ainda não entendeu o sisteminha: (tipo, né, Nath?) Eu estou respondendo as reviews pelo Review Reply, o que significa, basicamente, que a resposta da sua review vai para o _email_ que você utiliza no FF. Então, no mesmo email onde você faz o login, estão as minhas respostas, ok?

**Agradecimentos para reviews sem login/email:**

**Mahtty** _(ok, tbm não tô super inspirada pra comentaríos-respostas muito grande, pq eu tô atrasaaaaaada pra aula, OHMY, mamãe vai arrancar meu pescoço em segundos! HAHA. E o objetivo da lemon do cap passado foi justamente pra compensar o drama dos prox. quatro capitulos! IUHSIAUHUSIA. Diz se eu não sou esperta? - er, eu sei que não! Well, aeroporto ou arábia? USIAHUSUAIOHSUIAUISAUISA. Meo, tava muito lembrando disso agora. =X E pode dizer se o Em não subiu no conceito? xDD Argh, já tinha lido esse cap mesmo! teadoro, BEIJOS, maUla!); _**Mari** _(Pobre Ed. Ok, agora ele pira oficialmente por causa de uma mulher! E, na verdade, acabou que não foi ele que deixou o Jake inconsciente, né? HAHAH. BEIJOS, darling!)_; **naaaaaati** _(hahaha, postei, postei! não demorei nadinha, viu? espero que vc continue por aqui! BEIJOS, darling!)_; **izaaaaaaaa** _(postadinho, postadinho! continua lendo e comentando, darling! BEIJOS!)_, **Natália** _(queeeima raparigaaaaal. UISHAIUSUA. Well, eu odeio o Jake profundamente. Por mim ele só levava na cara. Well, obg pela contribuiçã nosso futuro esteja recheado de LEMONS! NHA! BEIJOS, darling)_; **Nick** _(ninguém mais tem pensamentos puros na pobre da Biblioteca! HAHAHA! JÁ ERA! Que nada, agora ela é um lugar... inspirador! e sim, maridão, querida! =XX obg pela review, darling e por sempre estar por aqui! BEIJOSi, darling!)_; **Sd** _(aakdhjsn! BEIJOS!)_; **Bárbara** _(maridaço! ECA. continua dando uma espiadinha (BBB ON!), IUHSIUAHUSIA, obg pela review, darling! BEJOS!)_; **Amoraa** _(ai zezus, poisé. Que droga, né? Mas isso é resolvível! HAHA. E se ele morrer de infecção hospitalar? ia ser liiindo. Obg pela review amore, BEIJOS)_; **Manda.** _(ohmy, por horas mesmo? espero não tá te atrapalhando no trabalho/univers/wherever! USAHUISA. bem, o final do cap. passado foi mara né? HAHA. BEIJOS, darling!)_; **Talizinha** _(concordo cm vc, tô muito perva, por isso que os próximos 3 capítulos NÃO tem lemons. =XXX Mas não seja por isso, continue lendo! BEIJOS, darling!)_; **Carol Bueno** _(vai trabalhar, darling! IUSHIUAIUSA. Meo, tô vendo que vou ser proibida nos ambientes de trabalho, daqui a pouco. OHMY. HEHE. Brincadeira, obg pela review e pelos elogios, darling! Continue lendo! BEIJOS!)_; **Cathy Cullen** _(meo, adorei a idéia do youtube! IUHSIUAHIUSAHUI. Já pensou? Mike filmando o fight e depois postando? HAHAH. E a Biblioteca é ÓTEMA, viu? Tem que descobrir os prazeres da leitura! HAHAHA. BEIJOS, darling!)_; **Anita Simons** _(ohmygosh, adorei o 'gente, que babado', sempre morro de rir! ISHAIUHSUIA. babadão, né? oq a gente faz agora com a Bella? ow garota sem juízo na vida! obg pela review, darling. BEIJOS!)_; **Glau** _(GLAAAAAAAAAAAU! E ai, gostou mesmo? HAHHA. Pervas mode ON, queridinha! Seeei, sabia que tu ia viciar na Biblioteca. =XX Brigada mesmo, darling! BEIJOS!)_; **Noelle** _(HAHHA. Adoreeeeeeei você ter sido praticamente a única que acreditou na virgindade da Bella, todo mundo já está crucificando-a. xD Beeem, o Jake é mais esperto e uma mala tbm! Continue por aqui! BEIJOS!)_; **MariH A.** _(vamos todos socar MUITO Jacob Black! MARQUESACO! Hahaha. *Louca*. Adoro suas reviews, passo mal de rir. E o Ed é bom em tudo, tá? HAHA. BEIJOS, darling!)_; **Polly Cullen** _(MUITO obrigada MESMO, darling! Espero que vc continue acompanhando, até o finalzinho! BEEIJOS!)_.

Para responder review tem que ter disposição (reboladinha), para responder review tem que ter habilidade (outra reboladinha). Tempo recorde! Digitei tudo em 20 minutos! Galera do camarote, desculpe, mais ainda vai demorar um pouco!

E ai, galera. Tão afim de capítulo novo? Pow, brother, que tal umas **REVIEWS** para fazer o meu dia e eu correr para a lan house para postar, hein, _hein_?

Gostaram do Emmett? Agora ele desliza com tudo para dentro dessa fic (estranho, pornô, evitem!).

Ok, vou parar de ser estranha (?). Ou não.

TÔ ATRASADA.

MUITO OBRIGADA pelo carinho, darlings!

Xoxo,

_larizzaz_


	12. Ilusão

**Disclaimer:** Se Twilight me pertencesse... (?) Sem mais, no momento.

_TEAM EMMETT_. De novo e de novo, porque ele merece.

* * *

**N/A**: Esse capítulo é meio dramático. Eu vou logo avisando. E aqui nós temos uma passagem de tempo bruta. Odeio decepcioná-las, mas Edward Cullen nessa fic _não_ é do tipo que sai correndo atrás de uma garota qualquer. Orgulhoso. Bem, mas ambos estão mudando e eu espero que dê para perceber isso nesse capítulo, especialmente. Respondendo as reviews nesse instante, desculpem a demora, era para eu ter postado na sexta, mas acabei me enfarofando de coisas para resolver. Preciso estudar! Aiai, beijos a todos, darlings! Enjoy. ;)

* * *

**Capítulo XII – Ilusão**

_Três meses depois._

**[Bella]**

Eu estava sentada na areia, observando o mar. Não conseguia me concentrar para o meu projeto literário, de qualquer forma. Eu vinha diariamente àquele lugar para ter ideias, mas ultimamente tinha sido meio inútil. Eu não tinha _boas_ ideias há muito tempo.

_Ele_ estava em todos os lugares, a toda hora. Porque toda e qualquer _cor_ que eu avistava minha _mente_ imediatamente me remetia a ele. Essa _traidora_. Eu nunca pensei que _três_ meses seriam como uma eternidade. Aos poucos você esquece do cheiro e dos beijos. Parecem meras lembranças informais e distantes. Eu tentava me apegar a qualquer coisa, mas a manhã na Biblioteca estava simplesmente _muito_ longe.

Não que eu não tivesse tentado. As Bibliotecas de Phoenix eram maiores e _menos_ aconchegantes. Não eram frias, para que eu precisasse me aquecer, pelo contrário. O clima estava insuportável quente desde que eu retornara a cidade, ou talvez fosse simplesmente porque eu estava me acostumando com o clima obscuro de Forks. Os aparelhos de ar-condicionado nunca conseguiriam transmitir a gelidez da pele dele na minha.

O cheiro do lugar não era o mesmo. Era mais _modorrento_. Até a cópia de _Frankenstein_ de _Mary Shelley_ era completamente diferente. Eu tentara ler o trecho que estava lendo quando recebi suas mensagens e reler as várias mensagens dele que ainda estavam no meu aparelho, mas de nada isso adiantou para reconstruir a cena.

Eu dormi novamente com Jacob no primeiro mês. Mais um erro para os _já_ incontáveis na minha lista. Eu estava carente demais, chateada demais, desesperada demais._ Demais_. Eu decidira agir como uma esposa e brincar de casinha, embora duvidasse realmente que isso desse certo. Ele ficara _furioso_ quando descobriu que eu e Edward passamos _muito_ tempo juntos e nós tivemos uma briga monumental por isso. Ele queria voltar à Forks e matar Edward com as próprias mãos.

Eu sentia falta da forma como _ele_ tratava sexo perto de mim. Direto _demais_. Nunca sexo fora tão ruim para mim, quando com Jacob. Ele não sabia me tocar, me beijar ou me dar prazer. Era mecânico _e_ tosco, sem tesão. Depois de ter provado Edward, eu não podia me contentar com ele.

_Forks_ era uma palavra proibida no vocabulário do meu pai. Jacob deu-se ao trabalho de relatar tudo que acontecera a mim, fatos dos quais ele estava completamente desinformado, a respeito de eu ser casada e estar _pulando_ a cerca com outro cara qualquer. Eu tenho certeza que as visões da bancada da cozinha atormentavam a mente insana de Charlie, horrorizado por abrigar uma filha _tão_ adúltera.

Ele me expulsou de casa, então, e ganhou uma briga feia com Renee. Ela insistira que eu morasse com Jacob e começasse uma espécie de _lar feliz_, mas eu acabei quebrando uma garrafa de vinho na cabeça de Jacob, quando ele próprio insinuara isso. Peguei minhas coisas e mudei para um _flat_ de frente para a praia.

Depois de _longos_ emails à Universidade de Forks e uma ajuda a mais de _Alice_ eu conseguira a bolsa acadêmica. Eu não sei como ela tinha feito aquilo ou o quê prometera a eles, mas eu consegui uma_ licença_ para tentar "desenvolver o meu talento, sem prejuízo dos trabalhos acadêmicos que eu deveria desenvolver durante o semestre". O que significava, basicamente, que eu mandava por Alice a _tese_ que eu teria que desenvolver, enquanto ela ocupava os meus professores com desculpas.

Eu não sei como agradecê-la e ela _sabe_ disso. Então, costuma insistir diariamente que eu volte a Forks. Ela sabe que eu costumo _travar_ demais quando o assunto se remete ao irmão dela e faz _três_ dias desde o meu último e-mail.

Ela está sempre dizendo que ele sente a minha falta e adoraria que eu voltasse, mas silencia completamente quando eu pergunto sobre as festas e as garotas na Universidade. Eu conheço Edward tempo o suficiente para saber que ele _nunca_ ficaria sozinho. E, de alguma forma, isso me machucava _demais_.

Demais, demais, demais. Tudo era simplesmente _muito_ intenso quando se referia a ele. Eu me perguntava a todo e qualquer minuto como eu pude deixar isso acontecer. Porque estar e não estar com ele me fazia feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo. Eu era uma contradição ambulante.

Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que ele não tentara me procurar. Por duas vezes ele me ligou, mas não deixou o celular tocar mais do que deveria. Como se no último instante tivesse mudado de ideia e se arrependesse de ter discado o meu número. Eu nunca retornei as ligações, por pura falta de coragem. _Misty_, minha melhor amiga em Phoenix, dizia que eu tinha que queimar aquela droga de aparelho e trocar de número. Como toda e qualquer _boa_ amiga, ela odiava Edward por não ter me segurado e sacudido quando poderia e dizia frequentemente que eu tinha que esquecê-lo.

Era fácil falar. _Muito_ fácil. Depois de duas festas em que eu acabava _de porre_, completamente triste e chorosa, chamando por ele, ela mandou eu cair na real e me livrar de qualquer coisa que lembrasse dele. Eu pensei em jogar minhas roupas fora, inclusive minhas calcinhas, mas isso não fora suficiente. Eu apaguei todas as mensagens que um dia ele me mandara e apaguei o seu número da lista, mas isso _também_ não bastava, uma vez que a minha _mente traidora_ armazenara aquele número.

Eu _também_ tentei sair com caras. Mas ou eles eram superficiais _demais_ para mim ou inteligentes _demais_ para querer lidar com uma garota problemática, com os nervos a flor da pele, como eu.

Eu estava na _merda_.

Eu me sinto na _merda_.

Que _droga_ de vida.

**[Edward]**

Eu saí do carro, incrédulo, porque _pensei _ter visto o balançar dos cabelos dela na esquina oposta. Alguns carros buzinaram atrás de mim, com motoristas furiosos, mas eu estava simplesmente _hipnotizado_. Emmett tentava, em vão, me tirar dos meus devaneios, mas só quando eu escutara sua ameaça _distante_ de "chutar as minhas partes caso eu não entrasse na droga do Volvo" foi que eu retornei a mim.

- Você viu aquilo?

- Uma garota saltitante e desconhecida? _Sério_, cara, você _precisa_ de um psicólogo, eu estou começando a ficar com _medo_ das suas alucinações!

- _Muito_ parecida com ela. – sussurrei envergonhado, mas talvez ele não tenha escutado. Agora ele recitava todos os nomes obscuros de médicos que ele conhecia, inclusive meu pai.

- Dirige logo esse carro que as meninas estão esperando as _compras_ da festa.

Eu engatei a marcha, mas ainda completamente disperso. _Três_ meses. Emmett me ajudava com psicologia barata, repetindo que eu realmente parecia um viciado em recuperação. De vez em quando, ele recitava alguns passos de recuperação que só os viciados escreviam e faziam para tentar superar aquela barra.

Nós levávamos tudo na brincadeira, mas ele, tanto quanto eu, sabia que tudo era mais do que sério. Eu não queria _nem_ imaginar que tipo de sermão ele ou qualquer outra pessoa me dariam quando eu soubesse que tipo de _passos_ eu estava seguindo para _transar_ com qualquer garota.

- Aqui, aqui! – ele apontou para a loja de conveniências, retirando uma lista enorme do bolso, que Alice lhe dera.

Nós estávamos encarregados da bebida e de alguns petiscos, enquanto elas estavam enfurnadas na cozinha, dando ordens a _sei lá_ quem. Esmè e Carlisle decidiram passar uma segunda lua de mel em uma cidade próxima e nós ficamos encarregados de _cuidar_ da casa.

A única preocupação de Alice para aquela noite era _manter_ as plantas de mamãe vivas e saudáveis. De resto, eu apostara que a casa viraria um pandemônio e ela não estaria _nem_ ai.

- Oh-ho-_oh_! – Emmett emitiu sons estranhos ao encontrar uma garrafa que lhe atraísse. Ele a abraçou como se fosse um bebê fofo – _Whisky cem_ anos! Que maravilha!

Revirei os olhos.

- E você diz que _eu_ tenho problemas mentais.

Pegamos as bebidas e jogamos tudo no porta-malas antes de voltar. Forks estava mais chuvosa do que nunca, com um frio descomunal.

Quando nós voltamos à casa, Alice e Rose já tinham sumido para se arrumar. Os garçons que elas contrataram para o bar se encarregaram das compras. Meu telefone tocou quando eu pus o pé no primeiro degrau da escada.

- _Oi_, Edward! – era Catherine. Mais grudenta do que nunca. Nós chegamos a sair semana passada.

- _Fala_.

- Ai, eu mal posso esperar para nos encontrarmos hoje a noite... Você vai adorar a surpresinha que eu preparei para você...

- _Mal_ posso esperar... – comentei entediado.

Ela começou a tagarelar sem parar, então eu passei o telefone para um dos caras do bar – que me olhou confuso – e dei de ombros.

- Encare como uma gorjeta. Ela _é_ gostosa... – acrescentei e o cara começou a ouvi-la com mais disposição.

Subi para trocar de roupa, enquanto Emmett ia para a sua casa, fazer isso. Eu não estava com pique para festas, mas Rosalie insistira, preocupada com sua popularidade em decadência depois que começara a namorar e não dormir com os universitários _populares_ de Forks.

De certa forma, eu considerava isso uma evolução para ela, mesmo que ela ainda não tivesse consciência plena disso. Eu me perguntava _quando_ seu intelecto evoluiria para coisas bem mais importantes quanto o seu próprio nariz – e falou o Sr. Maturidade.

Revirei minhas anotações de _Química Laboratorial_, lembrando _dela_. Por cima das folhas eu tentei traçar um caminho pelo lugar em que ela tivesse cruzado os dedos, mesmo que superficialmente, para caçar minhas anotações. Abri meu notebook e cedi à _tentação_ de abrir sua página _online_ do _myspace_, com uma foto meio intelectual e engraçada que me tirava do sério. Acima de tudo, eu sentia falta do seu sorriso, ou do _som_ dele.

Fechei bruscamente o computador e passei os dedos pelo cabelo, abobado. Eu _não_ estava seguindo os passos, eu estava cedendo à _droga_. Belo paciente em recuperação, eu era. Talvez eu _nunca_ me recuperasse, essa era a verdade.

Eu nunca sentira falta de alguém na minha vida. É diferente quando os seus pais têm que viajar ou sua irmã maluca está em um acampamento de verão. Ou até quando você conhece aquela garota incrível no colégio que vem a ser sua primeira paixão infantil e mal dorme direito para vê-la no outro dia. Era muito, _muito_ diferente do que eu sentia agora. Era _doentio_.

Como se ela e _somente_ ela pudesse reparar aquele vazio esquisito. Como se os dias fossem ridiculamente monótonos sem a perspectiva dos seus sorrisos. Como se o seu _sabor_ fosse uma espécie de vinho caro que só se prova uma vez na vida, se você tiver o privilégio. Eu era _mesmo_ um _idiota_.

- Você _não_ vem? – Rose disse animada, abrindo a minha porta. Eu podia ouvir o barulho alto no andar debaixo. Provavelmente, a festa _já_ havia começado.

- Ainda estou me decidindo... – eu disse brevemente, ainda encarando o teto do meu quarto.

O barulho cessou quando Rose fechou a porta. Ela usava um perfume maravilhoso, _tão_ Rosalie Hale, completamente pronta para deixar todos de queixo caído. Ela se deitou ao meu lado e ficou um tempo encarando o teto comigo, antes de voltar a falar.

- Você gosta _tanto_ assim dela?

Sorri torto.

- _De quem_?

- Eu simplesmente não entendo como isso foi acontecer, ela é _tão_...

- Perfeita? – eu disse suspirando tolamente.

- _Ridícula_. – ela completou, incrédula. Virou-se de lado para me encarar, não retribui o seu olhar.

- Eu também não sei como foi acontecer... – confessei – Não é... _Controlável_.

- Carla me confessou... Que você _disse_ o nome dela.

Suspirei. Carla _tinha_ que passar aquela informação adiante.

- Não _foi_ proposital...

- Não é como se fosse _normal_ você sussurrar o nome de outra pessoa quando está _transando_ com alguém.

- Fica mais _fácil_ se eu imaginar ela... Não que isso seja desculpa, lógico. Eu já pedi desculpas à Carla.

- _Eu sei_... – Rose disse simplesmente – Foi cavalheiro da sua parte.

- Rose, como _é_ se apaixonar?

Ela corou com a pergunta e dedilhou o _edredom_ macio.

- Eu não sei explicar... – ela disse brevemente – Eu me sinto como se _faltasse_ o ar. Como se você estivesse mergulhando fundo e o ar faltasse. Então você pensa que é o fim e vai morrer ali, você se desespera. Você _precisa_ daquilo.

- É como necessidade?

- Basicamente.

- Rose?

- _Oi_, Edward.

- Desculpe por pensar que você ainda tem o intelecto reduzido. – disse sorrindo. Ela estapeou meus braços.

- _Sempre_ um idiota! Agora vamos, os convidados _já_ chegaram.

- Ok, ok. – eu disse seguindo-a, entre risadas.

O andar debaixo estava completamente entupido de gente. Tranquei meu quarto por precaução, era costume nosso desde uma festa em que: a) Rosalie pegou um casal enroscado nos seus lençóis de seda cara; b) alguns jogadores de críquete acharam interessante _jogar_ bêbados no quarto de Alice; c) o meu carpete amanheceu todo vomitado por garotas que não sabiam como ingerir álcool sem colocá-lo para fora na mesma hora.

Avistei Catherine de longe com suas amigas saltitantes, então tomei o rumo contrário. Emmett me entregou uma dose do _seu_ filho, Whisky de cem anos, enquanto Jasper divertia a todos, contando piadas inescrupulosas.

Brindamos e engolimos as doses. Emmett já parecia meio _alegre_ demais, mas ele ainda não estava nem perto de ficar bêbado. Tinha acabado de começar a beber e talvez sua alegria derivasse das _coxas_ sedutoras de Rosalie, que prometia uma noite em tanto para os dois. Sorri quando ele não escondia para onde o seu olhar desviava.

A música ficou mais animada, com um ritmo mais frenético e nós iniciamos uma espécie de festival de Tequila no bar. Muito, _muito_ divertido. Vinte pessoas de minuto em minuto ingerindo doses e doses da melhor Tequila mexicana que havia. Nós criamos uma competição garotos _versus_ garotas e, por incrível que pareça, _elas_ venceram.

- Edward, coloca _meu_ celular no seu bolso, que eu estou esperando uma ligação de papai... – Alice disse _berrando_ no meu ouvido, para ser ouvida na barulheira. Ela estava um pouco _alta_, já, depois de algumas doses de Tequila e não tinha bolsos no vestido que ela usava.

- Tudo bem, mas _você _fala com eles! – insinuei. Eu também não estava tão _bem_ assim para garantir a mamãe que _tudo_ estava ótimo em casa.

_Carla_ veio ao meu encontro e nós começamos a nos beijar. Da última vez que transara com ela, caíra na merda de citar _Bella_, por um segundo. Ela ficara arrasada e desde então, eu me sentia _meio_ culpado. Não era como se uma garota _merecesse_ aquilo.

A verdade era que eu estava tendo _problemas_ com o sexo. Nenhuma das outras garotas conseguia mais me excitar completamente, eu sempre encontrava um meio de divagar durante o momento. Então, eu adaptei os passos _psiquiátricos_ de Emmet à situação.

O primeiro deles era imaginar Bella, com sua pele branca e lábios _sexys_. Eu tinha todas as curvas dela mapeadas na minha mente e o formato dos seus lábios insertos nos meus.

Chegava a ser ridículo, porque eu me sentia como um daqueles _nerds_ dos filmes Hollywoodianos que se apaixonavam pela garota da capa de uma revista pornô, sendo que nunca poderiam tocá-la na vida. Então, quando eles tinham a oportunidade de _transar_ com a garota mais feia da sala, eles imaginavam sua deusa surreal.

Bella era a minha espécie de _deusa surreal_.

O segundo passo era associar o cheiro de morangos. Durante semanas eu procurei nas lojas de Forks, o tipo de perfume que ela usaria. Maluquice, eu sei. Inclusive, foi em uma dessas lojas que Emmett _decidiu_ com sua infinita sabedoria, que eu precisava de um tratamento sério.

O terceiro passo consistia em _relembrar_. Relembrar todos os movimentos e sensações que _ela_ me causava, tentando imitá-los com qualquer outra. Não era um passo _muito_ efetivo, logicamente. Ela era única.

- Edward, aqui está _tão_ lotado... – Carla _gritou_ para mim, grudada no meu corpo. Tomei mais um gole do _Whisky_-filho de Emmett. Minha vista falhou por uns segundos com a mistura e eu _a_ vi passar de relance.

Forcei meus olhos a se abrirem mais e procurar pelo lugar onde seus cabelos brilhantes estavam anteriormente. Carla continuou a falar. Eu estava confuso. _Tinha_ sido real?

Andei com Carla no meu encalço entre as pessoas, mas não a avistei novamente. Talvez fosse uma peça que a minha mente estivesse pregando depois de tantas bebidas misturadas simultaneamente.

- O que você dizia? – perguntei a Carla, que me olhava confusa.

- Você _está_ bem?

- Melhor impossível... – eu disse franzindo a testa. Eu _vi_ os olhos dela novamente. _Eu vi_.

- _EI_!

Uma garota de olhos profundamente castanhos se virou para mim, soltando risinhos. Arqueei uma sobrancelha. _Não_ era Bella.

- Edward, você _ouviu_ o que eu disse?

Emmett estava certo, eu estava ficando _completamente_ maluco.

- _Claro_, Carla. – disse engolindo em seco.

- Então, vamos subir?

- Agora? – perguntei coçando a cabeça e bebendo outro gole – _Tá_ cedo.

Ela emburrou, mas não me rejeitara quando eu voltei a beijá-la. Era mais fácil do que ter que encará-la e achar algum tópico para conversa. Eu _não_ estava afim de papo com ninguém.

Ok, agora era _demais_. Eu estava SENTINDO o cheiro de morangos dela. Cambaleei por alguns segundos.

- _Edward_?

Larguei _Carla_ no salão e sai a sua procura, mas ela não estava em lugar _nenhum_. Eu _não_ estava maluco, aquele _era_ o cheiro dela, eu tinha certeza, era o _meu_ cheiro favorito, incrivelmente familiar.

- Ela está aqui, _não_? – eu disse depois de separar brevemente Emmett e Rosalie que se beijavam.

- _Quem_? – Emmett perguntou confuso, Rosalie arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Você _está_ bêbado?

- Óbvio que não! – eu disse confuso.

- Quem? _Bella_? – Emmett perguntou em um tom engraçado.

- Edward, ela _está_ em Phoenix. – Rose sibilou cortante.

- Eu _a_ vi! – era mais convincente do que dizer que eu sentira o seu cheiro.

- Eu disse que ele estava maluco! Mas, _quem_ me ouve?

- Sem mais bebidas para você! – Rose disse brava, tirando o copo da minha mão.

- Ei, _devolve_ isso.

- Edward, você está _fora_ de si!

O telefone começou a vibrar no meu bolso. Ignorei. Papai realmente não iria querer falar com _nenhum_ de nós, por hora.

- Eu _a_ vi! – repeti convencido – Cabelos castanhos, olhos perfeitos, essa estatura... – indiquei.

- Você pode socá-lo para desmaiar? – Rose perguntou à Emmett. Afastei-me involuntariamente.

- Você está maluca? – os dois cambalearam na minha frente.

Gargalhei.

- Há-_há_! Quem está bêbado aqui, _hein_?

- Ai meu Deus... – Rose olhou histérica para Emmett – O que você deu para ele?

- Ele só tomou _Whisky_, Rose, eu juro!

- Tequila e Vodka também, mas eu me sinto ótimo e _não_-bêbado. – completei subitamente irritado. Eu _não_ estava ótimo. Ah, eu estava. Porque _Bella_ estava por aqui em algum lugar.

- Onde está Alice quando eu preciso dela?

O telefone vibrou, novamente. Eu precisava dar esse _troço_ para Alice. Por que pais _são _insistentes?

- Ali, dançando com Jasper! – Emmett apontou para uma confusão de gente. Não consegui ver nada. Acho que estou cego.

- Edward, _Edward_, você está bem? – uma garota veio ao meu encontro. Quem era ela mesmo? Ah.

- Por que as pessoas ficam perguntando se eu _tô_ bem?

- Porque você _está_ bêbado. Alice, vem cá! – Rosalie acenou.

Desviei deles e fui atrás de Bella. Ela tinha que estar em algum lugar. Eu meio que _precisava_ dela.

- Emmett, vai atrás dele! – eu escutei _longe_.

Eu não podia ver, mas eu podia escutar. E _sentir_ o cheiro dela. Aquele cheiro gostoso.

- Vamos, cara – Emmett me alcançou, _sério_ demais – Eu vou te levar lá para cima, você precisa de um remédio ou alguma coisa assim.

- Emmett, eu não vou subir com você! – disse ultrajado – Desculpe, mas eu _não_ sou gay. Rosalie já sabe?

- Edward, eu quero te dar um remédio, cara.

- Tira as mãos de mim, _brother_, eu _tô_ atrás da Bella.

- Rosalie está certa, cara. Desculpa.

Eu podia não estar vendo as pessoas, mas eu vi quando o sua mão veio de encontro ao meu rosto. E, de repente, eu _vi_ o teto.

**[Bella]**

Oh meu Deus. Onde _ela_ estava enfurnada? Eu ia _matar_ Alice da próxima vez que a encontrasse em qualquer lugar. Eu precisava da maldita _senha_ do meu _login_ no site da Universidade para acessar a _porcaria_ do meu histórico e ver quanto tempo me restava para a tese e ela simplesmente _não_ atendia o celular. Para quê ela tinha um, então?

Fechei o meu _notebook_, irritada e corri para a cozinha para pegar uma _coca-cola_ gelada com _muito_ gelo. Mesmo de noite, Phoenix não dava trégua. Ironicamente, aquela cidade era o meu próprio inferno pessoal.

Mandei inúmeras mensagens para Alice, mas, da mesma forma, ela não respondeu. Provavelmente estaria com Jasper, em uma noite de sexo selvagem. _Que inveja_. Pensei em discar o número de Edward, mas retirei logo o pensamento da cabeça. Ele _nunca_ me atenderia e eu não sei se conseguiria ouvir a voz dele mais uma vez (_talvez_ ele estivesse em uma noite de sexo selvagem com alguém também – e eu morri com esse pensamento).

Disquei mais uma vez e nada.

Ok, eram duas da manhã, admito que não era o melhor horário para realizar ligações, mas eu estava histérica e insone. E, geralmente, eu e Alice nos falávamos de madrugada.

Eu estava pensando muito em ir até Forks. Trancar logo as minhas disciplinas em aberto, talvez dar uma olhada em Edward e sumir do mapa _de vez_. Talvez fosse disso que eu precisava. Abandonar _tudo_. Eu já estava sem ele, não?

A campainha tocou. Como eu dizia, são duas horas da manhã, não é um horário típico para os vizinhos pedirem por _sal _ou qualquer outra coisa. Franzi a testa e vesti um pijama tosco, indo checar a porta. Coloquei o celular no bolso e peguei meu _antigo_ taco de _beisebol_, por precaução.

- _Quem é_?

- Sou eu, Bella.

Jacob.

- O que você quer? – perguntei desconfiada.

- _Só_ conversar...

Abri uma fresta da porta para encontrá-lo calmo, com as mãos no bolso da bermuda confortável que ele trajava, usando uma camiseta regata branca, que mostrava seus músculos. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim, antes de falar com sarcasmo.

- Pode largar o taco, eu _não_ vou te atacar.

- Ótimo. – eu disse torcendo os lábios, afrouxando o aperto e abrindo a porta para que ele entrasse.

- _São duas da manhã_!

- Você tem insônia, pelo que eu me lembro. E toma coca-cola quando está _muito_ quente.

Sorri de lado.

- Eu assinei os papeis... – ele disse brevemente, jogando um envelope amassado, que estava no seu bolso, em cima da mesa.

Meu coração palpitou descontrolado.

- Eu _não_ acredito, Jake! Oh _meu_ Deus!

Estiquei os braços para tocar o envelope, eu esperara _meses_ por aquilo, era o que _eu_ desejava. Ele colocou a mão por cima da minha e sussurrou calmamente.

- Com uma condição...

- Claro que há. – disse com sarcasmo, arqueando uma sobrancelha, irritada. A mudança de tom não me agradou – E _qual_ seria?

- Eu quero você _longe_ de Edward Cullen. _Para sempre_.

* * *

**N/A:** Edward, não precisa alucinar bêbado por mim, querido, estoy aqui, queriendo-te.

Ai. Não tem lemons, _também_, nem nada _muito_ especial, mas eu tenho um xodó imenso com esse capítulo. Aiai. Espero que tenham gostado.

**Agradecimentos** a reviews sem login/email:

**Mahtty** _(Ai, eu sabia que o Em ia te conquistar depois da briga. IOUSAUIOHSUIAHISUA. Ele é demais, o the best, o mais perfeito de todos. Ok, minha criatividade para responder reviews está esgotada por hj, então eu EXIJO que você devolva aquela que eu te emprestei ainda agora mesmo. Bem, eu tbm adoro um drama, Señora dramática. Por isso que esse cap. é meu xodó. Well. AHAHA. É, talvez tenha sido em Vegas. Ou não. Ah, fuck, a Bella ainda vai explicar isso. E putz, se ele corresse atrás dela a fic acabaria aqui e pronto e eles seriam felizes para sempre. SUIHSIHUI. Meo, o Ed precisa sofrer MUITO antes de ter essa mulher, FATO. NHA. Beijosteadoro, cuida do meu depoimento. x));_

**Naaati** _(Obrigada pela review, darling. Gostou desse tbm? Não me abandone (emo)! HAHA. BEIJOS.);_

**Bárbara** _(Meeo, usiahsuiahuisa, ri demais. Jacobicha, INfelizmente não morrerá - ainda. MUAAHAHA (risada maligna). Pelo contrário. Ele ainda tá por aqui desgraçando a vida alheia. Ô mala. Obg pelas reviews, darling! Adorei! BEIJOS!);_

**Maila** _(Ok, você foi a primeira a citar sexo no banheiro, quase MORRO de rir aqui! UHSUAIHSUIAHUSIA. Aiai, quem sabe nós o teremos por aqui. Hum-hum. xD Well, eu tbm amo o meu Emmett-urso que esbogueia todo mundo até desmaiarem. Me dá ele? AIAI. BEIJOS, darling!)_;

**Nick** _(HAHAHA, eu tenho que dizer que a sua proposta fooi a mais inocente e madura no meio dos tapas e beijos. UISAHUISHUA. Acho mais fácil o Jacob correr com um facão atrás do Ed, do que pedir desculpas, MAAS. Obrigada pela review, darling! Espero que a sua viaagem seja MARA e tenha capítulos qndo vc voltar! Desculpa não ter postado antes! E até a próxima! BEIJOS!);_

**Maggy**_ (Ed, cadê você, eu vim aqui só pra ti ver! o/ HAHAHA. Well, a Bella não é a santinha que todo mundo pensa que ela é. Não mesmo. Mas o que eu posso fazer? Ela é a deusa surreal dele. HAHA. Obrigada pela review, darling e continue por aqui! BEIJOS!);_

**Amoraa **_(Ai zezus, mata o infeliz do Jake que vc será aclamada pelo resto da vida, como uma rainha. HAHA. Muito chato ele, meo. Argh. Anyway, obrigada pela review, darling. BEIJOS!)_;

**Mari **_(Foi de longe uma das hipóteses que eu mais gargalhei de rir: '_ Será abduzido por ETs e voltará com uma namorada ET?' _SUHAUISHAUIHSIUAHIUSHAIUSHIUAHSUAOHU! De uma coisa eu tenho certeza nessa fic, ele NÃO leva a Bells. HAH. BEIJOS, darling!)_;

**Noelle** _(Husahsauihsuiahuis, ela tem que matar ele MUITO. Mas a Bella me enerva, às vezes, quem procura acha. ¬¬ Well, thnks pela review, darling, obrigada por sempre estar por aqui apoiando a fic! BEIJOS, fofa!);_

**Cathy Cullen** _(HAHAHHA, eu tenho que dizer que ficou um BOM título para o youtube, com certeza ia ter MIILHARES de visitas diárias lá. Ai meu sonho! Vai que alguem me contrata e a fic vira filme? IUAHIUAHIUHAUI. /sonha. Well, realmente, Ed é o mestre na cama, mas preciso dizer que nosso Em é o mestre da luta. x) E eu adoro os conselhos dele e as saídas, muito práticas. HAHA. Com certeza, a opinião mais realista, precisamos dar um tiro no Jake! ARGH. Obrigada pela review imensa e linda, darling. Adorei mesmo! BEIJOS!);_

**Fernanda**_ (Bem, eu não sei se vc comentou duas vezes, ou se são duas reviews diferentes (Fernan/Fernanda) e seguidas, mas, de qualquer forma, estou agradecendo às duas. AIAI. Essa separação ainda vai render algumas coisas. =X Continue por aqui! BEEIJOS!);_

**Monique** _(aiiiiiii que lindo. Sabia que vc tem o nm da minha melhor amiga? HAHAHA. Obg pela review fofa, e tá aqui mais um chapter! Espero que vc tenha gostado! BEIJOS!)_;

**Nanda: **_(ishaiuhsiuashaui, claro, né? NGM MEXE COM O VOLVO AQUI NÃO! USHAUIHSUIAHUSIA. BEIJOS, darling!)_;

**MariH A.** _(Tudo bem, eu vou te contar meu segredo, eu já tenho alguns cap. escritos a mais, pra não abandonar a fic de vez por aqui e me dar tempo pra escrever. Eu sou péssima escrevendo sob pressão, então fica melhor pra mim. HAHA, EU AMO O EMMETT! Muito sábio, o nosso mestre Yoda. Grande e suprema inteligência no mundo. HAHAHA. E o Ed começa a surtar a partir de agora. BEIJOS, darling!)_;

**Viciadinha** _(UISHAIHSUAI, eu ri do nome. Okok, postei já! BEIJOS!);_

**Fernanda Alves** _(Ai Merlin, uishuaihsuihuisa. Tô querendo postar as outras até fevereiro, mas tô tentando adiantar os capítulos, pra não deixar ngm histérico. Preciso terminar minhas fics de HP tbm, então isso leva tempo. Não quero me atolar de novo! Well, thnks pela review e por mandar mais nos outros dias pra eu postar logo! HAHAH. BEIJOS, darling!)_;

**Sha**_ (Ai zezus christo, Ed ninfo nos mata TOTAL. UISHIHSIU. Muito obrigada pela review e continue acompanhando! BEIJOS, darling!)_

Ok, em torno de _70 reviews_. Será que eu surtei, gente? AIAI, que lindo, chorei via msn (Mahtty que o diga!).

NHA, adorei todas e as respostinhas tão naquele mesmo esquema. Tô respondendo pela ordem de recebimento, vou até sair para almoçar agora, mas em breve estarão nas suas caixinhas de email. OBRIGADA POR TUDO, DARLINGS.

**Reviews? Reviews? Reviews?**

Para me matar e depois ressucitar meu coração?

Uma semana iluminada e linda para todos!

BEIJOS.

_larizzaz_


	13. Bip, bip

**Disclaimer:** Se Twilight me pertencesse, Bella seria uma dançarina do ventre e Edward um sultão.

_TEAM EDWARD ALUCINANTE CULLEN_.

* * *

**N/A**: Ai, que demora. Não gritem comigo, nem se descabelem, please, não foi porque eu quis. HAHA. Aiai. Estou morrendo de sono e _nem_ todos os comentários do capítulo 12 estão respondidos, mas já adiantei _boa_ parte, _ae_! Hoje respondi todos do capítulo 11 que ainda faltavam e a maioria do 12, _tô_ indo na ordem, GENTEEM. Bem, eu ADORO esse capítulo, principalmente por causa do final. Nha, nha! Não vou falar mais nada para não estragar a surpresa! _Iê_! Agradecimentos e pirações obscuras no final, enjoy. ;)

E por favor, ignorem o nome do capítulo, estou super _não_-criativa hoje e o Coyote acabou de passar aqui na TV, dando-me idéias. HAHA.

* * *

**Capítulo XIII – Bip, **_**bip**_

**[Edward]**

Minha cabeça _estava_ latejando e parecia que um caminhão havia passado por cima dela. _Maldito_, Emmett. Se eu o encontrasse agora seria capaz de impedi-lo de ter filhos ou deixá-lo aleijado por décadas.

Um _bip_ ininterrupto vindo de algum aparelho por perto foi o responsável por me acordar. Amaldiçoei essa _porcaria_ e todas as tecnologias existentes. Eu queria _paz_ e, talvez, uma aspirina. Ou outra bebida forte para _curar_ a ressaca.

Joguei todos os cobertores esquisitos e _rosas_ que me cercavam para o chão. Eu não estava no meu quarto, reconheci o quarto de Rosalie, cheio de frescuras.

_Bip_. De novo, que porcaria é essa?

Levantei de uma vez, mas me arrependi, porque minha cabeça pesou irremediavelmente para um lado. Odiava beber além da conta por causa disso, eu não lidava _bem_ com ressacas. Fora que eu estava realmente em dúvida internamente. Talvez eu precisasse mesmo tomar remédios fortes se estivesse tendo alucinações pesadas.

Eu _já_ estava até duvidando se ela existia mesmo ou não era uma peça da minha mente maluca. Talvez eu fosse esquizofrênico e estivesse imerso em uma ilusão bizarra. Sacudi a cabeça com esse pensamento (mas me arrependi).

Joguei a cabeça debaixo da torneira da pia do banheiro de Rosalie. _Era rosa_, como tudo lá. A água geladinha me fez despertar um pouco e ter vontade de abrir os olhos. Eu não sabia o _quanto_ havia dormido, mas ainda estava com _muito_ sono. Definitivamente, eu precisava de alguma coisa fumegante para _distorcer_ meu cérebro retorcido.

_Bip_. Encarei o espelho, em silêncio. Talvez esse barulho já estivesse dentro da minha cabeça e eu não tinha percebido. Ao invés de esquizofrênico eu poderia ser um dos _robôs_ programados do futuro para matar John Connor e o _bip_ indicava que eu estava dando _defeito_. Mas, robôs consomem comida?

Molhei os cabelos e um frio invadiu minha nuca. Enxuguei as mãos na calça e coloquei as mãos no bolso, sentindo um _peso_ a mais ali. Havia esquecido que estava com o _meu_ celular e o de Alice. O dela piscava de segundo _em_ segundo. E fez um _bip._ Celular estúpido. Nós esquecemos de falar com Esme e Carlisle, provavelmente levaríamos uma bronca imensa por isso. Apertei uma das setas do aparelho ridículo e ele abriu uma lista com as últimas ligações perdidas.

Eu congelei instantaneamente. _Seis chamadas perdidas de Bella Swan_. Eu estava entrando em choque. Então ela estava mesmo em Forks? Eu não estava maluco? Eu não era um robô? Eu não precisava ingerir remédios fortes?

Como se não bastasse, havia _três_ mensagens suas. Por um momento passara pela minha cabeça que era _privacidade_ de Alice, mas eu mandei as vozes insistentes na minha cabeça irem à merda.

Alice mantinha contato com ela e não me avisara? Ela seria a próxima depois de Emmett. Baguncei os cabelos, meio enlouquecido e me sentei no vaso sanitário, antes de abrir a primeira.

_Mensagem de Bella Swan às 01:43_

_Ei, mala-irmã, eu preciso da senha do meu login no site da Universidade, precisa consultar as pendências. Me manda?_

_Mensagem de Bella Swan às 01:52_

_Por que você não atende as minhas ligações? Eu sei que você não está dormindo!_

_Mensagem de Bella Swan às 01:57_

_Ok, eu estou insone, a coca-cola NÃO está gelada o suficiente e faz um calor infernal por aqui. Entra na net?_

Eu não sei durante quanto tempo eu fiquei lendo aquelas mensagens, mas eu _sorri_ com cada uma delas. Eu tentei reconstruir na minha cabeça as imagens dela na hora em que as enviara, acompanhando aquelas _meras_ palavras.

Como ela estaria? Sofrendo com o calor em Phoenix, mal-acostumada pelo _mini_ lapso temporal que passou em Forks?

Eu queria _mais_. Qualquer coisa dela a que eu pudesse me apegar para que as coisas deixassem de ser _só_ lembranças distantes. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo. Como se eu estivesse frequentemente embriagado agora.

- Edward? – a voz de Alice soou no quarto silencioso, me trazendo de volta à realidade. Corri para lá, indignado.

- _Explique-se_. – disse jogando o celular nas mãos dela. Depois de se recuperar do _susto_ repentino que eu ocasionei e entender o motivo da minha indignação, somente o que ela conseguiu fazer foi abrir e fechar a boca várias vezes.

- _São da Bella_... – ela disse evasiva.

- _Óbvio_. – disse cortante – Por que ela está te mandando mensagens? Como se vocês fossem... _Íntimas_?

- Bem, nós _meio que_ somos... – ela disse enrolada, sem me encarar.

- Desde quando? – eu cuspi as palavras – Você tem falado com ela durante todo esse tempo e não me disse absolutamente _nada_?

- Ei! – ela disse indignada – Você tem rodado toda a população feminina de Forks, como se pudesse substituí-la e eu sou a culpada? Se liga, Edward, quem a deixou ir foi você!

- Ela foi porque ela _quis_!

- Ela foi embora para _te_ proteger ou você acha que a arma do pai dela anda _descarregada_ por ai? Ele meteria uma bala em você na primeira oportunidade!

Engoli em seco.

- Ela teria me ligado. – eu conclui – Eu a teria ajudado e era uma questão de tempo para nós estarmos...

- _Separados_! Francamente, eu nunca vi dois seres _tão_ ridículos quanto vocês dois e eu vivi a maior parte da minha vida debaixo do mesmo teto que Rosalie!

- Quem agiu como uma _vadia maluca_ foi ela!

- Edward, eu _não_ vou discutir com você. _Eu não vou_. – ela reforçou – Vocês já são _bem_ grandinhos, vocês se resolvam! Mas, da próxima vez, eu não vou ajudar ninguém a te carregar para qualquer lugar, quando você estiver _surtando_ por ela...

Nós dois ficamos em silêncio, nos encarando. Eu não estava _surtando_ por ela. Alice e sua mania de ser completamente exagerada. E ainda assim ela era a única, a única que estivera _mais_ próxima dela.

- Como ela está? – eu perguntei franzindo a testa e colocando as mãos no bolso. Era inevitável demais _não_ querer saber sobre ela.

- Maluca _como_ você. Ameaçando se afogar no mar a qualquer hora. Você sabe, _normal_.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- Vocês se falam com frequência? – ela sinalizou afirmativamente com a cabeça – Ela ainda está com... _Jacob_?

_Jacobicha filho da puta, cachorro dos infernos._

- Esta _é_ uma pergunta complicada.

- Complicada... – repeti baixinho. Ela era. _Muito_.

- Talvez ela _não_ volte... – ela disse baixinho, triste.

- É...

Suspirei.

E nunca na vida eu tive _tanta_ vontade de visitar _certa_ cidade ensolarada.

**[Bella]**

- Eu _já_ estou longe dele!

- Isso _não_ basta! Eu não gosto dele! Eu não quero você perto dele! Eu não consigo suportar a ideia!

- Acostume-se, Jacob! A vida está cheia de coisas desagradáveis e disso, eu entendo _muito_ bem!

- Você fala como se eu tivesse te obrigado a se casar comigo!

- Você fala como se não tivesse se aproveitado de mim!

- Você me puxou para a capela!

- Foi uma _brincadeira_! Era uma brincadeira! Eu _estava_ bêbada!

- Você não parecia receosa quando nós trocamos alianças!

- Você escondeu _isso_ de mim, você me fez pensar que era uma brincadeira!

- Você _transou_ com aquele cara! Enquanto _eu_ era seu marido!

- Está triste? SE DIVORCIE DE MIM, ENTÃO!

Ele fechou os punhos, nervoso. Dei um passo para trás.

- _Vai embora_, Jacob. – sibilei cortante.

- Você tem uma semana para pensar sobre os papeis...

- Você tem um minuto para sair da minha frente.

- Você vai aceitar ou não?

- Eu _já_ disse que estou longe dele.

- Isso não basta! – ele gritou frustrado.

- Isso _não _me surpreende. Nunca _nada_ bastou para você.

- Você pode viver sem ele...

- Eu _estou_ vivendo sem ele.

- Não, você não está. Você já se olhou no espelho?

Fechei os olhos. Eu iria matá-lo. Com certeza, era uma questão de segundos. Eu pegaria o _taco_ jogado no sofá e o espancaria sem parar.

- Faça o que você_ quiser_, Jacob. O idiota do _meu_ advogado foi quem insistiu para que eu conversasse com você. Mas não tem jeito _nenhum_ de te fazer entender que eu não te quero e nem te desejo como o _meu_ marido. Eu quero que você se _foda_, eu não estou mais nem _ai_. Vê se você me encontra no estúpido Tribunal!

- Isso não vai ser fácil, o quanto você pensa que vai ser!

- _Foda-se_, Jacob. Fora daqui! AGORA!

Eu abri a porta enraivecida e ele passou por mim, bufando de raiva. Ele queria arrancar a minha cabeça na mesma intensidade que eu queria _pulverizar_ a sua. Tranquei a fechadura com rebeldia e desliguei todas as luzes para vê-lo sumir pelo calçadão da praia. Idiota. Completamente idiota.

Eu dormira _de raiva_ naquela noite.

Pela manhã, eu estava um _caco_. A quentura do dia deixava o meu cabelo rebelde e alguns fios insistiam em se enrolar para todos os lados. Eu estava parecendo um _urso_ selvagem. Minhas olheiras haviam ganhado proporções monumentais e minha cor branca estava amarelando.

Eu _desejava_ um café, meu mais novo vício, mas não sairia na rua daquele jeito, de forma alguma. _Cafeína_ agora era a _droga_ que me preenchia e completava. Eu alternava entre coca-cola, café, chá-mate e chocolate amargo. Por causa disso, meu sono estava mais perturbado do que nunca, a insônia era mais do que frequente.

Diminui a temperatura do ar-condicionado, porque eu estava fritando no meu próprio quarto. Maldito calor. _Maldito efeito estufa_. Parem de queimar as árvores! Liguei a televisão em um volume alto só para escutar as vozes e _não_ me sentir sozinha. Porque eu me sentia. A todo e qualquer momento.

Abri o arquivo da _tese_ e tentei escrever qualquer coisa, mas nada me vinha à cabeça. Eu queria escrever _sobre_ mim e como a minha vida era uma merda, mas aquilo também _não_ caberia no_ romance_ esdrúxulo que eu estava tentando escrever para revirar a cabeça dos examinadores. _Precisava_ ser bom. Eu precisava corresponder às expectativas deles, se quisesse ter alguma coisa posteriormente publicada. Aquele era um _teste_ de mau gosto.

Conectei-me à internet, mas _nem_ Alice estava _online_. Ok, como se ela fosse acordar cedo depois de uma noite mais do que selvagem com o Sr. Jasper. Naveguei por umas páginas quaisquer; completamente alheia a tudo. Não havia nada de interessante por ali.

A vibração do meu celular me fez dar um pulo, mas era só uma mensagem nova da minha _mala-irmã_. Abri um sorriso, involuntariamente.

_Mensagem de Alice Mala-Irmã às 11:10_

_A senha é "euamoedward' e não, eu não estou brincando._

Xinguei-a sem parar, mas só quem ouviu foi o _pobre_ aparelho celular. Que tipo de senha era aquela? Ninguém cadastra uma senha assim!

Abri a página do site e digitei os dados que ela me passara, meio incrédula. Não foi surpresa quando a página inicial se abriu para mim e um _pop-up _de "Seja-bem vinda, Isabella Swan" apareceu.

_Que espécie de senha é essa? Sinta-se esganada furiosamente por mim_.

Abri o histórico para observar que eu e Mike tínhamos ganhado nota máxima no trabalho monográfico de _mitos antigos_. Eu também me comunicava com ele, às vezes, e as últimas notícias que eu tinha obtido eram que ele e Jéssica estavam namorando. Eu mal pude conter um sorriso malicioso quando o pensamento de que eu tivera que sair de Forks para Jéssica criar coragem para investir nele invadiu minha cabeça.

_Mensagem de Alice Mala-Irmã às 11:12_

_É a verdade e eu duvido se você vai esquecê-la._

Ela estava mais impossível do que nunca esses dias. Eu não me surpreenderia se ela aparecesse na minha porta de repente, furiosa, me arrastando de volta para Forks. Uma notificação da Diretoria estava entre os meus emails.

_O que você está fazendo? Eu preciso arrumar alguma coisa para fazer. Tô muito entediada. Nem Brad Pitt com sua barriga tanquinho em Tróia está me animando._

E não estava mesmo. Oh meu Deus, eu estava no fim do poço. E precisava de café. Nota mental de comprar uma máquina de fazer _expressos_.

_Mensagem de Alice Mala-Irmã às 11:15_

_Eu estou tomando café. Com Edward. Que leu suas mensagens._

Eu levantei de supetão, fazendo o notebook revirar e deslizar das minhas pernas para qualquer outro lugar. Ela estava maluca? Como assim ele _lera_ as minhas mensagens? Eu ia MATAR Alice.

_Você está oficialmente morta_.

Será que ele estava lendo agora? Ou não? Mas ela disse que estava com ele! Tive vontade de correr em círculos, pular ou me bater em qualquer lugar.

_Mensagem de Alice Mala-Irmã às 11:17_

_Não se afogue no mar. Ainda há esperanças._

Do que diabos ela estava falando? Eu estava com vontade de afogar _ela_. Como ela pôde deixar isso acontecer? Eu tinha dito a ela que Edward não precisava saber que nós mantínhamos contato. Eu queria escrever mil coisas para ela, mas nada parecia informal o suficiente para _ele_ não perceber.

_Eu acho que nós precisamos ter uma conversa séria, mocinha._

Ótimo. Eu estava agindo como Renee.

_Mensagem de Alice Mala-Irmã às 11:18_

_E ele não está lendo __estas__ mensagens._

Respirei fundo.

_Você está maluca? Como você deixou isso acontecer? Oh meu Deus, eu vou matar você de todas as formas possíveis e inimagináveis, te desenterrar, ressuscitar e te matar de novo! Eu vou arrancar sua cabeça, Alice Cullen!_

Voltei a abrir a tela do _notebook_ e ler o aviso da Diretoria.

_Mensagem de Alice Mala-Irmã às 11:20_

_Mate-me quando vier a Forks._

Sorri ironicamente.

_Talvez não demore tanto tempo assim_.

**[Edward]**

Eu ainda estava emburrado com Alice. Deixei-a sentada na mesa enquanto me esparramava no sofá, assistindo televisão e comendo cereais. Não que eu gostasse de cereal. Mas o meu _excelente_ humor matinal e a ressaca do dia anterior, tanto moral quanto física, estava me tirando do sério e eu fingia que estava concentrando na programação idiota, enquanto Alice digitava furiosamente no celular e soltava risinhos de lado.

Minha curiosidade estava a mil. Eu _queria_ saber sobre o que elas falavam, porque, convenhamos, tinha que ser Bella ali. Alice me lançava olhares nada discretos e eu fingia que não estava observando-a.

Eu me levantei e passei por ela, tentando visualizar o conteúdo, mas ela guardou o celular na mesma hora. Tive vontade de arrancar a cabeça dela e tomar o aparelho, mas fingi informalidade.

Bella não queria falar comigo. _Eu_ não queria falar com ela.

Peguei as chaves do Volvo e sai para qualquer lugar. Eu estava impaciente. Domingo é o dia mais sem graça da semana e para completar, a cidade parecia que tinha sido abandonada. Talvez fosse pelo fato de que estava chovendo mais do que nunca e o clima estava cada vez mais obscuro.

Mesmo chovendo, estacionei perto da trilha e adentrei a mata. Era um daqueles lugares que eu adorava vir desde criança, porque era tranquilo demais para que qualquer problema existisse. Recostei em uma das árvores imensas, cheias de musgos e fiquei durante o que pareceram horas, observando a paisagem.

Eu queria que _ela_ visse aquele lugar. Eu queria _estar_ com ela. Por que só essa vontade não bastava? Por que eu tinha que desejá-la a todo minuto, como se não houvesse outra mulher do mundo? Era extremamente contraditório para a minha cabeça.

O início da semana transcorreu irremediavelmente vagaroso. Pela segunda e terça eu mergulhei em gráficos moleculares e enterrei minha cabeça em livros de Medicina. De alguma maneira, eu precisava organizar minha vida e os estudos pareciam a única maneira de escapismo eficiente.

Sexo estava um porre e eu nunca, NUNCA, em toda a minha vida, pensei que poderia achar ou admitir isso para mim mesmo. Não era o mesmo, nem igual. Era chato. Eu estava atingindo o nível máximo de anti-Edward que eu poderia ser. Cheguei até a considerar a possibilidade obtusa de Emmett de consultar um _psicólogo_.

Na quarta eu, Jasper e Emmett saímos para o _Mary's Place_ para beber _Whisky_ depois que o _Manchester United_ perdeu por incríveis 2 gols contra o _Arsenal_. Nós estávamos pouco ligando para o campeonato inglês de futebol, só assistíamos enquanto a temporada de Beisebol ainda não tinha começado, mas não deixava de ser uma bela desculpa para beber.

- Ok, eu estou pensando seriamente em viajar com Alice no final de semana...

- Jasper, sinceramente, _eu _não quero saber... Não gosto de imaginar Alice viajando sozinha com você e depois vocês se... Argh... _Amassando_.

Emmett gargalhou.

- Eu consigo! – disse sacana – Para onde vocês vão?

Fiz uma careta e pedi outra dose.

- Um hotel de luxo em _Seattle_. – ele disse bebendo outra dose também – Vocês acham que ela vai gostar?

- Cara, ela vai _amar_. – Emmett vibrou – Me passa o endereço para eu levar a Rose? É sempre bom mudar de ambiente...

- E você, _Edward_?

- Cadê a Bella, _brother_? Descobriu o que a Alice tava aprontando com ela?

- Era tarefa do _Jazzie, _ai. – ironizei. Alice adorava chamá-lo assim.

- Vocês tão malucos se acham que a _Ali_ conversa comigo sobre isso... Ela está _sempre_ cheia de segredinhos...

- Isso é frustrante. – confessei entediado – Eu disse que estou pensando em ir até _Phoenix_?

- _Tá_ mais do que na hora. – Emmett apoiou – Aproveita e pega umas _gatinhas_ por lá...

- Ele não aguenta as garotas daqui, imagine as de lá...

- Olha o respeito, _rapaz_. – disse socando o braço de _Jazzie_ – Eu ainda não _tô_ frouxo que nem vocês, _presos_ por duas garotas possessivas...

- Olha quem fala... – Jasper riu pedindo outra rodada – Pelo ao menos eu _tô_ transando com que eu quero.

- _Outch_. Perdeu, _playboy_.

- _Idiotas_... – eu disse gargalhando.

De alguma forma eu acordei em casa. Alguns flashes da noite anterior vieram à minha cabeça que, novidade, estava latejando, como sempre. Talvez eu devesse considerar a possibilidade de _parar_ de beber, ainda mais _durante_ a semana, quando eu tinha uma infinidade de gráficos moleculares para terminar.

Eu não estava no meu quarto. Provavelmente, quando bêbado, o sofá passou a ser mais aconchegante do que _subir_ as escadas. Ou talvez, eu simplesmente _não_ tenha encontrado as escadas.

Coloquei o braço no rosto, a claridade estava matando a minha visão. Eu precisava de café quente. Outro vício adquirido _pós_-exagero-na-bebida. Subi as escadas, ainda meio tonto, para me _jogar_ debaixo do chuveiro. Estava _muito_ frio em Forks, mas a água fria era para me torturar _mais_ ainda. Se eu ligasse a água quente, voltaria a dormir ali mesmo.

Coloquei qualquer roupa e um _gorro_ sobre o cabelo molhado. _Gorro_ me deixava parecido com um duende maligno e a roupa preta fazia eu parecer um _mafioso_; de qualquer forma, só esperava que a _senhora do café_ não me expulsasse por isso. Ainda eram sete horas da manhã e todos estavam dormindo. Eu estava com aquela mania irritante de acordar cedo (coisa que eu _nunca_ fizera na minha vida) e dormir tarde. Minha cabeça e corpo estavam desacostumando ao que era normal para mim.

Eu não encontrei as chaves do _Volvo_, mas não era como se eu precisasse andar até lá. Tirei o _Aston_ da garagem, fazia muito tempo que eu não o dirigia. De alguma forma, até nisso eu estava ligado a ela, por meio de um carro.

Em dez minutos eu cheguei ao meu destino. Por incrível que pareça a fila do café já estava enorme. _Bando de manés de Forks_, até nisso atrapalhavam a minha vida. Sentei em uma das mesas escondidas do canto, esperando entediado que aquelas pessoas todas se esvaíssem da minha frente e eu pudesse tomar meu café da manhã em paz.

_Christie_, a senhora do café, me deu um _tchauzinho_ animado, enquanto atendia um _cliente_ que parecia estar implorando por um copo quente de café. Assim como eu. Retribui o _tchau_, sem animação. Christie era legal, acima de tudo.

Do lado de fora, chovia _sem_ parar. Tamborilei os dedos na mesa, mas irritado ainda, quando o _cliente_ que Christie atendia derrubou _desastradamente_ o seu café. Bufei indignado quando o cheiro forte da bebida subiu na minha direção. Eu poderia _estar_ bebendo o _meu_ café se _ele_ não me atrapalhasse.

_Chris _atendeu mais dois clientes, enquanto o _estressadinho_ (ou seria estressadinha?) esperava de lado. Pela estatura e sobretudo curto, era _realmente _uma mulher. Eu não conseguia ver seu rosto nem confirmar como os seus cabelos eram graças ao _capuz_ que ele/ela usava. Não, realmente _era_ uma mulher. Ou um homem muito pequeno, sem músculos e com um bumbum redondo.

- O de sempre, _querido_?

Confirmei afirmativamente com a cabeça. _Finalmente_ seria atendido. A garota _nem_ se dera ao trabalho de virar-se para ver com quem ela falava. Pelo contrário, ela girou a cabeça levemente para observar a chuva e os carros estacionados e depois voltou os olhos para a _máquina de expressos_, ávida por um café.

Eu sorri. Era uma atitude _tão_ Bella.

_Chris_ trouxe o meu café até a mesa e _finalmente_ eu entendi pelo quê a estressadinha esperava. A cozinheira ainda estava assando os primeiros _pães de queijo_ da manhã e fritando _bacons_. Meu estômago se embrulhou e eu percebera que _também_ estava com fome.

Dei um grande gole no copo de café fumegante. Estava realmente uma delícia. Era o _melhor_ de Forks e eu costumava vir diariamente até aquele lugar há algumas semanas. Aparentemente, as pessoas estavam começando a descobri-lo também.

- _Ovos com bacon_?

- Por favor, Chris. – disse educado, com a voz ainda meio rouca, como se não a usasse por algum tempo. A garota inclinou levemente o corpo, desconfortável e girou os ouvidos na minha direção, curiosa.

Abri um sorriso maior ainda. Ela me _lembrava _Bella.

- _Chris_, alguma coisa de interessante na TV? – disse alto. O lugar estava _quase_ vazio agora, a não ser por um casal sonolento que lia o jornal a algumas mesas de distância e a _estressadinha_ no balcão, que por acaso, se enrijeceu quando eu falei. Minha voz era _tão_ assustadora assim?

- _Nada_, querido. A não ser que você queira saber mais informações sobre a _crise_... Estava na esperança de eles reprisassem um filme maravilhoso que passou na televisão ontem...

- Outro romance, _hein_?

_Christie_ se inclinou sonhadoramente no balcão, divagando.

- Eu _adoro_ Ghost. Lembro-me como se fosse ontem quando o falecido me arrastou para o único cinema que havia em Portland, para nós assistirmos... Você _gosta_ de romance, _querida_?

A estressadinha deu um pulo, quando as palavras se dirigiram a ela, mas eu ainda pude ouvir o sussurro baixinho que ela soltou.

- _Alguns_.

Foi a minha vez de congelar. Aquela voz era _extremamente_ familiar.

Sem querer, eu derrubei o café que ainda restava no meu copo, quando me levantei de uma vez.

- Droga! – praguejei.

_Chris_ entregou o pacote à garota, que o pagou apressada, para sair do recinto. Tentei limpar a _merda_ que eu fiz com alguns guardanapos.

- Volte sempre, _Bella_. – Christie agradeceu.

Eu esqueci o que eu estava fazendo. Eu estava me _fodendo_ para o quê eu estava fazendo. De repente, o _nome_ dela captou a minha atenção. Por que Christie estava chamando-a de _Bella_?

Quando a _estressadinha_ abriu a porta, o vento forte fez com que o capuz deslizasse da sua cabeça. Eu estava _vidrado_ nela. Por que eu conhecia aquele cabelo e conhecia aquela pele branca. Minha mente explodiu novamente e eu fiquei confuso. Era _outra_ alucinação? Eu tinha enlouquecido de vez?

- _Bella? Do que você a chamou?_

- Ah, é a _Bella_. – Christie disse distraída, depois que a garota saiu pela rua – Um _anjo_ de pessoa. Chegou na cidade antes de ontem.

Meu coração parecia que ia sacar do peito. Estava frio, mas eu tinha certeza que estava suando, era coincidência demais. _Demais_.

Eu fiquei alguns segundos fora de mim, sem saber o que fazer.

Então eu corri. Eu pude escutar _Christie_ gritando com a minha _loucura_ súbita.

Ela já estava toda molhada, carregando as coisas em direção a qualquer lugar.

- _BELLA?_ – eu gritei desesperado. Ela não podia ir. _Não_.

Ela parou de supetão e virou-se de repente.

Eu encarei aqueles olhos, aqueles _olhos_ perfeitos.

- EDWARD? – ela disse cambaleando, quase escorregando em uma poça de água.

Eu mal podia acreditar. Eu _não_ podia acreditar.

Eu a alcancei, completamente molhado também e a beijei.

Sem mais, nem menos, nem porquê.

Palavras _não_ explicariam o que eu sentia naquele momento.

* * *

**N/A**: Aiai, a TPM... Me faz escrever mais açúcar do que água. (?).

Edward, me beija inexplicavelmente também. (?)

Eles estão de volta. HA! Três capítulos mara-vilhosos (okok, releva) na frente para compensar o meu humor sado nos três últimos. NHA. E as lemons estão de volta! IEI. Gostaram? Odiaram? Eu quero reviews, comofas?

Nha, ainda estou respondendo, então, _be pacient_! Lerdeza mode on.

**Agradecimentos** a reviews sem login/email:

**Mahtty** _(Seu tratante, ia te deixar sem resposta à review, pq vc demorou um século e meio para comentar, né? E pode deixar que quando eu tiver muito dinheiro patrocino tua festinha super fashion, regada à tequila! HAHAHA. Entãão, já pensou se a fic acaba sem que eu possa utilizar 10 por cento da minha capacidade cerebral para elaborar mais lemons? Que horror! Não quero nem pensar nisso, ok? HAHAHA. Mas tem uns lemons pra frente, que... =X VC SONHOU COM A ALICE? IUSHAUIHUSIHUAI, morri três vezes agora! Comofoi? Quero sonhar com o Emmett, comofas? Aiai. Daqui a pouco to postando, vê se não demora a responder, te dou-lhe um cascudo. BEEIJOS!);_

**Mari ")** _(Desculpa a demora, Darling. Gostou do cap. novo? Tô fazendo de tudo para atualizar o mais rápido possível! HEHE. BEIJOS!);_

**Mandy** _(E eu GAMEI na sua reviewzona! Que liiindo. Quem é teu irmããão? Manda ele comentar tbm, se ele ainda não o fez. HAHAHA. Que bom que vc ta gostando, darling, esses comentários me deixam hiper-mega-feliz, de coração mesmo! Ai, eu juro que to tentando att o mais rápido possível. É que a minha semana ta atolada de coisas e sempre que eu tenho um tempinho, corro pras fics! E ql vc escreve? Deixa por aqui, pq eu gosto de ler tbm! Demais, gamo nas fics de twilight, e qndo comecei a escrever sobre o fandom, nunca pensei q as pessoas fossem gostar. Well! Obrigada pelo carinho e pela review! ^^ Nha. E quais são os outros sites de twi? Não conheço! BEEIJOS.);_

**Fernanda** _(Ahh, eu fiquei com medo de serem duas pessoas diferentes e só te agradecer no final das contas, hahaha, mas ainda bem que deu tudo cerrto! Ai, eu não to demorando muito, né? Eu acho que não. Well, espero que tenha curtido o capítulo! BEEIJOS, Darling!);_

**Nati** _(HAHHA. Morra de todas as maneiras possíveis, seu Jacob imprestável e chato. Argh. Surto com ele! X) Obrigada pela review, Darling! BEIJOS!);_

**Lolitta** _(Huishahsuia, perdeu muitos acontecimentos, foi? Euri. Eu to sentindo falta das suas atualizações mesmo, elas me inspiram. E como foi o evento de Eclipse? Deu tudo certo? Espero que sim! BEIJOS, Darling! Adoro suas reviews, não some!);_

**Luuh **_(AIII, que lindo! Segundo o Orkut, meu senso de humor é seco e sarcástico. /hum, mas eu não acho. Na verdade, eu não tenho nenhum senso de humor. Eu sou daquelas q faz piadas e NGM entende. Acho que tem um monte nessa fic q vc vai ler, passar por cima, e nem vai identificar como piada. Well, THANKS PELA REVIEWZONA. Ai, me empolgo. UIHSUAIHUSIAHIU, e eu adorei a idéia de comprar a idéia de twi da Step. MUAHAHA. E que bom que gostou dos lemons, quem não resiste ao Cullen gostosão? BEEIJOS!)._

**Polly Cullen** _(Obrigada pela review fofa, Darling! Continue acompanhando, ok? BEIJOS!)_;

**Talizinha** _(Nossa, pior que é mesmo normal essa história de troca de nomes, conheço inúmeros casos! E o Jake faz de tudo para irritar a Bella. Não sei se dá pra perceber, mas ele tem um ciúme doentio dela, que, Deus livrai! Obrigada pela review, Darling! BEEIJOS!);_

**Bárbara** _(Bem, a fissura do Ed nessa fic é o cheiro dela. Eu adaptei essa idéia do livro na primeira fic, pq, de certa forma, eu ainda to muito ligada aos livros, haha. Mas em todas as minhas outras fics, ele vai ter uma espécie de fissura. Eu sou muito assim tbm, que nem ele! E a bebedeira dele só veio pra aflorar as coisas, hehehe! E os lemons vão vir! E qndo chegarem, vcs vão me pedir pra parar, pq vem em uma avalanche. =X BEEIJOS!)_;

**Mari** _(Nossa, a Bella endoida de vez, e eu acho que até o final da fic é ela quem atira no Jacobicha e faz ele se jogar de um precipício, haha! Obrigada pela review, Darling! Bom final de semana, BEIJOS!)_;

**Noelle** _(O engraçado é que vc foi uma das únicas que torceu pelo pé na bunda do Jake, dado pela Bella. A maioria pensou que ela ia mentir pra ele. USAHIUSHIUA. Ai, mulher é sempre assim, qndo apaixona, já era, não tem mais volta e a Bells vai lutar por ele, sim. =X Obrigada pela review, Darling! BEIJOS!_);

**Cathy Cullen** _(HUISAHISHUA. Ah, o Emmett ainda vai ajudá-los demais... JURO. =X Whisky cem anos? Bella bebeu foi cachaça braba mesmo para dormir na mesma caminha que Jacob, ARGH. Não gosto de imaginar, ofusca meus olhos. AIAI. UHSAUIUHSAU. DT para filme, AGORA. Gostei, gostei, to precisando de uma graninha. HAHA! BEIJOS!);_

**Danny Cullen** _(UISHISHUI, thanks pela review, Darling! E pode deixar, que eu te mando o Ed, qndo ele cansar da Bells. HAHA. Continue acompanhando! BEIJOS!)_;

**Naaati** _(Eu ia postando, haha! E recebi a review! Espero que vc tenha ficado on e lido logo! HEHHE. BEEIJOS, postando super rápido!)_

Gente, espero que todo mundo sem login esteja ai, me avisem se alguém não for citado, tô vesga aqui no computador, sério! Não sei onde os meus óculos se meteram e tô com uma baita dor de cabeça!

Sem mais delongas, preciso ir lavar roupa (a noite e sem sol, bonito, dona Larissa).

Beijos, darlings.

**REVIEWS**, para não perder a amizade? (HAHA)

_larizzaz_


	14. Distância que não é saudável

**Disclaimer**: Se Twilight me pertencesse eu teria tempo o suficiente para me dedicar a tudo o que escrevo.

_TEAM EU QUERO TEMPO CULLEN!_

* * *

**N/A:** Acaba de dar meia-noite e eu deveria estar dormindo, mas sou _tão_ legal com vocês que eu não podia deixar de passar aqui para atualizar, em resposta as reviews lindas! Desculpem, mas eu não vou poder comentar nenhuma hoje porque eu estou absolutamente sem tempo algum! Para vocês terem noção, não trisco mesmo no computador desde segunda e quarta só tive tempo de passar o olho por algumas reviews! Desculpem por não responder mesmo! Desculpa! Eu esperar ter tempo para respondê-las, mas ai o capítulo só ia demorar mais para sair! Me animem, porque eu tô precisando _muito_ de ânimo para escrever! E com sorte, vocês tem capítulo no sábado! BEEIJOS. Enjoy. x)

P.S: Eu já disse que esse traz_ lemons_?

* * *

**Capítulo XIV – Distância que não é saudável**

**[Bella]**

Não era um beijo romântico. Não era delicado, manso, tampouco carinhoso. Era ofegante, forte e _desesperador_. Chegava a machucar meus lábios, a maneira como ele imprensava os deles no meu. Não havia palavras. Era desnecessário. Era _saudade_.

Eu _sabia_ que era ele na Cafeteria. Mas eu ainda tinha muito receio do que viria depois. Eu e Edward não fomos o tipo de casal criado para estarem _sempre_ juntos, assistindo filmes aos sábados, planejando o casamento e tendo uma penca de crianças para cuidar, depois de ter duas hipotecas na casa.

Eu pensava que poderia me acostumar à ausência daqueles lábios ou à forma como ele me segurava, _másculo_, pronto para me invadir e revirar a minha cabeça de todas as formas possíveis, mas eu estava errada. Eu _sempre_ estou. Eu sentia o _calor_ que seu corpo emitia para o meu, apesar da pilha de roupas e da chuva caindo.

Ele segurou o meu rosto entre as suas mãos, _obsessivo_ e me encarou com aqueles olhos profundos. Nós estávamos _tão_ próximos que eu podia ver a vermelhidão dos seus lábios e contar as gotas que despencavam pelo seu rosto. Eu sorri, mas ele não. Edward franziu a testa, como se estivesse chegando a alguma tipo de resposta matemática complexa e sussurrou para mim.

- Eu pensei que _tivesse_ esquecido.

Foi a minha vez de voltar a beijá-lo, porque eu também _pensava_ a mesma coisa. As lembranças não eram _nada_ perto daquilo que eu sentia agora. Eu joguei minhas mãos na sua cabeça, escorregando o _gorro_ engraçado que ele usava para tocar seus fios de cabelos, macios. _Eu _fazia questão de empurrar meu corpo contra ele.

- _Está chovendo_. – ele disse rindo, com obviedade.

- É, eu estou molhada... – disse em referência aos meus cabelos que estavam pingando. Ele abriu um sorriso malicioso e arqueou uma sobrancelha – _Idiota_.

Ele voltou a me beijar, entrelaçando as mãos na minha cintura e me carregando de leve. Eu sentia falta daquele _abraço_, daqueles braços. Eu deslizei levemente com a água corrente e ele me amparou.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – ele sussurrou com uma voz rouca.

- Importa agora?

- _Não_ realmente.

Ele me guiou pela rua nublada e em meio a chuva até um carro _novo_ que eu nunca tinha visto. _Tão_ típico dele um carro caro e ostensivo, sorri de lado. Ele rapidamente abriu a porta para que eu entrasse e eu hesitei por um momento, estava completamente molhada, mas a indecisão foi _curta_ demais. Eu _queria_ estar com ele.

Ele entrou ao meu lado e nós dois pingávamos água por todo o carro. Tive pena dos bancos de couro, além de já estar voltando a sentir o frio _irracional_ de novo. Ele me olhou de lado, com curiosidade, mas não arriscou nenhuma palavra. Pulou para o banco de trás e me pegou pela mão, para segui-lo.

Ele fez eu me sentar a frente dele, mas não disse nada, nem fez alguma coisa. Ele só ficou ali, me _olhando_. Alice estava certa, ele parecia _tão_ maluco quanto eu, acabei rindo com esse pensamento, tirando o sobretudo que estava pesando nos meus ombros. _Além_ de tudo, estava encharcado, me deixando com _muito_ mais frio.

Ele me puxou para outro beijo desesperador e eu correspondi da mesma forma. Era uma _questão_ de pele. A minha loucura particular era estar _três_ meses longe daquele homem, daquela pele, daquele cheiro. Eu não queria conversar, eu não queria me explicar, eu não queria brigar, eu não queria _amor_ agora.

Ele arrancou as minhas roupas com a mesma velocidade avassaladora que eu arranquei as suas. Nós jogamos tudo no _tapete_ do carro, uma bola de roupas molhadas e retorcidas.

Depois de _três_ meses observando corpos morenos e bronzeados na praia de Phoenix, eu _quase_ tinha esquecido o quanto ele era branco. Incomparavelmente, ele parecia _mais_ ainda agora. Eu deslizei as mãos pelo seu peitoril, enquanto ele tocava a curva da minha cintura, como se fosse _surreal_.

Eu deveria estar sonhando, lógico. Voltei a beijá-lo. Porque _nem_ aquela distância mínima era saudável.

**[Edward]**

Eu poderia mandar fazer uma _moldura_ em qualquer lugar para enquadrar a imagem dela que estava agora à minha frente. Os olhos brilhantes, com os cabelos molhados e bagunçados que me enlouqueciam, enquanto mordia os lábios, nervosa _demais_. Os seios perfeitos, a curvatura da cintura e a _minha_ barriga branquinha, uma das partes preferidas que eu tinha nela.

Eu voltei a morder seus beiços e curtir seus lábios avermelhados, enquanto a trazia para mais perto do meu corpo, sentindo aqueles seios_ empinados_ no meu peito e o familiar cheiro de morango que tirava toda a sanidade da minha cabeça. Era o _meu_ afrodisíaco poderoso poder mergulhar a cabeça no seu pescoço e desfrutar do sabor daquela pele.

Ela desceu sobre mim, depois de expulsar as nossas roupas íntimas. Eu fechei os olhos, porque a sensação dela de novo em mim era _indescritível_. Só podia ser uma mentira deslavada da minha mente insana. No entanto, ela me forçou a abri-los novamente para encará-la, depois de pedir baixinho para que eu o fizesse, na base da minha orelha.

Eu fiz ela aumentar o ritmo e ela arquejou. Eu sentira falta, inclusive, dos seus _gemidos_ calorosos e das minhas mãos passeando pelas suas coxas. Da forma como ela rebolava sedutoramente sobre mim e sussurrava meu nome quando estava sentindo prazer.

Eu inverti a posição dos nossos corpos, jogando-a sob mim no banco traseiro. Em nenhum minuto, nos separei, seria doloroso demais arriscar desgrudá-la de mim, então me movimentei sobre ela, colados demais no espaço minúsculo.

- Você está bem? - sussurrei contra o seu pescoço.

-_ Melhor impossível_.

Eu levantei uma das suas pernas para me encaixar melhor entre seu quadril, enquanto ela jogava a cabeça para trás, por eu estar em um ponto mais profundo.

- Olhe para mim, _Bells_.

Ela me fitou com aqueles olhos _perturbadores_ e passou a língua entre os lábios, elevando mais ainda o meu nível de excitação. Beijei sua boca, _buscando_ pela sua língua, enquanto estocava com mais força, sentindo um prazer que não me preenchia há _três_ meses. Eu a tive tantas vezes, e sempre parecia que era a primeira vez.

Eu começava a pulsar dentro dela, cheio de tesão. Ela me empurrou levemente com uma das mãos e disse em um sussurro quente.

- Deixe que _eu_ faça isso.

E eu deixei. Deixei que ela voltasse a me guiar e sentar-se sobre mim, descendo com maestria, arrancando _gemidos_ meus. Aquela mulher acendia meu fogo, como nenhuma outra conseguia fazer.

- Eu sei que _você_ adora isso.

- Não fora somente eu _quem_ sentiu falta, não é mesmo?

Abocanhei os seus seios, lambendo-os e mordiscando-os.

- Eu senti _muito_ a sua falta... - confessei, fitando-a intensamente.

Ela intensificou o movimento, quase _pulando_ sobre mim. Eu a _estimulei_ com os dedos, enquanto ela me tirava do sério, com uma das mãos entre os meus cabelos e a outra apoiada no meu peito. Ela estava tão molhada que nada a impedia de descer e subir comigo dentro dela.

- _Oh_, Ed.

E pela primeira vez nós atingimos o orgasmo _juntos_. Nenhum primeiro do que o outro. _Juntos_. Foi uma sensação excepcional vê-la desabar sobre mim, ao mesmo tempo em que eu suspirava pesadamente por estar entorpecido de prazer. Uma quantidade imensa de líquido descia por suas pernas, lambuzando-a. Ela me abraçou, cansada e suada - corada pelo ar abafado dentro do carro. Chovia mais do que nunca do lado de fora.

Cheirei seus cabelos e distribui beijos pelo seu ombro desnudo, acariciando suas costas. Ela iria embora? Eu não queria que ela fosse _embora_.

De repente ela saiu de cima e me deu um tapa.

Um _tapa_ forte.

- EI!

Ela se jogou de lado, mordendo os lábios, abraçando as pernas. _Continuava_ com a mania de achar que eu não gostava de vê-la nua. Ingênua. Eu tinha todas as partes do seu corpo decoradas na minha cabeça.

- Por que você fez isso? - perguntei indignado, passando a mão na face.

- Esse foi por me chamar de _vadia maluca_.

Devo ter corado intensamente. E olha que isso era MUITO difícil.

- _Alice_ é uma debiloide. Não foi porque eu quis, _amor_.

- Do que você me chamou? - ela disse com uma voz divertida.

- De _Bells_... - eu disse revirando os olhos. Ela cerrou os seus.

- Sei...

Desviei do assunto, foi involuntário. Nota mental de _parar_ de andar com casais apaixonados e pegar as suas manias ridículas de chamar um ao outro de nomes carinhosos e bizarros. Eu estava apaixonado? _Estranho_.

Acariciei os dedos dos seus pés, já que ela estava _tão_ longe de mim. Ela me olhou contendo uma gargalhada.

- _Faz cócegas_.

Sorri levemente. Era bom vê-la sorrindo de novo.

- Onde estão suas _roupas reservas_ quando precisamos delas?

- Que roupas reservas? – perguntei curioso.

- Na primeira vez que eu andei de carro com você... Você me _ofereceu_ uma camisa enxuta.

Sorri. Claramente, o episódio do suco de maçã.

- Desculpe, mas o _Aston_ não está abastecido...

- Humpf. – ela disse enrugando o nariz – Por isso que eu gosto do _Volvo_.

Gargalhei.

- Com frio?

- _Muito_. – ela confessou se abraçando. Depois procurou, em silêncio e corada, pela sua roupa íntima, _molhada_, jogada em qualquer lugar.

- _Deixa de besteira_. – eu disse revirando os olhos e gargalhando do seu desconforto. Puxei-a para um abraço e um _cafuné_. Ela fez uma careta contra a minha pele.

- Eu _gosto _de me manter vestida.

- Não sei _por quê_. É mais linda assim mesmo.

Encostei-me na porta oposta e a puxei. Ela deitou sobre mim, apoiando as mãos sobre o meu peito e a cabeça sobre elas. Seus cabelos grudavam nas costas e eu tinha uma visão perfeita do seu _bumbum_. Sorri de lado.

- _Para_ de ficar olhando para a minha bunda.

Dei um beliscão nela. Ela _corou _de vergonha.

- _Ridículo_.

Ela escutava as batidas descompassadas do meu coração, enquanto eu acariciava seus cabelos macios, meio embromados depois daquela água toda. Eu queria dizer qualquer coisa interessante ou legal para continuar ouvindo o som da sua risada fraca ou para fazê-la falar comigo, mas simplesmente _nada_ vinha à minha cabeça.

- Por que você _não_ me procurou?

Talvez tivesse saído com o tom errado. Eu _não_ queria parecer desesperado, chateado ou demonstrar importância.

Não era importante. Ela não deveria ter me procurado _mesmo_.

Ela evitou meus olhos por alguns segundos, antes de responder em uma voz abafada.

- Eu _volto_ no final de semana para Phoenix. Não é como se eu estivesse voltando para cá...

- Por quê?

- O quê?

- Por que você _não_ volta?

Tom _completamente _desesperado.

- Você _quer_ que eu volte? – ela pressionou. Eu recuei.

- Não é uma _escolha_ minha.

- Você pode opinar.

- Mas a decisão é sua.

Ok, eu deveria me socar agora. Eu _estava_ sendo um idiota (novidade).

- Estou pensando em _viajar_... – ela confessou.

- Por onde? – eu poderia ir? Lembrei do _hotel_ de Jasper e Alice.

- Por ai... – ela disse evasiva.

- E a Universidade?

- Eu _não_ sei. – ela disse frustrada – Minha _tese_ está uma porcaria, talvez eu seja expulsa e humilhada perante todos.

- Você _não_ seria expulsa...

- É... Por que eu estou _saindo_ antes que alguém me expulse.

Eu queria explicar a ela _tanta_ coisa. Que eu queria a sua presença, beijos fortes e o cheiro inexplicável de morango. Que eu me _importava_ se ela fosse para longe novamente, e que se eu pudesse escolher por ela, escolheria _Forks_.

- Você acha que nós deveríamos estar conversando _sobre_ o que aconteceu? – perguntei confuso. Ela se aninhou nos meus braços.

- _Não_.

Beijei sua testa. Ela se arrepiou com o toque dos meus dedos nas suas costas. Sem diálogos novamente, mas não era como se eu estivesse desconfortável. Era a _minha_ Bella três meses mais linda, eu merecia estar com ela, não? Todos esses eram fatos... Adiáveis.

Depois de alguns minutos ela levantou-se de repente como quem se lembra de alguma coisa e se apoiou entre os dois bancos do carro, inclinando o corpo para frente, para pegar qualquer coisa. Sorri quando ela levantou – animada - o saco _encharcado,_ que agora se desfazia, com os seus pães de queijo dentro e um copo frio de café.

- O _nosso_ café da manhã.

- Ótimo, eu estou faminto. – disse quando realmente senti o estômago embrulhar. Lembrei que estava cedo, que eu _estava_ de ressaca, só havia tomado metade de um copo de café e ainda havia transado. Corrigindo, eu _não_ estava faminto, eu seria capaz de comer um urso!

Dividimos os pães _escassos_ e o café frio. Ela sorria quando eu fazia uma careta _bizarra_ para engolir cafeína _não_-escaldante. Era simplesmente horrível e eu desisti de tomar. Ela, ao contrário, o bebia como se fosse _água_.

- Como você consegue _beber_ isso?

- Cafeína é o meu _novo_ vício. – ela disse simplesmente, lambendo os beiços.

O quê mais tinha acontecido na vida dela?

Beijei a _trave_ da sua boca. Ela voltou a sorrir levemente.

- _Ed_, eu preciso _ir_.

- Por quê?

- Eu tenho muita... _Coisa_, para resolver durante o dia.

- Tudo bem. – eu disse franzindo a testa, e ranzinza por dentro. Eu a queria _só_ para mim durante aquele dia. Eu iria enlouquecer de novo sem a sua presença, logo agora que parecia _tão _real.

Vestimo-nos em silêncio. As roupas _muito_ úmidas. Ela não ousou me encarar novamente, o que era extremamente bizarro, uma vez que o espaço era minúsculo e inevitavelmente nossas peles se tocavam uma hora ou outra.

Ela pulou para o banco da frente primeiro e me esperou.

- Para onde? – eu perguntei olhando para frente.

- _Hotel Dubling_, na rodovia 21.

Durante todo o caminho ela ficou observando as gotas caírem rapidamente pela janela do passageiro. Eu também não disse nada. Não queria me despedir. Era incômodo não saber mais o que fazer ou como agir perto dela.

Nós chegamos em frente ao hotel _simples_ que ela estava hospedada. Continuamos em silêncio antes de ela fazer menção de abrir a porta e gaguejar alguma coisa. Toquei levemente os seus lábios com os meus e ela corou, desnorteada.

- Então, _até_. – ela disse envergonhada, abrindo a porta e saindo para o tempo frio, pisando em algumas poças d'água. Antes que ela a fechasse, eu criei coragem para dizer.

- Se a minha opinião contasse, _Bells_... _Eu_ queria que você ficasse.

Ela abriu um sorriso gracioso, antes de sair completamente do Aston e correr para a recepção do hotel.

**[Bella]**

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu seguia em frente, na esperança de que ele fosse embora com aquele maldito carro _sexy _- agora cheio de lembranças - e me desse um espaço para respirar profundamente alguma coisa que não fosse o seu cheiro. Porque de alguma forma eu precisava encontrar coerência para os meus pensamentos.

Ele me confundia mais do que nunca. Depois de tudo, de todo esse silêncio, suspense e distância, eu voltava para Forks e ele me agarrava como se fosse o cara que mais sentiu saudades no mundo? _Era confuso_. Por que ele não me procurara? Por que _eu_ tive que _ceder_?

Prendi os cabelos no topo da cabeça, quando entrei no elevador, nervosa. Eu estava _tremendo_. Eu havia reencontrado ele. Eu havia _transado_ com ele. Simples assim. Irremediavelmente, eu me _sentia_ viva. Viva e quente.

Foi difícil engatar a chave na porta. Eu tentei respirar, mas lá vinha a incoerência de novo. Eu desejei que existissem manuais. Manuais de como lidar com caras como Edward Cullen. Ele queria que eu ficasse? Mesmo?

E o que isso significava a partir de agora? Que se eu ficasse nós estaríamos comprometidos de algum jeito? Por mais incrível que fosse, eu ainda não conseguia me ver como a sua _namorada_. Era estranho. Eu estava acostumando a tê-lo realmente como um _caso_ e não como um _amor_.

Ele havia me chamado de _amor_.

Sorri com o pensamento. Apesar de estranho, soava agradável e não forçado.

Disquei o número de _Misty_, em Phoenix.

- _Alô_? – ela disse com uma voz fraca, depois do quarto toque. Provavelmente estaria acordando agora.

- Misty, oh meu Deus, você não vai acreditar. Eu o encontrei! Eu o encontrei saindo da cafeteria, aquela que da velhinha simpática que eu te contei, e estava chovendo muito e ele me seguiu, e me beijou e eu _transei_ com ele no banco traseiro de um _Aston Vanquish_, dá para acreditar? Aquele carro é perfeito! E agora eu não sei o que eu faço! E ele me chamou de _amor_... E quer que eu fique... O que você...

- Bella, _oi_, pára! Me explica isso direito, amiga. Você transou com ele? São nove horas da manhã! Você _quer_ ter uma morte violenta e dolorosa? – ela disse entre dentes. Continuava a odiar Edward.

Respirei fundo.

- Eu sei que você o odeia. Mas foi perfeito. _Foi certo_.

- Não pareceu _certo_ para mim quando ele te _abandonou_ em Phoenix!

- Tecnicamente, _eu_ o abandonei.

- Não existe_ tecnicamente_ nesse caso! – ela disse brava – Eu vou _arrancar_ a cabeça desse garoto!

- Você pode parar de odiá-lo por dois segundos e me escutar?

- Posso te escutar... – ela disse mimada.

- Ok. – eu disse sorrindo – O que eu faço agora?

- Você vai voltar para Phoenix e viver como uma boa garota longe dessa encrenca! – ela desatou em um discurso obstinado.

Mordi os lábios.

- Não é um bom conselho...

- Claro que é! – ela disse ultrajada.

- _Mis_, não adianta negar, eu _meio_ que _gosto_ dele, você sabe...

- E _daí_ que você está apaixonada? 8 mulheres em cada 10 se apaixonam por um _idiota_, você está dentro das estatísticas...

- Ele é um _adorável_ idiota. – corrigi.

- Não me importa se ele sabe dançar a conga ou transar melhor que um golfinho, eu não _quero_ que ele te faça sofrer.

- Você sabe que é inevitável. E sabe que eu não aguentaria ficar mais tanto tempo longe.

Misty suspirou do outro lado da linha.

- Posso te dar um tiro para você entrar em coma e perder a memória?

- Ou você pode me ajudar nisso...

- Ok, ok. – ela disse com a voz vencida – Vamos ver até aonde isso vai... Mas não venha se embriagar com tequila e chorar no meu ombro depois!

- _Boba_. – eu disse rindo.

- Estúpida. – ela me xingou.

- Então?

- Então, o quê? Se ele é o _seu_ homem, vá pegá-lo, querida.

Sorri.

- Talvez eu deva continuar em Forks, então?

- Claro. Já vimos que em _Phoenix_ as coisas não andam. – ela disse com ressentimento.

- Está _tudo_ sobre controle, _Mis_. – garanti.

- Por controle você quer dizer que _não_ vai deixar esses sentimentos obscuros e tratantes sobre esse _ignóbil_ afetar sua vida mais do que ela está surtada?

- _Talvez_. – eu disse sorrindo, começando a me despir – Isabella Swan está de volta ao jogo.

- Eu espero que _exista_ uma Isabella Swan _pós_-trauma Senhor Sexo Selvagem.

- Não se preocupe com isso, _Mis_. Se algo acontecer, deixo você fazer as honras.

- Vou amolar minhas facas... – ela disse simplesmente.

- _Sádica_.

- Prevenida, na verdade.

Ela estava certa. Eu não seria a única _apaixonada_ a surtar e ceder toda a vez que ele quisesse.

Eu precisava de um plano.

* * *

**N/A: **Não esqueçam de miiiiiiiiiim!

_**REVIEWS**_?

Besos en los corazonezitos!

_larizzaz_


	15. Perto demais para ficar confortável

**Disclaimer**: Se Twilight me pertencesse... Eu não saberia o que fazer.

_TEAM EDWARD SEXO SELVAGEM CULLEN!_

* * *

**N/A:** Como prometido, capítulo novo hoje (sábado, February, 7th!). IEI. E novidade, respondi TODOS os reviews dessa vez, olha que eficiência! Tô super animada comigo mesma! HAHAH. Já sabem o esqueminha, já sabem como me deixar feliz, vocês já estão letradas. Sem delongas, novo capítulo, enjoy! ;)

Ah, eu _acredito_ que a fic terá 25 capítulos, então, não estamos tão distantes assim do final, certo? Algumas coisas que já estavam programadas na minha cabeça, ainda vão acontecer por aqui, antes do final que eu ainda _não_ sei se vai ser completamente feliz. HUM.

E não liguem para os erros de português. Não tenho beta e estou digitando _super_ rápido e ninguém é de ferro, né?

* * *

**Capítulo XV – Perto demais para ficar confortável**

**[Bella]**

Depois de trocar as roupas úmidas por roupas quentes e _não_ cheirando a Cullen, peguei um táxi até a Universidade. Era para lá que eu estava indo, de qualquer forma, antes de Edward me abordar. A diretoria ainda não havia se pronunciado acerca da minha tese, eles estavam exigindo um _esboço_ qualquer, pelo ao menos. Mas eu não tinha algo novo há muito tempo e iria pedir para cancelarem a bolsa, reunindo toda coragem que eu _não_ tinha.

Ou talvez eu não devesse cancelar. Talvez fosse um _bom_ pretexto para me manter em Forks, porque, convenhamos, eu _precisava_ ficar em Forks. Eu precisava _agarrar_ Edward Cullen de vez, como dizia Misty.

Andei rapidamente pelo caminho _já_ conhecido, porque eu queria evitar encontros desnecessários agora. Virei um corredor antes do que deveria, quando vi os cabelos loiros reluzentes de Mike à distância.

A secretária da Reitoria me olhou com uma cara de poucos amigos, como se _eu_ fosse culpada pelo dia chuvoso. Os copos de chocolate quente ao seu lado e os infinitos casacos que ela usava exprimiam a sua opinião de que trabalhar durante o _frio_ deveria ser _crime_.

Ela me indicou um dos assentos da sala e mandou que eu aguardasse o Conselheiro da Universidade que tratava desses assuntos e blá, _blá_. Acomodei-me emburrada em uma das cadeiras geladas e comecei a folhear uma revista qualquer para passar o tempo. Quando avistei uma cabeleira loira abrindo a porta. Ainda tentei me esconder, mas não deu tempo.

- _Bella_!

- Oi, Mike! – dei um sorriso de lado. Ele se sentou ao meu lado.

- Lisa Jeries te olhou entrando aqui!

Eu iria _matar_ quem quer que fosse Lisa Jeries por perturbar a minha ordem social.

- É, eu estou resolvendo uns assuntos...

- Você vai voltar? Como foi em _Phoenix_? Er-... Seu _marido_ está bem?

Revirei os olhos.

- Talvez eu fique por uma semana ou outra, vai depender do Conselheiro estúpido que ainda não chegou e me deixou plantada aqui.

- Oh, _claro_. – ele disse rindo, meio abobado.

- Como vai Jéssica?

Ele ficou _meio_ vermelho.

- Bem, nós estamos namorando, sabe...

- Ai, que _ótimo_. Vocês combinam... – eu disse evasiva.

- É, bem... Um pouco.

- Como vão as aulas?

- Chatas... – ele disse preguiçoso – A classe de _Mitos Antigos_ não é a mesma sem você.

Corei.

- Que exagero, Mike. Nós _nem_ estudamos todo esse tempo juntos...

- Mas foi o suficiente...

Ok, aquele assunto estava enveredando para caminhos _toscos_.

- Bem, e as _novidades_ da cidade? – perguntei _toscamente _animada.

Ele se encostou preguiçosamente no assento, antes de começar.

- Bem, _quase_ nenhuma. Você sabe como é... Aquele seu _amigo_, Edward Cullen está _namorando_ com _Carla Prince_, sabe quem é?

Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- Namorando? – repeti controlada.

- É... Eles são vistos em _todos_ os lugares _juntos_.

- Que ótimo... – respondi falsamente – Carla é... _Adorável_.

- Ela é _muito_ bonita... – Mike concordou. Não gostei da ênfase, mesmo oriunda dele.

- Nunca prestei atenção... – disse emburrando.

Se eles _realmente_ tivessem namorando, a coitada tinha ganhado um _belo_ par de chifres pela manhã. Belo rapaz, Edward Cullen era. _Sempre_ me surpreendendo das melhores formas possíveis.

Uma voz insistiu dentro da minha cabeça. _"E você era casada"_. Estúpida, idiota.

O Conselheiro chegou e foi uma _excelente_ hora para cortar os planos que Mike já estava fazendo de nós sairmos a noite. Eu queria lembrá-lo que ele _tinha_ mesmo uma namorada que não ia gostar, _nada_, nada disso. Por que homens são tão estúpidos?

A sala do Conselheiro, o Sr. David Scrugh, estava cheia de papéis e diplomas emoldurados. Ele parecia ser o tipo de cara que estudara _muito_ e por infortúnio do destino, estava em um emprego desfavorável, o que me levava a pensar se somente isso não bastava.

- Então, Isabella Black, _certo_?

- _Swan_. – corrigi – Eu _não_ adotei o sobrenome do meu marido, creio que essa observação consta na ficha.

Ele enrugou o nariz.

- Oh,_ claro_. 21 anos? - confirmei com a cabeça. Ele sibilou algo baixo como '_tão nova'_, em um tom de desaprovação.

- Eu estou aqui Sr. Scrugh, para avaliar as minhas opções em relação à bolsa.

- O que basicamente significa que a senhora quer desistir... – ele colocou prontamente, ainda analisando minha ficha.

- _Bem_...

- É bem simples, Sra. Swan, você devolve ao fundo universitário tudo o que recebeu em decorrência da bolsa acadêmica, com o valor corrigido em dólares e as custas adicionais por fazer este Conselho perder o seu precioso tempo.

- Devolver? – ok, eu estava frita, eu _não_ tinha dinheiro algum.

- Ou a Senhora continua a desenvolver uma obra literária e todos ficam mais do que felizes.

Engoli em seco.

- Qual é mesmo o meu prazo?

- Eu posso estendê-lo por um mês, não mais do que isso.

- Obrigada, Sr. Scrugh, realmente _obrigada_.

Quando eu saí da sua sala, Mike não estava do lado de fora, ainda bem. E agora eu devia correr para o hotel e tentar escrever qualquer coisa. Nem que fosse sobre Bibliotecas, banheiros públicos ou _jardins._

**[Edward]**

Eu não sabia para onde ir. Talvez voltar à cafeteria e ingerir alguma coisa, antes que meu estômago fosse corroído por suco gástrico. Eu estava _morto_ de fome. Mas disposto. Disposto e _feliz_. Feliz? Como se o dia estivesse _bem_ diferente agora.

Ela estava em _Forks. _Ela. Estava. Em. Forks. Minha mente precisava assimilar cada palavra vagarosamente, para não correr o risco de atropelar aquele momento perfeito. Porque, _ela estava em Forks_. Dentro de mim, tudo vibrava e eu me excitava só de sentir o cheiro do seu perfume novamente. Eu _queria_ estar com ela de novo e de novo. Sem parar.

Parei em uma loja de conveniências para comprar qualquer coisa _quente_, antes de voltar para casa. Meu estômago estava dando voltas agora e eu não sabia se era por _fome_ ou por causa _dela_.

Claro que um _Aston Vanquish_ chamaria a atenção em qualquer lugar.

- Edward, _adorei_ o carro _novo_. – a voz irritante de Catherine Radwick penetrou meus ouvidos quando eu já estava no caixa. Ela se inclinou para beijar meu rosto.

- Obrigado. – eu disse com uma voz entediada.

- Então, _não_ nos encontramos mais...

- É... – eu disse guardando a carteira.

- Que tal se _nos_ encontrássemos hoje à noite? – ela disse dedilhando o meu braço.

- Catherine, é uma oferta... _Tentadora_, mas eu _já_ tenho compromissos.

- Sei... – ela disse fechando a cara – Com a Carla Prince, não?

Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- _Não_.

Ela abriu um sorriso vulgar.

- Tsk, _tsk_. Pobre garota, Edward.

- Do que você está falando? – perguntei confuso.

- Vocês não estão _namorando_?

Sorri de lado.

- _Não mesmo_.

- Não foi o que ela andou dizendo por ai...

- E o que ela _anda_ dizendo por ai? – eu disse saindo da loja, ela me acompanhou.

- Que vocês _estão_ namorando... Há _duas_ semanas. Que você _quer_ exclusividade... Mas não se preocupe, eu _não_ ligo para essas idiotices, querido...

- Ei, Catherine, _me_ solta. – eu disse seco – Eu e Carla _não_ estamos namorando.

- Não? – ela disse sorrindo daquela forma _de novo_.

- Claro que não. – eu disse confuso.

- Definitivamente não é o que ela está pensando... – ela comentou divertindo-se.

- O que seja... Eu preciso ir agora.

- _Belo carro!_ – ela disse acenando.

- Tanto faz.

Definitivamente as mulheres dessa cidade estavam enlouquecendo. Primeiro, Catherine com essa arte de se materializar em todos os lugares que eu frequentava. Agora Carla, espalhando por ai que nós dois tínhamos um relacionamento. Ela está o quê? Ingerindo drogas pesadas? Eu _nunca_ tive um relacionamento. Bella, de longe, era a garota mais complicada com quem eu me envolvera.

Dirigi para casa, ainda pensativo. Rose e Alice ainda estavam na mesa, tomando café e as duas deram um pulo quando me viram entrar pela porta.

- Vocês ainda _não_ foram para aula? – disse me jogando no sofá, com meus _donuts_.

- Onde você estava? – Alice perguntou curiosa.

- A noite foi boa, _hein_, Edward? – Rosalie disse venenosa.

- Nem tanto. Mas o início da manhã... _Insuperável_. – disse dando um sorrisinho sacana. As duas elevaram as sobrancelhas.

- Por que você está tão animado?

- Por nada... – eu disse sorrindo, subindo as escadas.

- Nada? – Rosalie perguntou incrédula, as duas começaram a cochichar.

- Não adianta, eu _não_ vou falar... – disse malandro.

- Eu vou descobrir_ mesmo_. – Alice disse chateada.

- Tanto faz. – eu dei de ombros.

- Edward, assim você me frustra! – Rosalie completou nervosa.

Subi gargalhando o resto dos degraus da escada e tranquei a porta do quarto para que elas não viessem encher a minha paciência. De alguma forma, eu não queria me livrar daquelas roupas úmidas, pensando que me livraria do seu cheiro, mas eu estava errado, porque ele estava _fixo_ na minha pele.

Abri o celular para discar seu número, mas ele caiu na caixa-postal.

Eu não queria ir para aula hoje. Eu não conseguiria me concentrar, de qualquer forma. Toda a minha concentração se foi quando eu avistei seus cabelos reluzentes e olhos brilhantes. Toda vez que eu fechava os olhos, aquela imagem povoava minha mente e eu a via completamente _nua_.

Senti a queimação característica _embaixo_. Ótimo, esse era o momento em que o meu _eu_-nerd se excitava com a simples menção de sua deusa surreal. Eu precisava parar com aquilo ou evitar pensar nela para não me meter em situações _deveras_ constrangedoras.

Eu passei o dia tentando me comunicar com ela, mas seu celular se mantinha desligado. A dúvida persistente na minha cabeça era se ela continuava ou não me odiando, me ignorando. Não foi como se nós tivéssemos mantido _longos_ diálogos sobre o que acontecera. Com ela, eu não sabia qual seria o próximo passo.

Acabei levando o dia na ociosidade, próximo ao telefone, esperando por qualquer notícia. _Maluco_. O estranho era que Alice também _não_ havia se manifestado, o que me levou a crer que Bella não tinha avisado ninguém sobre a visita à Forks.

Às dez da noite, Emmett nos levou para uma festa universitária na casa de uma garota que eu sequer sabia o nome. Mas era uma mansão e bebidas não faltavam. Tentei discar mais uma vez para ela. Continuava sem área. Cogitei a possibilidade de esperar sentado na porta do seu quarto no hotel.

- Por que você está _tão_ impaciente hoje? – Alice perguntou agarrada a Jasper.

- _Nada_.

Ela franziu a testa.

- Você _está_ superando a Bella? – ela perguntou de supetão.

Eu gargalhei.

- _Talvez_.

Um braço se enlaçou no meu pescoço e eu recebi uma _tentativa_ de beijo molhado, de uma maluca qualquer, que quase derrubou meu copo de _Whisky_.

- Tudo bem, querido?

- Carla? – eu disse arqueando uma sobrancelha, me desvencilhando dela.

- Tentei te _achar_ o dia todo...

- Ei, garota, você _tá_ maluca? – falei puxando-a para fora do barulho – Que história é essa de que nós estamos namorando?

- Não estamos? – ela perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- _Não!_

- Claro que estamos... – ela disse confiante – Eu sei que você tem uma _quedinha_ por Isabella Swan, mas isso se resolve... – ela disse arrumando o colarinho da minha camisa.

- Ok, eu acho que você _não_ me ouviu bem...

- Edward, você não quer que eu saia espalhando por ai seus probleminhas sexuais, _não_ é mesmo? – ela chegou mais perto. Perto demais para que eu ficasse confortável.

- Mas que diabos...

Ela abaixou a voz em um sussurro.

- _Aqueles_ problemas que você está tendo, sabe... _Tão_ jovem.

- Você realmente pensa que esse tipo de chantagem barata funciona comigo? – eu disse me divertindo – Se você ainda não percebeu, tem uma fila de garotas esperando para confirmar isso.

Ela fechou a cara.

- Não se atreva a me abandonar, Cullen.

- Ok, onde eu estava mesmo quando me _casei_ com você?

Engoli minha dose de _Whisky_.

- _Foda-se_, sua louca.

- Você vai se arrepender disso.

- Tente, eu vou esperar.

Deixei-a sozinha e alcancei Emmett e Rose.

- _Tô_ indo embora.

- Por quê? – Rose perguntou desconfiada.

Abri um sorriso.

- _Compromisso_.

- Com quem? – ela perguntou cerrando os olhos.

- Tchau, _brothers_.

- Ei, Edward, ME CONTA.

Curiosa demais.

Dirigi a toda velocidade para o seu hotel, sem me importar com cachorros, velhinhas ou até postes. O mínimo de álcool no meu sangue já dera uma incrementada a mais na minha coragem e desejo sexual. Eu a queria nesse exato instante, como uma droga.

Estacionei de qualquer jeito. Disquei seu número novamente e _NADA_.

- Boa noite, Isabella Swan, _por favor_. – eu disse educadamente na recepção.

O atendente pegou o telefone para discar o número do seu apartamento, eu o impedi.

- Sabe, ela _vai_ gostar da surpresa. – disse passando-lhe duas notas de cem dólares.

Ele sorriu discretamente, consultando o computador.

- _Quarto 512_, senhor.

- Obrigado.

Entrei eufórico no elevador, desajeitei os cabelos e apertava os botões na esperança de que aquilo andasse _mais_ rápido.

Em frente a sua porta, eu respirei por _dois_ segundos antes de bater.

**[Bella]**

Eu estava em um estado de completo estupor, deitada preguiçosamente na cama, com os cabelos amaldiçoadamente desgrenhados, segurando uma caneta perto de um papel, na esperança de que algumas palavras escapassem e se organizassem por si mesmas.

Duas batidas na porta me tiraram dos meus devaneios. _Franzi_ a testa. Era tarde para o serviço de quarto, eu não havia pedido nada, _talvez_ fosse engano. Cogitei a possibilidade de gritar para mandar a pessoa embora, mas a minha voz não saiu mais do que em um sussurro. Forcei minha cabeça no _edredom_ macio, tentando ficar sem ar. Seria bem melhor se eu morresse logo e não tivesse que passar por isso.

Girei meu corpo para cima e gemi com _mais_ duas batidinhas nervosas. Que saco, eu não podia ter um segundo de _paz_ para pensar?

Movi-me vagarosamente para a porta, imersa em uma preguiça sem fim. Estava _frio_ também, eu merecia estar deitada no cobertor macio, me aquecendo. Preguiça também aquecia, não?

Quase fechei a porta no instante seguinte ao que tinha aberto.

- _Edward?_ – sibilei – O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo, antes de literalmente pular em cima de mim, buscar os meus lábios e grudar seu corpo no meu.

Tudo rodou na minha frente. Eu estava completamente confusa.

- Eu _preciso_ transar.

Ele falou com a voz abafada, intercalando beijos, desgrudando momentaneamente de mim. Fechou a porta com os pés e me apertou contra a parede _gelada_ do hall, violando meu corpo na medida em que dedilhava todas as minhas partes, como se tivesse permissão.

Ele _tinha_ permissão.

Cedi à _tentação_ dos seus beijos e ao calor do meu sexo arquejante. Eu _também_ precisava transar com ele. Nenhuma noite, dia ou momento seriam suficientes para suprir a eterna falta que o meu corpo sentia do dele.

Ele puxou o meu suéter rapidamente, enquanto beijava o meu colo inteiro. Gemi com a sua respiração quente entre os meus seios e facilitei quando ele desapertou o fecho do meu sutiã.

- Você _está_ namorando! – o empurrei irritada. De alguma forma, as palavras de Mike invadiram a minha cabeça e os meus nervos - _já_ a flor da pele - se rebelaram.

- O quê? – ele perguntou _visivelmente_ atordoado.

- Com Carla Prince. – eu sibilei irritada. _Mais_ bonita do que eu, melhor do que eu? Quem se importava se eu estava tendo uma crise de ciúmes, enquanto ele me olhava _semi_nua?

- Não, eu _não _estou.

- _Oh_, claro. Você _realmente_ não presta, Edward. Por que não vai atrás da sua namoradinha e me deixa de mão? – acusei descontrolada, ele segurou meus pulsos.

- Você realmente _quer_ ter essa conversa agora?

Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- Me solta, Edward.

Voltamos a nos beijar. Eu estava com _muita_ raiva dele. Por que eu tinha que ter reações explosivas ao lado de um garoto _tão_ complicado? Por que eu simplesmente não _amava_ Jacob ou até... Mike? E sim, um irritante egocêntrico metido traidor Cullen?

- Eu não estou namorando com ela, _droga!_

- Sai daqui, agora. – disse mandona.

Ele segurou minha cabeça com força e me jogou contra a parede.

- Quando _foi_ que eu menti para você?

- Você _transou_ com aquela vagabunda?

- Não vem ao caso.

Gargalhei.

- _Patético_.

Ele me _fuzilou_ com o olhar, bravo. Prendeu meus braços com força e me empurrou sem _delicadeza_ para a cama.

- Você está com_ ciúmes_... – disse com seu sorriso torto, mantendo-se sobre mim.

Tentei me desvencilhar, enfurecida.

- Com certeza... – eu disse com sarcasmo. Ele abriu os primeiros botões da minha calça.

- Eu quero _você_, sua idiota.

- Sai de cima de mim, antes que te dê um chute _bem_ dado.

Ele voltou a me beijar furiosamente, soltando as minhas mãos, enquanto tirava o resto da minha roupa. Eu queria _estapeá-lo_ por fazer aquilo, mas a incoerência ressurgiu quando eu senti aquele volume contra o meu sexo.

- Você vai precisar de _muito_ mais do que isso se quiser _transar_ de novo comigo.

- Tem certeza, _Bells_? – ele sibilou no pé do meu ouvido – Que você _não_ me quer dentro de você? Que você também não está maluca para que eu _goze_ entre as suas pernas?

Esqueci de respirar por alguns segundos. Ele me encarou com aqueles olhos intensos, divinos, profundos, com um meio sorriso nos lábios. Eu estava _furiosa_, furiosa demais por não resistir a ele. Eu estava _cansada_, cansada demais de ter voltar a viver toda vez que ele explodia o meu mundo.

- O quê você está esperando, então? _Permissão_?

Arranhei suas costas com vontade, enquanto ele me penetrou de uma vez, igualmente furioso. Nós não quebramos contato visual enquanto ele descia rápido sobre mim. Ele mordeu os meus lábios com força, fazendo-os sangrar, enquanto eu puxava seus cabelos, _indelicada_.

Eu estava de saco cheio de tudo. De ter que dividi-lo, de ter que aturar a ideia de que ele _não_ era somente meu, de que a _idiota_ da Carla Prince também tinha sentido seu pênis – que _deveria_ ser meu. Eu estava..._ Possessiva_.

Ele levantou o meu corpo, nos grudando novamente, enquanto puxava o meu quadril com força contra ele. Tirano. Arrogante. Metido. Como ele _sempre_ era. Entrando dentro de mim como se _eu_ fosse posse dele. No fundo, éramos iguais. _Quase_ perfeitamente almas gêmeas.

- A questão _é_ que... Eu não quero_ gozar_ entre as suas pernas...

- Ah é... _E_ onde você _quer_?

- Na _sua_ boca.

Eu sorri de lado.

Fora a primeira vez que eu colocava o seu _membro_ na minha boca. Era macio, quente, uma _delícia_, eu _jamais_ esqueceria aquele momento, mesmo estando _furiosa_ com ele. A forma como ele segurava o meu pescoço com força enquanto _jorrava_ sobre mim. Um gosto novo, diferente, _delicioso_.

Não era amor, era _sexo_.

E de uma forma ou outra, eu adorava aquilo.

* * *

**N/A: **Qual o lado deles que vocês preferem? Sexo com amor ou sexo sem amor (HAHA)?

Nha, estou soando incoerente, tô com sono e acabei de acordar!

AMEI todas as reviews que recebi, oks? Então me encham (?) com muito mais! HEHEH.

**Agradecimentos** a reviews sem login/email:

**Mahtty** _(Agradecendo à review que você NÃO me deixou, oks? Ainda te adoro! ISHIAHUSIAI! BEIJOS!);_

**Mandy** _(Já votou lá na fic no twilight? HEHEH. Ai geez, eu não sei quem vai fazer quem sofrer ainda nessa fic, acho que ambos estão fadados a se estranharem até o final, mas ainda tem umas partes totalmente fluffys pela frente, antes disso. Aiai. Muito obrigada pela review, darling e por me esperar freneticamente. HAHA. BEIJOS!);_

**Bárbara** _(Isso é chantagem, sabia? IUHSIUAHIUSA. Brincadeiras a parte, obrigada pela review, darling, e vc disse a palavra chave, LEMONS? Preciso me inspirar pra escrever mais. RUM. Nha, BEIJOS!);_

**Marianna Vailant** _(Nossa, se eu te disser que até ontem eu tbm odiava o Jake? IUHSIAUHSU. Mas ai eu comecei a ler umas fics Jake/Nessie e pronto, apaixonei. HAHA. Mas ele vai continuar sendo uma mala sem alça e sem rodinha na chuva, aqui nessa fic! Obrigada pela review, darling! E se atualize! BEIJOS!);_

**Yasmiin** _(Nem eu, nem a Bella, sabemos ainda qual será o plano! IHSIUAHUSAHIUSA. Mas vai ter um, creio eu. Obrigada pela review, darling! BEIJOS!);_

**BabyLizzie** _(Ai que lindo, adorei a review fofa. Pode me indicar fics de twi, eu deixo, viu? Eu amo o Em tbm, acho que é o meu personagem favorito, de longe. Ai, desculpe pelos erros de português aleatórios. As vezes eu releio e algumas frases soam sem sentido até pra mim. Eu digito MUITO rápido e minha cabeça ta sempre com mil idéias infiltradas, então comumente eu to escrevendo algo e pensando em outra coisa. IUSHIAIHSUA. Sendo que meu Word não colabora e eu não sei como ajeitar a correção ortográfica, pq é daqueles novos. Well, thanks pela review, darling. MESMO. BEIJOS!);_

**Nick** _(Eu mesma sinto falta de lemons de vez em quando. HAHA. Muito obrigada, viu? Tô precisando de sorte mesmo pra agüentar tudo isso! NHA. Obrigada pela review e volte sempre, HAHA. BEIJOS!);_

**Mah H. Cullen** _(Juro que quase matei o Jacob afogado no mar inexistente de Phoenix! IHSUIAHIUS. Ai, eles são fofos juntos, não? Só uma coisa ainda vai atrapalhá-los, mas eu acho que é superável (ou não). BEIJOS!);_

**Lolitta** _(Eu entrei sorrateiramente pra ler sua att ontem, IUHIUSAHUI. Adorei demais, adorei. Comecei até a ler várias Jake/Nessie, sabia? Vc é culpada pelo meu novo vício, comecei até a escrever uma comédia com esse casal! AIAI, geez. PRECISO parar de escrever! ISHAUIHSUIA! BEIJOS!);_

**Dani Cullen** _(Opa, quando postar me avisa, ok? Eu tenho até mais dois caps escritos, mas às vezes postar é que fica difícil, mesmo pq eu escrevo em todo lugar. Tô sempre cheia de folhinhas aleatórias. HAHA. Obrigada pela review, darling! Continue entrando umas 7 vezes, HAHA, Adorei! BEIJOS!);_

**.** _(Ok, é muito estranho estar respondendo a um pontinho, maaaas. USHUISHU. Essa frase, se usada corretamente, pode causar reações diversas. Então, observe a entonação e a utilize com moderação! HAHAH. Obrigada pela review, pontinho! BEIJOS!);_

**Bia** _(A bajulação SEMPRE ajuda pq eu fico boba e rindo sozinha pras paredes. Preciso parar de ser muito risonha, isso já ta me irritando. UISHUIHSIU, mas como eu prometi, o capítulo saiu logo, viu? Viu? Ah, o Diário vai demorar mais a receber atualização, apesar de faltar tão pouco pra terminar! Mas não desista dele, eu sempre posto. Dez anos depois, mas posto! Obrigada pela review, darling. BEIJOS!);_

**Cathy Cullen** _(Claramente que o Aston entra na listinha, já foi! HISAIU. Eurialto com essa história de música do HSM, pq eu nunca escutei uma deles, UISHIAUHUSIA, mas a frase foi bem sugestiva mesmo! Pode ser, gostei da idéia da Mis matar o Jake! NHA. BEIJOS!);_

**Jesk** _(E eu amo quando recebo reviews, que troca maravilhosa, né? Todos saímos felizes. HEHE. =)) Obrigada pela review, darling, continue lendo! BEIJOS!);_

**Lory Snape** _(AI MEU DEUS SEXY SEVEEEEEEEEEERO SNAPE! IUSHIAUIHUSA. Lembrei disso do nada aqui, lendo seu nick. Surtei agora. Ele ta SUPER caído por ela, não? Obrigada pela review! BEIJOS, darling!)_;

**Monique** _(Hoje eu to a mil por hora! IUHSAIHSA. Vou já escrever freneticamente, antes de sair! E obrigada por se viciar na fic! HAHHAA. Thanks pela review, darling! BEIJOS!);_

**Polly Cullen** _(Ai que fofa! ;) Desculpe pela demora e por não responder, mas, como prometido, cap. novo hoje, no sábado! BEIJOS e continue comentando!);_

**Naaati** _(Não morre! Hehehe. Prometido e cumprido, viu? Obrigada pela review! BEIJOS!);_

**Mari** _(Pensa bem, se o mundo seguisse esse lema, Bush não seria tão chato, não haveria tantas guerras – talvez houvesse guerras por aqueles machos como Edward Cullen, releva – e todos viveríamos felizes para sempre! HÁ! Eu tbm adoro a Mis. NHA. Obrigada pela review, baby! BEIJOS!);_

Aiai, adoro. Mais reviews?

Mais, mais, mais?

**REVIEWS?**

Vou tentar não demorar tanto para o próximo. Vou ter prova na segunda, quando chegar, talvez atualize. BEIJOS.

_larizzaz_


	16. Meu efeito sobre você,

**Disclaimer:** Se Twilight me pertencesse seria podre de rica para passar o Carnaval no Caribe, brincado de Pirata. HÁ!

_TEAM EDWARD VORAZ CULLEN! Porque nós não conseguimos deixar de amá-lo._

* * *

**N/A: **Sem brincadeiras, eu adoro esse capítulo. E a lemon dele também. Não me perguntem de onde veio a idéia para ela, só posso dizer que ela foi fornecida por uma amiga. UAU. =X E tudo é, parcialmente, verdade. Com os meus exageros a mais, lógico. Desculpem pela demora. A semana passada foi uma semana de cão, inclusive, com a perda de uma pessoa próxima. E durante essa semana, minha internet caiu. Vim postar hoje porque estarei viajando para o Carnaval e só retorno no dia 1! =| Passarei o Carnaval em Fortaleza - Morro Branco - Canoa Quebrada, com a família. Então, bom carnaval para quem curte e para que não curte também! Me animem bastante, porque eu quero estar super atolada de reviews quando ver uma internet novamente!

Estou respondendo aos poucos, ainda faltam algumas, mas todas serão respondidas antes da viagem. Divirtam-se e até! BEIJOS DARLINGS! Enjoy. ;)

* * *

**Capítulo XVI - Meu efeito sobre você, seu efeito sobre mim**

**[Edward]**

Eu tinha tido um dos _orgasmos_ mais maravilhosos da minha vida inteira. Ela ainda abocanhava meu _membro_ com voracidade, deliciada, fazendo com que todos os pêlos da minha nuca se eriçassem.

Eu acariciei seus cabelos levemente, enquanto ela finalizava, passando a língua por _ele_. Minha respiração forte se acalmava gradativamente e eu caí sobre a cama. Ela deitou-se ao meu lado, sem me tocar, com a respiração igualmente falha.

- Desculpe por isso... – eu disse depois de alguns minutos.

- Não o faça. – ela disse brevemente.

- Fugiu do meu controle... – confessei.

- Eu _também_ perco o controle quando estou com você... – ela sussurrou, sem me encarar. Nós dois fixávamos os olhos em pontos aleatórios no teto. Eu a abracei e beijei o topo da sua cabeça, enquanto ela passou as pernas pelas minhas, subindo a mão pela minha barriga.

- Nós precisamos conversar _algum_ dia...

- _Algum_ dia. – ela repetiu.

- Eu _não_ estou namorando... – desdenhei.

Ela ficara em silêncio.

- Eu ainda estou com _raiva_ de você.

Sorri.

- Sem motivos.

- Você _transou_ com Carla Prince, é motivo suficiente para mim... – ela disse enraivecida, levantando-se e indo em direção ao banheiro.

- _Não vem ao caso_. – repeti. Ela estava com_ ciúmes_. Era tão claro, gargalhei baixinho, para evitar que ela se descontrolasse. Incrivelmente, eu ficava satisfeito com aquilo.

Segui a sua trajetória e me encostei na frente da porta aberta. Ela _já_ estava dentro da banheira, enquanto brincava com as torneiras, esperando a água cair e lotar o espaço. O corpo _nu_, convidativo, a testa franzida e a irritação aflorada.

- Edward, o que _está_ acontecendo aqui? – ela perguntou brava.

Eu dei de ombros, divertindo-me.

- Eu _não_ sei.

- Por que eu _quero_, eu _necessito _saber se não sou somente eu quem está maluca.

- _Bella_... Eu passei _dois_ – longos, completei mentalmente – meses sem você. Eu _senti_ sua falta. Eu _não _sei o que está acontecendo aqui.

Ela me fitou por alguns minutos.

- Eu _quero_ de novo.

Parecia uma criança mimada falando, ainda emburrada, por estar desgostosa com o rumo das coisas. Ela encostou a cabeça na beirada e se deitou completamente, o corpo parcialmente imerso na água. Seus olhos encontraram os meus e eu dei um sorriso torto. Engoli em seco ao observar os seus seios intumescidos e barriga arrepiada.

- Você _abre_ tanto espaço para a minha imaginação... – comentei lentamente me aproximando.

- Eu me _sinto_ criativa hoje... – ela disse em um tom sedutor. A antena debaixo captou o sinal, imediatamente.

Despi a minha roupa sob o seu olhar atento, ansioso. Peguei uma das toalhas brancas _de rosto_ colocadas na prateleira e a mergulhei na banheira, molhando-a completamente. Bella me olhou com uma interrogação explícita, sorri torto _novamente_.

- Você _confia_ em mim?

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e se sentou vagarosamente, enquanto eu torcia a toalha pesada.

- De alguma forma bizarra... _Sim_. – ela disse com a testa franzida.

- Resposta certa.

Desloquei-me para suas costas e me encaixei por trás dela. A água morna e sua pele suave, cheirosa, me inebriando. Ela fez menção de se encostar no meu peito, mas eu a impedi, com um sussurro.

- _Prenda_ os cabelos.

- Você está _bem_ mandão.

Ela obedeceu meu comando e eu acompanhei o movimento das suas costas. A água respingando por sua cintura adorável, os quadris próximos demais de mim. Ela inclinou-se levemente para frente e eu toquei suas coxas e seios, completamente fora do sério.

Com o rosto de lado, ela encontrou meus lábios e eu espalhei água por ela. _Linda_, perfeita, _minha_. Dirigi meus dedos até sua entrada e a _toquei_ silenciosamente, depositando beijos nas suas costas molhadas, pressionando seus seios. O pescoço descoberto era o _meu_ lugar favorito no momento.

Suas mãos seguraram as minhas pernas, com força. Ela gemia baixinho e eu _tinha_ certeza que ela mordia os lábios para não gritar. Eu sorria pela forma como ela _tentava_ se controlar. Interrompi os movimentos e ela me olhou de lado, com a cara feia.

- Irritadinha hoje? – brinquei. Ela me fuzilou com o olhar, antes de morder meus lábios.

- Assim como você está _mandão_...

- Então cala a boca e _senta_ nele.

Ela mordeu os próprios lábios e me obedeceu. Eu estava começando a gostar daquele jogo, _ela_ também. Levantou os quadris e se encaixou de _costas_ em mim, facilmente.

- Vamos brincar?

Sorri quando ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, _eufórica_.

- As regras do jogo são essa... – eu disse vagarosamente, para que ela entendesse, enquanto rebolava levemente sobre mim – Se você parar... Eu te _enforco_.

- Você vai me _matar_? – ela disse rindo.

- _Talvez._

Enrolei a toalha no seu pescoço _nu_, enquanto ela ria, com cócegas, por causa do impacto da toalha fria sobre si. Mordisquei o lóbulo da sua orelha e ela continuou a rir.

- O que você _pensa_ que está fazendo?

Apertei um pouco do nó, ela parou de rir.

- Eu não estou sentindo _você_ se mexer.

Ela recomeçou o movimento, _séria_.

Com uma das mãos segurei a toalha que a envolvia e deslizei a outra pelas suas pernas. Ela ajoelhou-se, para ficar mais confortável e obedecer às minhas ordens. O seu corpo e cabelos molhados, sua pele escorrendo, seu arquejar sussurrante, _tudo_ era excitante demais para mim.

Seu interior era quente e macio. Eu fechava os olhos, alucinado, porque aquela sensação era melhor do que qualquer coisa que eu já havia experimentado, porque não se tratava de mais ninguém, se tratava _dela_ e do seu cheiro insuportavelmente sedutor para mim.

Apertei _mais_ um pouco e ela _fincou_ as unhas na minha perna. Sua respiração ficou mais escassa, mas ela aumentou o ritmo. Segurei suas coxas, para ajudá-la a descer até um ponto _mais_ profundo. Seu coração acelerou e ela _tentou_ dizer alguma coisa, mas mudou de idéia, quando o ar começou a faltar.

- Você _não_ vai morrer, confia em mim.

Ela agarrou-se na beirada da banheira, com um visível _desespero_. Afrouxei um pouco do nó, para que ela pegasse fôlego. Eu pensei que ela desistiria, mas o seu interior pareceu se alargar e facilitar as coisas para nós.

- Isso _Bells_, continua, que eu sei que você _gosta_.

A agilidade do seu corpo fez com que o coque frouxo na sua cabeça se desfizesse e os seus cabelos caíssem em cascata por suas costas, cobrindo a toalha e a minha própria mão. Com a outra mão livre, os puxei e apertei o nó mais uma vez. Seus dedos _já _estavam vermelhos de tanto se segurar nas bordas.

Soltei seus cabelos, que pingavam loucamente, e desci minhas mãos até sua parte íntima, estimulando-a. Ela gemeu, sem cerimônias. Estava com uma dificuldade imensa para respirar e eu ainda estava tirando sua concentração. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, afrouxei o nó por cinco segundos, fazendo-a puxar a respiração pesadamente.

- Eu quero que você _goze_, é uma _ordem_.

Ela suspirou por um momento, o coração desacelerado; _tão_ próxima. Eu aumentei o ritmo com os dedos, enquanto ela estava tonta, cheia de prazer, descontrolada. Respirava agora por _necessidade_.

- Eu acho _que_...

Eu não deixei que ela completasse a frase. Voltei a apertar de uma vez o nó, fazendo-a perder o controle. Ela levou as mãos até o pescoço, tentando se livrar, enquanto eu mesmo girei o quadril _dentro _dela, ainda movimentando as mãos.

Ela estava completamente _sem ar_ quando atingiu o orgasmo, lutando para desvencilhar-se da toalha fria. Todos os seus pêlos se eriçaram involuntariamente e ela tremeu violentamente. Eu soltei rapidamente a toalha e ela caiu com o corpo para frente, respirando furiosamente, com as mãos no peito, puxando o ar.

Eu saí de dentro dela e a puxei, fazendo-a se recostar no meu peito. Segurei seus cabelos embaraçados e a beijei calmamente, para que ela relaxasse e não tivesse um ataque cardíaco. Sua face estava _vermelha_ e ela girava os olhos, meio enlouquecida.

- Calma, _Bells_.

- Eu vou matar... _Você_. – ela disse rindo, de forma meio maníaca.

- Você está _bem_?

- Mais que _droga_, Edward... Essa foi a sensação _mais_ maluca que eu já senti na minha vida...

Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- Mesmo sabendo que você não faria, eu _pensei_ que ia morrer... – ela confessou, dividida entre raiva e alívio.

- _Obrigado_ por confiar em mim... – eu sussurrei no pé do seu ouvido.

- De onde você _tirou_ isso?

- Você _realmente_ não vai querer saber.

Lembrei de _Stacy_, uma das mulheres mais velhas que eu já tinha saído, que era apaixonada por sensações de dor, masoquista. _Ela_ me ensinara aquilo. Dizia que era o _melhor_ orgasmo que eu poderia oferecer a qualquer mulher existente na face da terra. Eu queria dar tudo do _melhor_ a Bella, não poderia deixar essa passar.

Ela ainda respirava com dificuldade.

- Foi como uma _explosão_... – ela comentou distraída.

- Nós ainda não acabamos... – eu disse levantando-a.

- _Ed_, me _põe_ no chão. Nós vamos _escorregar_...

Tirei-nos da banheira e a sentei de frente pra mim, na pia. Ela estremeceu, sentindo frio e me olhou desconfiada.

- O que _você_ está fazendo?

- _Me_ divertindo.

- Hoje você _está_ descontrolado.

- Seu _efeito_ sobre mim.

Eu adorava quando ela se sentia impotente. Quando somente o que podia fazer era se segurar em qualquer lugar para não cair, enquanto eu a tornava minha, devorando o seu corpo com voracidade, enchendo-a de luxúria.

Ela desabou, molhada, entre os meus braços. Eu a abracei com carinho... Queria que todos os nossos momentos juntos fossem _eternos_.

- Eu me sinto _tão_ leve... – ela disse rindo tolamente.

- Você está _bêbada de orgasmos_... – brinquei.

- Há! _Há!_

- Vem, deixa eu te enxugar...

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. Desci-a da pia e nos enrolei na mesma toalha branca felpuda, ela estremeceu levemente e abaixou os olhos, envergonhada. Girei seu corpo e a abracei por trás, nos guiando de volta para o quarto. Ela se sentou na cama enquanto eu passava a toalha por seus cabelos ainda encharcados, que continuavam a pingar descontroladamente.

- Dorme aqui? – ela sussurrou de costas. Beijei seus ombros.

- Claro, _meu amor_...

Minha voz saiu rouca, porém sincera. Eu não queria soar piegas, nem instituir nada. Eu e Bella não éramos bons em seguir as regras de qualquer relacionamento normal, e eu não me sentia pressionado a isso. Quando estávamos sozinhos, não havia amarras, existia liberdade, nós éramos _Ed_ e _Bells_, nada poderia nos separar.

Ela retirou os cobertores da cama e nós nos deitamos, abraçados, juntos um do outro. Eu perdi a conta de quanto tempo eu fiquei mergulhado naqueles olhos castanhos, acariciando sua face corada, desejando seus lábios.

Aos poucos ela relaxou e vagarosamente seus olhos estavam se fechando, seu corpo dando sinais de cansaço. Quando eu pensei que ela já havia dormido, seus lábios se entreabriram e em um sussurro, ela disse.

- Você está _terminantemente_ proibido de chegar perto de Carla Prince...

Sorri de lado.

- Tudo o que você quiser, _Bells_.

Definitivamente, eu _gostava_ dela. De alguma forma obscura, eu estava _mais_ do que _gamado_, _mais_ do que _amarrado_ àquela mulher.

**[Bella]**

Não abri os olhos, mas senti a sua respiração fraca na minha bochecha. Seus braços me envolviam de forma aconchegante e os nossos corpos se aqueciam mediante o frio de Forks. Ainda estávamos sem roupas, envoltos no _edredom_.

Eu não queria acordar e me desvencilhar daquele aperto gostoso. Era como um sonho perfeito. Como se fôssemos um _casal_.

Ele nos apertou mais, inconscientemente. Sorri ao levantar a cabeça e observar sua expressão serena... _Estava sonhando_. Desejei mais do que nunca que Edward fosse o _meu_ homem.

- Bom dia, estranho... – sussurrei quando ele abriu os olhos devagar, sorrindo tranqüilo.

- Bom dia, estranha... – ele replicou beijando minha testa, cerrando os olhos. Retribui com um beijo na ponta do seu nariz gelado.

- Estou com fome.

Enterrei a cabeça no seu peito.

- Deixa eu dormir mais um pouco, _Bells_.

- Você dorme _muito._ – resmunguei.

- Eu _relaxo_ quando estou perto de você.

Eu também, Edward. – completei em pensamento. Eu queria que ele se sentisse da mesma forma que _eu_ me sentia em relação a ele.

- Você precisa assistir aula hoje...

- Só se _você_ for comigo... – ele disse com falso mimo.

- Mal acostumado?

- Como? Quando você me _largou _durante todo esse tempo...

- Carente?

- Desejoso.

- _Mimado_.

- São os seus olhos, _Bells_.

Sorri contra o seu peito.

- Eu não estou brincando, estou _morta_ de fome.

- Gulosa.

Incomparavelmente, as imagens da minha época com Jacob povoaram a minha mente. Era inteira e completamente diferente do que eu tinha com Edward. Ai céus, eu era daquelas mulheres reservadas com o marido e sem pudores com o amante, _mesmo_.

- Você ainda é meu _amante_?

Ele permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos.

- Você ainda está casada?

- Tecnicamente, _sim_.

Ele sorriu.

- Então, _tecnicamente_, eu continuo sendo...

- Dá para acreditar que há 24 horas atrás minha vida estava _sem_ graça?

- Vou entender o _sem graça_ como um _sem sexo gostoso com um cara bacana..._

- Basicamente... – eu disse gargalhando.

- É sempre bom te servir.

- Minha barriga está _se_ rebelando... – gemi. Ele desistiu de voltar a dormir.

- Ok, sua _chata_. Vista-se, vamos pegar um café na _Christie_.

- Finalmente uma decisão sensata! – brinquei.

Em alguns minutos estávamos dentro do _Aston_, em direção ao recém descoberto café _mais_ gostoso da cidade. Era uma manhã agradável, meu peito _implodia_ de felicidade, apertando-se intensamente, eu seria capaz de _gritar_ para extravasar aquelas emoções.

Quando nós entramos juntos, Christie, a dona do café, nos olhou confusa, mas depois de alguns minutos, ela começou a nos dar sorrisinhos enviesados, como se _também_ fosse parte do segredo. Eu corei, envergonhada. Edward era _só_ sorriso. O humor_ tão_ bom quanto o meu.

Ele fez questão de pegar meu café e me servir bolinhos, como um perfeito romântico. Nós estávamos _tão_ apaixonados assim? (Eu estava!) Eu não me imaginava fazendo coisas _normais _ou_ românticas_ demais com ele. Eu só conseguia encaixá-lo belamente em uma cama (ou qualquer outro lugar apropriado) e ser possessiva com ele.

- No quê _mais_ você está viciada?

Ele perguntou, de repente, ao me observar _devorar_ um copo inteiro de _capuchino_.

- Qualquer coisa com cafeína me satisfaz... – respondi rápido. Eu não precisaria ser uma '_cafeinoólatra anônima'_ se não tivesse ficado longe dele por muito tempo.

- Você está diferente... – ele disse de repente, não me encarando por muito tempo.

Girei a cabeça para o lado.

- Você também, _Ed_.

Ele sorriu abertamente para mim.

- Vai assistir aula comigo?

- Claro que não... – fingi ultraje – Estou _cheia_ de coisas para fazer... – menti.

- Você precisa se concentrar na _tese_... – ele disse sorrindo de lado.

- É, _eu_ preciso. – suspirei.

- Promete que _não_ vai sair de Forks antes de me comunicar? – ele perguntou desviando os olhos _novamente_.

Foi a minha vez de sorrir de lado.

- Eu acho que _posso_ prometer isso.

Terminamos de engolir nosso café. Eu _acho_ que estava corada. _Nós_ estávamos fazendo coisas normais, não? Tomar café podia ser considerado normal, eu acho. Eu precisava de mais informações sobre como fazer isso, senhor.

- Eu preciso ir em casa, trocar de roupa... Você vem?

Considerei a proposta. Poucas pessoas sabiam que eu estava em Forks, mas eu não queria alarmar muitas pessoas (incluindo nesse rol, Carla Prince).

- Eu vou ficar por aqui, _Ed_. Pensar um pouco, tentar escrever...

Ele me fitou durante alguns minutos.

- Nós vemos depois, _então_.

- Tudo bem, _então_.

Sorri para ele, ele sorriu para mim, ambos desconcertados.

_Então_, ele se levantou, encostou os lábios nos meus e saiu.

Suspirei demoradamente depois disso.

- Eu não sabia que Edward _tinha_ uma namorada... – Christie surgiu ao meu lado, sorridente.

Eu gargalhei, engasgando com o resto de _cappuccino_.

- É, eu também não!

- _Boba_... – ela disse piscando um olho – Ele é um _gato_!

Tudo bem, eu estava me sentindo desconfortável em concordar com uma senhora de meia idade, mas fazer o quê?

- _Definitivamente_.

- Cuide-se, querida! – ela se despediu eufórica – E cuide _bem_ dele!

Corei.

- Eu vou tentar.

**[Edward]**

Entrei rapidamente em casa e subi direto para o quarto. Ninguém estava na sala, provavelmente, as garotas já estavam na Universidade. Esme ouviu o barulho fenomenal que eu estava fazendo e me seguiu.

- Onde _você_ estava? – ela perguntou _meio_ irritada – Não acha que essa casa merece a sua presença _mais_?

- Mamãe linda do meu coração... – eu disse manhoso, beijando-a na testa, enquanto saía do banho rápido.

Ela fez beiço.

- Eu estou com saudades de você! Você é o meu _único_ filho!

- Desculpe, desculpe! Não se irrite com o seu filho _ingrato_!

Ela me encheu de beijinhos, enquanto escolhia minha camisa no guarda-roupa.

- Então, quais as novidades?

- Bella _está_ em Forks... – graças a tagarelice infinita de Alice e as fofocas do grande Dr. Cullen em casa sobre o que acontece no Hospital de Forks, mamãe estava _mais_ do que informada sobre Isabella Swan.

- Oh meu Deus! – ela gritou assustada, devolvendo uma camisa preta ao closet – Então, definitivamente você precisa de uma camisa _melhor_...

Revirei os olhos.

- A preta _está_ boa.

- _Eddie_, você precisa de algo mais alegre! Oh meu Deus, estou tão nervosa!

Gargalhei.

- Quando você quer conhecê-la?

- Eu posso dar um jantar a ela? – ela perguntou com os olhos brilhantes.

- Deixe-me convencê-la primeiro... – eu realmente _não_ achava que Bella estaria afim de um jantar formal com a minha família.

- Ai, _ai_. Pode ser no sábado! Ou no domingo! Domingo é _tão_ familiar...

Beijei sua testa.

- Preciso ir!

- Não dirija _tão_ rápido.

Revirei os olhos, já no terceiro degrau.

Não demorei _nem_ dez minutos para completar o percurso até a Universidade. Eu sabia que ela não estaria por lá, mas eu precisava encontrar Alice ou _até_ mesmo Rose para pedir conselhos_ amorosos_. Eu havia decidido: era a hora certa para fazer o pedido. Eu _não_ tinha mais nenhum tipo de dúvida na cabeça, era _ela_. Ela quem eu queria pro agora, para ontem e para depois.

Eu sabia que _talvez_ ela não se sentisse da mesma forma. Talvez eu estivesse tão obscuramente atrelado a ela, que essa visão maluca me impedia de visualizar o que estava _bem_ na minha frente e pensar coerentemente.

Sacudi a cabeça. Eu. Estou. Definitivamente. Louco. Acho melhor procurar o hospício mais próximo e me internar.

- Onde você está?

- No _ginásio_! – e desligou.

Corri para lá. Havia uma aglomeração de estudantes animados, fixando avisos nos quadros. Reconheci meus companheiros do time de _beisebol_. Faltavam alguns meses para o início da temporada e nós ainda estávamos de férias. O frio e a chuva descomunal desestimulavam a todos (não que isto fosse empecilho para que eu treinasse, realmente).

Alice estava a frente de uma turma eufórica.

- E aí? – sibilei no ouvido dela, ela deu um pulo e berrou.

- AMANHÃ VAI FAZER SOL!

- _E_?

- Estamos organizando um _festival_!

- Que _tipo_ de festival? – perguntei intrigado.

- Comida, música, diversão e esportes! – ela entoou sonhadora – Você tem direito a uma acompanhante... – ela me entregou um convite e virou-se para a platéia barulhenta.

Peguei o celular no mesmo momento.

_Está afim de atividades esportivas competitivas, bebidas alcoólicas, comida nula, música trash e a companhia de um cara que não joga beisebol há dois meses, amanhã?_

- Não convide Carla Prince! – Alice virou-se brava e desvirou-se rapidamente.

- Fica tranqüila... – eu ri, lendo a resposta e guardando o celular no bolso.

O dia não estava ridiculamente maravilhoso hoje?

_Mensagem de Bella Swan às 09:18_

_Definitivamente. Te vejo em breve. Ou antes, quem sabe. Talvez a gente se veja por ai. Te vejo em algumas horas. Definitivamente. Você entendeu. Tchau._

Tsc, tsc.

* * *

**N/A:** Edward, me leva para esse festival também? Por favor, alguém poderia afogar Carla Prince?

Adorei as 80 reviews que recebi, peoples! Sério. Passamos do 700, não? Plis? Essa fic tem que chegar no _milzinho_, meu sonho de consumo. HEHE. Obrigada por tudo! ;)

Tudo naquele esquema mafioso.

Agradecimentos às reviews sem login/email:

Antes de tudo,** Obrigada **especialmente à JPenelope, Mah H. Cullen, Monique e Bia que deixaram reviews desesperadas, preocupadas, se eu não teria sido abduzida por ETs malignos. Bem, eu não fui! Desculpem pela demora, meninas!

**My personal Edward Cullen** _(Eu quero saber o porquê de eu nunca ter ganhado uma review tua. Que saco. Te odeio, me esquece, vou te dar um fora via fanfiction. PEGADINHA, AMOR. Te amo. ;*);_

**Mahtty** _(Pode estudar bastante agora q as aulas voltaram, viu? E vc indicou minha fic, que liiindo. Adorei. Tá, ta, desculpa pela injustiça. HAHA. BEIJOS. ;*);_

**Mandy**_ (Eu ri. Esse fanfiction é tosco, me irrita profundamente, às vezes. Ai, e eu vou aceitar o seu conselho e começar a ler a fic! Já favoritei aqui, só falta tempo mesmo! IUSHUAIHIUSA. E ainda bem que eu tive uma postagem dupla pra me redimir com a demora dessa, né? NÉ? Sem pressão, lógico! HAHA. BEIJOS. ;*);_

**Lolitta** _(Olha, eu quero deixar bem claro, que a culpa é SUA se eu estou viciada em Jacob/Ness agora. Eu sempre achei os dois fofos, mas depois da sua fic, surtei de vez e to lendo todas as fics possíveis do shipper. AIAI. Por falar nisso, eu ainda nem vi, mas teve att? Espero que sim, eu adoro a sua fic! =) BEIJOS! ;*)_;

**Yasmiin** _(E definitivamente, os dois são possessivos com o outro. E na parte do amor, hum, só eles não sabem ainda! Obrigada pela review, darling. BEIJOS. ;*);_

**Cathy Cullen** _(Definitivamente o quarto 512 TEM que estar na listinha, não é? HAHAHA. Nossa, eu super lembrei de vc na hora da prova, pq as vezes eu desligo do mundo e vou pensar em quê? Fanfics. Lá está Larissa em plena prova de constitucional pensando no quê vai acontecer com os dois. Omg! Que vício! Mas eu acho que coloquei respostas plausíveis por lá! Hahaha. Eu adoro suas reviews, de paixão, mas vc já sabe né? E é, eu acho que o final vai ser feliz, grandes chances de ser. Hehe. BEIJOS! ;*);_

**Amora** _(Aiai, as duas modalidades se encaixam com Ed e Bella, só depende do momento! Mas adorei a idéia de misturar tudo! Obg pela review, darling! BEIJOS. ;*);_

**Bárbara**_ (Nossa, eu espero q vc tenha gostado dos lemons desse capítulo tbm, pq eu os adoro. ;D Mto obrigada pelo apoio e pela review, darling! São muito importantes pra mim! BEIJOS! ;*)_;

**Mari** _(Ai querida, Edward selvagem É O QUE HÁ! Eu amo qndo ele dá uma de homem másculo e selvagem, zezus. Haha. Tão sexy. Nha, obrigada pela review, darling! BEIJOS! ;*);_

**Nany** _(Ok, eu realmente SURTEI com essa review! UISAHISUA. Se é amiga do Mahtty, seja bem vinda, aquela mala me apurrinha aqui dias e noites por caps novos! Que nada, eu o adoro. e gente, ele sai indicando minha fic assim! Que vergonha! Haha! Aiai, muito obrigada pela review e por tudo! Me deu uma animada bacana! =) BEIJOS, ;*);_

**Nick** _(Ai, eu prefiro não falar sobre lemons pra manter o resto da dignidade que ainda me resta. HAHAHA. É foda ser autora de lemons, sabia? Imagine grandes escritoras como a Daddy's Little Canibal, putz... Deve ser amada e odiada ao mesmo tempo. Ai, obrigada pela review, darling! Espero que tenha gostado! BEIJOS! ;*);_

**Monique** _(Eu realmente acho que depois desse capítulo eles engatam um romance. Ou não. Ainda não me decidi ao certo. Mas daqui pro capítulo 25 alguma coisa de boa acontece entre eles! HAHAH! Vamos ver quem estraga primeiro. xD Nha! Obg pela review, darling! BEIJOS! ;*);_

**Bia** _(Ok, ok, você SUPER me convenceu. Haha, teremos finais felizes! xD eu ri muito com as suas reviews. Muito mesmo. Primeiro eu fiquei, 'han? essa garota é mesmo maluca', mas depois eu fiquei, ela é 'tão eu'. IUSHAIUHSIUA. Ai, eu sei que o 25º capítulo ta bem pertinho, mas é pq eu realmente não tenho mais idéias pra essa fic. Tvz eu faça alguns spin-offs, cm o ponto de vista de outros personagens e uma continuação curtinha de 5 caps. depois do final, mas nada tão certo ainda. E bem, o final do Diário de Lílian já está completamente estruturado na minha cabeça, mas eu nunca consigo terminar de escrevê-lo! Ai, acaba que a minha TPM tbm influencia nos caps, então não liga se eles tiverem mais ou menos românticos, depende MUITO do meu humor alucinado. E eu realmente adorei todas as suas reviews, me fizeram rir. Cara, vestibular é foda, mas vale a pena. Te falo, sinceramente, vale muito a pena ir pra Federal, então estuda! Um ano não é nada. E é mentira quem diz que não se tem diversão e tudo mais, é preciso ter. Por exemplo, o ano que eu mais avancei no Diário foi no ano do meu vestiba! Sorte! BEIJOS! ;*);_

**Lory Snape** _(Eu poderia escrever um milhão de palavras aqui idolatrando meu super, ultra, mega, sexy Severo até demais! Hahaha. Adoro o jeitão dele, é tão, inexplicável. E tipo, ele é sexy e Severo. USAHISUIA. Ai, to louca. Obg pela review! ) BEIJOS. ;*);_

**Mah H. Cullen**_(Bom, isso eu prometo pra vc, a fic não vai ser abandonada. Todas as minhas fics um dia receberão seu finalzinho, nos conformes. Pode demorar um pouco, mas vão receber. HAHA! Obg por estar acompanhando, darling. BEIJOS! :*);_

**Maila** _(IUSHAUIHSUIAIUS. Mil desculpas por não ter respondido àquelas reviews. Eu quase desisti de responder essas tbm, mas acabei ficando com um tempo livre hj, então vim direto para o computador. Nha, eu não ia fazer feio de novo, né? (Bem, eu ia, mas pesou na consciência). Brincadeira. Eu adoro todas as reviews que recebo e respondê-las é uma honra! E 'apaixonados e sexualmente ativos' foi o ápice! Adorei! IUHSUIAHUISA. Desculpa com a perspectiva de final não-feliz, mas é que eu tava numa semana ruim e acabei transferindo pra fic. E eu nunca terminei uma fic, então ainda não sei como seria um final bom, saca? Estamos trabalhando nisso! Obg mesmo e eu respondi dessa vez! AE. BEIJOS! ;*);_

**Polly Cullen** _(HUISHAUIHSUIA. Bem, meu namorado faz Direito e ele faz bem. =XX IUSHAISHIUAHUSIA. AIAI, sorry, me empolguei. Mas tipo, grandes machos médicos que transam super bem: 1) Ed, no topo da lista, 2) McDreamy, se vc assiste Grey's Anatomy, McSteamy e McArmy. HAHA. Só cng pensar nesses, ok, pensarei em mais. Mas acho que a tese cairia bem! X) BEIJOS! ;*);_

**Camila S** _(HAHHA! Muito obrigada pela review, darling! E todas queremos um Eddie Cullen sensual, né? Ai, que homem! HAHHAA. BEIJOS! ;*);_

**Mari ")** _(Os dois com ciúmes são possessivos. Hehehe. Desculpe pela demora, MESMO. Não foi intencional. *olhos brilhando, cara de pidona*. Obg pela review, darling, BEIJOS! ;*_);

**Maari.** _(Ai, eu realmente queria ter essa capacidade criativa de escrever 40 capítulos, mas não sei se consigo. Eu to tentando alongar a fic ao máximo, mas chega um momento que simplesmente não dá mais. Ainda tem mta coisa pra acontecer até o 25º, fica tranqüila! Hehee. Obg pela review, darling, e às vezes eu super confundo os personagens de HP cm de Twi. É vero. BEIJOS! ;*)_;

**Marianna Vailant** _(Que lindo, eu queria ser super romântica, mas estou aprendendo aos poucos! Desculpa pela demora, darling. Acho que foi o capítulo que mais demorei para postar até agora, não? Aiai. Adorei a review. BEIJOS! ;*)_

E vocês me surpreenderam! Tenho que dizer que pensei que _todo mundo_ ia dizer que Sexo com Amor vale mais do que tudo (e na minha opinião, vale), mas a maioria esmagadora optou pelo Sexo Selvagem com Edward Cullen Sem Envolvimento. O que não é o caso deles, logicamente. Esses dois tão mais apaixonados do que não sei o quê.

Aos poucos, tudo se resolve. ;)

E o final vai ser feliz! Vocês venceram. Desculpem pela surtação básica. HAHA.

**Reviews?**

Adoro vocês!

_Xoxo,_

_larizzaz_


	17. AVISO

**AVISO**

_Sexta-feira, 1 de Maio de 2009_**  
**

Eu sei que todo mundo estava esperando por uma atualização. HÁ. Não me xinguem, nem me odeiem. Well, eu estou numa fase _super_ ocupante da minha vida. Sério, não é brincadeira. Mamãe já está até preocupada, sabe como é mãe... (Feliz dia das mães!)

Pela manhã eu estou cursando Direito. Apesar de eu ter algumas folgas terça e quinta, porque não tem professor no meu curso (¬¬), mesmo assim tá pesado. Pra completar, vou tirar 0 em uma prova lascante de Direito Penal III, o que vai acabar com a minha vida, porque na segunda prova eu vou estar viajando para assistir Mcfly em Fortaleza (IUUURRUL), dia 23 de maio – minha única perspectiva de diversão em meses. Ou seja, já estou de final, na certa. Ponto para o Dt. Penal III.

A tarde eu estou estagiando e me matando de trabalhar. E eu já tentei acessar durante o horário de trabalho, acreditem. Mas são TANTAS coisas pra fazer, que nem dá tempo. Trash. Fora que eu faço atendimento direto dos detentos (sim, eu trabalho na área criminal – eu ainda não acredito que vou tirar 0 em penal), ou seja, nem comer, nem respirar. Acho que eu nunca nem fui no banheiro de lá. oO

Pela noite eu to fazendo cursinho. O Tribunal que eu sou fascinada abriu concurso, o Tribunal Regional Eleitoral do Maranhão, o que significa basicamente, que eu estou encantada com a possibilidade de trabalhar com o que eu gosto e ainda ganhar pra isso (olha que incrível!!!). Eu tenho paixonite por Direito Eleitoral e Direito Internacional. Então, Larissa se mata de estudar.

Tenho aula durante o final de semana inteiro.

Tradução de todos esses acontecimentos: eu estou sem tempo até para o meu vaso sanitário. Minha vida ta MUITO corrida desde meados de Março, acho que eu já perdi uns 2 quiilos com a minha alimentação precária e tudo mais.

Entrei na internet agora pra pesquisar sobre algumas alterações no regimento interno do TRE e como algumas fofas me adicionaram no MSN, resolvi deixar um recado. Gente, eu vou terminar essa fic, eu JURO, eu só preciso de TEMPO para isso. Eu sinto MUITA falta de escrever, que nem o tempo em que eu tava de férias (de Dezembro a Fevereiro – quando a fic andou direto). Não escrevo absolutamente NADA há tempos.

Desculpem pela demora e tudo mais, mas, nesse momento, eu preciso cuidar com a minha vida. Nesse ano, várias oportunidades se abriram para mim, na vida profissional mesmo e eu preciso aproveitar, sem me arrepender de ter perdido nada. Eu AMO escrever e um dos meus sonhos, definitivamente, seria me aprofundar nisso e fazer disso o meu ganha pão, mas isso ainda está anos luz da minha pessoa. Agora, eu tenho que lidar com o meu curso universitário.

Torçam por mim! E, com certeza, quando eu tiver um tempo, eu vou terminar o próximo capítulo, que já tem algumas páginas escritas.

BEIJOS,

Adoro vocês.

_Larissa_

**P.S:** Ainda não tive como acompanhar as últimas reviews e nem sei se vai dar pra responder, mas MUITO obrigada, da mesma forma. É gratificante saber que tem alguém por aqui que ainda lê essa fic. ^^ BEIJO.


End file.
